Kamen rider Karasu: the killer of the dark
by magna ryunoid
Summary: Discover a short age the truth of the capital and now it is my duty to clean corruption once and for all, endowed with a power that my father gave me knowing that would bring great things in the future and is right ... Fighting between shadows and eliminating those with heart consumed in the dark ... I am Kamen rider Karasu and the judgment against the empire, has begun
1. Chapter 0

**First chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **Prologue: Raven Night**

* * *

 ** _I thought that my life would improve knowing that my father was hired by the empire for his scientific discoveries ..._**

* * *

The lights flash as you could see the room that was clearly an underground laboratory but the most shocking was the blood staining the walls

* * *

 ** _At first I was afraid when I started living in the capital but I was growing more confident. I started to meet people both civilians and soldiers and I even made a friend .._**

 ** _A cute girl named_ _Seryū Ubiquitous, when my father like her became friends, we started to know each other ..._**

* * *

The lights were still blinking as in other rooms there was more blood everywhere, but the biggest surprise was several skeletons that were human before and now were no longer recognizable ...

* * *

 ** _Things changed when our parents discovered the truth about the empire, it was full of corrupt people and above all, my father's experiments were using it to create better invincible soldiers than tengus users ..._**

 ** _Seryu's father confronted them and decided to join the rebellion ..._**

 ** _While my father was no longer able to continue his investigation and resigned, in addition to destroy all evidence of his discoveries ..._**

 ** _However one fateful night Seryu's father found himself dead in his house ..._**

 ** _I can still hear the screams of Seryu in my head_**

 ** _Everyone thought it was the work of the revolutionary group that wanted to eradicate the empire but my father knew the truth when he discovered that one of the soldiers of the empire called Ogre killed him._**

 ** _The same Ogre who decided to take Seryu to train her since she was consumed in revenge and wanted justice before the people who killed her father ..._**

 ** _Now the vision her father gave him about justice was twisted by the words of Ogre ..._**

 ** _My father took Mom and me out of the capital and we hid in a cabin in the woods ..._**

 ** _He knew that it was only a matter of time before the empire would find him and kill him, but what worried him most was that they were also going to kill Mom and me_**

* * *

There were stairs leading in what looked like a cabin and just as in the laboratory it was covered in blood ...

* * *

 ** _I could remember the face of desperation of my father ..._**

 ** _He had a plan but although he did not like it in the least it was the only possibility that at least I survived ..._**

 ** _My mother object but the words of my father made her accept the idea ..._**

 ** _As you will see, one of my father's research was the creation of an instrument that would give anyone the ability to increase their physical attributes and even raise their intelligence ..._**

 ** _Their purpose was supposed to be to protect people but they already know that the empire wanted to use it for evil ends ..._**

* * *

There was glass everywhere on the floor, you could hear someone walking inside the cabin ...

* * *

 ** _Another thing I remember were the words of my father who said "just remember what I'm doing is so you can survive this cruel world ... you are for me and your mother, our little light of hope and you will know what to do to rid the world of corruption ... "_**

* * *

The silhouette takes an old picture showing a beautiful family, a father and a mother hugging their son before leaving it on the table ...

* * *

 ** _The last thing I saw on that day was that I was in an underground laboratory that my father built, next to my mother crying while my father prepared his machines, then everything went in the dark ..._**

* * *

The silhouette came out in the back of the cabin where there were two wooden tombs in the form of crosses with a vase with withered flowers

* * *

 ** _Everything happened very quickly and on awakening I saw that it was in a huge tube filled with a liquid but what struck me most were the bodies of my dead parents in front of my eyes along with empire soldiers taking my father's equipment and were about to take me too ..._**

 ** _However I did not allow them as everything looked red and filled with a great anger that made him break the containment tank and kill everyone present ..._**

 ** _A crazy feat for a 9 year old boy, do not you think?_**

* * *

Withered flowers were replaced by new ones, the silhouette reveals itself as an 18-year-old with wild black hair, with one yellow eye while the other was red. He wore black and gray tactical clothing, combat boots, fingerless gloves and a hood, all the same color as the night ...

* * *

 ** _After this I went to find a place to live, I had to rely on myself surviving in nature until I found a small peaceful town where I could live and train ..._**

 ** _Even at my young age, my skills were that of a combat master_**

 ** _And now, after 9 years I return to the capital but not before visiting the tomb of my parents ..._**

* * *

The young man prays a little prayer before getting up and leaving while the sun goes down ...

"It's time for the show" he said while he managed to enter the capital without any problem

At dusk, the young man ran on the rooftops to avoid being detected, until he stops in the poor neighborhood of the capital when he noticed a group of soldiers entering a house by force and removing the inhabitants of it, was a simple family

"Hey, what are you doing ?!" shouted the father of the family

"It is the time of the month for you and your family to pay your taxes to the Empire," replied the group general of soldiers. "I warned you the last time what would happen if you did not pay it in full"

The father trembled and stood silently staring at the ground with clenched fists. The young man clenched his fists as he hopped into the shadows.

"So it seems you will not do it again," said the general.

"Sir," replied the soldier attentively.

"Execute the family one by one," ordered the general and looked at the man with a threatening smile. "I think I'll save your wife once I'm done with your poor children and keep her comfortable and agreeable with me."

The woman mentioned, who was standing just behind her husband, clung to him forcefully at the words of the taxman.

"Honey," she said softly.

"I will not let these bastards touch you," her husband said.

However, a strange voice is heard surprising the family and the soldiers

"Death always lurks on the edge of the now," he said gently, "Ojos de Noche." Ambushes of death are charged for his piece, not something to be remembered, but something we all know, in our bones and guts. human"

The general looked before seeing a hooded person in front of the group, could not see his face but by his voice knew that it was that of a teenager

"Who are you supposed to be?" ask the taxman

"Well even if I told you my name, do not live to tell someone" said the young man with confidence

The taxman laughed at the boy's appearance- "This is laughable, as you think to defeat a group of the best soldiers of the empire"

"I think you're making a big mistake by underestimating me," the young man said as soon as a belt was formed around his waist, he was black and silver, looking like a crow's head with a crimson lens.

From his hand I took out a sphere with the symbol night (夜), opened the jaws of the belt and inserted the sphere where the "Eye" of the belt

 **[Yoru (night)]**

He closed his jaws quickly as both arms crossed ...

"Hen ... shin!" scream as his body was covered by darkness as he opened his arms

 **[The Nightmare of Darkness! The Raven's Rise of the Night!]**

The family and soldiers widened their eyes as instead of the young man was replaced by a subject in a dark purple suit, black armor with pointed shoulder pads pointed down, plaques forming on the forearms and legs more plaques on the thighs, his mask looked like an intense yellow-eyed crow while tied around his neck was a long red blood scarf ...

The taxman shivered when he realized that he was facing a possible tengu user, but he kept his posture and looked at his soldiers

"Take it!" he ordered at the tip of his lungs.

Soldiers accused the masked person

"Let judgment begin," said the masked man, drawing two katana swords, one with a straight edge and the other biting while charging against the soldiers

One of the soldiers drew his sword, but the masked man hastened to block the attack. He deflected his sword and bent down as the soldier swayed again, but the pathetic swaying of the soldier left him wide open for the masked man to carry the sword to his chest.

The blood spurted from the soldier's body and fell on his back.

Quickly jump when three more soldiers attacked in unison, all three were surprised that the masked was on their swords and could not lift them

"What the hell are you?" The soldier with fear in his voice

"Your executioner," the masked man replied by swinging his katana, beheading the three soldiers

As he removed the soldiers he looked around to find that the taxman was nowhere to be seen

"Tch, where's that idiot coward of shit?" cursed with anger

"He must have fled while we were watching your fight," replied the father of the family. "I think I saw him run in that direction," he pointed to his left.

"He's not going to escape," said the masked man.

"Wait," the man said. "Before leaving, we want to thank you for saving my family."

"No, do not mention it, I'm asking you to go back to your house," said the masked man, disappearing in a blur of speed, surprising the father before taking his family home

Meanwhile the taxman ran as fast as he could despite his fancy silver suit preventing his fleeing.

'That guy, he's a monster!' he thought as fear began to cloud over him. "Whatever tengu class he used, he should warn the emperor about it!"

However his step was blocked when he bumped into something, falling on his butt, and looked up as he instantly paled when he saw that the masked man was in front of him

"Wait, please forgive me," pleaded the taxman. "I'll give you whatever demands you want, I'll lower taxes, I'll give you a year of food, anything less ..."

The taxman was cut off when the masked man pierced his chest, his heart and his life ended.

"The judgment is over," said the masked man, removing the katana from the taxman's corpse and striking his blade; splashing blood on the floor

"If this Empire is really as corrupt as I saw it the first time, then I know what I should do" said the masked disappearing in the shadows

* * *

 ** _To reach my dream, I need to be strong and have a will. Even if you have a goal, the way to achieve it is not always the one you imagine. I know that but I will not give up ..._**

 ** _But I need a name, a name that fears my enemies and hopes in the people who have suffered at the hands of the empire ..._**

 ** _My father told me ancient stories of people with unique powers who fought against evil to protect the innocent, a symbol of hope and justice ..._**

 ** _My name is_** _ **yoshitsune minamoto**_ **_and I will be the pillar for a new future and I will fight it between the shadows like a crow to its prey with the name of ..._**

 ** _Kamen rider Karasu ..._**

 ** _And the judgment against the empire has begun ..._**

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **If you may just be writing this story but if someone is interested in being a co-writer contact me to make this story the best**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Next chapter of Kamen Rider Karasu: The Killer in the Darkness. (Bold, just erase these once you put the bold onto them.)**

 **I hope you like it! If you can help me get ideas or maybe some from video games. Sometimes the words I'm not good at that. (Which is why I'M here!)**

 **Inspire me in making new stories, where characters meet other worlds. Thank you, everyone here for your incredible reviews that I have enough confidence to create this fanfiction, Thank you so much!**

 **And please, help me improve along the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the OC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Let the show begin**

* * *

'Let's see here...Looks like a small group of soldiers of no more than twelve members, of whom I can detect their corrupted ambitions...' An unknown boy who has blended in perfectly with the darkness sees whatever he's facing. The moon casting over everywhere, the small group of soldiers are gathered up for who knows what for.

'Sadly, without any trace of goodness or any hint of light. Except for the latter, I can detect that he is just only following orders...Actually, looking closer he looks like he doesn't know anything about fighting. So a simple novice I can assume.' Thoughts from the same unknown boy, he could not see his own face because it's covered by a white mask with purple lines in the form of a crow, in addition to wearing a black hood covering his hair.

On his hip were two katana swords, however one of them has been completely chained in its own sheath. "Let's do this fast and clean." said the young man, drawing his other katana lightly and jumping in a blur.

Five soldiers who were standing guard did not see anything until it was too late, and they ended up beheaded leaving a trail of blood on the floor "Next step," murmured the young man. With military precision, he began to move in the direction he knew was his goal. He was quick on his feet, and agile enough to move from the tree without much difficulty.

He arrived as could see two houses. Both were tiny wooden house, surrounded by cultivated fields. There were small green hills behind them, and the forest stretched out just before them. He ran out of the fields and reached the house as he detected the other soldiers in the area.

"Let the trial begin." said the young man jumping toward the soldiers, striking the face of the first soldier who was the "innocent", making him unconscious. From his thigh, he pulled several knives out and throwing one by one towards the many soldiers guarding. The fast winds taking pace, instantly killing almost all of them with a perfect direct shot to their heads.

He starts running inside the house once done so, the following was greeted with an incredible scene as soon as it got there. The inhabitant, a thin, narrow man with short, bluish gray hair behind a pair of square shaped glasses, stood beside the cut bodies of two Imperial soldiers.

He's currently holding a kitchen knife covered in blood with both hands, pointing at him with a mixture of determination and fear, slightly crouched, ready to jump. He had a little dew of blood on his clothes, going from his chest to his left cheek.

'Interesting,' thought the young man, wondering how he had managed to do that on Earth.

He looks like a small man, although not very strong, because just by analyzing it he assumed that he was a simple farmer. It was a little suspicious, at first. "Who the hell are you?" He asked without shouting, keeping his posture.

The masked man raised both his hands in the air and lowered his head a little to show that he was not a threat. "Tch, calm down. I came here to save you or something like that, but you seem to be doing a good job with just a kitchen instrument. I heard from some rumors that you and your family were to be killed under the presumption that they were traitors to the Empire." He said.

"Are you from the Empire or are you one of those Night Raid killers?" He asked with his kitchen knife still in his hands, looking at the masked man with no hints of trust towards him.

"Neither would ever work for the empire, although I can share some of the ideals of Night Raid to fight corruption. I don't approve of their own methods to rising against them." He assured and pointed a fact towards the mentioned groups to the glasses wearing boy.

"How do I know you that you're not going to try and kill me?" The glasses wearing young man asked, but a little more upright, still putting up his fighting stance in case if the masked man tries to do anything.

"If I really wanted to kill you, I would have already done it by now." Said the masked man who shrugged in response. It was true, and they needed to get over this quickly before things get worse. "I advise you to start moving before that soldier wakes up and calls for reinforcements." He pointed at the unconscious soldier.

"And why didn't you kill him like the rest of them?" He continued asking more questions. "He's innocent and that's all you need to know..." The crow shaped masked wearing man answered. He turned around, leaving the bloody scene behind him. "Hey wait!" The young man shouted, putting his knife away and following his supposed hero.

* * *

[In the Capital]

"...Why are you still following me?" The masked man asked with a frown when he saw that the young man still following him.

"I have nowhere to go since my house has been destroyed by these soldiers and my parents who have been killed." He replied, he didn't like to admit it but it was true, his parents died and he had to defend himself against those soldiers he killed.

"That doesn't explain why you're still following me." He groaned. "My name's Ken, can I know your name?" Ken asked immediately, changing the subject albeit abruptly.

"Yoshitsune. Now let me ask you one more time, why are you still following me before I hit you upside the head?" Yoshitsune said in a menacing and threatening tone.

"Please, let me be your disciple!" Ken begged, he bowed down shocking Yoshitune "…What?!" Yoshitsune yelled in surprised from the sudden question.

"I want you to teach me, you're certainly strong and I-I want to be strong too... So please, let me be your disciple!" said Ken begging on his knees calling the attention of civilians. "I don't have time for this..." Yoshitsune said pinching the bridge of his nose, he quickly disappeared in a blur.

"Wait...Where did he go?" Ken said looking around and saw that his hero disappeared in front of him, He whined but he smiled with his eyes changing into stars. He raised his fist up in the air "I won't give up that easily! I'll make sure he trains me to get stronger!" He said in a confident manner and took off, finding Yoshitsune is his new priority.

* * *

"Goodevening sir!" A girl in the restaurant, who's wearing a waitress uniform greeted Yoshitsune "Do you want a table for two or...?" She asked and peaked, trying to see if he brought friends or anyone else. "A table for one really." He replied. "Then the one near the counter is enough sir?" She asked.

"Yes I would like that, thank you." Yoshitsune thanked her as he's escorted by the girl to the counter and then took his seat. "What would you like, sir?" The Waitress asked, passing him a menu and taking out her note and pen.

"A simple plate of centipede legs, and a glass of mango juice please." He replied. "Okay, a plate of centipede legs for the gentleman by the counter!" Shouted the waitress as she starts heading to the kitchen.

Yoshitsune stared at the restaurant, enjoying the quiet place surrounding him. He hummed all of a sudden he starts to detect an uneasy feeling. And that uneasy feeling is answered by someone who opened the door, his eyes directed to and sure enough. He was surprised that it was the same young man he saved back in the morning.

"I finally found you, master!" Ken shouted addressing Yoshitsune as 'Master' which he doesn't like being called that. 'How did he find me?' Yoshitsune thought with slight annoyance. "Oh, it's you again..." He grumbled.

"Yeah it's me Ken! I'm here to be your apprentice master! Please, I am willing to do anything for you!" Ken shouted, getting strange looks from all the restaurant to their own tables. "You don't have to say it so hard! So, how did you manage to find me anyway?" Yoshitsune said with a dry look on his face.

"I have my ways..." He replied. Yoshitsune's eye twisted in a tick as he growled lightly. 'Great, something I wish I didn't have to deal with... A stalker!' He said in his thoughts with much annoyance.

"Hey you!" A man shouted before wrapping his hands on Yoshitsune's shoulders. "You seem to be...new here." He said. "What do you want?" Yoshitsune asked, already starting to hate this day getting much worse.

"Not much, really, I just want some, you know." said the man began to rub his fingers half and index with his thumb. Yoshitsune knew what the man wanted but decided to play the fool with him. "You want some what now?" He asked, repeating the man's stupid gesture.

"A little money, don't you get it kid?" He said while clapping his fist on the counter, the table banged after that strong hit. The strong bang caught everyone's attention in the restaurant, including Ken who was eating some food he stole from out of nowhere. "I'm hungry, and I need money to eat food. Now!" He demanded, his patience already running out.

"Oh, that ... I'm sorry but I don't have any money on me." Yoshitsune lied, faking his innocence in order to avoid further violence. "So you're saying you don't have any money but yet you're going to this restaurant without said money... Are you sure about that?!" The man shouted in a cocky voice, his eye brows narrowed further getting angry..

"Hey, hey, he's here again." The waitresses murmured to each other, Yoshitsune could hear their murmurs, so did Ken "It's the second night now, why am I here..."

"They say he demanded respect as the brother of a senior army officer."

"Yes, do not you know that Mrs. Angélica spoke with him on her first night, and you know what she did? She had it in a dark alley and...and..."

"Oh, ladies, don't stop talking!" The same man said with a mocking laugh as he took a cup of beer from a table- "Why stop talking about my glorious deeds!" The waitresses were silenced immediately.

The man, irritated by this silence, went to the counter and pointed to the waitresses. "...You!"

"Eh, me?" She pointed to herself with an unfortunate expression. She realized what's happening when he licked his lips. "Please no, sir!" She shouted as the man grabbed her cheeks.

"I've had a taste for you," he said as he sniffed her neck vigorously. "Ah... You smell so good too, oh young lady... I bet the minister would be proud to have you as his next meal!" He laughed and starts to

"Please, leave me alone!" She cried out, trying to force the man's huge hands in vain. "I'm sorry, miss, but I think I'm starting to like you, I bet I'll feel much better than that last bitch the other night!" He said with a sick smile on his face leaking. "No!" shouted the waitress, she could not defend herself from being harassed.

Ken clenched his fists of anger at the disgusting man, he slowly reaches for his knife but Yoshitsune stopped him with a shake of his head. He stood up and started walking towards the man. "Now please don't be just like what the last one did, just tell me that you want m-!" The man's words were cut off as he received a strong blow on his face as he flew off the wall leaving him unconscious or possibly dead.

"Sorry, she was taking my order first." Yoshitsune said as he looked at the waitress, dusting off his fist from any blood from the man he just knocked out. "Sorry about that Miss, I didn't want someone like him to do that around many people here. It's also not right for him to do so." He said.

"Oh, no don't worry I don't really care about it now." Said the waitress before remembering something important. "Ah I'm sorry! I forgot about your order, here wait for a minutes or so. I'll get them right now!" She said as her face lit up once more and went back into the kitchen.

Ken's frown turned into a smile as if looking like a kid seeing a fancy magic trick in front of him. "That was amazing! You're really strong master!" He said praising Yoshitsune. Yoshitsune ignored his words, when the waitress he saved came back. She's holding two plates and a glass with juice filled in it and putting them onto his table.

"Here you go! One mango juice, with centipede legs too, and..." She said, leaning once more towards her savior and winked at him. "I'll give you a treat for saving me there! This is on the house sir!" She said with a happy smile.

"Thank you." Yoshitsune said with a small smile, before eating he looked at Ken who was drooling to see the delicious food. He sighed and picked up one of his plates and put it in front of Ken "Here, take it." He said to him.

Ken was surprised before shedding tears "Thank you master!" putting his "Yeah yeah, hurry up and eat before I change my mind!" Yoshitsune said. Ken accepted the plate and began to dig in.

The both of them spent their time getting to know one another, well Yoshitsune's been the one ignoring Ken's words of gratitude and master gibberish. Finally finishing their meals.

Ken burped out loud causing Yoshitsune to sweat drop. "Thanks for the food!" He said with his slightly swollen stomach, ignoring his surroundings. Yoshitsune took that opportunity and put his money on the table and started to leave.

"Oh sir wait!" Shouted the waitress as she looked at him and bowed. "Thank you from before, I'm really glad honestly..." She smiled at him. "No problem, the guy was getting annoying anyway." He said, leaving the establishment away from the restaurant.

"Master, wait!" Ken shouted as he came out quickly only to realize that he disappeared again without a trace - "Not again and what it took me to find him" looked up as he realized that it was already night - "And over, I have a place to spend the night..." He sighed. "Just...great." He slumped and looked at the still unconscious guy who groaned in pain.

* * *

The young man with spectacles on the streets of the city was about to cross when he heard the sound of a cry coming from the alley behind him. He stopped short of fear, wondering if he should ignore it and keep going or see what it was

A muffled moan of pain turned him almost against his will and stared at the seemingly deserted alley. Everything was silent for a minute and he sighed gratefully. "It was probably a cat fight or something..." Ken said to himself immensely relieved.

As he was about to continue, he saw two shadows advance through the far wall, two distinctly human shadows. What sounded suspiciously like a groan went beyond alley, specifically the hollow that was darkened from the view. "Oh shit, I'll have to investigate," Ken cursed softly, knowing he had to at least investigate and help if necessary.

Especially if what he thinks might actually be happening right now..

As he approached the bedroom, he began to hear a strange noise that he could not identify. Curious now, he went deeper into the alley until a harsh female voice cut through the night air. "On my knees when I suck, little pretty little pussy!" Said from an orderly voice, followed by the sound of what Ken could only imagine was the other person bound to the earth.

Turning bright red to what he had heard, Ken fleetingly wished he could turn around and go back, but he knew his conscience would never allow him to do that. It was possible that some poor girl was about to be raped by the owner of that voice. And whoever it was, it definitely didn't sound very good.

At last he managed to get into a position where he could peek into the shadows and finally see exactly what was happening. Next what he saw definitely surprised him in a disgusting way.

It was a woman who wore clothing belonging to the soldiers of the Empire or that of a general. Her hair was copper-colored and had a sadistic and lusty smile on her face. Also from her back came out metal tentacles that were being used to rape a young man his own age, stripping his clothes and penetrate it from his anus and his mouth.

Ken felt disgusted at the scene as he could hear the laughter of the woman

"Don't give me that dirty look, cheap shit. I'm sure you're enjoying this!" She hissed. "And you'd better enjoy every last second of it, as it will be the last thing you'll ever feel in your life like your friend did!" Her laugh made him shivered.

Ken was confused in those last words before noticing that on the floor was the corpse of a woman torn from the lower part of her body as blood painted the floor in front of him.

He watched in horror as the woman moved forward as her tentacles inside the young man as they went faster and faster until the blood began to run in small streams down the boy's legs. "St-stop!" said the teenager protested weakly, but the woman kept going.

"I can't stand this...I have to do something now!" Ken said as he had seen enough. Without hesitating, he took a huge stone near where it was, came out of the shadows and ran forward, and struck the woman with the rock directly on her head causing her tentacles to stop and release the young man.

"Scum." Ken grunted as he ran to the teenager, who had slid down the wall and now lay face down on the floor, sighing with relief when he discovered that he was still conscious "Hey, are you okay?" he asked instinctively, though the answer was obvious. The boy shuddered and began to cough slowly, fighting the stranger's hold.

"Hey, relax now, she's not or whatever she did isn't going to hurt you anymore while I'm here!" Ken said with confidence or that's what he thought. "Damn...Brat!" Ken turned around as the woman stood up with a wound on her head and an angry look.

"How dare you hurt me, you son of a bitch!" She screamed as her tentacles rose, - "Do you know who the hell I am you bitch?! I'm Julia Octavius, the third strongest general of the empire and you just ruined my fun time!" She yelled to Ken who's having trouble to keep balance. He clenched his fist and his teeth, anger leaking from him.

Ken stood up as the tentacle's punch was strong enough to disorient him, he could barely stand up from that blow "Heh, the third's strongest? That's a good one, since you were hit by someone like me!" After he shortly mocked her, he earned another lash of tentacles straight to his stomach. He groaned, covering his stomach.

"Shut up insect!" Julia growled as her teigu held Ken to stare at her as she analyzed him. "Mmm, you don't actually look bad. You're actually kinda cute!" She licked her lips with a dark giggle. A cold sweat rolled down Ken's forehead looking at fear itself. "But I think you're going to need some discipline before we play, what do you say...?" Julia said while enjoying whatever nasty thoughts she has in mind with Ken.

'Oh dear, I'm going to die!' Ken thought alarmed, he coughs out blood due to the strong blows that led him to struggle once more.

"I'm going to teach you how to behave with your's truly!" She said, ready to get her tentacles to do her work, however something happened as in a few seconds their tentacles were cut to pieces. "What?!" She yelled shocked at her amazing teigu being easily cut to pieces.

Ken watched in amazement until he fell to the floor right in the face. "Auch!" he complained from the quick pain of his short fall.

"Hey idiot, are you okay?" A familiar voice can be heard, Ken gets up and looks for the source of the voice. But once he looked up, only to discover that Yoshitsune was in front of him. "Master!" he happily cried glad that his master saved him.

"Tch... another bitch that ruins my fun today!" Julia growled - "And who the hell are you?!" She demanded for an answer, pointing her tentacles at him. "You don't need to know my name when you're going to be dead in a few seconds." He replied with a dark tone.

"Heh, you think you could possibly beat me with what?" Julia taunted as her tentacles rejoined - "Do you think you can win against the third strongest general of the empire? My Teigu, Kraken will be lubricated with your blood all over me!" She smiled with a dark grin coming off her insane look.

"Try it if you dare." Yoshitsune said as a belt appeared from his hip, it had the shape of a crow's head in the face plate. Wrapping around his waist and centered to his stomach.

Julia raised her eyebrow, "What the hell is that?" She asked him once more. He ignored her question by taking out a sphere with the symbol labeled 'Night' (夜), he opened the jaws of the belt and inserted the sphere where the "Eye" of the belt should be placed to.

 **[Yoru (night)]**

He closed the belts jaws quickly as he placed both arms crossed himself. "Hen...shin!" He screamed as his body was covered by darkness once he opened his arms.

 **[The Nightmare of Darkness! The Raven's Rise of the Night!]**

Ken's eyes widened as his hero was covered in a dark purple suit, black armor with pointed shoulder pads pointing down, plaques forming on his forearms and legs more plaques on his thighs, his mask looked like a raven's of intense yellow eyes while tied around his neck was a long red blood scarf.

"Another teigu user?! I've never seen something like that before!" Julius said with a snark look on her face, awing at the display before her.

"Julia Octavius..." He said her full name, he points at her and clenches his fist. "For your crimes you will pay dearly with your life!" He declared, taking out one of his katana's one with the edge. Darkness sprouted quickly around the three, clearing the view only for them.

"No way you think that wearing a silly getup armor you have can beat my teigu!" Julia said with a frown, she sighed raising her Kraken's tentacles to attack.

"Those were your last words..." He warned and took his stance "Now, let the judgment begin!" He started concentrating, charging against the general with his speed.

Yoshitsune quickly threw out a few slices at Julia's tentacles, he takes a step back and approaches her once more, but quickly backed off as her contender is a fist fight. But he dodged them with ease.

Although the rider landed an uppercut to Julia in the air, but she quickly recovers and uses one of her tentacles to catch one of the rider's leg, lashing him against the wall several times before throwing him to the ground and kicking his stomach.

Yoshitsune stands up as if the general's punches barely hurt him at all. "Is that all you've got? That's nothing compared to what I've endured!"

She raised a brow and chuckled "Oh? how humble I have much more power than you can imagine." She said with a smile forming. Throwing her tentacles to Yoshitsune, he moved quickly enough to disappear from her sight. He approaches her, with another hit landing into her face with a hard blow.

As Julia retreated, Yoshitsune stepped forward and grabbed the general by the shoulders, pushed her forward and gave her a large diagonal cut across her chest. She staggered back, holding the bleeding wound before looking at the rider with a twisted smile of emotion. "You're not weak as I first thought, I'd hate to see you go when I'm going to kill you!" She yelled, enjoying this little fight that has fully made her focus now.

"Don't worry about that, I'm going to kill you before that eve happens anyway." said the rider. The general threw her tentacles again, but they were only dodged by the rider before cutting them back in time to reappear in front of her again. Hitting her in the stomach, followed by an elbow that resulted in breaking her nose.

Julia stumbled and fell, but quickly got to her feet while the blood dripped from her face. "Do you still want to fight?" Yoshitsune asked not even tired.

"Do you think I'm done yet? I'm going to use my trump card to crush you!" She shouted as her whole body was covered by the same metal as her tentacles creating an octopus-like armor or rather a kraken - "Nightmare Mode!" She declared her transformation, laughing like she has the upper hand of this situation.

Yoshitsune simply sighed of boredom as he saw her unleash the kraken's power "I'll get this over with, once and for all!" He declared with no hint of worry, knowing he's going to succeed in this battle. He opened his belt's jaw that shows the Eye's symbol, and closed it tightly once more initiating a finisher sequence.

 **[Final!]**

A pair of black raven wings sprouted on his back as he soared once dark purple energy circled his body and started transferring into his katana, before he put it back into its sheath.

The light of the moon illuminated his body in a spectacular way as he was descending rapidly, before he was about to draw his katana again, Julius threw her tentacles to the rider, but he dodged them until they were a few inches near each other. In a quick flash Yoshitsune disappeared to appear behind the general who was frozen in place.

"Sen Karasu Katto! (Thousand Cuts of the Raven!)" Were the last words of the rider when he returned, placing his katana in its own sheath that which generated a slight noise once closed.

Soon the metal body of the general's was cut several times as her flesh was also affected, causing blood to leap out of her body along with a cry of pain coming from her scream. The rider approached the body of the general who was on his knees with several cuts in his body unable to get up and was at the mercy of his opponent.

"P-Please, l-let me live!" The general begged for her life to keep living, her powers still what she wants to keep having and controlling.

"Hmm, let me think... No." He said with no hint of mercy on his voice, stabbing Julius in her heart. Killing her instantly once his blade contacted to her. Then a small sphere of red light leaves her body and out, into the other katana of his weapon that's absorbing it.

"The judgment is over," Yoshitsune finally declared, turning around looking at Ken checking the general's victim, "How's he holding?" He asked him. "Wounded but still alive!" Ken replied with a smile. "Ma-I mean Yoshitsune, who are you really...?" He asked and found new respect for master even more.

The man in question simply shook his head. "Only a simple man who aims to bring peace to this world, and fight to achieve it." He answered and took off, leaving but he stopped his tracks to face Ken. "I saw what you did back there, you have both courage and guts. Congratulations." He said.

"Wait!" Ken shouted, making Yoshitsune flinch a bit there. He bowed. "Let me help you achieve your goal! I want to help shape a better world even if that costs my life! So please let me help you, master!" He asked once more but with a look of confidence and hope on his face written all over.

Yoshitsune looked at the young man with glasses as he had a determined look, he sighed. "Fine" He said. "Please master I'll do any-wait what?" Ken surprised by the sudden answer. "I said...Fine, you can come and help me." Yoshitsune sighed. "I suppose I could use a subordinate after all of this." He mumbled to himself.

Ken smirked as he made a bow once more. "Thank you master! I won't fail you!" He said his thanks.

"Yeah yeah, now take this guy with you. Let's take him somewhere that'll take care of his wounds. I know a place, so follow me." He said, starting to leave the dead corpse to rot.

Ken nodded as he carried the unconscious young man as onto his back, but it cost him a lot since his body was not accustomed to carry so much weight. Struggling to keep his balance. "What are you waiting for, hurry up?" Yoshitsune said in a rush, waiting for Ken to move.

"Hai!" Ken said with a smile, wondering about how his life would change after this decision and what adventures or dangers he will face...?

But most importantly, how would the capital change and react before the appearance of this masked hero once he's in the scene?

* * *

 **Author's Note: The End of Chapter 1.**

 **Hello everyone, first comes an apology if this or just like as the previous chapter was not to your liking. Now, if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send me through my PM's. All idea is valid, but remember it's for this story only.**

 **What do you think of my story? I hope it advances along the way, I wanna thank everyone for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts, ideas. For now, wait for me for the next chapter if possible.**

 **Without more to say. Take care-**

 **YRT: Hey there everyone! I'm guessing ya'll are wondering who fixed this chapter or somewhat made it better~**

 **Magna:** **Hi everyone ... as you know my name is magna ryunoid or magna to shorten and as you know my english is not very good so someone finally wanted to help me solve that serious problem**

 **YRT: It is I! YRT! HYAHAHAHAHA! Wait you don't know me? Oh...**

 **Magna: he is a great friend that some have already known because he is also a writer**

 **YRT: The names YuukiRyugaTaros, or YRT for short. I guess you could say that I'm now the Co-Writer with Magna here for this story! And maybe possibly others? Dunno. But yeah, It's a pleasure meeting ya'll! I hope I did good or something like that.**

 **Magna:** **You've done great to fix this and I deeply appreciate it, besides I'm not hurrying you have to fix all my chapters ... although that some would annoy them since I write stories in Spanish that many barely understand why I made these versions in English ... but the point is that I do not rush you to fix a chapter that I publish immediately, I am very patient in that**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**

 **YRT: bye :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome back to next chapter of Kamen Rider Karasu: The Killer of the Dark.**

 **I hope you like it! if you can help me with ideas or some games, sometimes the words aren't what I'm good at that.**

 **Inspire me in stories where characters meet other worlds. I want to say thank you for your incredible reviews that give me a lot of confidence to create this fanfict. Thank you, and please help me improve this story.**

 **Now let's start this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: We Are Crows Rebels**

* * *

[Location: Benkei's Tavern]

Around the area is a pretty clean tavern, it's pretty empty mostly because of the sign labeled 'Closed' which makes sense since it's only the three men, the one just coming back from treating the young man's wounds. He swiped off his sweat with his tissue.

"...I already treated his injuries, but I don't know if his state of mind will be intact what with everything that's happened to him." A man with a large muscular body, you may also notice that he's quite bald, but he has some scars all over him indicating his manliness. He has a long mustache and a short beard one of his eyes is black while the other is completely white. "Damn it, why didn't you take him to a hospital? You know I'm a tavern keeper, not a doctor!" He said.

"I'm sorry Benkei-san, but you know it's hard to trust any doctors who work in the Capital." Yoshitsune said.

He nodded "You got a point, those damn greedy bastards..." The man known as Benkei said. He then notices Ken who has been watching him for a long time. "What are you looking at me so much, dwarf?!" He yells to Ken.

"N-No, sir, it's just that I've never seen anyone as big as you!" Ken stammered in fear, shaking his head while sweating bullets.

"You should have seen my father, He was quite a giant." Benkei said with a little humor added. Standing up and putting his right arm up front. "Yoshitsune here already said my name, but I'll introduce myself, my name is Benkei and I own this tavern here!" He said with pride.

Ken nodded and awed at the place, he shakes Benkei's hand firmly. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, my name is Ken and I am the subordinate for Master Yoshitsune." He said. Benkei raised a brow and looked at Yoshitsune with a snort. "Really?" He asked.

"I got tired of him bothering me since I saved him from soldiers, and I see potential inside him anyway." Yoshitsune said with a shrug.

"Well Ken, so you know Benkei was the best mercenary who hunted criminals or greedy people until he decided to retire. become the owner of a bar and formed a family." He said, Ken ooed with a smile. Turning his head to Benkei "By the way, how is your daughter, Maria? " He asked the bartender.

"As usual, she has improved a lot over the years!" Benkei said with a smile "I can even say that she could outgrow me at any time too." He chuckled.

"It's unbelievable that she decided to become a mercenary just like you huh Benkei-san?" Yoshitsune said with a little smile shown.

"You know how children are, always wanting to be like their parents." Benkei said with a laugh at that. "So, how was your mission?" He asks.

"General Octavius has been eliminated, and I have her teigu here, Kraken." Yoshitsune said, pulling the Teigu Kraken from his bag and gently putting it onto the table bar. Benkei whistled "Damn, you really have made yourself strong. Incredible that the kid who wanted to be a superhero has become a mercenary after all these years." He said.

"I prefer to call myself a rebel." Yoshitsune said, putting the teigu back inside his bag, carefully handing it to Benkei. "You know where to put it." He said.

Benkei nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you don't have to tell me twice." He said, placing his hand where there lies a hidden button, pressing it with a simple press. The floor began to open as several ducts were coming out. Benkei placed the bag in one of them and was absorbed to where only God or in this case Yoshitsune knew _what_ it exactly is.

"Where do these tubes lead to?" Ken asked. "They lead to where my barracks are." He replied.

"Wait, you have your own barracks?!" Ken shouted in shock.

"...Something like that." Yoshitsune shrugged. "Apart from being a former mercenary and a bartender, Benkei was my father's friend who allowed him to do some installations to his tavern to hide some of his inventions, when he discovered that the Capital returned, I decided to make him my headquarters of operations since the best way to work undercover is to be seen, and what better place than in this bar where people, especially stupid drunken soldiers escape valuable information." He said.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Ken said filled with amazement. "So you're like a revolutionary then?" He asked.

"Sort of, but as I like I said before, I prefer to be called a rebel who wants to clean up this empire of corruption, while I can agree on some things in the revolutionary army but their methods, I don't approve of, they do more harm than good." Yoshitsune said with a sigh. "Although I can use them for my plans, especially to Night Raid, since while the empire faces them, I sneak out to finish them from behind."

"I see..." Ken said, understanding his teacher's point of view. "And I don't want to sound rude but, why is Benkei-san here helping you along the line?" He asked.

"You see boy, like your master. I saw the real face of the Empire, it makes me want to eliminate this corruption without haste, but... I don't have the same conditions I used to have when I was young. So the least I could do is help Yoshitsune here fulfill his goal. His father would've protected him if something were to happen that involves his own son." He answered back.

"And this is all you need to know about us Ken, we're just a killer with a great power and a former mercenary who will fight, fight to eliminate all the causes of this corruption, it won't be an easy goal and we'll probably die if we make a simple mistake. But, we'll fight anyway to change the future of the Empire and bring peace." Yoshitsune said, looking at Ken who nodded.

"Now that I told you everything, are you sure you want to join? There is a huge possibility that you leave injured or even die so I'm asking you...What are you going to do?" He asked Ken, now asking him the choice of his lifetime.

Ken saw the seriousness in the eyes of his "master" as he was thinking of an answer before sighing. Knowing the dangerous things to come, he'll accept it. "The truth is, I have no idea. I lost everything important to me, my parents, my home, I even almost died when protecting a civilian from that crazy bitch with tentacles. And now I find myself in this place that's completely rotten from the inside. Where survival is vital to live in peace" He said, Under his gaze to his hands that were shaking slightly to close them tightly.

"However...I have an opportunity to change all if my life is on the verge of danger..." He looks up at Yoshitsune revealing a look of determination on his face. "If I have to struggle and fight back to change this gloomy place. Then I'll do it, I'll do it so that everyone can have a bright future!" He said his answer.

Benkei smiled broadly while Yoshitsune had a slight smile "Good answer, Ken, welcome to the group." He said.

Ken smiled and bowed. "Thank you master, I won't let you down!" He said. "By the way, what's the name of our group?" He asked to the two. "...Name?" Yoshitsune said, confused as to why he asked that question.

Ken nodded "Of course, since that group of assassins from the revolutionary army is called the Night Raid, we should also have a name to which we are recognized for!" He said in excitement.

Yoshitsune and Benkei looked at each other as they don't know what to say about that, both shaking their heads with a shrug. Ken face fault on the floor and stood back up with a sweat drop appearing on his head. "Are you telling me that your organization doesn't have a name!?" He yelled.

"I didn't think it would be necessary, since it's only us two. Having a name wasn't one of our priorities, all we simply follow is we fight in the shadows without being seen by people or in the public area." Yoshitsune said.

Benkei hummed "Ken here's right, maybe it's time we come up with a name of our group." He said.

Ken nodded and raised his hand as a child would do. "Oh, I have one!" Yoshitsune and Benkei looked at him wondering what is it. "We'll call ourselves the Crows Rebel!" He said. "...Why that name?" Yoshitsune asked, Benkei agreed as well.

"Well, as you said before, we're rebels now. And seeing that you are the leader since your armor's design is that of a crow, I thought we should call ourselves that way." Ken replied. "I like the name," Benkei said.

"I suppose it could be interesting..." Yoshitsune admitted. "But I will set the rules here in order to keep it simple. Rule 1: We'll only fight among the shadows, and we can't be recognized before the public unless it is a matter of utmost emergency. Rule 2: We will eliminate anyone who is completely corrupted. Not all people of the capital are bad, overtime can change, they may have reasons to do it or they had no choice but to do so. Those types of people we won't kill, but instead we will help them go into the right way and possibly have them become allies in the future, am I Clear?" He said to both of his members.

"Yeah." Ken said as Benkei nodded, the latter decided to put up three glasses onto the table, one of alcochol and the other two with orange juice as he knew that Yoshitsune would never drink alcohol for a promise when he was a child while Ken here is underage anyway.

"Okay, from now on we will be known as Crows Rebels and fight to clear this empire of darkness," said Yoshitsune holding one of the glasses. "Mph!/Yosh!" Benkei nodded and Ken raised their glass cups, as the three toasted together.

Ken realized something before he started drinking his juice, he didn't have a place to spend the night today. "Oh great, I forgot that I have nowhere to sleep or even a hotel to stay in..." He groaned.

"Dwarf care, you can spend the night here. I have some beds to spare anyway." Benkei said. "Thank you Benkei-san!" Ken said.

"Ken, get ready for tomorrow, we'll start your training." Yoshitsune told his subordinate who nodded.

No doubt things are going to be interesting now.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"ZZZZ...Oh yeah...You shake that stew...You beautiful woman...Who lives...In my house..." Ken murmured through the snoring. He had a mocking smile with a bit of drool on his face as he lay on blankets holding his pillow in his arms. But his dream was not going to last when a sharp object nailed him right behind him. "Auch!" shouted Ken jumping holding his pain buttocks.

"It's good that you're awake, Rookie." Out reveals Yoshitsune, keeping his katana in the holster. "Why did you do that master!?" said Ken complaining of the pain. "Because your training has just begun." He said.

"But it's too early, it must be like 4 in the morning..." He said while yawning. "You accepted that I was your teacher and as such you must obey my orders, so lift your lazy ass and follow me," Yoshitsune ordered in a serious voice. "Hai..." Ken said, following his teacher.

Yoshitsune moved a few things like a secret door opening under the tavern, Ken was going to comment in amazement but his teacher asked to be quiet. The two of them went down the stairs to a huge room filled with several technological equipment.

"Wow..." Ken said in amazement. "This is my barracks, formerly one of my father's secret laboratories and no one else besides Benkei-san knows." Yoshitsune said.

"Incredible that your father created something like this, it's like seeing the future" Ken said.

"My father was a great scientist, he might even have been the most intelligent man in the world..." Yoshitsune said with a smile before taking a grim look "Until he discovered that his inventions that were supposed to be used for the betterment of the life were used for war purposes. So he decided to leave the Empire and for them, someone as bright as he could be a future threat and decided to exterminate him with his family..." He said, clenching his fist.

"M-Master..." Ken got scared due to his master's sudden change of expression.

Yoshitsune relaxes his muscles by taking a sigh. "Going on to what we come." continuing on his way. "Assuming since we first met, you have zero gun experiences right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how I did it when I was against those two soldiers...But, I guess I'm lucky." Ken said.

"There's no such thing as luck, but a hidden ability. You have the potential to be a great fighter, that's why we came here." He said, arriving a corridor where some weapons are heavily organized properly. "This is Benkei's armory, when he was a mercenary, he was an expert in several classes of weapons, from swords, daggers, rifles, bombs, amd etc." He said.

Ken's jaw dropped and fixed his composure. "And will I have to eventually learn to use all of them?" He asked.

"If we have time, a warrior must adapt to the type of weapon he uses along the way. But for your case, we'll first focus on improving your physical abilities." Yoshitsune said as the two entered a small arena once he picked out a weapon for Ken, who hasn't realized it yet. "This is where we'll fight and train, I want you to stand in that circle of sand before you." He ordered.

"Hai, master," Ken said, obeying his instructions and waited a while, looking at the small arena, and thinking of what he'll have to endure in his training. His master returns with the very same weapon he holds. "Ok, catch." Yoshitsune said throwing something towards his subordinate.

Ken tried to catch the object escaping between his fingers but he managed to catch it. Analyzing closely, it's a weapon in its sheath, when he removed it, he noticed that it's a large cut knife, slightly curved in approximately 20 degress angle, three millimeters of thickness and a half, about 1030 centimeters precisely.

To put it short and simple, it's a hybrid between a knife and an ax together.

"What is this, master?" Ken asked. Yoshitsune replied, "It's a Kukri and it will be your weapon from now on, it was difficult to know the type of weapon you could use, but remembering how you used that kitchen knife against those soldiers, that gave me an idea of your ideal type, starting today you will train every day with it until you are accustomed to using it."

"Okay," Ken said as he moved the kukri a bit and was a bit difficult to control when he almost dropped it.. "Now, come with me with the intent to kill or else I'll do it myself!" Yoshitsune said very seriously as he pointed to his katana causing Ken to swallow in fear. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready," Ken said, tightening his muscles. "Well then, 3, 2, 1, now!" Yoshitsune shouted as Ken rushed towards him.

Ken had balanced the kukri horizontally trying to hit aim through the stomach. Yoshitsune simply jumped over his subordinate's reckless strike, and attacked with a right punch to Ken's back causing him to fall to the ground. "Come on, is that all you got?" Yushitsune asked.

Ken stood up as he charged quickly, Yoshitsune quickly shoving Ken's hand disarming it while with the other hand a fist to strike him, immediately Ken was forced to block the punch. The blow was not strong but it was enough to push Ken back. Yoshitsune then struck him lightly on his forehead.

"And we're done," Yoshitsune said. "It was enough for me to notice some flaws in your fighting style. You ignored the defense and concentrated only on attacking, I advise you to work on your blocking, evasion skills and perfecting how to fight properly."

"I got it." Ken said accepting the advice

"And above all, if you lose a single movement, you could die easily, your strikes must be precise and fast, every moment that you doubt is another time the battlefield can or worse, your allies. Another time you risk yourself and the killings, every second counts."Yoshitsune said seriously. "I understand," Ken said, bowing his head.

"Don't worry, this was just a test to see your skills and now..." said Yoshitsune drawing his katana while he had a sadistic smile - "We can start with the real training!" Ken trembled with fear as his skin grew pale before his teacher's gaze and all he could say was "I want my mommy!" He yelled.

* * *

[A few hours after the torture training segment.]

"And how did your training go?" Benkei asked, while cleaning some glass cups before opening the tavern.

"Well, I must admit, he's done well enough to be your first training day. Don't you think so, Ken?" Yoshitsune asked to Ken, who's lying on the bar with his soul literally trying to get out of his body. "Hey, wake up man." He said giving a small tap on his head.

Benkei laughed, looking at the poor soul. "I think you broke it already!" He said.

Yoshitsune put his right arm on Ken's shoulder, he starts to send a glare that made Ken shiver. "Ken, if you don't wake up right now I'll increase the items in your workout!" He said threateningly.

"I'm awake up already! I'm awake!" Ken shouted frantically raising his head. "By the way, what happened to the kid who was raped by that crazy general?"

"He left," Benkei replied directly. "When I went to check him, he woke up, demanded some clothes and then left as if nothing happened to him."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Yoshitsune asked.

Benkei shook his head. "You know what happened the last time I tried to reassure a civilian traumatized by any reason involving the Empire, all he wanted was to be alone, I could see him in his eyes so I let him go." He said.

"I feel bad for him, he's suffered a lot..are you sure you shouldn't have let him go?" Ken asked with a sad look.

"Boy, you must know that people treat their problems in different ways and he opted to leave. Cases like these make me get up and hit him on the back of the neck so they can understand, but it is not my business to interfere in personal matters." Benkei said.

Bringing with him are two plates that have meat with potatoes, putting it onto the table for Yoshitsune and Ken. "Here you go, I'm sure you two are hungry after so much training." He said.

"Thank you Benkei-san!" Ken shouted joy, as he devoured the plate as if there were no tomorrow. "You know you don't need to do it." Yoshitsune said.

"I promised your father that I would take care of you," Benkei said.

"Mph, okay...Thanks for the food." Yoshitsune said, who starts eating his plate slowly. "By the way Rookie, after lunch we resume training again."

That caused Ken to choke before he coughed hard. "What?!" He yelled.

"You heard me, you still have a lot to learn." He said, causing Ken to hit the table with his head and begin to cry. "Don't be a crybaby, remember that you said it yourself that you want to be just like your teacher. So I decide to increase the difficulty of your training."

"H-Hai..." Ken said with anime-style tears running down his face as Benkei laughed. "Come on Yoshitsune, give the rookie a break or you'll end up killing him in just one day! Also, don't you have something better to do? Remember, you have a job to do."

"True." Yoshitsune said, remembering his work and sighed. "You're lucky newbie, we'll do recognition so be prepared." He ordered.

Ken nodded and looked at the bartender. "Thank you!" whispering to Benkei gratefully. "Don't mention it kid." He said with a smile.

* * *

[Location: The Capital]

"Wow, the Capital really is big what I've heard from." Ken said, awing at the tall buildings and huge crowd surrounding them walking by freely.

"Try to see what I see." said Yoshitsune pointing to a very large and tall building then the rest in the distance far away. "That's where the Emperor lives, and to his surprise he's just a child."

Ken's jaw dropped. "You want to tell me that a possibly younger boy actually lives in that place?!"

Yoshtsune nodded. "It is also where our main objective, the prime minister, lives, he's controlling the young emperor for his ambitions, he's also to blame for this corruption, I swear that I will disembowel that panzón to teach his place!" He said in a dark voice.

Ken felt a little uneasy at the tone of his teacher, Yoshitsune's coughed and started to remain calm. "Well, how about we get started?" He said, returning in his personality.

"Okay!" Ken replied.

Both assassins proceeded to walk the streets of the Capital until both were in a quite rich zone of the capital. The sun was already setting on them by this point.

"Right here, look." said Yoshitsune, turning to his left. Ken followed and looked to his left in a large mansion in the distance behind a tall door. "This is our goal."

"What exactly are we pointing at?" He asked. "Follow me," Yoshitsune said, running down the street.

The farmer ran after his master, turning a corner of the street until he stopped next to a brick wall. Then jump on the wall. "Up here." Yoshitsune said Ken looked around to make sure no one was staring at them, then jumped up. "Well, what now?" He asked.

"This way." Yoshitsune said, jumping to a tree, Ken jumped and nearly fell but was caught by his master. "Be careful."

They jumped through tree after tree, undetected by the guards patrolling the grounds of the mansion below them, although Ken almost gave them their location because of their inexperience.

Yoshitsune then landed on a tree branch and found his hand to accuse Ken of stopping, and so landed at his side. "Look over there,." He said softly as he pointed to a large brick warehouse.

"So why is this place important anyway?" Ken asked.

"According to this anonymous source I found, the family who lives here seduces strangers who travel from the countryside with sweet words and then subject them to torture and 'play' with them...Until they die." Yoshitsune answered.

Ken's eyes widened in horror at the explanation. "How can these people do such a thing!?" He narrowed his eyes, looking down with an angry expression. "I don't know, I still don't have an answer for that as well." He replied.

Something then came to the eyes of the killers when he saw a man, a woman, and a short girl with blond hair walked towards the large storage shed. "Speaking of the devil, look who's here." Yoshitsune said.

"Daddy, are you really going to play with more people tonight?" The young short girl asked. Although Ken did not seem to see her, Yoshitsune could see a guilty tone from the girl's voice.

"Of course, dear Aria." The old man said with a sick smile to his daughter. "You can join if you want..." His daughter nodded.

"And I have my diary to document everything when we play with them~" The young woman continued, who's most likely the mother.

The family entered the shed and closed the metal doors behind them. Ken and Yoshitsune watched silently from the trees, listening to the conversation that had taken place.

A few minutes had passed, until the sound of someone's screams pierced the killers. Ken shuddered at the screams, looking down so that the fear in his eyes couldn't be seen by his master.

He knew someone inside that shed was being brutally tortured, but he could not understand why he or Yoshitsune are standing still, not doing anything to save that person.

"Come on, Ken," Yoshitsune said and jumped. Ken did not say a word and followed. Another scream pierced the night as the young farmer left the scene.

* * *

[Location: Barracks]

It was night when both assassins were walking toward the entrance to the base. Neither Yoshitsune nor Ken spoke a single word to each other along the way.

"Why?" Ken asked, looking down. "Why couldn't we save anyone there who were being tortured!?"

"It wasn't the right time to murder the family yet." Yoshitsune replied. "We will carry out our mission on them two nights from now."

"But why later?! That tortured person back there in the shed could have lived if we had intervened!" Ken yelled as tears fell from his eyes. "Why did we have to sit down and listen to their screams as they die!?"

Yoshitsune grabbed Ken's left arm and looked into his eyes. "Well, what did you think if you'd saved them? Could you heal that person from their mortal wounds?" He asked. Ken gasped at his teacher's question.

"So it looks like you can't...In addition, would you have intended to kill that family?"

"No, I wouldn't, I've never killed anyone before..." Ken stammered. "This time with those soldiers, it was only self-defense, I wouldn't kill anyone..."

"Then there's your answer." Yoshitsune said. "You have to come to the realization that sooner or later, you're eventually going to have blood on your hands. If you don't fight back, you're likely to die."

"Y-Yes master..." replied the young farmer before he received a slight blow to his shoulder. He looked at his master who's face made his eyes widened.

"You don't have to feel sad all the time, be sure that things will improve in due time." Yoshitsune said with a genuine smile. "Master...I-I'll keep training to get better!" Ken said.

"I'm glad, then let's go back to training. You have to work on your stealth as well as improve your reflexes so we will not sleep until you learn to be like a ninja!" Yoshitsune said with a sadistic smile.

Ken immediately became pale as tears welled up "God, if you're here...Save me!" He screamed in a cry, knowing he'll be having nightmares after this.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This the end of this chapter.**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message...All idea is valid but remember it's for this story.**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care.**

 **YRT: Phew, didn't think we'd already be on what I can assume to be a sort of before _that_ first episode of the Anime itself happens. Still though, the first time I watched the anime I didn't expect it to be _this_ fucked up.**

 **Magna:** **yes, everything was crazy in both the anime and manga, but wanted to make a pre-canon you know to give it a good story**

 **YRT: It also made tear up, I won't spoil if ya'll haven't watched the anime yet. Still wonder how Ken's not broken lol.**

 **Magna:** **Lots of luck, besides that it is necessary to suppose that he was a farmer had to have a little of muscle when loading several heavy things but the majority is luck,ok, we said goodbye until the next**

 **YRT: Laters!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A New Member! The Shooter with falcon eyes!**

* * *

"You're a damn sadist, you know that?!" Ken shouted as he made head crunches with his legs placed on a bar, with dumbbells in his arms while beneath him was a bonfire. His body could hardly do an abdominal training segment while Yoshitsune lazily watched at his side.

"You still need to improve your stamina, at least thank me that I decided to be generous to you and give you light weights." Yoshitsune said.

"I still don't understand how strong you are and you're just a guy who's a year older than me?!" Ken said.

"It's a secret, but I can tell you that you need a lot of time training to have that kind of skill." He said.

"And with this training I will become as strong as you?" Ken asked as he was about to lose his strength by now.

"If anything, it's highly possible," Yoshitsune said, shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, we're done training today."

"Thank god!" Ken sighed with relief but realized that Yoshitsune was about to leave without him. "Master, aren't you going to help me put these down?"

"Do it on your own." Yoshitsune replied.

"At least put out the fire Master!" He looks back and forth and spotted that his master left. "Master! Master!" Ken shouted but his words were not heard "MASTER!"

* * *

[In the Benkei's Tavern]

"Give me the same old Benkei" said Yoshitsune sitting at a bar stool close to the bartender.

"Right, A mango juice coming right away!" Benkei said as he went to prepare the drink as Ken arrived with some strands of his burnt hair.

He growled and sat down next to his master. "I see you got down on your own." Yoshitsune said.

"No thanks to you, master." Ken said as he put his head, hitting the bar table. "Man, my body is really killing me..." He groaned.

"But you've made a breakthrough in only a day and a half, I had thought it would take more time but you have shown a natural gift inside you." Once Yoshitsune said that, Benkei brought him the glass of mango juice beside him.

"Really?" Ken said raising his head.

"I mean it, I would say that you're already level with three soldiers without effort, not bad for a novice." Yoshitsune said, taking a drink of his mango juice. He looks at Benkei. "By the way Benkei-san, any request for today?" He asks the bartender.

Benkei shook his head. "I'm sorry but there's no requests for today." He said, wiping some of his glasses clean.

"Tch, today will be a boring day." Yoshitsune said.

"Benkei, my good sir, another drink for this flight?" A female voice said, who was a few feet away from Yoshitsune and Ken. The former wanting to see exactly who she was talking to, he moved his eyes slightly to spot her in an instant.

She looked like she was a woman about twenty years or maybe at thirty, to the surprise Yoshitsune quite high should measure as 1.95 and has a moderate and athletic musculature.

Her hair was brown with white areas on the toes and she is held fastened on the back with a clip in a style that resembles a bird's tail. Their bangs fall into the wing pattern of a hawk from right to left, occasionally partially obscuring their left eye, their eyes were charcoal black and had slightly tanned skin with a small scar on the chin.

Beneath the coat she wore an official standard gray uniform with the Empire symbol sewn up where her heart would be, she also wore black combat boots with what looked like some kind of dagger tied in the right boot, and also has some sort of sheath for a sniper rifle tied behind her back.

Benkei looked at the woman with white eyes before speaking "Be sure to pay your bill, three days bed, food and especially drink tends to increase now lately." He said.

"I'll do it, I promise!" She said.

Yoshitusne looked curiously at the woman so he was going to try his luck right now. "Hey Benkei-san, I'll pay for that lady's drink." He said. Benkei looked at his best friend's son and nodded. "Okay."

The woman looked at Yoshitsune and gave him a smile. "Thank you very much boy, that's very kind of you."

"Don't mention it, my name's Yoshitsune and the one lying on the bar is Ken." He said.

"Sylvie Hōkuai. (Hawkeye)" Sylvie introduced herself to the trio.

Benkei brought a drink of anything Sylvie drank. She takes the glass and then turns to others. Yoshitsune looks at the gun case under his back and the Imperial realizes this: "Don't even think about it, this belonged to my father." Sylvie said in a hostile tone.

Yoshitsune smiles and shakes his head. "I don't use guns, I was just curious, but if you want, you said that you were running away. How come?" He asks generally curious about her story.

"Well, there's not much to tell, but if you couldn't figure it out yet with this uniform and all...Let's say that the people who gave it to me had an incident that led to the death of several people on a small list of those who they need to bite a bullet and let it be in that." Sylvie sternly said, making Yoshitsune smile.

He wanted to know more and he is willing to try his luck once more. "Alright then how about a bet then?" He asked, making both Ken, Benkei and Sylvie raise their confused eyebrows.

He pointed to a corner of the bar where there was a dartboard behind him. "A dart game, I'll sit where I am and while in the same position. If I can't throw all three darts to the center of the board. I will pay all your debt with Benkei and I will give Ken here to be your personal slave, for life."

"WHAT?!" Ken shouted with his jaw touching the floor as Sylvie smiles a broad.

"But if I can get the three darts to the center then I want to know a little more about your weapon that you hide in that case," Yoshitsune said. "Not everything, you can keep your secrets, but you said it was your father's before he became yours, so tell me about him." He finished speaking, leaving the old Imperial officer rubbing her chin in her thought.

She then smiles and throws her drink in. "It's a deal, I hope you have a lot of money to pay that debt!" She said before looking at Ken. "And I hope to enjoy my future servant until it breaks..." She gave a sinister grin causing the young man with eyeglasses tremble from fear, while Yoshitsune smiled to see that she has accepted the small challenge.

"Benkei, could you bring me the darts?" Yoshitsune asked as the bartender nodded and handed him the darts. He took one of them as He couldn't see the board behind him, Sylvie had a confident smile since it was impossible for someone to make a shot without seeing their target. Oh how wrong she was.

Yoshitsune took one dart and threw it behind his shoulder as if throwing salt to ward off bad luck. The dart struck the center of the board which surprised both Ken and Sylvie. "First point." He said with a defiant smile.

"Pft It was just luck, I know you can't win this bet." Sylvie replied.

"Believe what you want but I will win..." said Yoshitsune taking the second dart from the point and throws it backwards by turning vertically until it is stuck in the center next to the first dart - "Two points."

Sylvie frowned - "You're cheating!" She pointed at him in disbelief.

"I'm not, if you want, you can put me anywhere in the tavern to prove it." He said.

"Put yourself there." Sylvie said, pointing the corner far away from the board, Yoshitsune shrugged his shoulders and went there. 'There's no chance of his dart reachig from that distance, besides several objects obstruct the view of the board, my victory will be assured." She thought.

Yoshitsune looked around the tavern as his eyes looked at several specific spots until he smiled, holding the last dart in his hand as he threw it at a wall. Sylvie smiled to see that she had won but much to her surprise.

The dart bounced the wall, going to a glass bouncing towards a chair, then the candlestick to finally embed in the center of the board, the jaw of former imperial officer fell slightly without believing what she just witnessed.

"Three points, I win." With a smirk leaking on his face. She grumbles.

"Little son of a bitch...Well crap, a bet's a bet. So it looks like I owe you a little story, but don't wait for the details." Sylvie said pulling the sheath off her back and putting it onto the table.

She opened the holster to pull out a somewhat unusual sniper rifle, Yoshitsune analyzed the rifle as he noticed several things like that was semi-automatic gas firing 14.5x114mm ammunition from a detachable four-wheel loader. It has an armored shape with a handle on the left side. It has a stock of thumb hole instead of a gun grip, and its sports body a silver and navy finish, plus some shades of gray.

Sylvie let Yoshitsune and Ken watch her gun before putting it back in its sheath. "Is it a Teigu?" Yoshitsune asked feeling something abnormal about her weapon.

"Yes, In fact, it's called Silver Raptor." She said, fixing her throat to explain her backstory. "This rifle belonged to my father, it was delivered to him the day he was promoted to the rank of brigadier and it was a gift that Budo knew he would be compatible with him and was, since that day I always had it by my side even when I went to sleep, I joined the Scout Legion and I followed in his footsteps, hell I even became a sniper like him who had become Captain. He gave up his teigu to his will which I accept as he told me before there have been some rather violent complications when it comes to my career so it is not like my children will never follow his example "Sylvie explained taking a drink of what was left of alcohol in her glass.

There were three men in the doorway, all of them in Imperial combat gear and scrutinizing the crowd, no doubt searching for her and her Teigu.

"I guess those men are the results of this violent complication. So you're a fugitive?" Yoshitsune asked, finishing his mango juice.

Sylvie nods before taking out a cigarette to light it and exhale a little smoke. "Don't worry, this isn't the first group that found me, but I hope that after tonight it will be the last." she said casually before getting up from her chair.

Then she smiles at the two young men before turning and heading for the door where the three men were waiting for her. "What a lovely night we have gentlemen, how can I help you?" Sylvies asks sarcastically while the whole place has been silent and now they're watching how it would be played.

"Sylvie Hōkuai, I did not think you'd be in the city after your little" exit "a few days ago and here I thought you'd be smarter than staying in the city, which is bad because now you have nowhere to go." The leader said as he drew a combat knife from its holster at the waist.

The woman mentioned shrugged. "Look, boys cut the shit. You're here to kill me so let's get this over with, don't worry, I'll make it quick." She said with an arrogant attitude to them that made them frown at her.

As they approached they saw Benkei approaching them - "Look, if you have to fight, do it outside." He said.

The one to the right of the leader shot him an angry look. "Fat shit, this is our business, the official imperial business!"

Everyone in the bar then turned their eyes on harsh looking at the man who had been kind to everyone at the inn so casually despised.

Sylvia put the cigarette out of her mouth and pressed it to turn it off as she smiled. "Well, at least let me stretch my muscles." she said as if without noticing, she unbuttoned the sheath. When the three men finally looked back, it was too late to act.

In a quick move Sylvie takes out her rifle and shoots three times in a row. Those three shots rang in the tavern working from right to left with each of them hitting his mark.

The first shot landed directly on the first eye hole and came clean from the back of the man's head bringing most of what was in with him. The second his place tearing through the throat of the leader sprinkling blood on the floor before the man backed down and grabbed his bleeding wound on the floor at a slightly slower pace.

And the latter was similar to the first in that it was a shot in the head, but the difference was the location of the entry wound. The last shot of the three of the man's cheek in an upward angle blew the top of the man's head out, fell like the first and had a small river of blood running both through his nose and through his mouth.

Sylvie heads for the downed leader of the group and watches while bleeding on the floor. "It's okay when I say cut the crap, which usually means I'm ready to kill so much, it must be too." She asks as she cleans her rifle's barrel.

But seeing that the man really could not speak the moment she shook her head, "Okay then I guess it's the blinking game. Blink once if there are more men on the road, twice for no." Sylvie said.

The man blinks. "Blink once and for all like your idiots, blink twice for more." She said

He blinked twice. "Shit, he blinks once for less than ten, twice more." She said.

And the man blinks twice "Motherfucker." Sylviee cursed, before picking up the man's knife, and held it over the man's face to his full height.

"Before walking and forgetting I just wanted to say I dropped this and as I am a nice lady I'm giving your knife back." She said, before dropping the knife and watching as it easily crossed the already damaged throat of the dying man and the hand that covered the throat even pinned it to the ground.

Walking to Yoshitsune and a now stunned Ken, she looks at them. "Well, Benkei looks like I'm leaving early, I'm sorry, but I have to leave here, I wish everyone a wonderful life." She exclaimed with a bow of courtesy.

Yoshitsune only smiles seeing an opportunity and stands up from his stool. "Ken let's go. I think I found a new member." He said quietly.

"I'd rather sit here, I do not want to fight again." Ken said

"Too bad, it's an order, plus you still need to learn more on how to use your weapon." Yoshitsune said coming out of the tavern. Ken sighed as he came out the door after him.

* * *

[On the Streets]

Sylvie was at the top of a little mercantile stand at the top of the hill that led the part of the town that held the tavern, and just sat there looking through her wing trying to see where the enemy came from.

It was moments like this that she somewhat missed being a sniper. Go to exotic places, meet new people, and then kill them from more than eight hundred meters away. Good times, family ties and all that.

Unfortunately the streets of this sector of the Capital did not have that type of rank to work, but she didn't have to complain. As she began to hum a song she sang when she was a child.

She saw Yoshitsune walking towards her and not too far away and Ken was with him as well but scared. "What the hell are you two doing?" Sylvie asked.

"We're here to lend a hand." Yoshitsune replied, then pointed somewhere. She glanced through her grasp, saw that she was sure enough there seemed to be at least thirty people armed with swords, pistols or rifles walking down the street.

"Hey, for the record that these guys are as crooked as they come so don't feel bad when you put them on the ground." Sylvie said with a stern look at the approaching men. "Damn, these bastard really want me dead." She tells herself, but Yoshitsune couldn't help but hear and gave her a look that made him let out a sigh knowing he might have to explain a little more about this situation later.

She takes a comfortable position and places a cartridge of bullets in her rifle before looking at the hooded boy- "Hey hooded, do you mind being the CQC in this?"

Yoshitsune nods as he puts on his raven mask, readying his position.

"And Ken..." she then digs inside her bag, taking out a pair of binoculars, tossing them to him. "...You're the lookout for me."

"Okay, let's rock." Yoshitsune said, disappearing in a blur of speed taking the woman by surprise as she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Does he do that often?" Sylvie asked Ken. "Yep." He replied, taking a stand next to her.

* * *

[With Yoshitsune]

As the rebel moved along the roofs of the building next to the men running through the streets, he quickly looked at the soldiers who crowded into the streets and quickly saw a small four who had strayed a little too close to his position.

Immediately falls next to them quickly cuts the first in the heads with his katana, the second was stabbed in the heart, third was stabbed at the base of the skull directly to the brain and the last was also pierced right into the heart

They were all quick deaths. He then moved east to neutralize more soldiers by paying close attention to those who are innocent.

He really has a strict rule of just killing the corrupt. Only those with an innocent heart and no corruption shall be spared.

* * *

[With Ken and Sylvie]

Meanwhile Sylvie had already amassed three deaths each with a single well-aimed shot to the mass of some poor soul's center. "Come on kid talk to me, you see anything?"

The teenager with glasses seemed to struggle with the fact that little by little he was becoming more and more comfortable with the idea of fighting to kill. "Two of them by the second position in front of the library." He said, pointing to two men hiding with one trying to sneak a shot at the two of them.

Sylvie nods and turns her rifle in the direction of the two. "I see them."

She then released a steady breath before pulling the trigger on her rifle letting a high-caliber bullet fly through the air and hit the left lung poor bastard.

However, she cursed under her breath, watching about six or seven more of them advancing their way up to try to reach a large fountain that appeared to be the only real source of the sniper's deck.

"A difficult shot but it's not impossible." Sylvie said giving three perfect shots that gave the six men without much effort.

"Incredible! How did you do it?" Ken asked

"It's my Teigu's ability, no matter how far away or if they're hampered it'll always hit its mark." Sylvie said before taking another shot in the second and seeing the split man's head as a clam. "Heh, a perfect shot."

She then turns to take out one that had left the deck, but Yoshitsune appears the man who impales him through the heart with his katana.

Looking to see Yoshitsune quickly swinging against three soldiers cutting one diagonally, the second was pierced with the katana right in the eye and the last was beheaded.

He caught some soldiers knives before sending them straight back into their hearts and heads.

"Wow, he really is good." Sylvie said surprised.

This went on for some time with Yoshitsune taking out anyone who had moved to his direction to get two to four at a time. But he wasn't the only one who made enemy numbers, Sylvie selected them one by one until only about six of the thirty remaining alive.

Unfortunately, the remaining six had been made to the source and were too close to actually get a good angle on what to put to Ken's surprise, raising her weapon becoming a rifle.

"I forgot to mention that my Teigu has another way when I have to fight closely but keep their skills intact." explained Sylvie, unlike other teigu, it has another way that's her "trump card" so it's incredible. "Prepare yourself kid, they could rush us!" She yells at them. Then, for a fraction of a second, he gave four of them directly to their heads.

Sylvie's eyes widened as a muscular soldier pulled out a large belt-fed machine gun and placed it in the fountain as a remnant: "Eat this motherfuckers!" He shouted before a steady discharge of shots filled the night as the two were absolutely bombarded with bullets.

Dropping to the ground Ken squeezed his Kukri into his chest and closed his eyes as the sparks began to fall on Sylvie and her chest.

That sniper gave him a look before she bag and digged through it as fast as she could. What she took out confused the young hunt, a second official hat, a large sack, a small wooden pole, a head pillow of masking tape.

"Listen very closely kid, when I hand you this piece of crudely crap, you're going to crawl quickly to your left and keep it till on my mark!" She said, placing the small feather-head pillow in the sack and stabs it with the wooden stick and the tapes of the opening closely, then the captain's ribbons on the part of her draws a raw face in the sack and slides through the floor to Ken.

Taking it and doing what he's told, Ken holds it up and watches as the sniper holds five fingers and counts down. "Now!"

He lifts the bait until Ken tightens his arm feeling the dozens of bullets that began to rib through the lure.

Sylvie watching her opportunity appears for a fraction and shoots the head of the muscular soldier falling to the ground.

"Yeah! Take that you son of a bitch!" Sylvie shouted but her smile lowered as the last soldier also wore a machine gun. "Oh fuck me!" yelled of frustration as she gets down on deck. "Oh how I hate these things!"

But the shots stopped suddenly, she looked up to see Yoshitsune killed the soldier from behind. He looks at the two who had been trapped by the now dead enemies. "Are you two okay?"

Sylvie and Ken nodded at him.

"Well, something tells me that we should leave before more appear." Ken said about the restful silence as his teacher nods before the two quickly leave the area, but not before Sylvie plunges the corpses for a few coins.

"Are you really looting bodies!?" Ken asked in a tone of disbelief as he watched the former imperial sniper casually dig the pockets of the dead corpses in the street.

"Hey I need to have money to pay Benkei's account and have enough to buy some drinks too." Sylvie said with a cheeky grin.

"There is no time, we need to move, I can hear and sense multiple people coming our way." Yoshitsune said in a dominant tone to the two, making them nod when they began to follow their leader.

"I know a shortcut." He went towards one of the walls of the market and presses one of the bricks revealing a secret door, He then looks at the woman - "However, I would like you to join my small group. Work for me and we can straighten the Capital and clean the slag that contaminates it."

This makes the sniper raise an eyebrow at that. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"This place could be much more, could be a place of peace and prosperity, but at this moment it only shows corruption, hopelessness, in the Capital I want to clean the planet of the slags that caused all this." He said, looking at Sylvie in the eyes, raising his hand as a hand shake offer. "Help me and I will help you in return."

Sylvie hummed, tapping her chin with her one finger. "I could hide in the North but..." She shrugged. "Ah what the hell, let's do this!" Sylvie said hello to her new boss shaking his hand. "The sniper Sylvie Hōkuai pleasure to be of service sir!" She gives a smile at that.

Yoshitsune smiled at his new member, he fixes his throat. "Well Sylvie, welcome to Crows Rebellion!" He said as the three entered, once entering the secret door closed itself disappearing their presences.

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message.**

 **All idea is valid but remember it is for this story.**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Next chapter of fanfiction.**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work I am confident to create this fanfiction, thank you help me start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mission Start!**

* * *

"I really hate waiting for this to cook itself." Yoshitsune said, as he's in the middle of a forest while cooking a huge beast that's been killed, he would not always be depending on Benkei to have food so he decided to go hunting to get something to eat.

Since he has several pieces of meat to take it to the tavern to give it to Benkei, since lately the prices of the meat will rise again and he can't spend much of his profits to feed all the customers who enter the bar.

He ordered Ken to get some spices and vegetables in the capital while Sylvie stayed at the barracks for some time to keep her safe since some soldiers were still looking for her, it would take her a day or three to think she had left the Capital.

He took a deep breath and smiled as the scent of slow roasted meat filled the air that he could not help patting himself on the back as his food was ready.

However, it was short lived when his instincts were set in motion. Even while meditating was constantly scanning the surrounding area. He has been working in the field for many years. He has been working as a freelancer for many years.

With the sound of metal piercing flesh, which meant he had them cut down, and he could then interrogate or treat his wound depending on how they behaved toward him.

Or they would block him and he would have to be ready for a fight, he seems to be the last of the two.

Coming out of the bushes came a young woman with her drawn sword looking at her. She has long black hair that means her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. Also wearing with long black socks and black shoes.

Yoshitsune recognized who she is immediately, it was Akame, a member of Night Raid and her known Teigu, Murasame, the sword that kills anyone in a single cut.

The two simply stood there and looked each other up and down studying one another, to see if the other was going to take the first step and strike.

However, it was the girl who seemed to break the silence by lifting the weapon he had thrown her. "Yours." She said before casually throwing him, which he caught quite easily.

Yoshitsune sees that she didn't really want to fight but keeps her knives, but she will not sit still, and neither will him.

Once again she became a bit of a tender look between her red eyes and her glossy black, even if he transforms, he could say that this girl wouldn't be easy to fight, however when he heard a small roar of the girl, he smiled when he began to understand why she's here.

"Sounds like you're hungry." Yoshitsune said, Akame nodded simply as she tried not to drool slightly at the sight and smell of the roasted meat not six feet away from her.

Looking back and forth, the dead beast and Akame. He sighed.

'Oh well, what's the harm in sharing?' Yoshitsune thought to himself, though so far neither of them had let their guard down. So he sat down slowly as he took out a knife again and began cutting the roasted meat and handed it to Akame who nodded gratefully.

Then he went to his seat and when he was eating, he noticed that the girl did not have the flesh at her side and seemed to be licking her fingers.

Confused, he looked at his side and opened his eyes when he saw that there was a clean bone next to her. He does a double, then a triple shot. She immediately devours them and burps a bit.

"Damn, you eat fast..." Yoshitsune said honestly to a second knife and holding it by the blade's gestures for her to slice some and eat.

Akame removes the knife and returns to her own food. However, after seeing that she was actually doing nothing, she moves her head towards the roasted beast.

"Just please leave some for me, I still need some to give it to a friend." Yoshitsune said, she nodded before going to the beast and cutting with the precision of an experienced butcher, and finally, much to the clash of the rebel who held in his hands almost to literal quarter of the beast before she then happily sat down and began to eat away from her contained heart.

Minutes passed before they both finished eating, nothing remained of the beast more than just bones, mostly surrounding the girl who looked at the contempt that happily wiped her mouth.

'She really is a bottomless pit...' Yoshitsune thought, really surprised at how much she ate. And before he knew that it was an uncomfortable look once again between him and her. "And what's your name?" He asked, he already knows who she is but simply to pretend.

...

"Akame," She said clearly and simply.

"So, what did you come here for?" Yoshitsune asked.

"Meat." She responded again, pointing the bones at her feet.

'Well then, I suppose these are the simplest answers I have ever heard from.' He said in his thoughts with a sigh.

Akame was rather curious that he didn't react to her name or her appearance at all. Almost anyone living in the capital have seen their wanted posters and knew theirs by heart, the reward for any kind of information about her was quite a large amount of currency.

"...What's your name?" She asked.

"My name?" Yoshitsune said, to which she nodded. "I should have really told him." He sighed as he decided to tell her his full name. "My name is Yoshitsune Minamoto. Pleased to meet you." He said.

As he got up, picking up the bag where the pieces of meat he kept in. "Well I have to go and give this meat to my friend, I'll see you later Akame." Saying his goodbye while walking without worry she'll attack from behind.

Akame was about to leave too, but stopped short when a thought appeared in her mind, what if she knew about her and went to the capital to inform her? Does she pretend to leave and then follow her to her base?

She could not jeopardize her like her comrades.

"Oh by the way Akame," Yoshitsune said as the killer stiffened as she slowly drew out her Teigu murasame, he gave a slight nod and smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that you have nice eyes."

That made her stop and blush a little since she did not expect to hear something like this, besides she had to admit that he has nice eyes too but there's something deeper there.

"Well, take care Akame." Yoshitsune said good-bye moving two fingers together leaving

Akame kept her murasame steady until he left, she had to inform her boss as it seems that the character known as Yoshitsune Minamoto is someone interesting and at the same time would have the feeling that they will be meet again.

'I wonder how Ken's going with his shopping?' Yoshitsune thought on his way Benkei's tavern.

* * *

[Meanwhile with Ken]

"Uff, seriously the merchants of the capital are greedy. 30 pieces of gold for a miserable piece of bread! Luckily, there were some nice merchants selling quality, cheap products." Ken said, carrying several grocery bags to help. Enough food for all of them to eat. "I hope that master got some meat like he said he will." He said.

"Get off!" He was yelled as soon as he could see someone being thrown out of the empire's recruiting office.

"What was that? Why not prove me?" shouted the young man as Ken could see it clearly. He was a boy of his own age of average height with green eyes and medium brown hair with a cowboy who falls with his weight. He wore a white turtleneck over a sweater, a pair of black pants, brown gloves, and combat boots. And according to his behavior it seems that he was rejected.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He yelled. "By the recession, we are inundated with applicants! There are limits on how many people we hire!"

"Oh, seriously?" The young man with brown hair said.

"If you get it that is, now go away, you stupid brat!" The recruiting chief shouted, slamming the door rudely.

The young man sighed as he sat on the floor and frowned. "What if I make a scene and make myself a reputation...?"

"I think that would probably be a bad idea, and they might send you to prison for that too." Ken said, walking to his side as he held out his hand. "You need a hand?"

"Huh, thanks" said the boy getting up - "It really isn't my best day..." He sighed.

"It's all happening to you, by the way, I'm Ken." Ken said.

"My name is Tatsumi." The boy with brown hair said his first name.

"Hello!" said a new voice entering.

Both boys looked at a beautiful young woman with short blond hair with two long bangs framing the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing suit with a black tube top showing off her big breasts and incredible body, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. "Looks like something disturbs you, young man." She said to Tatsumi. "Do you want a girl like me to help you?" She asked.

Tatsumi had only one word in his mind to see that girl. 'That's the capital!' while looking at her breasts.

"Hellooo? earth to Tatsumi?" Ken said, snapping his fingers from Tatsumi's trance.

"Attracted by dreams of success, did you come from the villages of the countryside?" She asked.

"How did you know?" Tatsumi asked surprised.

"When you live long enough here, you can identify strangers." The busty blonde said, then looked at Ken. "I also see you are a stranger since I have not seen you before"

"In fact, I've only been living in the capital for three days," Ken replied. "Although I think I've seen you before..." That made the blonde a little tense.

"You are the woman who is followed to Mr. Benkei's tavern, the one who drinks alcohol often in the mornings," said Ken, making the woman relax.

"You know Benkei?" She asked.

"Yep, I'm helping him along with my teacher in the tavern. You know how hard it is to have a supply when a lot of people love to visit the place," Ken said.

"I can imagine, Benkei is the most kind and charitable bartender I've ever seen, almost everyone who's going to have a drink feels at home," the woman said with a smile before she realized something. "Oh, sorry I'm skipping something important." She looks at Tatsumi. " I know a quick way to be hired in government services."

"Really!?" Tatsumi said with a smile showing. "Want to know how?" She asked, receiving a quick nods from him. "Then ask a lady like me for a lunch!" She said with a huge smile and a grin.

* * *

[In Benkei's tavern]

The blond girl convinced our heroes to invite her a few drinks in the bar, Ken was surprised how clean the place was as if Sykvie's fight yesterday didn't happened. He asked why Tatsumi wanted to join as a soldier in the capital. He replied that he did it for his people because at the moment he has a serious economic problem and needs to get a job as a soldier in the capital to pay his debts and thus save his village.

Ken looks at him with a smile he barely knew and yet he liked it instantly, Tatsumi looks at him and continues talking "but I didn't go alone, I have some friends to accompany me, but because of an attack from a land dragon, we had to split up. But, I plan to meet them in the capital here."

"I see..." Ken said, understanding the matter but he had to tell Tatsumi the truth about the real face of the capital, but he may not believe it, so he's going to wait until it's time.

At that moment the blonde woman takes a big swig of beer before exhaling in satisfaction. "Drink in the day so it's great!" She said, offering a glass to the two boys. "Let's take it with me, let's have fun!"

Both Ken and Tatsumi sweat dropped, the latter shook his head. "Just tell me how to be hired by the government!" He said.

"Well, just...have connections and money." The blonde said.

"Money?" Ken and Tatsumi asked in sync.

"I know a guy in the exercise...If you give him money, it will be very fast!" She said.

"I see..." Tatsumi said taking out a bag full of gold, placing it on the table. "So, is this enough?" He asked.

"Oh clear!" exclaimed the woman as Ken noticed his reaction, she seemed to have an obsession with money and it is possible that she is cheating Tatsumi. Ken was going to tell him but he was reminded from his teacher that one learns in the best way is by the bad way. 'I'm sorry Tatsumi...' Ken thought sadly.

"On my way here, take rewards for defeating dangerous beasts!" Tatsumi said proudly.

"So you're strong?" The woman said with a strange smile that Ken didn't like. "You'll be a commanding officer in no time!"

"That's right! I'll leave it to you!" Tatsumi said.

"And you, you also want to join yourself as a soldier?" She asked Ken, he shook his head. "Thanks but I'm not interested in joining to be a soldier," He said.

"Well...I think your meeting with me will give you a good, invaluable lesson, young man." said the woman, standing at the door of the tavern about to leave. "I'll take care of this, wait for me, yeah?" She waved goodbye to the boys and closed the door.

"It's okay!" Tatsumi said shaking his arm while Ken sighed.

The hours passed and nobody came. Tatsumi realized that he was cheated and with the moods down I left the place, Ken looked at Tatsumi sadly as Benkei closed the tavern.

"Okay, rookie, ready for your first mission?" He asked Yoshitsune appearing by surprise, scaring Ken. "Come on, really?"

"Hey, you're the one who shows up out of nowhere!" Ken said.

"Yeah, we don't have enough time to talk now rookie, we have work to do..." He said. "It's to kill that family right?" Ken asked.

He nods. "Right but we're going to have a change of plans, we will not attack tonight." Yoshitsune said confusing Ken. "I want you to infiltrate inside the mansion."

"I, b-but it's impossible, the guards would kill me!" Ken said in fear.

"Not like that, look, you remember the modus operandi of that family, right?" Yoshitsune asked

Ken nodded until his face paled as he realized his master's plan. "You want me to be the bait?! B-But what if they find me and kill me!"

"I don't think so, first your face is too common for someone to realize that you are a murderer." He said, receiving a drop of Ken's sweat. "And secondly, if they discover you...I will remember you of your noble sacrifice." He does a quick pray and shrugs.

Ken fell to the ground as his life had no value. "It was a joke, if they find out, I'll go immediately to save you, sides you're irreplaceable." He said.

"For real?" Ken asked feeling better.

"Obviously, you know how hard it will be to find another defending meat shield," Yoshitsune said, causing Ken to become depressed again.

"My master is so bad!" The young man said with his eyeglasses fogging up due to tears of anime leaking.

"Don't be a crybaby and start working, time is already counting down." Yoshitsune said. "And by the way, whatever happens don't tell anyone your mission, not less that friend of yours you met today, that's an order."

"Hai..."

* * *

[On the street, a few minutes later]

"Stupid master, leaving me as bait for a family of murderers... I'm really sorry I followed him." Ken murmured to himself as he felt the chill of the nights as he paced the streets, his eyes were weighing them in the dream, leaving a yawn. "Damn, I'm too far away to go back to the tavern, I'll have to find somewhere to sleep..."

Ken found himself a pleasant place to sleep leaning against a nearby rock. He lay down before closing his eyes. Not long after a nap, there was the constant sound of horses' hooves clamoring against the stone road. They were getting closer and closer until they were practically right above him.

"Leave the carriage!" shouted a female voice to which Ken's eyes widened. In front of him was an ornate carriage driven by two horses. There were a guard sitting in the reigns, two others standing by him, and inside were two people.

A blond-haired young woman at her shoulders, crowned by a soft, soft blue accessory and blue eyes, wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a light blue ribbon on her neck, over her shirt, she wore a blue dress clear sleeveless, with black bodice and white dresses, wore white boots and, coincidentally, she's with Tatsumi.

"It seems that we have stumbled upon another poor soul left in the streets." The young girl said in pity.

"Ken?" Tatsumi said, the young girl with her blue dress turned to him. "Do you know him, Tatsumi?" She asked.

Tatsumi nodded. "Yes, it's a friend I made in the capital." He said. "Then I must definitely help him!" She said. "Again, my lady?" One of the guards shouted.

She giggled. "I can't help it, seeing the needy makes my inner goodness manifest itself." She said as she got out of the car and approached the young man with glasses. "Hello."

"...Hello." Ken said as he had to pretend and hide his anger, since he knew what she and her family were doing, and now to see that Tatsumi is now one of their targets, he will have to save him.

"Tell me, you don't have a place to stay, do you?" She asked.

"No, I was just sleeping outside because I like the feeling of hard and cold stone against my back." Ken said sarcastically, at least he could do that as a way to vent his anger.

"Are you joking with me?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes." Ken said "Well, if you do not have a place to stay, then you're welcome to stay in my house," said the girl.

"Thank you very much," Ken said, accepting the offer, It was then when two of the guards approached. "Lady Aria can't leave people who are in need alone." One of the guards said.

"You should accept her good offer." The other beside Lady Aria said. "Do you want to?" The now called Aria asked.

"Well..." Ken shrugged. "I guess it's better to sleep somewhere than here outside." He said.

"Then it's settled!" Aria said with a bright smile as she led the man into the car. The two entered and soon returned to their path. "So tell me, what's your name?"

"Ken." answered the young man with glasses

"It's a nice name! Mine is Aria, but I'm sure you already knew" Aria said with a wave.

'This girl is very cheerful, but only conceals her true face, I must be very attentive.' thought Ken before looking at Tatsumi - "It's good to see you again, Tatsumi!"

"Likewise!" Tatsumi said with a smile.

"Seriously, I'm sorry that all your money is stolen by the big-breasted woman. I should have told you," Ken really said regretfully. "You knew! Why didn't say anything?!" He shouted.

"Well, I was taught that some lessons are better learned in the hard way." Said Ken - "But I really wanted to tell you, I swear!"

Tastsumi looked at his friend who really felt it. "Well, I forgive you I guess..."

"Thank you very much!" Ken said.

"I like how they get along so well, it's a great friendship they share." Aria said.

"Well here we are!" Aria said as she got out of the carriage. Ken and Tatsumi followed her as she led them to the front door- "It's not much, but I hope you like our house!" She said as he opened the door and carried them inside.

The interior of the house was as impressive as the exterior. It was full of fantasy illustrations, furniture, and other priceless items. Ken was impressed by this mansion's appearance, Tatsumi, he was astonished at what he saw. Aria made her way through the rooms with Ken and Tatsumi following her until they reached the living room. There were some guards along with two adults Ken recognized and they're Aria's parents.

"Ah, it seems Aria has attracted more people." The priest said. "Oh she always had a habit with attracting people here." Aria's mother replied.

"I am Arturo, and with a humble heart I welcome you to our house." Arturo said. "And I'm Margaret, nice to meet you two." Margaret introduced herself with a short bow.

"Nice to meet you!" Tatsumi said with a bow in response. "My name is Tatsumi and I am so grateful for your hospitality!" He thanked.

"The name's Ken, I am equally grateful for your hospitality." Ken said, hiding his trembling fist in anger and fear, since if he failed he would be dead in a blink.

"It's all good. Feel free to stay here whenever you need to." Aria said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me, there's something I'd like to ask." Tatsumi said. "Oh, and what would that be?" Arturo asked.

Tatsumi and Ken sat down on the couch before Tatsumi began to tell his story of how he came to the capital to make himself big in the army. "I see, you want to succeed in the army to save your people." Arturo said.

"Yes." Tatsumi replied. "What a wonderful dream!" Aria said. "But you know, it can be quiet inside the imperial capital, but this country is surrounded by three sides by different races. You could be taken to the borders to fight against them." She explained.

Tatsumi was quiet for a little while, he nodded and still wants to become big in the army. "I'm...prepared for that." Tatsumi said resolutely.

Arturo nodded. "I see, you have quite a commendable spirit, ah so it must be nice being young." He said.

"Did you come here yourself Tatsumi?" The young blue dress wearing girl asked.

Tatsumi shook his head. "No, with two other people actually..." Tatsumi said as he spoke of his friends Sayo and Ieyasu who had gone with him and separated due to an attack from the dragon he mentioned from before.

"Oh dear, poor thing." Aria's mother said, covering her mouth in a sad look.

"Those guys are strong, so I'm not really worried, it's just that Ieyasu is tremendously bad with directions, so I don't know if he can get to the capital where we should meet." Tatsumi said.

"I see!" Arturo said as he tapped his hand on the table. "I'll recommend you to an acquaintance in the military, and investigate the two hose as well."

"Really thank you very much!" Tatsumi said cheerfully but Ken knew that the man was not being completely honest. Although a party was in doubt about Aria for some reason.

"And you, Ken, what brings you to the Capital?" Aria asked. "I'm traveling with my teacher on an important mission." Ken answered, inventing a scout but using the truth a little, a lie no less.

"Oh, and what would that important mission be?" Arturo asked, intrigued by what he's looking for. Ken shook his head with a frown. "I'm sorry, but that's a secret my master told me to keep."

Arturo nodded. "Hmm, well, I guess we all have a right to our own secrets, so I will not criticize you for that." He said as he got up from his chair. "Well, why do not we leave this for now? This seems like a good time to rest yes?"

Ken nodded as Tatsumi was about to ask, "Umm, is there anything I can do to help while I'm here?"

"Oh, you can be my bodyguard with the others." Aria exclaimed and looked at the young man in glasses. "What about you, Ken? Would you like to help too?"

"I guess that would be the least I could do." Ken said.

"Okay, Gauri-kun, I'll let you handle it," Arturo said as he headed for one of the guards. The guard nodded understandingly. "Understood." He said

The family retired to their rooms during the night, while Tatsumi and Ken were taken to the rooms. Ken left his bag against the wall before jumping on the bed.

"I really don't like the idea of killing this family but their crimes must be punished." Ken murmured, placing the pillow over his head. "Besides, I have to warn Tatsumi in some way without breaking the order of my teacher but how?" He took off his pillow and looked at the night sky. "How I wish my life would be like the one it was before!" He said closing his eyes to sleep.

They will need all the energies in order to overcome this upcoming obstacle...

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology, if this is the case, the chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Welcome to the next chapter of Kamen Rider Karasu: The Killer of the Dark.**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Night Raid**

* * *

It was another bright day in the Capital or so it would seem for everyone except Ken, Aria decided to go on a shopping trip and dragged Ken and Tatsumi along with her, along with the standard guards on duty.

Both Ken and Tatsumi watched with surprised expressions when two of the guards with Aria are completely overwhelmed by the amount of things she was buying along the way, holding onto pile of bags with them.

"Let's go to the next store!" Aria said cheerfully as the guards followed. "Your shopping is amazing, the amount is so dumb now." Guarry said, a sweat drop appeared on his head. "It's not just her, all the girls are like that here too..." He nervously laughed.

"One of my friends know what to choose right away when it comes to shopping." Tatsumi said as he thought of Sayo, one of his friends in the village. "If only there was others like her, oh you should look up!" Gaurry said as he arched his neck back and pointed at the tall building.

Both Ken and Tatsumi looked to where he was pointing at. "Huh?" The former remembering the first time he saw the palace, the Corrupted King lives.

"That's the center of the Capital, the Palace." Gaurry said as the three looked at the massive structure above them. "Even when I look at again, I still think it's pretty flashy." Ken said, remembering when Yoshitsune first showed him the Capital. "Whoa that's humongous! Is that where the emperor controls the country?!" Tatsumi asked.

"No..." Gaurry said as his eyes moved before leaning close to Tatsumi and Ken. "It's a little different...There's an Emperor yes, but he's just a little boy, the one who controls the Emperor, from the shadows is the Minister. He's the ringleader that's rotting this country." He said in disgust.

"What...?" Gaurry quickly put his hand on Tatsumi's mouth. "Whoa, don't make any noises okay? The heads will roll in if they hear you!" Tatsumi clenched his fist. "So the reason my village is suffering from heavy taxes..."

Gaurry nodded sadly. "It's common sense from the Capital." He said. "And unfortunately, Aria is probably already being corrupted by the Capital especially by her parents, I'm really pathetic looking at the acts they do, I'm so pathetic." He whispered to himself in such a low voice that no one else could hear him.

All except Ken who managed to understand a little thanks to the training of his teacher. 'Gaurry is a good person but he meant that Aria is being corrupted if it already is?' He closed his thoughts when he decided to say. "Yes, you can listen to him in any bar if you listen enough." He said.

"There's a group like that too." Gaurry said as he pointed to some signs on a nearby wall. "Night Raid?" Tatsumi said as he read the poster.

"It's the group of assassins that's shaking the whole Capital." Gaurry replied. "As their name implies, they carry out night attacks against their targets and are directed mainly at high rank or wealthy in the capital."

"Yes!" Tatsumi said as he raised his fist with a smile. "Also...let's do something about _that_ for now." Gaurry said, pointing in a different direction. Tatsumi and Ken watched in amazement as the other two guards followed Aria while carrying a huge box, using all their strength.

"My God, how much do you plan to buy?!" Just as the guards approached, one of them tripped over a broken stone and fell. The box on his hands flew out of his grip and its contents spilled over Tatsumi in an avalanche, burying him completely.

"I'm sorry!" said one of the guards. Tatsumi came out of the pile shortly afterwards dusted off his clothes. "No problem..." Tatsumi growled.

Ken watched as he realized that Yoshitsune was present near the corner with a nod looking at Gaurry, causing Ken to blink to see that he was no longer there anymore. 'Did he hear his whisper from that distance?' Ken thought confused.

* * *

[Night]

Just as the morning had come and gone, the night took its place. The neighbors of Aria's parents' mansion were at peace with nothing. Aria's mother is walking down the aisles with a book in her hand humming.

"Well, maybe now I can finally write something in my journal!" She laughs gently. "I just can't leave that hobby~" She said.

"In my opinion that's not a hobby." A dark tone voice said, echoing the hallway she's in. She tilted her head to see a person in armor with a crow-themed mask coming out of the shadows holding onto their weapons.

"W-Who are you?" Margaret asked feeling slightly afraid. The only response was the rider's dark look on her. "...I'm your executioner!" Said the masked rider disappearing from her sight.

Before even noticing, her head and torso fell to the ground and blood spattered everywhere but without touching the armor of the masked from her blood.

"I'm sorry but can I ask who are you?" He turned to see a slender woman with long purple hair, purple eyes with glasses and a scar on her right cheek. She wears a sleeveless cheongsam lilac developer with sleeves separated from lilac arms and white boots, yet she had blood spattered on her clothes as well as her weapon which was a kind of large scissors.

"Just a killer of corruption, a bit like you, a member of Night Raid..." Karasu said staring at the purple-haired woman. "But I don't have time to talk, I have a job to finish." Before she could stop him, he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

[In Tatsumi's room]

Tatsumi slept peacefully in his bed, thinking about how long will he meet his friends and whether or not will he get a job in the military. But now he's having second thoughts due to Gaurry's whisper. Suddenly, he something felt very bad that made his eyes open and get off his bed. "What was that!?" He asked abruptly and sat down.

Something really didn't feel right to him. It was still late at night and he knew something very bad was happening. But when he recognized it for a few seconds, he immediately got out of bed.

"Blood!" He yelled and got his gear and head off to save everyone.

* * *

[Ken's Room]

Ken was up all night preparing himself as it was time to do the mission. He take long deep breaths as he clutch shakily with his Kukri. "Well, it's all or nothing..." He said, drawing to see his reflection and then saving it when he heard his door banging quickly.

"Ken!" Tatsumi yelled, banging on the door to see if his friend is alright.

Ken opened it as he pretended to yawn, making him think he was sleeping, scratching his hair a bit. "What is it Tatsumi? What are you annoying me for at this time?"

"We have to save Aria and her family!" Tatsumi said. "Eh?" Ken said.

"There is no time, follow me!" Tatsumi shouted, grabbing Ken's hand as they both ran down the aisles.

After passing a few aisles, they stopped to look at the blood red moon and standing on top of what appears to be several cables were 4 people...all looking down.

'Night...Raid...?' Ken and Tatsumi thought at the same time, both looking at the four people. They all gulped and looked down to see several guards gathered beneath them, weapons and firearms ready to attack the intruders.

* * *

[Outside the mansion]

"Our goal is the three guards, Akame-chan." A young man with green hair siad.

"They will be eliminated," said the hawk, coming down from the wires and landing on the ground followed by the person in armor, creating a sound of impact in the fall

The guards prepared their weapon as the dust disappeared to see Akame who was drawing her Katana. "Listen, don't touch that sword!" One of the guards ordered.

While the other guards charged forward, everything happened in fast chamber when Akame completely unzipped her katana by neatly cutting the guard's neck and killing him instantly.

The subject of the armored man threw his huge spear through the second guard, impaling the guard through.

"What about these guys!? They are monsters!" The third guard said as he decided to run away instead of fighting against the Night Raid, however his career did not last long when a bullet pierces his skull.

"What a pathetic thing to run when confronted with the enemy." said a girl with pink hair as her weapon a kind of sniper rifle came out a little hum in the canyon realizing that she was the one who shot him.

"No, who wouldn't run under those circumstances?" The boy with green hair said.

* * *

[Inside the mansion]

Tatsumi recoiled, a little surprised at what he just witnessed looking at them up top. 'Completely annihilated in an instant...' He thought.

'This is bad, what do we do if they're here!?' Ken thought as well, but fearing that they won't have to change plans if things get much worse.

"We have to go to Miss Aria and protect her!" Tatsumi said.

"Yeah but..." Ken said as he was about to tell him the truth but Tatsumi shook his head. "There's no time! Come on!" Tatsumi interrupted, running to leave the mansion. Ken gritted his teeth as he decided to follow him.

* * *

[Elsewhere in the mansion]

Looking at the hallway, several bodyguards bodies were all seen with slash marks or have holes blown from their body, Aria's father is being trapped by a blond haired woman, the same woman Tatsumi and Ken met yesterday but she looked slightly different now. Her hair's now longer and she has lion ears with a tail out at that.

"Arg- Help me...I have a daughter!" Arturro said as he couldn't breathe from the blonde woman's tight grip on his neck.

"Calm down, you'll be very early with her on the other side!" The same woman said, her grip now getting much tighter, choking the man.

"Even my daughter...You have no mercy!" He yelled with his eyes narrowed.

"Mercy? What's that?" She said, breaking Aria's father's neck in half, letting his body fall when she released him.

* * *

[In the Woods]

"Hurry my lady, this way!" shout Gaurry taking Aria to a safe place far away from the mansion. "What's going on!?" Aria asked without knowing what was happening to her house, she was just resting until Gaurry for some reason asked her to run with him and get outside.

"We should get to the warehouse! You'll be safe there!" said Gaurry

"I found her!" Tatsumi said, making Ken go where Aria was. "Tatsumi? Ken?" Aria said.

"Oh thank goodness...They arrived at a good time. We're going to enter the warehouse and wait for the authorities! Meanwhile, let's try to defend ourselves!" Gaurry said, taking out his weapon.

"That's impossible..." Tatsumi said then behind him and Ken reached Akame, taking the surprise of the brown-haired boy. "I've seen her on the posters, it's Akame by Night Raid!" Ken said pointing at her.

"I guess I have no choice!" Tatsumi said, pulling out his sword. As Akame run at max speed by Tatsumi on his guard any second to fight her and defend Aria. "You're not a target." Akame said.

"Huh?" Tatsumi said, confused what she meant by that. She jumped on him and gained momentum by jumping out of Tatsumi's head, Gaurry then began to shoot her, but instead she deflected each bullet.

"Objective." Akame said close to the guard and was about to kill him with a single strike. 'Is this the worthy end for someone like me, whose true nature is rotten?' Gaurry thought as he faced his own soon to be death, accepting his fate right here and now.

Nevertheless…

A sound of metals clashing each other, everyone didn't know who it was. But to Gaurry's surprise, like Akame. A shadow figure was in between them, that figure was actually revealed to be Ken who blocked with his Kukri against Akame's attack with his right arm before pushing her back a few meters from him.

"What happened!? My body moved on its own to protect Gaurry, what's happening to me?" Ken murmured as he realized what he just did recklessly. He shook his head and a look of determination swapped with his scared expression. "I...I can't let you hurt him!" Ken said as his legs trembled with fear.

Akame watched his reaction as she decided to ignore it next to the guard to focus on Aria instead. "Objective, eliminate."

"Wait, damn it!" Tatsumi shouted as he pounced on Akame and hit her with his sword. She easily stepped back to prevent him from hitting her and now Tatsumi stood between her and Aria.

"You are not a target, there is no need to kill you." Akame said. "But you're planning on killing this girl, right!?" Tatsumi shouted, holding his blade with him.

"Uh huh." Akame nodded. "...Uh Huh?!" Tatsumi was somewhat unprepared for her abruptness.

"I'll kill you if you get in the way, you know?" She said stoically. "Then you will have to pass in my way if you want to hurt my friend" Ken said, standing bravely by Tatsumi's side but he was still afraid of her. "We are not going to run away!"

Tatsumi and Ken looked at each other with a nod. "What he said!" Tatsumi yelled as he aimed his sword towards Akame.

"I see..." Akame said when she began to quench blood. "Then I will eliminate the both of you."

'At least she's not someone I can beat, but...I can't worry about that right now! Besides, there is no way that a man who can't save a single girl, can't save an entire village in the first place!' Tatsumi thought as he ran towards Akame who in turn did as well.

The duo faced their swords before separating from their position. Tatsumi tried to sweep Akame's legs, but instead the latter jumped up and threw a powerful kick to Tatsumi's shoulder. He recoiled in pain as Ken stepped in beside him with his Kukri ready against her

Akame goes forward with an attempt to hit him, but just before he made contact, a new character enters and blocks the sword with his left arm. "Okay guys, I think it's enough to play around." A stranger wearing a crow mask and armor said, looking at Ken as if he's proud. "It's good that you're alive, Ken."

"...Master!" Ken shouted, recognizing his voice and armor from before. "Is that your master?" Tatsumi asked, surprised that the Crow looking man is his friend's master.

Yoshtsune looked at Akame. "It's nice to meet you, Akame from Night Raid." He said. "Who are you...?" Akame asked.

"Well...I am the crow who rises in the night! Kamen Rider Karasu!" Karasu introduced himself as the moonlight illuminates his armor. "...Kamen...Rider?" Akame repeated, confused who this man is.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to hurt an innocent girl." Karasu said, looking at Gaurry who struggles to stand up. "You may be somewhat rotten to ignore the truth from that family, but you can still change become a much better person."

Gaurry's eyes widened before his words, closed his eyes as his fist squeezed tightly. "Please...protect Miss Aria!"

"Ken" Karasu called his subordinate who looked at him, he pointed at Tatsumi and Aria. "You and your friend protect Aria." He ordered, Ken looks confused why he wants to protect that girl even though her family and herself are guilty of killing so many people in the first place.

"I'll explain it to you later, just do it." Karasu said, causing Ken to have no choice but to nod, then his returned his attention to Akame. "I'm sorry, but if you want to go for your goal, then you'll have to go through me first." He said as he unsheathes one of his Katana.

"New Goal: Delete." Akame said abruptly, hurrying towards him and hits him, but the rider closes the sword with his as well. Both blades collide, she lands a kick at him but he still stands. She goes for a slice quickly, but he dodges her each one of them, but Akame cut his head.

Or so she thought. The rider had crouched down at that moment, grabbing her wrist while fighting and then dragging her, throwing her which she lands on her stomach, sent to the tree as he lifts up and grabs her quickly by the head. And he struck her many times and threw her into a tree once more.

Akame recovers and stands up but realizes that something is missing- "...Where's my sword?!" Then she looks up and surprised to see that Karasu is holding her sword, pointing at her neck.

"Interesting, so this is the legendary Teigu known as Murasame, the sword that kills with a single cut..." Karasu said as he wields the weapon, next to him as he slices the tree and cut it in half with Murasame as the tree is slowly dying and disintegrating, all dried up. "Very interesting..." He said, turning his attention to Akame and walks towards her.

Akame felt her fate was going to end here, but Karasu walked over to her and gave her Murasame back. She's surprised that he wasn't going to kill her, but instead forgave her as he returned her blade.

"You know I'll try to kill the girl," Akame said.

"Then I'll continue to stop and protect you," Karasu said, then looked around the corner. "I know you're here too,

At that moment leaves the woman with golden hair as Tatsumi and Ken realize realizing it

"You're the boobs from before!" shout Tatsumi

"That's right, I'm the beautiful lady!" She said, looked at Karasu with as scowl. "Why did you protect the guard and that girl too?"

"Because they're innocent." He replied back. "Innocent? Trust me, they are anything but innocent." Larubia said, walking towards the warehouse, before opening the doors "Well, let me show you how innocent this girl is!"

Tatsumi and Ken headed for the open doors and what they saw made their stomach turn.

Dead corpse and people dying everywhere. The instruments of torture lined the walls with tables covered with dried blood. The scent of death and decay weighed in the air. It was enough to make them sick. "What...What is this?!" Tatsumi shouted with horror.

"This family attracted unidentified people from the country here with their sweet words, and then subjected them to their tortured pastime playing with them until they die." Karasu explained.

"So you knew about this, but you still protected the girl." She said.

Tatsumi and Ken examined the bodies hanging from the ceiling, Tatsumi's eyes stopped at one person he knew in particular.

"Sayo...Hey...Sayo...!" He shouted weakly. "Tat...is...my...!" He replied weakly.

"So there was someone you knew," said the blonde.

"SAYO!" Tatsumi shouted as she ran and cut her before cradling her in her arms.

"Then there was someone you knew ..." said the blonde, noting that Aria was trying to sneak away as quietly as possible.

They probably wanted to use that opportunity to flee, since everyone else had their attention to the store. But because the blond noticed her, she immediately went and lifted her holding the collar of his clothes

"Nuh uh ..." she said- "They will not run away"

At that time, Tatsumi caught everyone's attention with a question. "Did the people in the house do this?" ask.

"It's okay." The blonde answered. - "The guards were silent for what they are equally guilty"

"Is that so?" Tatsumi asked. Receiving a Gaurry eye close showing that it was true

"It's a lie!" Aria denied with fear in her voice- "I did not know there was a place like this! Will you two believe me, the one who saved you two or these boys, Ken and Tatsumi?"

"You're the liar here Aria," Ken shouted, pointing to the girl. "I saw you come into that shed with your parents days ago. You were so dazed with joy, asking them if you could play with more people from the cry of a girl coming from inside, Tatsumi, that's the same girl who was tortured by her!"

"You knew?!" Tatsumi asked in shock. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Ken said.

"Tatsumi...Tatsumi. Is it you, right? It's me..." came a voice from one of the cages. "I...Ieyasu?!" Tatsumi shouted as he recognized his other friend.

"Tatsumi, that girl invited me and Sayo here, and after eating, we fell unconscious and when we wake up we are here! That girl...She tortured Sayo! Arghh!" Ieyasu said as he gripped his chest in pain and fell to his knees.

"Okay, so I did." Aria replied, freeing herself from the blonde's hold, stepping back. The girl's face suddenly turned crooked and demonic. "But what's wrong? You're low-class country folk! I should be free to do whatever I want with these people! And that girl over there She may be an idiot, but she was impertinent to have that beautiful hair while mine is undisciplined, so I should be grateful to have taken care of her!"

"A family of sadists..." Leone commented. "...That is disguised as Samaritans." She turned to Akame. "Sorry for getting in your way, Akame."

"Remove." Akame said. She already had her sword ready to kill the girl. "Wait!" Tatsumi suddenly intervened her. He listened quiet enough, especially with one thing now in his mind racing, that he now knows the truth.

"Don't tell me..." She said blindly. "Are you trying to defend her again?" She asked, surprised that this boy is still going to protect her even with everything she's done. "...No." Tatsumi replied.

Ken knew what was going to happen next. Tatsumi felt pure hatred full of mixed regret. He could not believe that he had been a fool to not only believe that the girl was nice but live back while his friends died. And now that he was near her, he was ready to kill her without a single hesitation.

But then, Karasu appeared in front of Aria and hits her stomach. He didn't hurt her or kill her, but left instead her unconscious. "That's enough."

"What did you do?!" Tatsumi shouted angrily, "Don't get in my way! She has to pay!"

He shook his head. "Revenge is not the answer, it will only make your life worse. I can't allow you to kill someone when I'm around."

"You can't be serious!" Leone said, frowning slightly. "What the hell do you think you're doing by saving her?"

Karasu ignored her and walked towards Tatsumi's two friends. "Now, if you can clean your head, maybe I can save your friends before they die."

"What?!" Tatsumi asked with his eyes in shock and confused.

'He's bluffing... isn't he?' She thought, surprised to hear that the masked rider knows a way to save those two.

Ken was also curious to know. Karasu sticks on one side of the belt a purple sphere with the words 'Poison' as Kanji. (毒), opening the "mouth" of the belt and placing the orb in its interior. "Dai...Henshin" He said, closing the belt as his body was covered by a purple haze as it appeared out of nowhere. A white armored spider with neon green lines.

[ **Killing everything with a lethal twist! He is the master of poison!** ]

The spider dropped as he entered the haze fading away as the rider wore a new armor, wearing a white armor with neat green lines with the head of the spider on his chest, spiked shoulder pads with the right arm replaced with a bulging arm with a panel showing a liquid inside it with long claws, the spider's legs were on his waist, his mask was white with black grilles showing the gleam of his red eyes with a gas mask by mouth.

"Now...let me take care of this." Yoshitsune said, approaching the cowering Sayo, placing his right hand to her. Which emitted a purple sheen.

A few moments later, the brightness disappeared but it seemed that nothing had happened. "I bought her an hour or two, but she will need a blood transfusion, as well as other medical cares." Karasu explained. "Now, the next one." He headed towards the other, by cutting the cage taking the boy by placing him gently to the ground and did the same.

The purple light on died down. "Now you have extra time until you have a real treatment." Karasu assured. "What did you do?" Tatsumi asked.

"To put it short and simple, I absorbed the poison that was injected into him and the effects as well, he's safe but still needs treatment." He said, walking towards his subordinate. "Ken, let's go." He orders Ken as he took Aira's unconscious body and places her on his shoulders.

"Hey, are you really going to save her ?!"The Blonde cried out.

This received the immediate attention of Tatsumi- "So that's just it?" He cried angrily. "She almost killed my friends! You're helping that bitch!"

"That's right." Yoshitsune said. "But master, why? Why do you want to protect this murderer?" Ken asked, not understanding the actions of his master's doing.

"I told you I'll explain once we head back." Karsu said, looking at Gaurry. "Hey, will you stand there and come with me?" Gaurry blinked as he decided to follow him along.

"Well, now we can go." Karsu said before reacting by pulling out his katana blocking a shot from Akame's side. "Damn it" He grunted.

"Damn it! We're wasting too much time we have to go now!" A pink-haired girl said, who was the one who shot the rider. Next to her was the guy with the armor and the guy with green hair.

"Great, most of the Night Raid members are here, what a surprise..." Karasu said in a neutral voice. "Quiet there!" The same pink-haired girl said, aiming her Teigu at him. "You saw our faces! We can't let you go, and with our goal, we won't let you run away!"

"Blah blah blah, save your words gummy hair, I don't have time to talk to murderers." Karasu said, following his way before blocking another shot from her again. "You're making me angry, you know?" She smirked. "Just surrender, you have no chance against us six!"

Karasu shrugged. "I don't care, besides you are in my nets anyway." He said, confusing six members of the Night Raid. "What do you mean?" Akame asked him.

"Look behind you." He answered by pointing at what's behind them. All the killers watched as they realized that behind them were armored spiders, they were surprised at how they arrived without being aware of it, now completely surrounded.

"It's better that any of you don't make any false move before my little friends here explode. Once they explode they release a lethal poison that will run your skin, it will also affect the guy wearing that armor or anyone here who happens to have a healing factor." Karasu said in a threatening voice. All of the members stared at the rider in shock at his words.

"I really don't want to kill either of you because we have the same goals in ridding the empire of corruption, that's why..." Karasu said snapping his fingers as the spiders disappeared instantly. "Take this as a sign that I'm not your enemy but don't think I'm an ally, we'll see you soon Night Raid, goodbye!" He left, while Ken and Gaurry followed him.

"What should we do?"The armor spear wielding man asked the others. "We go, we've wasted enough time, and it's possible that soldiers from the empire will arrive soon." Akame replied.

"Hey Akame, why do not we bring these three with us back to the lair?" Leone said. "Hmm?" Akame hummed.

"We are always at a disadvantage and they look like a capable group anyway." She shrugged.

"Leone, that's the stupidest idea I have ever heard, what will they serve us?" said the one with pink hair

"I don't care what you want from us, if you can help me save Sayo and Ieyasu I'll do whatever you want!" Tatsumi said as he put on his hand and knees and bowed to them.

"You heard him." Leone said as she approached and picked up Sayo. "Bulat, you take the boy.

"On it." Bulat complied, taking Ieyasu with him on his shoulders. "It's good to have new recruits!"Leone said.

"What?!" Tatsumi shouted. "Oh, I didn't tell you, but starting from now. You're the new Night Raid member. Congratulations on your opening!" She congratulated him with a little grin, patting his back.

"Well everyone, mission's done, let's go back!" Akame shouted as the group disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of chapter.**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say, take care.**

 **YRT: Every time I remember that scene from Aria, I want to REALLY kill her. What is Yoshitsune and his henc- I mean friends gonna do with Aria? I'm guessing Guarry will train?**

 **YRT: Ah alright, although I like that new routine where Tatsumi's friends live, while Guarry and Aria does as well. Never read or seen something like that happening before!**

 **YRT: Alright, laters everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve. Start this story now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Welcome.**

* * *

[10 Years in the Past]

In an elegant room, with richness and elegance everywhere, we find a 7 year old girl sleeping in her comfortable and expensive bed, the girl in question is blonde and dressed in pajamas in one piece, the girl is burnt her blanket

"hggg...cold...It's so cold...Why am I so cold?" said the girl with a very sad look while still trembling under her covers, she just keeps talking to herself. "Because...Despite of...to have the bed...more face and with the mansion and room warmer I'm still cold?"

A maid opened the door and looked at her. "Lady Aria, breakfast is served!"

Aria stands up as she is still wondering about that strange feeling. After breakfast, the little Aria walked in the garden of her mansion accompanied by her maid, she just looks at her maid confused.

"Hey, Elizabeth are you cold?" Aria asked. The servant named 19-year-old Elizabeth with short brown hair just looks at her confused. "What are you talking about Lady Aria? It's summer, and the sun is at its point, besides you don't seem to be cold either."

"I don't know why, but I still feel cold like an opened hole in me." Aria replied.

Aria and her maid Elizabeth walk through the Capital shopping, Aria only looks at the nobles feeling as the cold came from each of them, in that feels something unexpected, she turns to see two brothers running together emanating warmth, these two were not noble, those were people from outside the Capital.

That same night Aria in her room could not help but wondered to herself. "Why? They have that warmth because they were not cold like the other nobles, no, not only is the warmth that is the companionship that has" The 7-year-old Aria begins to cry and whimper. "Why? Why? Why do they, with no money or lineage of nobility, have that warmth and companionship, while I feel this loneliness and coldness within me? "

Aria only cries in her room, her maid Elizabeth listens to this and enters her room "Lady Aria, why are you crying?" She asked.

Aria looks at her with tears in her eyes and says, "Elizabeth why do I feel this way with this coldness and loneliness inside me?" Elizabeth just looks at her coldly. "What's up, Lady Aria? You're a rich girl, why would you need something like that?"

Aria just looks at her maid and says "What are you talking about Elizabeth? You're my friend! You should know what I'm talking about."

The atmosphere turned dead silent, Elizabeth starts to laugh insanely with her eyes narrowed at Aria. "Wait a minute. Do you think I'm your friend? HAHAHA! Girl I'm not your friend. I'm just your employee but for only for your father's money. I wouldn't be here now listening to the complaints of such a pitiful child." She said as she stands up and walks toward door.

Aria felt like something inside she was breaking desperately taking a figurine from her toilet throwing it to Elizabeth, to which she strikes strongly leaving blood from her head falling dead on the floor, Aria scared. She starts to realize what she's done and screams in fear. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Aria are you okay!?" Her parents run into her room watching the scene to which they only say something that wasn't how parents supposed to say. "Oh Aria! Our little girl has taken her first victim!" They both smiled and patted her head.

Aria only looked with confusion at her parents when they told her. "Come on my girl, it's time to go into the Barn." She was even more confused why in the Barn?

Once they stepped inside the Barn it was a horror fest, Aria was horrified looking at corpses everywhere with two people hanging to the roof. She was agonizing in front of her, her parents look at her with a smile on their faces. "Let's go Aria, as your first torture after all you are equal to your parents, these two are people from outside the capital who are only cattle so there's no problem in torturing them." Her mother darkly chuckled.

Aria could only see the psychopathic looks of her parents who gave her a knife to start with her horrible task, Aria then approaches those two men who looked at her with fear. "P-Please have mercy on us..."

The other just looks at her angrily. "Do it damn swine! You're just like those two monsters!"

Aria was only afraid of what she saw but only heard the demands of her parents who told her to do it, while the two men, one begged and the other cursed, Aria succumbed to her parents shouts and began stabbing the two men, in the act only began to vent her feelings to them.

"WHY WHY, YOU, THE PUBLISHERS CAN HAVE THOSE WARMTH AND PARTNERSHIPS!" She keeps yelling and enjoying the blood leaking from the two already dead men. "YOU DON'T HAVE MONEY, SOCIAL STATUS!" Her furious stabbings start to get to their eyes and throats. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BUT THAT WARM FEELING I SEE! I ENVY ALL OF YOU! I AM COLD AND I'M LONELY!...AAAAAAAAH!"

Her nightmare was finally stopped when she heard someone's voice reaching to her, she shakes and lets go of the knife her family bestowed upon her. Shaking and shivering, repeating to herself of how cold she feels.

* * *

[Present, Capital: Benkei's Tavern]

"Lady Aria! Lady Aria wake up!" Gaurry's voice was finally reached, he was shaking Aria a bit because of her sudden wailing on her bed.

Aria's eyes flutter open as the first thing she saw was a bright light on the ceiling and then she faced Gaurry who's face was written worried all over. "Gaurry?"

He sighed in relief and hugged her. "Oh thank god, you had a nightmare so I was really worried Lady Aria."

"Where I am?" Aria asked, rising to her feet as she watched realizing that she was in a room, that she did not have many decorations and that it was all gray...

"I see the little princess woke up huh?"

Aria looked towards the door where a young man wearing a hoodie, Yoshitsune along with Ken who held a frown on his face, while carrying a tray with food and Sylvie who looked like a dead fish fatigued.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! What do you want from me?! Answer me!" Aria demanded angrily, getting out of her bed and pointed at them.

"Geez, calm down. Seriously, you talk like that to someone who saved your life so you don't get killed?" Yoshitstune asked.

Aria looked a little confused before realizing who that rider was, and now he's in front of her. "You're the raven wearing armor who hit me in the stomach!"

"Kamen Rider Karasu at your service my lady." Yoshitsune said with a bow. "And I regret hitting you in the stomach, that blow was the only thing I could think of to protect you from the others." continued with a small lie that no one believed other than himself.

"Liar!"

He shrugs. "Anyways, I'm sure the both of you are hungry so I brought breakfast." He said, taking both plates and handed them to Aria and Guarry, The breakfest was simple, It's scrambled eggs with bacon and orange juice. "Enjoy."

Gaurry took the plate and gave a gesture of thanks, while Aria looks with disgust at the food laying on her lap. "What? you don't like eggs and bacon?" Yoshitsune asked.

"No, I'm not interested in the food from villagers." Aria said firmly, although it's a lie that she's actually hungry.

"Where I come from it's the most normal breakfast for everyone here, including the rich too." Sylvie said with her tone a little deeper, beginning to dislike this rich brat. "At least give it a bite?" Yoshitsune said.

Aria just looks at him without changing her degrading. "I will not eat tha-." She was interrupted when a noise of hunger growled, the source of the noise was her stomach who's actually hungry, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Looks like your stomach says otherwise." Yoshitsune smirked, while trying to hide his laughter although it's just a simple chuckle.

Aria only looks at everyone except Guarry with displeasure as she was not going to eat, but her stomach betrayed her as she had no alternative to eat, as her face changes to one of surprise and pleasure to which she begins to eat hurriedly by Gaurry's surprise that he never seen her eat that way.

This makes Yoshitsune smile as he began to laugh, Aria upon hearing this only blushes leaves his action and eats slower until finishing her plate.

"It was not so bad," Yoshitsune said just so Aria could look the other way.

Ken could not stand it any more and decides to ask - "Master, I can understand why you saved Gaurry-san but I still can not figure out why I let" she "live if you know what she and her family have done" I look at Aria with anger which she responded with the same expression

"You didn't notice?" Yoshitsune asked.

"Notice what?" Ken said with confusion.

Yoshitsune sighed before continuing. "You really have a lot to learn...And I thought you'd understand it on your first mission." He flicked his fingers to wake Sylvie from her dream. "Sylvie pay attention, this is a lesson you must learn as well."

"Don't try to teach me when I'm older than you!" Sylvie complained.

"It's true, but that doesn't mean I can teach you some things in life." Yoshitsune replied. "Not all people are completely bad, overtime they can change, they may have reasons to do it, or they had no choice but to do it, have you ever thought about it? Would they kill a person who has a good family and the reason he was doing that was to have money to keep them?"

"Master..." was the only thing Ken said surprised by his sudden comment.

"There are people who have trained to detect killer intentions such as our friend Sylvie or anyone experienced in fighting." Yoshitsune said, pointing to the aforementioned. "But, there are also people like me who can read the heart of people either through contact or just to see through their eyes." He look at his subordinate." When we did the reconnaissance in the mansion of Miss Aria and we heard everything, did you notice the expression or tone of voice of Aria? "

Ken shook his head. "I...No, I didn't notice, I was very focused on keeping my anger from knowing what they were doing."

Yoshitsune nodded. "It's normal, but remember that you have to keep your emotions aside when we're on a mission." Yoshitsune said, walking toward the two guests staring at Aria. "What I can see in you in those eyes that you have, someone's eyes in solitude. Someone who despite smiling was crying inside with a look of loneliness and cold as well. You feel guilty of your actions, I can't kill someone like that and much less hand her over, the Capital is very cruel with their prisoners."

Aria looked at him stunned before turning back to look away with his hands shaking and murmuring. "...I-Idiot."

Yoshitsune then looked at Gaurry. "As for you, I can see that he blames himself for what he witnessed during all that time as guard of that family but he remained as her faithful guard to protect that family...Rather just to protect Miss Aria from not only those who wanted to hurt her, but to protect her from her own parents and herself, right?"

Aria's eyes went to his guard as he looked with surprise at what the young man said and had no choice but to answer him. "...It's true."

"Well, you can get comfortable and rest." Yoshitsune said. "I'm not forcing you to stay, if you want to leave I will not stop you, but just in case you decide to commit stupidity, Ken is in charge of watching over you."

"Wait what?!" Ken whined.

"Too late to deny it, it's an order and it's better to keep it." Yoshitsune said as he started to take his leave. "I'll get some supplies for Benkei and dinner, good luck."

"I'll leave too." Sylvie yawns. "I still want to sleep a little longer, now take care of yourself." Sykvie said, waving goodbye.

"B-But..." Ken stuttered trying to call out Sylvie, before being alone with the guard and the girl. "Great..." He sighed. "I wonder what happened to Tatsumi and his friends?" He asked worriedly about his brown haired friend.

* * *

[With Tatsumi/Yesterday]

After about an hour of trekking through the woods, the Night Raid group had returned to their hidden base. When they arrived quickly they took Sayo and Ieyasu to the infirmary for treatment first. The group may not have had a doctor among them, but they still had the basic medical knowledge in case they had to treat themselves.

They had already begun Sayo with a blood transfusion using one of the available blood packets before bandaging her leg. Meanwhile, the blonde, who was called Leone, had started Ieyasu with an intravenous drip of antibiotics. Then the group began to take care of the wounds.

Tatsumi looked very worried during the whole effort. He felt so useless to be able to do nothing to help his friends, simply sitting in silent prayer.

"We managed to treat their wounds, but their continued survival depends on how strong their will to fight." Akame said.

Tatsumi smiled brightly at the her revelation, tears of joy flowing from his eyes as he knew his friends would survive. "Thank you, thank you all!" He said as he bowed before the group.

"Oh don't thank us yet. We still don't know if they will recover. It may be several days before they wake up again." The green hair man said.

"They're fighters, they'll be fine! I know that for sure!" Tatsumi said optimistically.

"It's all right, we can keep presentations and explanations for tomorrow." Akame said.

"Come on now little man, I'll take you to your room!" Leone said as she gestured him to follow them.

After being driven through the massive base, he eventually ended up in the dorms. Most of the doors that lined the hall had names written on signs that hung from the top of the door. Bulat, Akame, Sheele..Just to name a few.

Leone stopped in front of one of the blank doors and offered it to Tatsumi who entered, placing his belongings against the wall and dropped into his bed exhausted and then soon fell asleep.

* * *

[The Next Morning/Today]

Tatsumi woke up early the next morning, eager to see how far the conditions of his friends. He ran through the base back to the infirmary, passing some of the Night Raid members along the way.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" The green-haired teen joked once Tatsumi ran past him.

"Sorry! I have to check my friends!" He called again. When Tatsumi arrived at the infirmary, he kept watching his friends who slept, their breaths were slow and there was no sign that something was wrong.

After a few minutes with Sayo and Ieyasu in silence, Tatsumi left the infirmary and found Leone leaning against the opposite wall. "Have you decided if you want to join us?" She asked.

"I told you, I..." Tatsuni was interrupted as the blond woman hugged him causing her chest to touch his face, making him blush a bit.

"I think you have talent to kill..." Leone said with a smile while playing with Tatsumi's cheek.

"Talent isn't the problem." Tatsumi replied, looking the other way with a slight blush. "It's killing..."

"Anyway, it's time to meet the crew," Leone said, dragging the boy.

The duo entered a room where he found a girl with purple hair sitting alone at a table. He had a book in his hands as he listened to Leone speak, while Tatsumi was silent before he spoke.

"Eh, have not you decided to join yet?" the purple-haired girl asked

"Yes, Sheele." Leone answered for Tatsumi. "You want to give him some warm words of encouragement for him?"

Sheele paused as she looked at them a little apart. Her face basically showed how unprepared she was for this, especially when she left a "mmm." sound before looking at Tatsumi with the same expression as before. "First, now that you know the location of our hiding place, you will be killed if you don't become one of us, you know?" She just said it freely.

"That's so warm it makes me cry." Tatsumi said with a visible shiver in his face.

"You should consider it carefully." said Sheele

Tatsumi had his eyes on her, noticing the book in his hands and could not avoid the sweat. The book was titled "100 Ways to Fix a Hollow Head."

'...After all, this is really a gathering of phenomena.' Thought the brown-haired teenager.

However, he heard a noise making it look like it was that pink-haired girl came into the room.

"HEEEY!" She yelled out in a slight tone of annoyance. Her eyes were on Tatsumi as she pointed her finger at Leone. "Wait a second, Leone, why did you let him inside the hideout?!"

"Because they're one of us!" Leone answered happily with a wave of her hand.

"What? You can't seriously suggest we let this ruffian join us, right?" She squealed.

"Yeah I mean, he has the skills, so why not?" Leone shrugged.

"You didn't get the boss's permission, did you?" The Pink-haired girl said before facing Tatsumi. She looked at him with a scrutinizing glanre that Tatsumi began to sweat before speaking again. "Unqualified, He won't be able to catch up with professionals like us, I can say all that by looking at your face." She said before leaving.

"What are you saying, you...!?" Tatsumi said, on the verge of to burst.

Leone laughed in response to this. "Don't listen to her. Mine treats everyone that way." She said.

"Hmph!"

Then, after that exchange with pink hair tied, Leone led him to another side of the hideout. It was a relief to Tatsumi since he couldn't bear that girl any longer than she felt for him.

They approached an open area with various equipment, sounds coming from someone who's training vigorously.

"The training grounds here are good for relieving stress." Leone said as she pointed to a tall shirtless man showing his muscular with blue eyes and black hair combed into a heart shaped pompadour, he was brutally turning around huge spear - and there, he who stinks of sweat, is Bulat!"

'Impressive' Tatsumi thought to himself as he's amazed. 'What great handling of spear...'

The man named Bulat didn't seem to notice the two as he continued his training. His abs could be seen very visibly, as sweat was present in all the backpacks while he continued to shout aloud at the sensation of exercise. Then, when he stopped, he took a white towel and wiped the sweat before placing it on his shoulder and turn in the direction of Leone and Tatsumi.

"Oh, hey, it's Leone." He said with a voice of satisfaction. "And you're that boy from before."

"Huh?" Tatsumi said confused. "How do you know me?"

Bulat looked a little surprised to hear this. But when he thought about it for a second, he realized why. "Hm? So this is the first time you looked at me right now?" He asked, though it sounded rhetorical. "I am the man who was covered in armor the first time we met."

And that was when it made sense for Tatsumi to recognize him. "I am Bulat, it's a pleasure to meet you." Bulat introduced himself.

"E-Equally!" Tatsumi replied nervously.

"He's gay." Leone said. And so Tatsumi stepped back while, staring at Bulat scared.

"Hey, hey, now...You're going to get the wrong idea of me, don't you think?" Bulat said, who smiled at him with a slight flush of cheeks as he looked at the boy and to make it worse, Tatsumi swore he could see roses behind him.

'He's not denying it!' Tatsumi thought with fear.

Somewhere slightly out of hiding, a lonely man stood on the edge of a cliff with a perverted intent in mind as he lay down and crawled to the edge until he stood up to see a pond below with a perverted smile on his face.

"It's almost time for Leone's bath!" He said with his breath coming out of his mouth. "I will not think twice about the danger if it's to see those breasts!" Then that was his goal to be on the cliff.

However...that failed, since Leone was right behind him. "So, how about I break two fingers?" The busty blonde said, without hurry, hitting him immediately in the back, causing him to scream and fall to the ground on his forehead. Then, before he knew it, she had one leg on her back and her left hand painfully upward as she pressed them both a little more. "You never learn, Lubbock." She said

"Damn, I can still do it...!" Lubbock shouted decisively. But he was in pain struggling to get away. "Then the arm's next." Leone added, grabbing his arm and began to pull them much closer with bones cracking a little.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" Lubbock howled with pain when he felt his arm begin to come out of his basin. "Apart from that, Lubbock is an idiot," Leone said, turning her attention to Tatsumi.

With the passage of time, the night soon came upon all. Tatsumi was now walking beside Leone with a tired expression on his face and the top of his body wearily forward. "I've had enough..." He said.

But Leone didn't want to hear about it. In fact, she laughed as she held both hands behind her back as she looked so cheerful/ "Come on, she's a pretty girl, so look forward to it!"

As they approached, the scent of something roasted filled the air along with a little smoke. "Ah, look, there's Akame!" Leone said, pointing at her. Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw the massive creature roasting over a roaring fire in front of the seated girl.

"Is that an evil bird she's eating?" Tatsumi looked at the great dangerous beast with astonishment. "She killed it?!"

"Despite her appearance, Akame grew up in the jungle." Leone said.

"You should eat too Leone." Akame said throwing a piece of meat at Leone, who caught it easily. "Oh thanks." Leone said back. She opened her hands to the flesh that came, before allowing it to land on her palms and chewed.

Then Akame turned to Tatsumi with a numbed expression. "Have you decided to become one of us?" Akame asked in a monotone voice.

"Not yet..." Tatsumi replied simply.

"Then I can't give you this meat." She said straight to the point. Tatsumi was surprised to hear her response. 'I want nothing...' He laughed nervously.

"But still..." Leone suddenly said, this time to Akame. "Hey, you looked dressed up tonight?"

Leone's question was for a reason due to Akame's behavior before her. He knew the girl very well for a long time and, at that moment, wanted to know what was with her. Akame thought this was unknown, as she turned in another direction with her eyes on a familiar person.

"The boss is back." She announced faithful to her words, the boss she mentioned was sitting not far from them.

She was a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes, although she had a patch on her right eye. She also wore a black that showed off her cleavage and a mechanical right arm.

"Yo." The boss greeted with a wave of her normal hand.

"Boss!" Leone exclaimed with joy. She looked so happy to see her superior that even her presence made her forget what she asked Akame before raising her hand cheerfully towards her. "Welcome back, boss. Did you bring any presents?" She asked.

"Before that, Leone." The boss said calmly. Her reason for doing so was unknown as everyone else. But when she moved her mechanical arm, something seemed to disappear as a menacing glance appeared on her face as he continued, "Three days ago, the maximum period of work was exceeded."

Leone suddenly tensed at this. She knew what the boss wanted to say, since her earlier expression was reduced to a nervous smile, followed by the boss now seemed more intimidating.

Damn, she thought nervously.

Suddenly, before anyone could say a word, Leone turned around and began to run. Her action surprised Tatsumi when the lady was already out, only for the boss to raise her right hand toward the busty blonde with a rope tied to the rest of the arm, surprising him even more, before she grabbed her and pressed her fingers on his shoulder, causing her to be pulled towards her boss.

"It's not good to enjoy a lot of fighting with a strong enemy...Do something to fix that habit of yours." The chief instructed although it sounds like a warning.

"I got it I got it! Please stop that squeaky sound!" Leone shouted in pain.

The boss complied with this in response. He released his domain from Leone before turning his attention to Tatsumi, now acknowledging his existence. "By the way, who is that boy?" She asked.

"Oh." Leone said and turned. Immediately, that cheerful smile on his face turned to Tatsumi and forcing them to hit each other with their breasts pressing on his back to smile at the boss. "It's okay!" She exclaimed. "Boss, I recommend this guy!"

"Hey, would you stop that?" Tatsumi shouted. However, his words did not seem to matter. In fact, the boss seemed focused on what Leone said as she spoke. "Is he promising?" She asked.

"He is." Leone answered, patting Tatsumi's shoulder.

"I see..." The boss hummed. "Akame." She said as she rose from her seat and threw her jacket over her shoulder. "Gather everyone in the meeting room. I want to discuss the last mission along with everything about our new recruits."

* * *

[Later]

"I see..." The Chief said as she rubbed her chin. She heard Akame recount the mission involving Tatsumi, his friends, a boy named Ken and especially an armored character named Kamen rider Karasu. But before reaching the mysterious masquerade, Akame narrated down how the guards and Aria's parents were undone in detail until they came to what she knew would draw the attention to the chief; Kamen Rider.

No wonder, this made the boss very intrigued by the same for the rest of Night Raid. They listened while Akame explained everything that happened with the masked intervention, where he fought against Akame without effort and for the part where he had taken the rich girl, one of the guards and that Ken boy before leaving.

"The mission was incomplete then." The boss said

"It looks like it is" Akame replied.

"I get it. Tatsumi, how would you like to join our organization? We will not kill you if you decide to refuse, however, you will be forced to work in our workshop until we complete our mission."

"I...originally planned to come to the Capital and make it great to save my people who are suffering in poverty." Tatsumi said as he clenched his fists. "But even the Capital is rotten to the heart..." He said with a sigh, lowering his head. "However, you did everything possible to help save my friends, and for that I'm grateful. So I'll join you, it's the least I can do." He said with determination.

"That's good to hear!" They cheered Bulat with a bright smile. "The field is full of poverty and suffering because the center of the empire is can now uproot the source of this rot yourself, as a man!"

"Bulat was originally a skilled imperial soldier. But when he learned of the corruption of the empires, he defected and became one of us." The Chief explained.

Bulat nodded. "After all, it is our duty to eliminate these evildoers in the capital. It is much better than working under them."

"Night Raid is the perfect fit for you, Tatsumi." She said, causing Tatsumi to draw an eyebrow. "You see, far south of the Capital lies the hiding place of the anti-empire, Revolutionary Army."

"The Revolutionary Army?" exclaimed Tatsumi.

"The Revolutionary Army, which started out as a small organization, has now become a large-scale organization. Then, inevitably, a unit was formed to handle covert work, murders, and information gathering. but when the time comes and the revolutionary army attacks, we will use the chaos and confusion created by him to kill the prime minister. " The boss shouted as she clenched her robotic fist. "He's our main target for others, but I will leave them out for now. Although I can't say anything specific about when the Revolutionary Army will take action, just know that they have a plan to win when it happens. We will change this country for the better. "

"This new country will treat its subjects with kindness and justice, will it?" Tatsumi asked.

"Of course we will." The chief said with a nod.

"I see..." Tatsumi said as he lifted his head up. "The murder we're doing is getting rid of the bad guys who are plaguing the capital, so you're like justice killers!" He said in ecstasy.

The room began to fill with the giggles of the Night Raid killers. "What? Did I say something funny?" He asked.

"Tatsumi." Leone suddenly called out, "No matter how much you dress up, what we're doing is murder."

"There's no way there's justice in that." Sheele added. "Every person here can receive their retribution and die at any moment" Bulat added.

"Every person has his own reasons for fighting, but everyone is prepared. Will your opinion remain the same?" The Boss of the Night Raid asked to Tatsumi.

"Will I be rewarded?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes." She answered honestly. "If you work right, you can probably save a hometown or beyond that."

"Then that's all that matters!" Tatsumi said with conviction. "If anything, these words have only hardened my resolve!"

"You may not be able to return to your village again." Mine pointed out.

"That's fine for me. While everyone in the village can be happy through my actions." Tatsumi nodded.

"It's decided then." She said, standing up as she held out her hand. "Welcome to our hellish road Tatsumi!"

Suddenly, something alarmingly caught everyone's attention. It started from a device in the Lubbock rematch when the small wheels began to spin quickly before they returned to the boss with a look of urgency.

"Intruders, Najenda-san!" Lubbock screamed.

The boy's outburst was more than enough for everyone to hear. He shifted all focus from before, since even the boss, alias Najenda, looked at him seriously as she asked, "What numbers and locations?"

"According to their reactions from the barrier, they're probably eight people!" Lubbock reported. "They have infiltrated near the hideout!"

"They're good..." Najenda said. "To smell this place means they're probably mercenaries of another race."

The woman hurried to conclude that immediate report while looking at all her subordinates with a direct look. This was followed with her using a cigarette lighter to put her cigarette before taking over. "There's no other way, it's an emergency exit, don't let any of them come back alive." The woman ordered instantly.

In her words, the atmosphere of the entire room changed and filled with murderous intent. "GO!" Najenda ordered, motioning for the group of assassins to begin their assault.

"H-huh!" Tatsumi stammered as he watched the Night Raid assassins scatter.

"Hey! What are you spacing out for kid?!" Najenda shouted as she hit Tatsumi with her head. "It's time for your first real battle, now get out of there! Prove you have what it takes to join Night Raid!"

"Right!" Tatsumi shouted as he took off with the rest of the Night Raid group. "It's time to show them what I'm made of!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking. Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message. All idea is valid but remember it's for this story.**

 **What do you think of my story? I hope it advances. Thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say, take care.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Intruders, Cat Girl, and Escape.**

* * *

"Bulat-san!" Tatsumi shouted as he ran to catch up with the big man. "Wait!"

"Eh?" Bulat exclaimed as he turned to see Tatsumi following him, surprised by the fact. "Oh, Tatsumi! Do you want to join me?"

"Yes!" Tatsumi shouted finally having reached Bulat. "This is my chance to prove my worth to everyone. Please let me join you!"

"That's the Tatsumi spirit!" Bulat said with a massive smile. "Besides, call me Aniki or handsome!"

"Okay, Aniki!" said Tatsumi. "Man, it really feels good to say that!" he pointed to Bulat's new nickname.

"Yes, it feels great!" Bulat exclaimed with a wide smile. For some reason, hearing those words seemed to excite the man as he continued to run before he stood with Tatsumi's feet. "As a reward, I'll show you something really cool."

Tatsumi listened to his words when he immediately stopped. Bulat touched his hand to the ground and shouted. "INCURSIOOOOO!"

Tatsumi watched with wide-eyed as a set of armor began to form around Bulat's body. It was the same set of armor plated with a cloak and yellow eyes that Bulat wore when he first encountered.

"Wow! That's fucking awesome!" said Tatsumi surprised

"I know right?" Bulat said as he pressed a thumb to his chest. "This is the Incursion, my Teigu."

"Teigu?" Tatsumi exclaimed. He didn't know what that meant, since it was the first time he heard it. But he didn't seem to mind either, as he was very excited about the appearance of the armor. "I really don't understand it, but it's making me nervous!"

"Then you understand the good of this!" "Bulat said. He liked the boy's enthusiasm, as it seemed to make things easier for him. Then, with that, he pointed with his index finger while his hand was on his hip. "Well, I'll tell you about your first job now, It's important okay?"

Tatsumi nodded at this. He knew how to put his trust in the man since he seemed sure of what he had to do.

* * *

[Elsewhere in the forest]

"Well, I took more time than I expected. But on the good side, I got a enough meat for breakfast,lunch, and dinner for the customers in Benkei-san's bar. Although I don't know if there will be enough space to store these." Yoshitsune said, carrying a full bag of raw flesh from a dangerous beast before shrugging his shoulders. "No way, then that means a lot of it will be my breakfast, lunch and dinner."

He walked until he is in a stream and stopped when he heard a conversation close to him. "That means Night Raid must be around here somewhere." He turned to the voices to see a group of bandits as it seems they surrounded a young woman with a sword. Yoshitsune acknowledged that it was Akame.

Then he looked at her opponents who were three guys. The first man was big and amateur with a white head cloak, as well as the other man just apart from him, except much bigger. The third man in front was silent, smiling sadistically at the girl in front of him. He had no handkerchief on his head, but he was sure to have black hair on end.

"This will be interesting" Yoshitsune said as he decided to observe closer to this battle. "She's a little thing, huh?" The front said who chuckled.

"Don't hit her too bad now huh? I want to have fun with her first." The bigger man licked his lips.

Yoshitsune shook his head. "Idiots." knowing that the three of them have sealed their fate when they decided to face Akame.

The red-eyed killer ran through them at an unknown speed to them with her katana and stood behind them with their backs, piercing them as if they were nothing. A rainbow of blood covered them and stuck to the ground like paint.

Yoshitsune was impressed as he then noticed another person behind some bushes and decided to investigate further.

"S-She annihilate those three as if they were not a threat, I definitely do not have any chance against her nyasu," A brunette-skinned girl with black streaks with blond streaks and amber eyes said, whos wearing a dark purple hooded sweatshirt with a cat's hood and long cat-shaped sleeves that cover his arms. She wears a pair of high-heeled boots with the same theme and surprisingly had a black cat tail coming out of the sweatshirt.

She was mortified to see what had happened. Immediately, her instincts told her that she should flee but she couldn't because of fear itself.

"Be careful that you entered the enemy territory you know?" Akame said in a monotonous tone.

"Oh...Oh shit!" The big man yelled, before two of the men collapsed after the blood came out of his neck leaving a man alive, letting the blood go overboard all over the place.

"Bitch! I'm going to make you pay for that...Gah!" The man stopped when the cat girl noticed letters rolling around his body from the heart. "Ah, ah...It's poison!" the man felt every pain of his life, going down on one knee and finally succumbed to his wounds. Dying from that one little cut that's capable of killing anything with a single strike.

"It only takes a hit." Akame sheathes her Masamune back and leaves.

"This is bad, very bad nya! I have to keep hidden so I don't receive the same fate as those three nya!" Cat girl murmured, pulling from her hood a pendant that opened showing an image of her with three small children smiling. She starts letting tears out and keeps her pendent close to her chest. "I'm sorry little brothers, I can't get money for food nya..." She wimpered, but with her enchance cat ears she heard footsteps behind her.

"Here." The cat woman froze as her head slowly began to spin to know where the voice came from to see Yoshitsune in front of her.

The woman was about to scream thinking that he was another Night Raid killer until Yoshitsune moved his one finger to her mouth to be quiet. "Shh, I'm a friend. Trust me, follow me if you want to live." The cat hoodie woman hesitated before nodding and followed him.

"By the way my name is Yoshitsune, What's your name?" Yoshitsune asked.

"It's Tao, nya." She replied although still weary of him. "Well Tao, let's go before they find you." He said as they both went a bit more faster.

* * *

[Meanwhile, in a cave]

Lubbock was busy with an invader inside a cave. The only difference in this was the fact that she was a child, currently suspended in the air with her arms raised while the Lubbock strings held her tight.

And, as it seemed, she seemed to be suffering, as she could feel the strands sinking lightly into her skin. "Eh, I thought the weight of the threads felt light, but it was a girl." Lubbock commented lightly.

At present, the green-haired teenager stood in front of the invader who was trapped due to his threads with no way to escape. He also had a lot of threads in his hands squeezing a bit more causing more pain to the girl. "Save me please!" The girl screamed. "I will do anything!"

"Nooope." Lubbock refused immediately. He had a serious look on his face as he said this before pulling the strings to pierce her. "I met a guy who died because he was deceived by seduction."

Then, with that, the girl's cries echoed through the cave as the threads ripped through her skin. It was unpleasant to say the least, but nothing that could have been avoided, especially after Lubbock released her as she turned. But before he walked away, he glanced at her dismembered, calm body and felt her beauty before he was frustrated.

"Ah, what a waste!" He exclaimed aloud. "It's such a painful occupation at times like these!"

* * *

[Meanwhile, in another area of the forest]

A man crossing the road with an arrogant smile and proud of having obtained information on the location of Night Raid. He ran with pride as he crossed through the forest, hurrying back to the base before a member of Night Raid saw him. He thought he was in the clearing until...One of them finally found him.

"Oh shit, we were discovered!" He shook his head and used all his stamina to keep running. "But now that I know the Night Raid hideout is near here! That kind of intelligence is worth a fortune! I have to go back to the base!"

On a cliff, Mine pointed pumpkin at the running man, concentrating on the path he was going. "Well, he came here and I really don't like to reveal my location!" She said, activating her weapon.

Without warning, another tribal assassin sneaks back into the air with his sword preparing to behead her.

"You are mine!" The tribal assassin sent out a battle cry to Mine, but Sheele appeared wielding a pair of giant scissors with a panda bear face in the front, killing him easily. "I'm sorry," Sheele said softly.

Mine turned a little and nodded. "Thank you, Sheele." She returned back to her target, "Good timing! That was enough danger to ignite!" She smiled smugly as she lit her weapon.

She opened fire and launched a deadly energy that was directed directly towards the messenger who would soon vaporize from it.

From the distance, there was a trail of smoke rising from the forest. "Right on target!" Mine said with a smile along with Sheele. "The bigger the problem I'm in, the mighty that is my beautiful pumpkin!" Hugging her weapon.

* * *

[Back with Yoshitsune]

Both he and Tao felt and heard a nearby explosion, both looked back and saw smoke rising from the forest. "Good heavens! Someone must have been in a place where they have no place to be nya!" Tao said.

"That means we have to leave as soon as possible." Yoshitsune said.

She nodded. "Okay, but one question...why are you carrying a bag full of meat?" Tao asked, realizing what Yoshitsune was carrying.

"I was hunting to get food and take it to a friend." He replied. "Now it's my turn to ask, why did you come to this place?" He asked curiously.

"Well...I was trying to get enough money to support my family." Tao said, making the young man raise his eyebrows of curiosity even more. "I have three little brothers at home and I'm the only one who's depended on to survive, when I hear those guys that the empire would pay big money if they caught a member of Night Raid or at least knew their hiding place, I could have enough to support my brothers and get food and a place to..."

She started to get more scared and covered her face. "I was an idiot to know that those killers are at a higher level, I have no chance to beat them and above all I had the hunch that I wouldn't survive if I tried to escape, well except when you arrived and decided to help me nya." Her eyes widened at the boy as she emitted a slight smile. "Thank you very much."

Yoshitsune shook his head. "Nah, don't mention it." He said, still keeping his eyes on the environment around them. "I felt your heart, I knew that you were not a bad person and I couldn't allow someone like you to die here."

Tao stared at the young man as her smile grew. "You're weird, but I like you." She said.

"Weird? At least I don't look and talk like a cat." Yoshitsune retored, escaping a slight smile but his expression changed when he felt something and placed his hand indicating that it stopped.

Tao blinked, when her face turned slightly pale to see the same red-eyed girl who killed those three men easily.

Akame wasn't sure what to think when she saw the boy she met a few days ago, if she remember correctly, his name is Yoshitsune.

She wondered if he was also one of the invaders reported by Lubbock. He could see that he was carrying a bag and could smell the smell of raw meat, apparently he was hunting. She discovered his weapon on his waist but felt no sign of it being a threat.

Akame also notice the girl with the cat hood behind him looking at her in fear, she may also be an invader but she did not emit any signs that were a threat.

But you can't let them run the risk of any of them revealing their hide out. She simply can't.

"Hey Akame, how have you been?" Yoshitsune said with a friendly smile to the red-eyed killer as he noticed her watching Tao. "We're not intruders."

"What are you doing here?" Akame asked.

"I was hunting and I lost track of the time when I realized it was getting dark, I also met this girl who was looking for some food for her little brothers and I decided to help her." He answered, scratching his neck. "Now, if you'll excuse us-"

"I can't let her go, she's on the wrong side of the Empire, but in any case, innocent or not, I can't let them go alive." Akame said, ready to draw Masamune out.

Yoshitsune didn't flinch as he stood up, defending Tao. "I don't think that's going to happen."

Akame sighed and drew her weapon. "Then you're an intruder. I'm sorry." Akame said.

"For what?" He asked.

"This is where they will die." Akame replied.

Yoshitsune sighed as he looked at her eyes. "Really Akame? Aren't we supposed to be friends?" Akame didn't say anything but narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, if you want to play then I have no choice but to defend her." He put himself in a defensive position and then looked at Tao. "Tao, you'd better put yourself in a safe place." Tao nodded as she began to flee.

"I won't let you run away!" Akame said, running to stab Tao only to be intercepted by Yoshitsune, who places his arm against the edge of murasame, surprising her. "I'm sorry Akame but I can't allow you to kill an innocent live." Yoshitsune said, taking out an orb as he inserted it in his belt, Akame realized that it was the same belt that Karasu used, he inserted the orb in the belt.

[ **Yoru! (Night!)** ]

He closed the belts jaws quickly as he placed both arms crossed his chest. "Hen...shin!" He shouted as his body was covered by darkness once he opened his arms.

[ **The Nightmare of Darkness! The Raven's Rise of the Night!** ]

Tao and Akame watched as an armor formed around Yoshitsune. When the smoke dissipated instead of Yoshitsune here, it was Kamen rider Karasu for Akame's surprise.

"You." Akame said as she tensed. Karasu sighed. "Seriously Akame, I really don't want to hurt you. But I will if you don't stop killing innocent people like your Night Raid friends."

Akame's glare hardened. "The innocent? The people we kill are corrupted who have caused damage to the Capital, such as the daughter of that family you took who have tortured and killed hundreds of people. Guilty of their acts, but instead you protected her." Akame said and then pointed to Tao." And she came with those men to discover our location warning the Empire, she's an enemy that I have to eliminate."

Karasu still didn't back off and hold his ground to protect Tao. "People have their motives to do things, Akame. She needs the money for her little brothers, the only family that's left and surely Aria had her reasons for doing those acts."

"She's killed a lot of people for pleasure, that's reason enough to eliminate her." Akame replied as she wasted no time and chased the rider once more.

She had her straight katana directed toward his stomach in a penetrating way, since her speed made the normal eye impossible to see her depart. But there was a problem with that. Yoshitsune wasn't a normal human being.

The rider got ready when his eyes saw her. The female killer was really fast, but not someone who might surprise her improved vision. When Akame's sword appeared to his side, he simply moved towards it, blocking the edge of the katana with his arm.

'Murasame can't cross him, what is that armor made of?' Akame thought as she attacked again but received the same result when the rider blocked as well.

The both of them took back a step, Karasu carefully watched her and narrowed his eyes. "If your group thinks they're making a change then they're wrong. You would seriously kill a child here without regret or remorse, since it was your way of thinking to simply kill anyone, even if he or she was a bad person, for example. Aria is young and naïve. She can learn to do other things, you can change her way of thinking, instead of wasting any potential when trying to kill her."

Akame looked at the rider silently, never thought of this before. She believed that once you're corrupted, there's no going back. But listening to the idea of changing someone corrupt to make a good person...Was that even possible?

She shook her head as she thought it was a trick to distract her. The red-eyed killer quickly approached him, and possibly faster than before, as she immediately began to swing her katana so fast but he didn't give her that opportunity.

She may be fast, but he was faster while dodging bars easily with his speed. "And what about those guards that you and your group killed together with that family, just because they decided to remain silent and ignore what was happening in that mansion, they killed them because they were guilty as well. But they didn't think it was possible that the reason why they did was because they couldn't afford to lose their job in order to feed their families, in addition to being in a recession." Yoshitsune said, saying a possible reason why they kept silent while still dodging the slash attempts from Akame.

Akame was struck, she didn't know what to say since it was possible he was right.

"You definitely need to think with an open mind. Not all people are bad, They may have a reason to do it or they had no other choice, do you ever think about that?" He said.

"Even if you say that, that doesn't mean that we will simply change the way we do things." Akame replied. "The empire itself has done more bad things than we do, so we do what is best to finish it. Hate, but it's the only way we can face them."

"You may have a point, but at the wrong time I have also killed people. But they're only those who have no possibility to return to being as before. Those who do have a chance to change, I will give them that opportunity." Yoshitsune said, dodging the last strike to be away from Akame. "Night Raid may have good intentions but what they do is the wrong way."

"So what's the right way, talk?" Akame asked.

Yoshitsune shook his head. "That's something you have to find out yourself, Akame" He said as much to Akame's surprise, he deactivated his armor. Turning away from Akame. "Well it was fun with our talk but here I have to go, I hope we'll see each other again."

Akame now had a chance to attack him and finish him off but she decided not to do it but instead she had one last thing to ask him.

"Why didn't you attack me?" she asked, stopping Yoshitsune in his tracks. "You were very likely to attack me and even kill me but you didn't, why?"

"Oh, well..." Yoshitsune said, seemingly embarrassed. For some reason, he smiled the same way he rubbed the back of his head before continuing. "To be honest...I don't like hitting a really cute girl like you."

That took her by surprise again. "...You're joking, right?" She asked as showing a slight blush.

"...See ya!" Yoshitsune said as he gave a signal to Tao who immediately followed him. "And don't worry, we will not say anything to the Empire, it's a promise!"

Akame stood there as she let the two intruders leave, at this moment she had her doubts as to why she wasn't going to stop them because if she let those two go, they could tell the empire about their sighting or location since that information is valuable for them. However she relied on Yoshitsune's words and dropped it.

She decided to keep looking for the other intruders if one of her friends already took care of it.

* * *

[With Tatsumi]

'This is complete shit. How am I supposed to prove myself if I'm on my guard? I should be fighting the enemy!' Tatsumi thought as he lay hidden in the shrubs Bulat had pointed out.

"Listen, if the enemy fled, then there's a good chance they can get in. If that happens, even slowing them down is okay, just do whatever it takes to fight and not out of pity." Those were the words Bulat had told him earlier while stalking.

'They're not taking me seriously!' Tatsumi's eyes widened when he heard a whisper in the bushes and prepared himself for combat, but immediately deflated when he saw that it was just a rabbit hopping. 'I'm going to kill that rabbit for having encouraged me as a new role for a newbie?' He sighed but still hold his weapon out. "Will the enemy com-?"

Before Tatsumi could finish his sentence, a great tribal warrior emerged from the foliage and stopped when he noticed Tatsumi. "Ha! Then they have guards stationed here, too." The mercenary spoke as he drew his sword. Tatsumi got up and also drew his own sword.

"I can't let you in!" Tatsumi shouted at the man. The man smirked in response. "Feel free to stop me."

'Here it is. I have to kill him, he didn't resent.' Tatsumi thought as he raised his sword. 'But if I hesitate here, I will die...' He took a deep breath and ready his stance.

"Even though you're just a kid, do not expect me to restrain myself," The mercenary said with a cocky grin.

The two looked at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Tatsumi ended up being the one who took the initiative and decided to attack first. He lunged forward, squeezing his sword against the sword. Once Tatsumi got close enough, the mercenary waved his sword. Tatsumi easily stopped the swing and proceeded to cut the man into the chest.

He fell backward and landed on the floor, the blood flowing profusely from the wound on his chest as he roared in pain. "How was that bastard?"

"These are the skills...That I refined along with Sayo and Ieyasu!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Please...have mercy...my people..." The dying man's words were cut off as Tatsumi plunged his sword into his neck.

"Mercilessly." Tatsumi said coldly as he removed his sword from the dead mercenary. "I can't afford to hesitate, not when everyone counts on me. I swore I'd do my best."

Tatsumi then turned around when he heard someone land behind him. He turned with his drawn sword, but he relaxed when he saw that it was Akame. "Impressive, I'm glad to see you're still alive." She spoke in monotony.

"I wasn't going to let this piece of junk get me down." Tatsumi said as he gestured toward the corpse. "I've got people waiting for me to come back alive anyway."

She nodded. "You did well, the programs show that you really have what it takes. This isn't a line of work where mercy can be offered."

"I know." Tatsumi said as he sheathed his sword. "That's all the difference between life and death."

"The final blow must be quick and decisive." Akame said as he looked briefly at the dead mercenary.

"HIYA!" Akame and Tatsumi turned to see Bulat go through the trees beside them. "The enemy came running here, right? Leave them to me!"

"It's already over." Akame spoke as she pointed her sword to the dead body. "Oh...Good work Akame." Bulat said.

"Wasn't me." She said pointing to Tatsumi. "For real?" Bulat asked in a slightly surprised tone to which Akame nodded affirmatively. "Well, good job, Tatsumi!" He congratulated him with a thumbs up.

"Now that the enemy has been taken care of, it is time to return to base." Akame said, Tatsumi and Bulat nodded and went back to base.

* * *

[On the base of Night Raid]

Back at the Night Raid base, the group held a celebration for a job well done defending their base.

Najenda decided to talk to Tatsumi while the others enjoyed their rest. "I must say I'm impressed Tatsumi. You really showed your courage in your first battle according to Akame."

Tatsumi scratched the back of his neck and smiled shyly at the heads of praise. "Thank you, boss. It was nothing."

"On the contrary, it was certainly something. Akame half expected you to fall for the words of the enemies and you needed to be saved by her." Najenda took out a cigar and lit it. "That said, you're still a bit rough around the edges, and it will take a little work to polish your skills as best you can. So I'll have you start training with Akame tomorrow. Akame are you alright with that?"

Akame, who seemed absorbed in her own food, turned and made a signal to the chief. "Mhmm." She murmured as she chewed her food.

"If Tatsumi looses, then you have my permission to kill him." Najenda sad, which caused Tatsumi's eyes to soar through the roof. "What?!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Safe stuff." Akame replied.

"So?!" Tatsumi shouted. 'I didn't even hesitate to answer!" He grumbled. 'What the hell was I thinking?!' He thought as a chill ran down his spine.

"Aren't you lucky Tatsumi? Being able to be trained by such a cute girl." Najenda joked. "Good luck and try not to kill yourself!"

'That if she does not do it first...' Tatsumi thought as he was definitely going to die.

* * *

[With Yoshitsune]

"So, what are you going to do now Tao?" Yoshitsune asked as they both arrived in the capital. "I don' know, I'll have to find some job to support my family..." Tao said sadly in her voice.

"Are you a good fighter?" Yoshitsune asked suddenly which Tao raised an eyebrow but she nodded. "Well...I'm good at fighting because I had to learn how to defend myself and to protect my brothers, but I'm not as good at taking on opponents as you or the red-eyed girl, but why are you asking me so suddenly, Nya?"

"I have a proposition to make you." Yoshitsune said. "I will provide you with food and a place for you and your brothers to live, in exchange for your combat skills for a great mission that my team and I are doing. Work for me and you will be well rewarded. "

"And what's the mission if I decide to accept, nya?" Tao asked.

"Defeating the Prime Minister and eliminating all traces of the capital's corruption." Yoshitsune said, putting it short and simple. Making Tao's eyes widened. "You think it sounds crazy but if you help me, you will not only be doing the right thing but you will get the Capital to be a safer place for innocent civilians and your brothers."

Tao watched as Yoshitsune extended his hand. "So what do you say? Will you will help me for a bright future? I would really appreciate your help." Yoshitsune said with a smile.

Tao's response was with a big hug to him that caught him by surprised. "I accept, nya!"

"Good...But please let go of me." Yoshitsune said, as how he could feel Tao's breasts touching his face which made him blush a bit there but it faded immediately.

Tao released her hug and smiled. "Thank you very much, I will not defraud you, nya!"

"Okay, Tao, welcome to Crows Rebellion." Yoshitsune said, pulling out a piece of paper and jotting down an address. "Head to this address tomorrow and talk to the owner saying that you know me and want to talk to me, I'll greet you with your brothers."

"I want to thank you again for everything, Master Yoshitsune, nya." Tao said.

"I like how she calls me master..." Yoshitsune murmured to himself. "See you tomorrow Tao, I have to go, take care of yourself!" He said goodbye as he began to run back to his base.

Tao smiled cheerfully as her tail began to move really fast. "I have to go to my brothers to make sure they are well and tell them the good news!" Tao said, starting to leap over the rooftops nimbly. "They will be surprised and glad to find out that I have found my future mate! Nya!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking. Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private. Idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say, t** **ake care**


	9. Chapter 8

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the oc**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: An old friend, awakening and doubts.**

* * *

"God...if you're listening to me...please...kill me..." Ken said really tired, you could see clearly as he had dark circles in his eyes.

First, it was because his teacher put him to train his resistance while carrying heavy weights, he had to use it all day. Second, he was the babysitter of the blonde girl known as Aria since he entered the barracks.

At first he thought that it would only be yesterday until she decided to leave and during that time she was bothering Ken to be her butler since in her words. "It's his job." He was lucky that Gaurry helped him in most of the tasks but still couldn't stand the spoiled blonde.

"Cattle, bring me more water!" Aria's voice was heard in another room.

"I'm coming!" Ken complained, bringing a glass of water. "Seriously...kill me!" He said while shedding anime tears, due to his suffering of having to listen to Aria's orders.

"It's about time!" Aria said as she was in her bed where Gaurry was sitting on a chair next to her.

"Seriously, when are you two going? My teacher said you're not forced to stay, you can go whenever you want." Ken said with displeasure in his voice.

"But where? I don't have a place to go anymore, those Night Raid killers are possibly looking for me!" Aria said showing a point as she clenched her fist on the sheets of her bed-. "I'm scared..." She muttered to herself.

Ken could hear a bit as his expression changed and he sighed before speaking. "Well, you can stay." He said leaving the glass on the table. "I will only give you a warning, people aren't toys, they are living beings that have their own families."

He look at Aria with a frown. "The truth is, I would like to kill you. But, my teacher sees that you're a good person in the background. I can't see it because of your spoiled attitude, I can tolerate to a certain extent but that's a thin line. So I ask you to leave that snoob attitude and treat people better or if you don't, stay alone."

He began to withdraw his rant. "I'll go upstairs, if you need anything, let me know."

"How dare you tell me this!?" Aria growled quietly but began to feel sad at his words. "Gaurry..."

"Yes, Lady Aria?" Gaurry replied with a worried look.

"I need you to leave me alone for a moment." Aria said, Gaurry was going to say something but seeing her face, he nodded and left the room.

Aria looked out the window at the leaves of the trees as the wind blew with tranquility, she touched her heart as it still feels cold.

* * *

[At Benkei's bar]

"Weeeee!"

Glass cups were being thrown around and sluggishly played one by one, falling off and breaking. With three kids smiling and giggling.

"Hey kids, stop playing!" Benkei shouted as he tried to control the situation, today appeared a woman with a purple cat hood along with three children of 6 years who also wore hoods of cats, beige, orange and green.

He generally didn't let minors enter, but the older one said she knew Yoshitsune and wanted to talk to him, unfortunately he went out to buy some vegetables to accompany the large quantities of meat he got yesterday so the woman named Tao decided to wait for him while her three brothers was playing, or rather, causing atrocities at his bar

Now a plate fell off as if it was by 'accident' the boy wearing a beige color cat shaped hoodie gasped. "Uh oh, I broke another plate!"

Benkei growled in annoyance as he decided to pick up the broken glass, at which point Ken appears. "Hey Ken, I need you to give me a hand!"

"Right away Benkei-san," Ken said, coming out from behind the curtain. "What do you need?"

"Help me calm these three children before they bother someone they shouldn't have bothered," Benkei said, his frown dropping a lot.

Ken watched as he realized the three children around. "Those are hoods of cats?" He said noticing the appearance of their clothes. "I thought you didn't allow children in your bar, Benkei-san?"

Benkei nodded. "It is but this is a special case, you see the lady on the left of the bar?" He said, pointing at Tao, once Ken saw her and much to his surprise he blushed for the beauty she was, besides noticing that under her clothes had a tail.

Ken was now focusing on Tao, but Benkei snapped his fingers in front of his face to snap out of it. "Her name is Tao, and she's the older sister of these three troublemakers, and apparently Yoshitsune asked her to come to this place to...Ahem." He fixed his throat and put up air quotes. "Joining our group."

Ken nodded. "I see, and why did she bring her younger brothers with her?" He asked, while looking at the three children still playing.

"According to what she told me, they are the only family that she has left, Yoshitsune was going to give her a place where she could stay if she agreed to join us." sa Benkei answered, making a slight settlement of the young man wearing glasses.

'Although teacher can be an idiot most of the time, he really is a good person in the background.' He thought with a smile as he went to talk to Tao, however, he received a blow from a small ball in his crotch when one of the children threw it.

Ken fell to the ground as easily as KO, Benkei looked at him with a white expression.

"Gee, such big help you were." He spoke sarcastically as he had to keep an eye on those three children until Ken wakes up. "Dammit Yoshitsune, come back in fucking time." He growled.

* * *

[Meanwhile with Yoshitsune]

"I'm glad that this salesman was accepting my negotiation, that will teach him not to scam the wrong person." Yoshitsune said, while holding a bag full of vegetables. He walked until he heard there was someone following behind him. "Okay, who's behind me? It's better than someone I know or someone who tries to kill me." He turned around and found a small white dog wagging its tail. "Who do you belong to?" He asked as he picked up the dog gently.

"Koro!" A girl ran out of the corner and in front of Yoshitsune. The girl has brown hair and eyes, her hair's arranged in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground and wore the typical armor of the Capital Guard. "Thank you kind and caring citizen! For giving me back my Koro!"

'Kind and loving? eight years and she hasn't change a bit. Always trying to play the hero.' Yoshitsune thought after recognizing the woman before him. "It's been a while, Seryu." He spoke with joy in his tone.

"How do you know me? Have we met before?" Seryu asked.

Yoshitsune nodded. "Yes, I have been invited to your house several times each time your father invited me." Seryu said nothing as her eyes widened and smiled.

"Seryu, are you-?" Was the last thing Yoshitsune said before Seryu jumped up and hugged him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Yoshitsune-kun, you're alive!" She said. "I thought you were dead like dad! I'm glad to see you again!" She separated from the hug.

"Where were you all this time? Ogre-san told me that your parents were killed by the evil ones and I thought that the same thing happened to you too." She said as she kept wiping the tears from her face.

"...The evil ones?" Yoshitsune said as deep down he knew that Ogre probably told lies to her.

"Those...those filth that live outside the capital, but it's okay, Dr. Stylish made sure he was able to fight evil and bring justice to the world!" She said, recovering hwe smile.

That caused Yoshitsune to get serious, he knew Dr. Stylish had worked alongside his father on some projects and his methods were unorthodox. "...What did he do?" He asked in a serious tone.

"W-what?" Seryu said, as she had never seen her friend like that. She remembered that he was relaxed even in the worst situations. "Y-Yo-"

"Seryu, what did he do to you?" Yoshitsune asked without losing his tone.

"He modified my body and gave me weapons, in case Koro couldn't defend me." Seryu said noticing Yoshitsune clenched his fist. "Uh, are you okay?"

"Then, Stylish finally had the balls to do this, I still remember when he talked about that project and I threatened him so it wouldn't touch you, but he ignored it and forced you to do this..." Yoshitsune said with a bitter tone as he was about to look for that doctor and kill him.

She shook her head. "In fact, I voluntarily volunteered for this." She said, surprising Yoshitsune. "I had to do it, I was the only one who can give justice to the Capital and protect the citizens from the bad guys so I accepted the modifications, if you have to get angry with someone, let it be to me."

Yoshitsune remained silent before starting to laugh, causing Seryu to look at him strange. "You haven't changed at all, you always take great risks to do the right thing and be a hero."

"So, you're not angry?" She asked nervously.

"I'm still angry but I can't continue to be angry if it's from my dearest friend." Yoshitsune said. Seryu smiled at his words.

"Changing the subject, that puppy, Koro, which is exactly?" Yoshitsune asked, looking to see if his hunch is correct.

"He, is my friend, is my loyal companion in justice," Seryu said, cuddling the poor dog who seemed to have a confused posture about Yoshitsune, it was as if completely neutral, not exactly against them or his side. "He can feel who's bad and is on the justice side!"

"Oh, I see..." He said, observing the little dog. He seemed docile and quite adorable, but he wasn't someone to judge by his looks alone, otherwise he might be dead for now. "Can he do something else?"

"Of course he can, otherwise we wouldn't be such good friends!" Seryu said as she allowed the dog-like creature to return to the ground. "He's an ancient relic that's really powerful." She explained, of course it was forbidden to give information to civilians but she trusted her friend.

"Interesting, I guess the relic you're talking about is a Teigu." Yoshitsune answered, shocking Seryu. "Wow, that's right, how did you know?" She asked.

"I am the son of a scientist, and an avid reader and I came across that particular issue as well." Yoshitsune said

"Sure, forgot you were a nerd" said Seryu

"Intellectual." Yoshitsune said raising a finger, stopping her. "An intellectual badass better said."

"You'll still be a nerd to me." Seryu said jokingly. "And you're a madwoman for justice." Yoshitsune joked as they both laughed.

"Well Koro, it's time-" Seryu said to her partner but instead it was an empty space where the dog was. "Hah?" She looked down and discovered that Koro was no longer here. "Where did he go?!"

"I think I saw him enter that alley" Yoshitsune said, pointing to the direction Koro took off to.

"Thank you, Yosh-kun! Do you want to help?" Seryu asked.

Yoshitsune shook his head. "Nah it's okay, let's go out at some point, maybe we'll have a chat or two, to catch up." He offered.

"Of course!" Seryu said goodbye to her friend and went to look for her pet Teigu, leaving Yoshitsune behind.

"...She's grown up." Yoshitsune muttered as he made his way back to the tavern without knowing what would happen next.

But we'll know later, let's see what's going on in Night Raid's hideout.

* * *

[Meanwhile at the base of Night Raid]

After a good meal courtesy of Akame and Tatsumi, most of the Night Raid group left to attend a murder request in the Capital. Akame and Tatsumi went to hunt dinner, while Najeda decided to look after Sayo and Ieyasu.

It was the only thing she could do as part of the agreement that Tatsumi had given to join her group. When she arrived at the infirmary to verify the condition of the two teenagers, while doing this, much to her surprise, Ieyasu began to move.

"Urgh...What happened...?" Ieyasu said as he grabbed his head in pain and sat down.

"Stay still, it's been a while since you fell unconscious, you might get dizzy." Najeda reported, while placing her hand on Ieyasu's shoulder and lowering him back to his bed.

"Argh!" Ieyasu screamed as he grabbed his head in pain. "You're right, the room is spinning."

"Stay like this for a while and let your body reorient itself." Najeda said. "Now tell me, what do you remember exactly?"

"I...I remember that house...and the torture chamber...The family did terrible things to us..." A flash of concern crossed Ieyasu's face. "Sayo! She's!-"

Najeda pointed at the sleeping Sayo, Ieyasu's eyes followed where she was pointing, to see Sayo's sleeping form. "She's unconscious for now, but her chances of getting ahead doesn't seem promising."

"Oh, thank god..." Ieyasu sighed in relief.

"Now concentrate, what else do you remember?" Najeda asked.

"Tatsumi...he and someone wearing glasses came and rescued us...I also remember seeing a person covered in armor and a crow mask, he did something for me and Sayo, something that saved our lives..." Ieyasu answered, looking back what happened in the mansion.

"Well, it seems you don't have any memory problems as a result of the trauma." Najeda said. "I want to ask you something, do you know who I am?"

"I don't." Ieyasu answered back.

"My name is Najenda, and I am the leader of the murderous group Night Raid, the base we're currently in. We are also the ones who saved the lives of you and your friends." Introducing herself and her group, also pointing out how Ieyasu and Sayo are still alive.

"Night Raid...Assassins? I remember seeing your wanted posters in the Capital." Ieyasu said. "Are you and everyone else criminals?"

"Something like that, yes, we are criminals who are wanted by the Capital, but it's not that we go out and kill innocents, all of us who we kill are a source of corruption, like the family that has tortured you and your friend here." Najenda explained.

"So, what, are you good guys?" Ieyasu asked again, still confused.

"More or less, all our members are murderers, plain and simple, but we are fighting for the betterment of the country, we kill the rot that is rotting in the capital, all corrupt officials up to sadistic nobles." Najeda said.

"Oh, I see." Ieyasu said

"Now, you have two options." Najenda said while raising two fingers. "You can join us, or they will make you work in our workshop until all this is over, we can't let you know where our base and our faces are, so you know, you friend Tatsumi was given the same option, and he chose to join us."

"He did?!" Ieyasu said, surprised.

Najenda nodded. "Once he realized how corrupted the capital really was, he couldn't stay behind and let it continue, it's the government's fault that his village is suffering, you know." She said. "Now what will it be? This road is dangerous and unrewarded, you could die at any time and never be remembered for the good you may never be able to return to your village. This road is not for the weak in heart and-."

"I'll do it." Ieyasu said quickly, suprising Najenda who's eyes widened. "Hmm?"

"I said I'll do it, I can't let my best friend fight alone, if he joined then he must have had a good reason to join. And that's good enough for me to join in." Ieyasu said decisively.

"Aw, awesome, I thought I had to be more convincing, but it seems like you share Tatsumi's ideals." Najenda awed at the man's resolve.

"We swear that when we die we will die together, I fully trust his judgment and I will gladly follow him on this path" Ieyasu said with full pride in his words.

"Well, welcome to Night Raid." Najenda said as she held out her hand. "Most of our members are currently on a mission, so we'll have to wait for the presentations later, so for now you just have to rest a bit."

Ieyasu nodded as he returned to lie down while the Night Raid leader retreated. 'I wonder what Tatsumi's doing?' Ieyasu wondered thinking about what his friend's doing.

* * *

 _[Flashbacks from the invasion.]_

 _The both of them took a step back, Karasu carefully watched her, his eyes narrowed. "You definitely need to think with an open mind, not all people are bad, they may have a reason to do it or they had no other choice, did you ever think about that?"_

 _"Those who have the opportunity to change, I will give them that opportunity." He said standing firm on his speech._

 _"Night Raid may have good intentions, but what they do is wrong."_

 _Karasu shook his head and turned away from facing Akame. "That's something you have to figure out yourself, Akame"_

'Who is Yoshitsune?' thought Akame remembering what happened yesterday night, she still remembered the words of the masked young man wondering who he really is.

She also wondered why she hasn't told Najeda about her encounter with him, it's possible that's a future threat to the group, but Akame said nothing. 'Why?'

 _"Don't worry, we won't say anything to the Empire, it's a promise!" He said._

'Why did I decided to trust his words? Why didn't I attack him when he was unprotected without his armor? Or, why didn't kill me when he had the chance on those two occasions?' She asked to herself these questions, no answer can be brought up.

 _"To be honest...I really don't like hitting a cute girl like you." Yoshitsune said although a bit nervous._

Akame's cheeks reddened slightly and faded after that. '...Who is he really?'

* * *

[Back with Akame and Tatsumi]

"Akame?" Akame turned to a confused Tatsumi as both had reached towards a waterfall. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something, that's all." She answered although Tatsumi still finds it a bit odd. "Okay...So, what are we doing here anyway?" He asked.

"Today, we will start fishing for dinner." Akame answered. She started to take off her clothes making Tatsumi blush and covering his eyes embarrassed. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked, after taking off her clothes.

Tatsumi opened his eyes to see Akame wearing a white bikini set. "Thank God it's just a bathing suit!" Tatsumi sighed in relief.

"Our goal is to fish for the Tuna Hoga, this is the best location." She said.

"Aren't they rare, mysterious and elusive fishes?" Tatsumi asked, before Akame quickly dived into the water. Then four coca fish flew up and landed in the basket where Tatsumi is holding, then Akame resurfaced to take a breath. "First you have to swim to the bottom, then hide your presence and attack, you have to act very fast."

"Whatever you say!" Tatsumi said while smiling and took off his clothes except his boxers, diving straight into the water as well.

* * *

Returned from his hunt with Akame and upon learning of Ieyasu's awakening, he had reached the emergency line for the infirmary.

"Ieyasu!" Tatsumi shouted as he entered the infirmary. "Tatsumi!" His friend shouted for joy.

"You're awake!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he smile and saw his friend slowly getting much better. "And alive!" Ieyasu said as he showed Tatsumi a toothy grin.

"It's great to see you're all better!" Tatsumi said as he hit his friend's shoulder with his fist.

"Right, I still can't believe that hell, we survived." Ieyasu said somewhat oppressed. "Tatsumi, I'm joining Night Raid too!"

"Wait what, really?!" He said, surprised with his eyes widened.

Ieyasu nodded. "Sure, I mean, you joined, so that seems like a good reason for me to join too."

"Ieyasu, I don't want you to join for a feeling of camaraderie, if you're going to join, it should be on your own terms." Tatsumi said.

Ieyasu shook his head. "But I'm joining in on my own terms, but part of this is because you joined." He clenched his fist on his sheets.

"But I also want to avoid the things that happened to Sayo and I, happening to someone else, especially knowing that Aria is still free." Ieyasu said grunting the last, when he learned that the girl who tortured Sayo was still alive, and the person who saved her was the same person who saved him and Sayo. "So tell me, what's the group's like? Are they interesting people?"

"Oh you have no idea..." Tatsumi replied.

After the duo met and they spent some time praying for Sayo to wake up soon, they went to the dining room where Akame was placing food on the table. They currently assembled from the Night Raid gang gathered at the table and presentations were made for Ieyasu. After meeting everyone present, the group began to dig in. The dinner consisted of the tuna that Akame and Tatsumi had fished that day.

"In the end, Tatsumi only caught two." Najenda said. "For the first time, he did quite well considering all things."

"Is it true that you shouted 'bring it on!' when were you undressing?" Leone asked jokingly.

Tatsumi collapsed in his chair, his face turned red with embarrassment when Ieyasu began to laugh out loud at the antics of his friends.

"So Akame, how was the first day of Tatsumi's training with you?" Najenda asked.

"He needs more work..." Akame answered between bites.

'Shit. She doesn't think much of me at all. ' Tatsumi thought. 'And I can not say what she's thinking either. I'm still too weak!'

"But...He shows great promise." Akame said in monotonous praise.

'For real?! I do?!' Tatsumi thought with surprise.

"Hmm, that's good to hear." Najenda said before turning her attention to Leone and placing her chopsticks. "Leone, tell me about the request you received from the other day."

Leone's face suddenly became serious. "Yes, boss, our targets are the Ogre of the guards of the capital and an oil merchant named Gamal."

She explained as she put her hands together. "According to the client, Ogre has been accepting Gamal's bribes. Apparently, every time Gamal commits a crime, Ogre has someone else who falls in love with him. One of the crimes and was executed. While the boyfriend was in prison, he heard the two discuss their crimes and managed to send a letter to our client so she would know what happened to her."

Leone took out a sack of coins, placing it on the table. "This is the payment for the work".

"...That person saved so much money?" Tatsumi, gaping at the sack of coins.

"I could smell venereal diseases." Leone said in a dark tone with her clenched fists. "She must have been forced to sell her body to anyone who is willing to pay to save money."

"That's horrible..." Ieyasu said.

"This is how it works in this rotten capital." Bulat said.

"Have you confirmed the clients claims?" Najenda asked while lighting a cigarette.

"They're guilty." Leone replied. "I observed them for a while from the attic of the merchant's store, where the two discussed their dirty deals."

"Very good." Najenda said as she took a swig of her cigarette. "Night Raid will accept this request, we will deliver punishments on the heads of these atrocious monsters, and we will send them to the beyond."

"Removing Gamal will be simple." Leone said. "But Ogre will be a completely different matter."

"Why is that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Ogre the Devil, that's his nickname, it's called 'The Demon' because his sword skills make him an object of terror for criminals in the capital." Leone explained. "Usually with his cheerful band of lackeys while patrolling the streets of the city, but apart from that, he stays at the headquarters of the garrison. Gamal arrives at his private room to give him bribes. In his free day he spends time near the palace drinking in the bars of the main street."

"It seems that our only shot is his day off." Tatsumi concluded.

"But security around the palace is scarce - for Akame, whose face is plastered all over the palace, this will be a difficult mission." Najenda pointed out a fact that's true.

"Should we wait for the rest of the group to return?" Akame suggested.

"We don't know when they will finish their work though." Leone pointed when she leaned back in her seat.

"If that's the case, then just send me!" Tatsumi said as he banged his palm on the table. "I can take care of that!"

"Oh, are you saying you can defeat Ogre?" Najeda asked.

"Eh?" Tatsumi

"Yes, you pass your mouth...You must learn to manage your words better!" Leone said with a smirk.

"Ah?!"

"At this moment, this work is a lot for you." Akame said, agreeing with Leone.

"I'm also skillful with the sword!" Tatsumi added.

"I'm saying you won't be able to kill, can you kill without hesitation at any time?" Akame asked.

"Even while we're sitting here...Others may be condemned, right? If so, I will!" Tatsumi said decisively. "Innocent people condemned for absurd reasons, I don't want anyone to feel like this again!"

"Very good, I will leave Ogre to you." Najeda said, turning off her cigar.

"Well said, Tatsumi" Leone said hitting Tatsumi's shoulder and then hugging him with her arm. "You show great determination!"

"Leone and Akame, finish with the oil merchant." Najenda ordered.

"You got it boss!" She and Akame nodded. "Understood."

"What do you think of me Akame! When the time comes, I can face the challenge!" Tatsumi said with a cocky smirk.

"After you complete your task, and prepare the report, you will be considered a legitimate person, but with that arrogance, you will end up dead." Akame said as she walked away from him.

"Curses." murmured Tatsumi. 'I will definitely succeed and you will see me in another light!'

* * *

[With Ken]

"Thank God, these beasts calmed down." Benkei sighed as the three children in cat hoods were sitting at the bar calmly eating some sweets

"But at what cost!?" Ken muttered as his purse containing money he was saving was spent to buy those sweets.

"I'm really sorry for the problems that my brothers have caused! Nya!" Tao bowed in apology.

"No problem, we're grateful that today there were not many customers or if not what would have happened if they had bothered the wrong person." Benkei waved it off.

"Lady Aria, but-!" The voice of Gaurry was heard, apparently trying to stop Aria from something.

"I have already decided Gaurry, and there's nothing that will make me change my decision." Aria's said as the sound of footsteps were heard.

"But Lady Aria, it's very dangerous that you go alone!" Gaurry said, a good point at that.

"I'll take the risk, you served my family very well and I thank you, but from now on...I don't need your services anymore." She said, leaving behind the curtain and walking towards Ken. "Ken, tell your teacher that I said thanks for saving me, I won't tell the Empire that you kidnapped me."

"He we didn't kidnap you." Ken said, frowning.

"Anyway, the point is that I leave, and I need your help to get to a person that my father mentioned that could help me if something like this were to happen." She said calmly. "So I order you to help me."

Ken escaped a snort, while still looking at the girl with a shake of his head.

Arie frowned. "Forget it, I'll do it on my own, it's not like I really need the help of someone pathetic like you!" She started to leave.

"Good." Ken said, making the blond girl stop. "If that means you won't give me migraines, I'll go with you and take you to that person."

Aria nodded as Ken gestured to Benkei to be attentive to Tao's little brothers while he took care of this.

"Let's go." Ken said with Aria following him. "By the way, what's the name of the man your family trusts so much?"

"He's a general of the Empire, he's called Ogre and he's a nice person when I first met him." Aria answered. "I know where he is since my parents took me to meet him. I can trust him and I know he can protect me since he's very strong."

Ken nodded. "Okay, lead the way."

* * *

The two walked until they stopped due to a constant whistle and the sound of something soft hitting continuously against the ground, heading straight towards them. It wasn't long before the fountain revealed themselves as a young woman in her twenties, with amber hair and amber eyes.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that almost reached the ground while she was wearing a military uniform that had armor on her upper body and held a dog leash that was attached to a strange dog. "My sense of justice is tingling!" She exclaimed.

Ken had the feeling that she was talking about him and Aria. 'Wow, for someone with a bright attitude, she looks very cute.' Ken thought with a smile. Then came another thought that made him groan as she approached. 'But this place is all kinds of madness! I can't let my guard down.'

He watched as the girl made a military salute, her cheeks swollen, and stood firm before introducing herself. "Seryu Ubiquitous! A soldier for justice, informing!"

'Yeah, something's definitely out of it.' Ken thought as his feeling might be true.

Seryu didn't seem to notice when she turned her attention back to Aria, to whom she smiled happily. "I know you, you are Aria Goodricke from the House of Goodricke! You really are alive!"

"Yes, in fact I am." Aria said with a good tone.

She had a polite smile on his face, which reminded Ken of the time he met her, before gesturing to him with a grateful tone, though he didn't know if it was true or feigned. "You can thank this young man here, he and his teacher saved me from Night Raid before they could kill me, along with my family."

"For real?" Seryu asked, surprised.

This was immediately followed with her attention to Ken, whom she greeted positively. "Good job, citizen! The arms of justice were with you, I'm sure!"

"Uh...Thanks." Ken answered uneasily. "Anyway...I'm here to leave Aria with a guy named Ogre, she said she would be better off with him, so it should be fine."

"You bet she'll be fine." Seryu said cheerfully. Her arm was at her side while she continued. "Ogre is a great man, you must know him, I'm sure he would love to know how you and your master managed to escape the evil clutches of Night Raid!"

"Um...no thanks." Ken replied. "I have something else to do, just take Miss Aria because she asked me and that's all. If you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Okay, but I hope we can see each other again to find out how you and your teacher escaped!" Seryu said.

"Ok" He said, leaving the two themselves.

"Please come with me Lady Aria, I will take you to Ogre." She said to Aria who nodded. "Um...of course." She said before looking at Ken and then marching down another path, she had a sad look before frowning and being accompanying by the soldier.

While Ken was walking back to Benkei's Tavern he felt a bad feeling. 'Why do I have a bad feeling that I made the biggest mistake of my life?'

The young man in glasses kept on his way as soon as he knows what he has just done but this will be for another occasion.

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of chapter.**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking. Now if anyone has ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by a private message. Any idea is valid but remember it's for this story.**

 **What do you think of my story? I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, it would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say.** **Take care.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Welcome to the next chapter of Kamen Rider Karasu: The Killer of the Dark.**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the oc**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Revenge against the Ogre.**

* * *

"I'll be back" said Ken entering the bar when he noticed that his teacher has return. "Master has arrived, you has really delayed today"

"I met an old friend but let's not talk about this" Yoshitsune said looking at a Gaurry sitting sadly."As Benkei told me, Miss Aria decided to leave and asked you to take her to a person she knew, right?"

Ken nodded. "Yes in fact, luckily, I met a soldier named Seryu who took Aria to her captain, she's strange but a nice girl."

'You have, _no_ idea...' Yoshitsune thought before speaking again. "Ken, did Aria tell you the name of the person she knew?"

Ken fixed as the atmosphere began to cool down. "Yeah, her family knew him a while ago and she could trust him, I think his name's...Ogre?"

"Ken..." Yoshitsune growled that made the young man wearing glasses flinch. "You realize the mistake you made!?" He yelled angrily.

"...W-What did I do!?" Ken asked feeling a bit afraid in the sudden change of attitude from his teacher.

"Damn it!" He said as he slammed his fist on the desk. "It's my fault for not telling you before. But there's no turning back, we have to save Aria!" Yoshitsune said as he took his cloak and wrapping around him.

"Benkei-san, take Tao and her brothers to their room, tomorrow we present her to the group for now I have a pending account to pay." He ordered immediately as he left the bar.

"Can someone explain to me what's happening? Why did the teacher say that Aria is in danger?" Ken asked wondering what's going on.

Benkei sighed and shook his head. "Kid, you really have a lot to learn, especially in listening."

"What?"

The bartender took out the picture of the The Ogre. "You haven't heard that the man named Ogre is a criminal, regardless of the uniform he wears, right?"

Ken nodded, gesturing Benkei to continue. "He takes bribes, he kills innocent people...He even rapes girls..."

'...Oh no!' It was then that Ken finally realized that made his eyes widened with his eyebrows raised.

Guarry listening in on the conversation stepped in. "...What you're saying is that...?" He said upon realizing also and got up from his seat.

Benkei nodded shadow casting his eyes. "Aria's about to experience something horrible."

And with that, Ken and Gaurry were completely horrified and unsure of what to do, for now it's up to Yoshitsune.

* * *

(Capital: Night)

With the descent of the sun for the arrival of the night, Leone led Tatsumi through the Capital to the main street. "If you go straight, It should take you directly to Main Street." Leone said as she pointed to the street.

"Got it!" Tatsumi listened and was going ahead but Leone stopped him with by grabbing his right shoulder.

"Hey, Tatsumi, do you want to hear a story about Akame?" She asked.

"Huh?" Tatsumi said confused but also interested.

"When Akame was young, both she and her sister were bought somewhere in the Empire, poor parents who sell their children is a fairly common story, although sad." She said.

Tatsumi's face turned sad upon learning of such a fact.

Leone continued. "Then, she was accepted into a training program for murderers along with other children who were in the same boat as her, where she learned how to kill people and somehow survived hellish conditions."

"She worked under the empire, following all their orders, she was the perfect murderer, but with every mission she carried out, she could feel more of the empire's darkness, the boss, who was her objective at that moment."

A scene displayed houses burning, with Akame and Najenda face to face in a silent showdown.

"She managed to persuade her to defect from the Empire and join the Revolutionary Army that cared for the people... At that moment, it seemed that most of the comrades with whom she had trained and grown up with were already dead." She said grimly.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Tatsumi gasped with his hands on his hips. "As an amateur, I should shut up and listen to the professional killer, right?"

Leone smiled softly and let out a slight sigh. "Well, you'll understand if you're successful today."

"Yeah, I'll definitely do it!" Tatsumi shouted as he walked through the streets.

"Good hunting!" Leone said as she raised her thumbs up with a grin, before leaving to meet Akame and fulfill the mission assigned to them.

* * *

On the main street, the lifestyle of the area was normal. People attended to what they had to do, while others got what they needed. But even when everything was safe, Tatsumi couldn't help that feeling something's wrong while he has found his goal and found someone else with that goal.

Ogre was walking and to Tatsumi's surprise was Aria along with him. Tatsumi thought that he would have the opportunity to not only end his goal but to finish the person who tortured his lifelong friends.

It wasn't for revenge, but it was the right thing to do. Eliminating every cause of corruption to the Empire.

Tatsumi followed Ogre and Aria to an alley, away from the public's eyes.

'Something isn't right...' Tatsumi thought skeptically.

He was planning to lure Ogre into the alley by pretending he wanted to be drafted into the army, but...he's already doing it. He even has that one. But why's that? It doesn't make any sense...

Fortunately, things seemed good to the young man. He followed Ogre and Aria and hid behind a trash can, where he then bent down to hide while looking to the side to see what could happen.

"Mr. Ogre, are you sure this is the right way?" Aria asked nervous where they're going.

Some time ago, when they met, Ogre had offered to take Aria with him to do some shopping on his day off. However, now that she realized her surroundings, she couldn't help but feel worried.

"This place doesn't seem safe..." Aria said that should be loud enough for Ogre to hear.

But none of that mattered to Ogre. In fact, he licked his lips maliciously before stopping, which took Aria by surprise when she did the same and turned to him.

"Something wrong Sir Ogre?" Aria asked, worried.

"Yes..." Ogre replied. Then he let a wicked grin spread across his face. "Everything's perfect!"

"Huh?" Aria questioned, confused. However, the blonde did not receive an answer after that. Instead, she screamed in pain when Ogre grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the floor, into the air, smiling at her as she held her hands out. But unfortunately the latter was not successful; she only craves more for the muscular man.

"After all this time, I finally have you in my grasp!" Ogre declared proudly. "I'm happy that you're safe and sound, dearest Lady Aria!"

"No..." Aria pronounced. She continually tried to break free of Ogre's hand, but failed. "P-Please...why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Ogre chuckled in response, "You're so naive, like the last time I saw you, your father and I were acquaintances, but he stopped coming to see me when he realized my attraction to you, but now that he's dead and all that fortune of your family will be in my possession, you will do nothing but please me for the rest of your life!"

Aria was deeply afraid of this, even more than before. Ogre was a man who believed that it would be a better option to help her until she could recover her family's fortune and for better use. But now, everything she thought of in the past had disappeared.

She was alone, scared and losing hope quickly. But if being held by the neck, outside of the world was sufficient.

Ogre laughed evilly as he slowly reached for her chest.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi gritted his teeth in frustration as he walked away. The mission was supposed to be simple: Kill Ogre, the devil, and the girl, and inform the hideout. However, happening within yards of him was more than he expected.

Aria was a monster to him, but what she was about to receive was rape, which Tatsumi despised a lot no matter who hhe was.

But he refused to act on it. He didn't want to save her for what she's done.

'I don't like this at all...' Tatsumi thought, his eyes staring at the ground. 'I have to kill Ogre and Aria. It's the only way. But...killing her right now doesn't really count how to save her? I want to relieve her of something bad... '

At this point, everything was too much trouble for Tatsumi. On the one hand, he could use Ogre's lust for Aria as a distraction resulting in killing him and the girl, but on the other hand, he would be saving the blond psychopath. Even though there was only a moment left for him to kill her.

He hated the idea of that, since he felt bitter about it. But he still listened as Ogre continued to ramble his hand a few inches from Aria's chest.

"Now...scream as much as you can, nobody will listen to you!" Ogre said as he laughed maniacally.

Tatsumi finally got fed up with it and sent a loud shout of anger, charging towards 'The Demon'.

Ogre was surprised and turned towards the source of that voice, only to receive something he wouldn't have expected otherwise. Tatsumi pulled out his sword, which was hidden under his jacket, pierced Ogre so hard he stopped on his other side.

"What..." Ogre stammered, his eyes widening with surprise.

"You're dead!" Tatsumi shouted angrily. The emotions that he felt there had gotten the best of him. Therefore, with an obvious expression on his face, he turned to Ogre.

Ogre didn't say anything. The cut in his middle body had hurt, as it kept him somewhat paralyzed. But when he spat blood, the muscular man lost control of Aria's neck falling to the ground without saying anything.

His victim, on the other hand, fell to the ground with a loud thud when she felt the impact. But when she had a few seconds to recover, the brown-haired teen walked toward her until he stood in front of her with an intimidating look.

He didn't escape the blonde girl's notification, while she was screaming and crawling back scared when the situation occurred. However, Tatsumi seemed to think otherwise.

"I cant believe I saved you again..." Tatsumi said with a frown on his face. "You tortured my best friends, so don't think I killed him for you, I will never forgive you for what you've done, I can't kill you now, I saved you from something you deserve a thousand times. When the next time we meet, I only know that I'll kill you-!"

"Tatsumi, watch out! "Aria shouted.

As much as Tatsumi's threat was, the blond couldn't resist warning him.

Ogre had suddenly risen from the ground with a grimace on his face, before swinging his sword. But, fortunately, it wasn't successful.

Tatsumi was able to react to Aria's warning and held his sword against the muscular man's weapon in defense. However, the older man's strength surpassed his and sent him flying back until he skidded to a stop.

'What the hell? Did she just save me?' Tatsumi thought, his eyes widened. "I lowered my guard at that moment. If it weren't for her warning, I..."

"You will die right here, child!" Ogre growled angrily. He stood up again, his wounds didn't bother him as he glared at the young man. "You thought that I, the Ogre demon, would be killed by the likes of you?!"

"No, but I do..." A new voice entered the field as both of the sword wielders, and Aria looked towards the direction as a strange figure walking through the shadows was none other than, Karasu.

"You!" Tatsumi said as he pointed at the figure he recognizes so well.

"Time flies by without seeing you kid, are your friends feeling much better?" Karasu said walking between the youth and the captain of the Empire. He looked at Aria, under his helmet he was smiling.

"I owe you one, for saving her." Karasu said.

Tatsumi opened his mouth but the masked rider stopped him.

"Don't say anything, I know you still hate her for what she did to your friends. But, you saved her because it was the right thing to do, it seems that I was wrong judging you." He raised his sword in front of Ogre. "And you, we have issues to talk about."

Ogre growled. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"My name is Kamen rider Karasu. And now, Ogre 'The Demon'! For your crimes you will pay dearly with your life!" Karasu said acquiring his combat pose.

The Demon roared. "Don't make me laugh! I will not lose against shits like you!" He said as he readies his attack.

"Those were your last words...let the judgment begin!" Karasu said, charging against his opponent.

Ogre had tried to use his strength to deliver a quick blow to the enemy, but the rider reacted by diverting his attack with his own sword, he was back on the ground in defense.

The Demon who was supposed to be strong was surprised to face a new opponent who's much stronger, pressing hard defensively while Karasu pressed with his katana, using his strength to try to overwhelm him.

"I see..." Ogre said suddenly. His eyes were on Karasu when he realized the situation. "You belong to that Night Raid group, right?"

"Error." Karasu replied with a wrong sound effect, disarming Ogre and then kicked him directly in the stomach with such force that sent him skidding backwards. "Don't compare me with that group, what I do is justice."

"Justice?!" Ogre roared. A horrifying grunt appeared on his face when he exposed his sharp teeth like a demon. "Don't fuck me! I'm above you!"

"I don't think so." Karasu replied preparing for what's coming next.

Ogre decided to attack the rider by throwing a punch, the rider dodged to the left. Then he saw how the 'demon' tried to hit him with another hit to the right to avoid it and bend back a bit to avoid another blow.

But while holding that position, Karasu suddenly placed his katana by making several cuts on Ogre's leg and arms.

"AAHHH!" Ogre shouted. "I'LL MURDER YOU!" He screamed in pure anger.

From now on, 'The Demon" didn't feel like holding back. He threw a blow to his enemy with all his strength but the rider eluded him and quickly cut the man's arm cleanly followed with a kick in the chest.

"I'll finish you with this!" Karasu said hitting his belt once more.

[ **Final!** ]

A pair of black crow wings sprouted on his back as he lifted off as a dark purple energy surrounded his body and transferred into his katana before storing it back in its holster.

"It's not over yet...It's not over!" Ogre roared once more before he could say anything before the rider was now close to him.

In a blink of an eye, Karasu disappeared and reappeared behind him who was stuck frozen.

"Sen Karasu Katto! (Thousand Raven Cuts)!" Declaring his finishing move as he returned to place his katana in its case generating a slight noise.

 _Shling!_

Soon, Ogre's body was cut several times as blood leap out of his body along with a scream of pain.

"Incredible..." Tatsumi said he was amazed how the fight was already over.

Ogre's body was now on the ground, he could still escape moans of pain, he was still alive but not for long.

Karasu approached the body and kneel down to face him.

"You don't have muc time Ogre, so answer me one thing." He said with great tone of serious. "Remember Koryu Ubiquitous? He was part of the Council, in charge of the Police Force? Tell me what happened!"

"Koryu was a traitor police and was a threat to the Empire..." Ogre replied as he felt his shoulder being stabbed.

"Koryu's too nice for something like that, don't lie! Or the pain will be even worse!" Karasu threatened. "Now, tell me the truth right now!"

"When we framed him for treason after the real spy died, we took him out, his face with a mask, and we hung him in public." He said that made Yoshitsune's eyes widened. "His daughter thought he wasn't her father. He laughed while we hung him!" Blood leaking from his grin.

"Poor shit. What he knew wasn't his justice...It was our justice." Ogre said as he laughed before staring at the rider. "Tell me something, how are your parents going? Yoshitsune Minamoto...?"

The rider tensed when he heard his real name out in the public.

"He was right, aside from his own daughter, there was another child who appreciated that man, the son of one of the greatest scientists in the Empire, that was before we killed him for being a future threat to us, that scientist was an idiot for refusing to build what we asked for and now he must be wallowing in his grave along with his whore of a wife!" He laughed before being beheaded by the rider's katana killing him in the act swiftly.

Karasu shook his sword wiping the blood he had before putting his weapon back in its holster. "Judgment, finished." He said as he looked back at Tatsumi.

The brown-haired assassin was put on guard in case the rider decided to tie him, however in a fraction of time he had disappeared to reappear behind him.

"I don't have anything against you, I'll just take the girl." Karasu said taking Aria in her arm. "But before leaving, I'll tell you two things...one, Ken really wants to be your friend and even with these circumstances you can accept him as your friend."

Tatsumi turned around as both the rider and Aria disappeared and then saw him on the roof of the building. 'He's very fast, much faster then Akame...'

"And second, I ask you of a favor, don't tell any of your Night Raid comrades, especially Akame that I was here." Yoshitsune said as he looked down at Tatsumi.

"I understand it was your mission to exterminate this bastard, but I had important issues with him. Tell your friends that you ended up killing Ogre. Everything you heard about my identity, keep it a secret. But I'm sure you'll still tell them if so, give my regards to Akame." Karasu said before leaving but remembered a detail he forgot to tell him.

"And you'd better start running away because I can feel soldiers coming, good bye!" He disappeared just like that.

"Wait!" Tatsumi shouted trying to reach him, but he already left the scene.

Then, he heard soldiers coming. "Hey, you, wait there!" yelled a female voice that's likely a soldier from the Empire.

Tatsumi noticed their yelling and ran off as fast as he could, not daring to look back since he didn't want to be trapped.

* * *

(At Benkei's Bar)

"We're back." Yoshitsune said, returning to the tavern in his civilian clothes and with Aria walking by his side.

"Lady Aria!" Gaurry shouted as he saw the girl coming back safe and sound. "Are you okay? Did Ogre do something to you!?" He asked as he's worried, looking over the little princess's clothing and seeing rags and filth on it.

"I'm fine Gaurry, thanks for your concern." Aria said with a genuine little smile, however, it didn't last long when Ken walked in front of her with a frown. "Ken..."

"Aria..." Ken said clenching his fist before making a bow. "I want to apologize deeply, I had a bad feeling that something was wrong, but I didn't think so!"

"I..." Aria murmured, seeing the young man bowing. "The truth is, you don't have to apologize..."

Ken raised both of his brows. "Huh?"

"Tell me Ken...be honest...do you still hate me for what my family and I have done...?" Aria asked with her tone a bit more soft and nervous.

For a moment, Ken could understand the blonde's heart. He could see the guilt that came despite not being able to see her face.

"Aria, I..." Ken muttered feeling that he didn't know what to say to her in these moments until finally he decided. "I still can't forgive what your family has done."

"I...I knew it..." Aria murmured.

"However, I can not continue being angry with you" Ken said surprising Aria. "What you did was wrong and there's nothing that will change the past. But, if you can change the future, if you really regret your actions then I must abandon my hatred..." He looked at her with a smile. "Aria, I forgive you."

Aria was speechless so the only thing she did was to hug the young man with glasses as she began to sob.

Ken surprised her reaction, he starts getting nervous. "Aria, don't cry, don't cry!" He shouted trying to warm her up, his face paled since he didn't like to see a girl cry. He turned to his teacher, Gaurry and Benkei. "Uh, any help!?"

"What a shame Ken, to make a pretty girl cry." Yoshitsune said crossing his arms and shaking his head as he went to sleep.

"What a shame boy, and I thought you would be better than this." Benkei repeated, joining the joke as well as marching away.

"Good luck" Sylvie said laughing, and proceeded to her room.

Gaurry followed after leaving the two kids alone.

"O-Oi! Don't leave me here! Bastards!" It was the last thing Ken said as he had to solve this problem on his own now.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the base of Night Raid)

Night Raid's lair was still in place as the night progressed. Although four of its members were still absent, the rest of them, including their boss, were present while they were in the meeting room, with the chief in front of Tatsumi with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"Good job in dealing with the goal, Tatsumi." Najenda said, congratulating him. "The incident involving that rider named Karasu was unexpected, but we will get to that when the others return."

"Thank you." Tatsumi smirked. Only a few minutes had passed since the incident with the rider occurred.

Since then, Tatsumi had presented his report on him and his mission before arriving at his current situation. He turned to see Akame. "Not bad, eh, Akame?" He asked proudly. "I have done my job and given my report, and I did it somehow without hurting myself!"

Akame was quiet, inspecting him.

Unknown to Tatsumi, she had thought of the mind. But she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she started walking towards Tatsumi, who clearly was still proud, without suspecting anything.

"So you'll have to recognize m-!"

Then he was surprised by what happened next. Akame took off his shirt, hands raised, before his eyes opened with evident surprise.

"WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tatsumi questioned her with a girlish scream.

Unfortunately, he didn't get his answer. In fact, it only got worse when Akame turned to the other only women around.

"Leone, boss, hug him!" Akame said.

"Understood." Najeda nodded and held Tatsumi's arms.

"Oh, this looks fun." Leone said smiling.

At the same time, Tatsumi was shocked and embarrassed to see the two women coming to look for him. "What...what's happening? You can't be...!"

Then with that, the teenager was taken to more shame. His shorts were lowered instantly, revealing his underwear, before he blushed madly as he wrapped arms around his chest in shame. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Tatsumi yelled.

For now, what the girls had just pulled out was summed up in a few words. Tatsumi was standing almost naked before three women as they looked at him. But just when things seemed to take dangerous territory, Tatsumi was surprised when he saw Akame smile it was unexpected but yet, it was a beautiful smile on her face.

"Thank goodness..." Akame said with a kind tone, "I've seen friends die poisoned because they wanted to be tough and not report the wound, but it seems you're not damaged." Then she held her hand. "The death rate for those on your first mission is high...You did very well."

"T-Thank you." Tatsumi said, surprised. From the look on his face, it was clear that the teenage killer was confused.

Luckily, Leone seemed to sense this when she placed her hands on his hips before speaking to him. "Akame expected you to live." She said honestly.

At that moment, Najenda decided to have her own words with a confident smile on her face. " You know, you learn to communicate with your comrades while you cook. "She said sincerely. "To tell through a difficult hunt...Did you notice that everything you did in those days was beneficial for you? "

"Eh...?" Tatsumi replied and returned. "Oh, seriously?"

Now the whole situation seemed to make sense. She made Tatsumi understand while a sense of comfort took over before addressing Akame a little apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Akame." Tatsumi said apologizing. "I got it wrong."

"Everything's fine." Akame assured him. "From now on, please, keep coming back alive."

"Of course." Tatsumi said smiling with confidence. "Please take care of me, Akame!"

Unfortunately, the tone, as well as the stage, seemed to give Leone the wrong idea. However, she knew better, but she couldn't help the laughter on her face as she did it. "I wonder what your intentions are when you were almost naked!"

"You were the ones who stripped me!" Tatsumi yelled with an annoyed look. With that, the teenager began to dress alone. Akame, and Leone stayed on the sidelines while Najenda seemed to have her mind marveled until a thought came to her.

"…Good." She said thoughtfully. Then she turned to Tatsumi. "Then, you will work with Mine, so do your best."

"Eh?!" Tatsumi replied with a look of astonishment on his face.

It was clear from the look on his face that he had no idea how to express his surprise.

However, Leone saw this as a possibility to mock him when she approached him. "It's just one thing after another, right?" She asked with a sarcastic tone. Tatsumi didn't say anything in return.

His mind was still back in the new position the boss gave him. Therefore, it goes without saying that he cried in his mind. "...I HAVE TO WORK WITH HER!?" Tatsumi shouted.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"For some reason, I have goose bumps..." Mine muttered as she shivered, she and the other members were returning from their mission through the forest.

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone! first an apology if this just like the previous chapter wasn't to your liking. Now, if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by a private message. Any idea is valid but remember it's only for this story.**

 **What do you think of my story? I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts.**

 **It would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say.** **Take care!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Welcome to next chapter of Kamen Rider Karasu: The Killer of the Dark.**

 **I hope you like it, if you can help me with ideas, some games, sometimes I'm not good with words.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible support giving me confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story, now then.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below, they belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of my OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Presentation, Talk, The goal of Mine?**

* * *

"My name is Tao and it's a pleasure to meet everyone here, nyasu!" Tao said with a big smile as she introduced herself to Yoshitsune's group in the barracks, her little brothers were with her as she hugged them. "And these little guys are my little brothers, Pochi, Yaru and Mika!"

"Nyasu!" The three cat brothers waved a hello with the same smile Tao has.

"Aww, they're so adorable!" Sylvie said shrieking a little how cute these little children were looking like adorable kittens.

Aria also screamed for how cute these little critters are.

"Etto...Tao-san, excuse me for asking but...why do you have a tail?" Ken asked how he was waiting to ask that question from the first moment he met her. "In fact, why didn't anyone ask the same question?" He told himself realizing that he was the only one who was wondering about this topic.

"Well...how do I explain this...I'm a cat girl, nyasu." Tao said, showing a pendant with an emblem of the silhouette of a cat with the full moon behind it. "See the emblem I have, I'm from the Neko Clan. We are something like werewolves but cats." She said once she took off her hoodie revealing cat ears, her brothers followed her example showing their features and their tails too.

"About my clan...we were annihilated by the Empire during the so-called Red Night, which is an annual thing in which the Empire turns around and slaughters a whole clan for pure shit, I'm not kidding...I've seen my parents, grandparents and loved ones die before my eyes, I managed to save my brothers and flee to a safe place, we are the last of our clan, nyasu."

Ken growled clenching his fist. "Those bastards...why did they do this?" he's not the only one who felt angry.

"They do it because the Empire thinks that some clans are very dangerous and can be a threat, but I agree with you, they're damned corrupted." Yoshitsune said as he then looked at Tao. "I heard from your clan, they say they have good reflexes and very developed senses, I'm surprised they really exist after all."

"Well here's the proof, nyasu!" Tao said showing a salute. "During that time, I was making money to support my family but it was very difficult to raise so much money so instead I tried to be a mercenary, later we found the lair of Night Raid but if it were not for Master here."

She looked at Yoshitsune with a frown showing on her face. "I could've died, so I am in debt in you, nyasu."

"You have nothing to owe me, I did it because it was the right thing to do, but tell me one thing..." Yoshitsune said.

"Nyasu?"

"...How dangerous is the Capital that you leave in charge to take care of your brothers while you're not there?" He asked.

"Oh, well, it's all thanks to this little guy that I found." Tao said as something moved under her hood as a figure came out was a black cat with a caricature and harmless look, yellow eyes and a purple collar. "This is Kuro, I found him a while ago, I thought he was a stuffed animal but it turns out that he's alive.

Kuro meowed while licking his paw.

"And he's been helping me take care of my little brothers, don't judge his appearance, he's really fierce and he knows how to fight too!" Tao said.

Yoshitsune hummed. "Interesting, a biological Teigu..."

"Teigu? What's that?" Tao asked as she's confused.

"In short, they're powerful tools or weapons with special abilities, what you have with you called Kuro, he belongs to the biological Teigus, tell me something, what things can Kuro do?" Yoshitsune pretested.

"Well...when I asked him to protect my brothers, he took the more humanoid form, similar to my clan but keeping his cat aspect and thinner, nyasu." Tao answered. "I don't know what else he can do since I only asked him to take care of my brothers while I'm not there."

"Well, that already solves a lot of doubts, so Tao, as I said earlier, welcome Crows Rebellion, I will be your leader and you will work together with your new companions, you will also train to improve your skills together with your Teigu as he will help you a lot for the future. And a place to live for you and your brothers, so, welcome to the group!" Yoshitsune said with a smile.

"I won't disappoint you, master nyasu!" Tao said as she smiled back.

"Okay, I'll give you time to meet your new comrades, I'll go hunt food for dinner...seriously, the people at the bar eat like animals, and the meat is so fast that I have to keep hunting but oh well, I'll come back later." Yoshitsune said taking his leave to start hunting.

"Make sure you don't delay!" Benkei yelled to him as he also left to open the bar.

"Ken, I'll need you to accompany me to get new clothes, I can't keep using the same rags." Aria ordered who began to open a little more after what happened with Ogre.

Ken nodded. "Alright, I have nothing to lose anyway, I'll put on my weights to take advantage of training, I won't be late." He said as he went to change and put some bandages containing a few weights, it was a pain to use them but his master ordered him to use them every day.

"What can I be to help, nyasu?" Tao asked.

"You can come with me to train, we also have a room where your brothers can play too." Sylvie said as she needed a training partner along with excited to play with her little brothers.

"Sure, Kuro, please take care of my brothers and make sure they don't cause trouble!" Tao ordered her Teigu as she followed with Sylvie.

Kuro understood clearly and began to transform into his humanoid form with the same details Tao said.

No doubt the group will get along very well with Tao.

* * *

[Meanwhile in Night Raid / Akame]

Akame was walking through the forest as she was going to hunt a little bit of more food as she kept quiet, reflecting what Najenda said the night before.

* * *

(Flash back)

At some point during the night, Night Raid members gathered again in the conference room. First was the presentation of Ieyasu to the others as now he's officially part of the group, after that, the most important part came.

Najenda sat in her usual place in front of everyone as she listened to Mine's report, Sheele, Bulat and Lubbock gave their report too, then she asked Tatsumi to recount his experience against Ogre and the appearance of Karasu or better known as Yoshitsune Minamoto.

"Him again, he's a nuisance, he interfered our missions twice!" Mine declared angrily.

"I think the boy may be good, maybe as part of Night Raid...maybe we can get him to help us, we need additional labor anyway." Leone said.

"He's not going to join us." Ieyasu said in a straight voice. "He still has that girl who tortured me and Sayo..."

"Ieyasu..." Najenda said his name calmly. From there, her attitude became serious when she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why did you want to join Night Raid?"

"Huh?" Ieyasu was confused by the question. He knew that Najenda knew why he joined his group of assassins. But from the aspect of her seriousness, there seemed to be something else in her question, therefore she continued.

"If you join Night Raid to get revenge, then you are not fit to be part of us." Najenda declared without a hint of doubt. "Every one of us here has lost something, some has felt betrayal to get where we are today, and in due time I hope you and Tatsumi understand, but keep in mind that if you let revenge dictate your life, you will end up dead."

Ieyasu calmed down and looked away. As for Tatsumi, he understood Najenda's words. He knew in a way that she was right.

"I've thought about it, maybe Leone is right about the masked man." Najenda declared in an authoritative manner.

She saw how everyone expressed a mixed reaction before continuing. "From what everyone has reported and narrated, the person known as Yoshitsune could be useful in our cause, he would be useful when the revolution occurs. But that doesn't mean he's not a threat to us too, he's still an enigma and we can't be sure which side of the Empire he belongs in. Until we know more about him, he will be classified as a threat, if we find him we give him the option of joining us and if he declines."

Najenda looked at the group with a dark look. "Then you're authorized to eliminate him, am I clear?"

Night Raid nodded as they agreed one by one. "With this clear, the meeting is over." Najenda said.

As everyone left for their respective rooms, Tatsumi went to Akame.

"Akame." The brown-haired boy said, stopping Akame from going to her room. "I need to know something, do you know Yoshitsune?"

Akame shook her head. "I don't remember having met him, maybe because of his mask. But I don't remember knowing anyone like him before." Akame said not sounding the same at all.

"But he sounds like he knows you, are you sure you don't know him?" Tatsumi questioned further as he didn't buy it.

"Definitely." Akame said as she returned to her room.

(End of flash back)

* * *

Akame pressed her fist as she still couldn't believe she's lying a second time, which was what was happening to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a roar, she looked up to see that the trees were swinging in juxtaposition.

She leaned down and grabbed her katana when she heard a second roar. "A dangerous beast." She said. Suddenly, a giant ape crossed the forest towards her.

She ran to the Dangerous Beast, dodging its attacks. The battle didn't last as long as she was in the air circling in the air and finally cutting the creature in half. She made a perfect landing when the creature collapsed.

However, Akame was attacked from the side, was seized by another Apeman and was beaten against a tree. She screamed while they were playing her. Her sword fell as he became defenseless against the beast. The Apeman squeezed her in anger.

"Let her go!"

The Apeman turned his heads to see a sword nailing over over his head, killing him on the spot as his hand released Akame, body collapsed.

She's finally released, but she was falling down. But then, she felt that someone had caught her in time.

"Are you okay?

Akame opened her eyes as she realized that it was Yoshitsune who caught her, and killed the dangerous beast.

'He...He saved me. I didn't even see that coming, and he saved me. Why did he do it?' Akame thought.

"Hello...? Akame?" Yoshitsune waving his arm in front of her face with one of his brows up.

Akame instantly reacted as she immediately jumped out of his arms and picked up her sword, aiming at him.

"Geez, calm down...Is it really hard to say thank you?" Yoshitsune said raising his hands up in defense.

"I can't lower my guard, at least not yet, you are an enigma for Night Raid, both in your abilities and your intentions, so far you are listed as a possible threat unless you decided to join us." Akame declared.

"Then my only option is to join your group, or be the new target..." Yoshitsune said, receiving a settlement of the murderous red eyes. "A difficult decision but it's not at all, I'm not going to join your group. Although we share the same goals in overthrowing the Empire, I do not share your group's methods."

"Then it's my duty to kill you." Akame said charing with her Masamune, ready to attack.

But she suddenly felt pain in her arm as she had a serious wound, remembering when the second Apeman attacked her by surprise.

"That wound looks bad, let me treat it." Yoshitsune said taking a vial of green liquid out of his bag, Akame stepped back. "I'm not going to hurt you, just let me treat your wound."

"How can I trust you?" Akame asked.

"Akame, look at me in the eye." Yoshitsune said as the red-eyed assassin looked at his black eyes.

Akame looks directly into the man's eyes, suddenly as she kept staring, she was looking at someone who lost something dearly to him, like a lost family. She couldn't help but keep staring at him.

"Uh...Akame?" Yoshitsune waves his hand in front of Akame again as she's zoned out from reality.

She shook her head and looked away. "...I trust you." She said although she was tempted to give him her sympathy, she obeyed and sat down.

Yoshitsune raised an eyebrow, but ignored it. "Well, this may sting a bit, but you'll feel better."

Akame hesitated when she said she trusted him, thinking it would be poison or something else in that jar. Then she acted like a child and looked away.

"Oi, you said you trusted me." The Rider deadpanned when she started ignoring him. "Well, I'll do it well and slowly." He said as he held Akame's arm gently.

Yoshitsune took some of the gel out of the bottle as I applied it to Akame's wound, at first she felt a little burning but it diminished until she no longer felt the pain of the wound.

"And with that, you're already set." Yoshitsune said with a small smile showing.

"T-Thank you." Akame said as trying to hide her embarrassed look on her face. "What did you apply on me?"

"It's an extract of medicinal herbs that I developed, it always hurts me to train so I elaborated this medicine. In just a few minutes, the wound will disappear as if it had never been there." Yoshitsune explained and then look at the two dead Apeman and then at Akame. "I suppose you came here to also hunt food, right?"

"Indeed." Akame said. "However, Apeman's flesh is pure hard muscle with no nutritional value except for the abdomen areas."

"True but your bones can be useful to be a delicious broth." Yoshitsune added a fact with his well known knowledge.

"...I had no idea." said Akame

Yoshitsune shrugged. "You learn a thing or two when you're traveling."

"Yoshitsune..." Akame called. "Why're you so nice to me? I am a murderer of Night Raid, the most wanted in the Empire, but you're treating me as if we're friends..."

Yoshitsune looked at Akame as he thought about it for second. "Well, I have a capacity that when I was training, to read the hearts of people either through the eyes or the actions they do, I know how they feel or their true intentions." Yoshitsune answered the first question.

His gaze softened. "When I saw you the first time, I knew in advance that you experienced bad things in life, you must've suffered some kind of hellish training that the Empire has forced on you and surely, forced you to separate yourself from someone important like a friend or a relative, I think it's the second, right?"

Akame looked at the young black-haired man as if it was wise to answer him or not but she trusted him more enough to do so. "That relative is my younger sister, Kurome...she's with the Empire, she's separated from one of her murder squads."

"She thinks the Empire's right, and only...but she's wrong, they gave her drugs to improve all her abilities and she suffers a lot because of it, my dream is to be able to save her, to take her away from all this either by taking her or killing her." She said as she didn't know how he would take this and waited for his answer.

"Akame..." Yoshitsune finally spoke up as he looked at Akame again.

"Yes?" She asked, getting nervous without knowing what he would say.

"What you have between you and your sister is yours, but I won't let you kill her." Yoshitsune said squinting his eyes.

"But, it's my..." Akame was stopped by Yoshitsune when he put his fingers tapping her forehead.

"I give you my word to save your sister, all this, it's a promise, and I will not surrender to fulfill it even if it costs me my life, I never backed down, it's my code." Yoshitsune said with a serious look.

"Y-Yoshitsune..." Akame said with a stutter.

She couldn't believe it. How in the world could he promise something like that? It didn't seem real. But, again, everything about him seemed too good to be true.

"I've seen enough death and destruction, I'm not going to let you go ahead and kill more, I don't like to see people in pain, especially you, enough people have already died in the Capital Akame, if this is a burden on you, then let me take the half of that. " Yoshitsune said looking at her with another comforting smile.

Her heart skipped a beat. She continued to believe him, why the hell would he do this? But he also guessed that it was the same reason he saved her, and cared for her. It was something that couldn't be shaken. He cared for her, she was still speechless. But Akame knew he was waiting for an answer.

"Thank you..." She whispered, putting her face on his chest. She wanted to cry, she's crying.

He also easily take this burden upon him. Yoshitsune Minamoto...He's one of the most selfless people she's ever met.

"Well..." Yoshitsune started going to the bodies of both dangerous beasts and chopping them into pieces, collecting the edible meat and some bone.

"I'll take the meat and bones of the Apeman that I killed, and you can keep the other half since you were the one who killed it." He said placing the groceries in a bag and loading it on his shoulder. "It's good to see you again but duty calls me, I have to take some things from this Apeman for the tavern, take care of yourself."

Akame saw Yoshitsune started to take his leave but she decided to speak up. "Wait!"

Yoshitsune stopped his step and waiting what she's going to say.

"Is it possible that we can see each other again in this place?" Akame asked as her face went a little red.

"Well, it depends if I don't have some mission to do. But, I promise that I'll see you again." Yoshitsune said with a smile.

Akmae's heart started to hurt a little, her face slightly turning more redder.

"Goodbye, Akame." Yoshitsune said goodbye leaving the killer alone.

"Goodbye..." Akame said as she still felt pain in her chest. "What could it be...?" She thought to herself.

Reducing all possible solutions, until only one was left that made sense. "I-Is this...love?"

* * *

[Meanwhile in the Capital]

Back on the streets of the Capital, the activities on the large portion of land continued. You could see people walking through their various places, while the unfortunate could be moving in whatever state of poverty they were. It was good that the latter did not apply to Tatsumi and Mine, since they were both walking the streets, with the former now seeing the true reality of the Capital.

"Finally in the Capital..." Tatsumi murmured. "But, now that I see it well...there are many people with sour looks on their faces, huh?"

True to his eyes, it really was. Despite how they were walking, the evidence of their miserable lives was on their faces and the way they moved.

"That's because of the depression and the afraid air, created by politicians." Mine commented, looking back at Tatsumi.

"Yeah..." Tatsumi murmured. 'I wonder if Ieyasu will it be fine?' He thought of his friend as he's still recovering but he was more worried about him since Bulat is training him. "By the way..." He said almost immediately. "Is it okay for us to walk in broad daylight so openly?"

"Hmph!" Mine said in response, then turned to Tatsumi and placed her hands on her hips. "Surely you ask a lot of questions newbie, but I'll let you pass this one." She said.

Unknown to the teenager however, they were near a wall with some search posters. They would have even gone through it if it wasn't because Tatsumi had asked that question. Without much to say, Mine pointed to the wall and said.

"The only ones with wanted posters are those four." True to her words, she was. Tatsumi could see the faces of Akame, Sheele, Najenda and some other person he doesn't recognize. It was confusing, so he came curious.

"Hey?" He said curiously and pointed at a different poster. "Who's that in the middle?"

"That's Bulat." Mine answered

"Wait what?!" Tatsumi questioned, surprised to hear. The person on the wanted poster looked younger than the Bulat he knew, as his hair was combed like the user of Teigu. However, if this expression affected Mine, it was unknown while she continued.

"Since then, he's changed his image joining Night Raid." She answered.

"But he doesn't look like the same!" Tatsumi questioned.

Clearly, he was not taking the revelation very well. But if that wasn't enough, he looked up at the sky and imagined a present image Bulat winking with one finger with a genuine greeting.

"This has to be the worst before and after the story." He thought dejectedly.

 **(Author's note: I agree with Tatsumi, what the hell happened to him when he first joined Night Raid?! I'm going to have nightmares again tonight...)**

At that moment, Mine interrupted him, calmly, with her arms behind her back. "Now that that's clear, we have a mission to complete." She said.

Tatsumi smiled excitedly. "Come on! It's the reason you brought me here, right?"

And so with that, both teenagers enthusiastically threw their fists in the air.

"Well, let's start with the inspection of the condition of the city!" Mine exclaimed.

"The truth is that I do not know what you mean, but let's do it!" Tatsumi also exclaimed.

Unfortunately, the teenager soon discovered what he wanted to say. They went to a cafe where they ate, with Tatsumi skeptical about it, then a women's clothing store where Tatsumi was surprised and went to more stores where Mine liked to go through various clothes, with Tatsumi carrying the packages.

Some time later, Tatsumi and Mine were almost on their 'mission' and were sitting outside a cafe, precisely at an umbrella table.

Mine seemed satisfied with how the purchases were going, while Tatsumi simply agreed with her.

"Very good, mission accomplished!" Mine said.

"THIS WASN'T A MISSION, IT'S ONLY GOING SHOPPING!" Tatsumi shouted at her.

Unfortunately, it was not long after Mine hit him in the face, knocking him down.

"Don't be too smart, I'm up, you're down, and don't forget, a subordinate shouldn't protest!" Mine declared threateningly. "You should thank me for letting you take my bags!"

"However, you're only my temporary superior." Tatsumi said.

"Don't underestimate the power of someone in charge, novice for example..." Mine said as if out of nowhere and only God knows how it was possible, she pulled out a roulette wheel with several names of sleeves. "I could use this roulette to decide which sleeves to cancel!"

 **(Author's Note 2: I admit that this is the best threat one could have imagined...)**

"What?!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Even your beloved Hatsukiai is there too!" Mine said.

"But I'm very afraid of what might happen if I lose it! Please!" Tatsumi begged in fear.

Soon, Tatsumi moaned as he rubbed the back of his head. Mine was difficult to understand with the tense attitude she has. So when Tatsumi was surpassing her, his attention soon turned to a crowd not far from them since their numbers were remarkable.

No wonder he caught her attention when he turned completely towards her with Mine standing together. "What's all the fuss?" Tatsumi whispered to Mine.

"It's probably the public execution of someone who challenged the Empire." Mine answered clearly.

True to his words, it really was. However, it was more horrible than a stranger like Tatsumi would think. The executed people had a huge nail pierced by the body when they are stuck to a cross where they suffered in agony.

Along with that, each of them had one of their limbs out while their blood was splashed on all their bodies even though their gene saw it.

"This is common in the Capital." Mine informed Tatsumi. Now the teenager was completely shocked by what he was seeing. He could clearly see that people were suffering, so he was startled.

"H-How...How can they do something so cruel...?" He commented, horrified.

"It's because the minister says it's okay..." Mine said, her attitude changed from then on to something profound and serious as she continued. "It was thanks to the Minister's cunning that the young empire now won the battle for succession, but I...I will not be like them. I will definitely live and see this fight until the end."

"The Minister eh..." Tatsumi asked calmly. "What kind of monster could he be?"

* * *

[Royal Palace, Throne room]

All the advisors of the emperor were gathered in the throne room. Sitting on a huge golden throne was the young emperor.

The Emperor is a young man with shoulder-length green hair and plaited at the sides and green eyes wearing a dress a purple suit with white boots and a blue cloak, as well as a great headdress. He also wore a golden scepter with a blue orb attached to it.

"Shoui, internal affairs officer." The young emperor called in a firm voice.

Shoui was a man who appeared to be 40 years old, kneeling before the emperor right in the center of the throne room, Shoui had short black hair and a black beard.

"You hampered our political measures, for the sin of delaying our political affairs we condemn you to death for dismemberment by bulls." The emperor announced the prayer.

When Shoui heard the prayer, he turned pale, everyone in the room looked at the Emperor with frightened eyes.

"Is this good, Minister?" The Emperor questioned as he looked back out of the corner of his eye.

"Huhuhu, well done."

After the throne of the emperor, Prime Minister Honest appeared, he was eating a piece of meat while he had a devilish smile on his lips. "The young emperor is such a wise ruler." The prime minister praised.

Honest is a round, middle-aged man with light skin, gray hair, dark yellow eyes and a long white beard that extends to the abdomen. He wears a pair of brown, dark green boots, a belt under his belly and shorts that are also dark green, and a gray coat with some animal hairs around his neck, resembling bourgeois.

"Meat again? You eat a lot of that." The young emperor criticized the Prime Minister with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Fufufu, you have to eat when it's still fresh. Buono, Buono." The Prime Minister responded with a jocular tone and a satisfied smile on his lips.

"ENOUGH! The prime minister is cheating the emperor." Shoui yelled as loud as he could. "Please, listen to the voices of your people!" He begged desperately.

"He's accusing you.'' The emperor said as he pointed to Shoui.

"Did your rumors confuse you, my lord?" The prime minister asked the emperor with a smile on his face.

"Of course not, because the words you have spoken have always been correct for a long time!" The emperor responded calmly.

"Shoui-dono..." The Prime Minister said now changing his look from a kind look to a sadistic one. "It seems that this will be our final farewell."

Then, two imperial guards hit Shoui with the wooden cable of their spears. Shoui screamed in pain when he felt the blows on his back and fell to the ground.

"Your Majesty! If this continues, the history of thousands of years of empire will end." Shoui shouted at the emperor in the hope of changing the Emperor's way of acting.

"Shoui-dono." The prime minister said as he walked towards Shoui, the prime minister crouched in front of Shoui with a grim expression on his face. '' Please, don't worry about the lovely wife you leave behind. Just leave it to me." The prime minister said in a malicious tone licking his lips.

Shoui was making a horrified expression as he looked at the prime minister's face.

"I'll make sure to take care of her, every part of her...huhuhu." He said while laughing sadistically.

'How...how is it possible that something like this is allowed!?' Shoui thought as he looked at the prime minister with a look of pure fury, clenched his teeth furiously as the guards pulled him out of the throne room.

The prime minister was looking at the imperial guards who were carrying Shoui with a sadistic expression while greeting Shoui with his left hand.

"Sins must be punished...Someone, anyone, please, do justice to this demon!" Shoui pleaded mentally.

* * *

[Hide and seek of Night Raid]

The night came on time as his familiarity threw himself into the heavens.

And since that was the case, the killer group known as Night Raid was again on another mission since five members, Lubbock, Akame, Leone, Bulat and Sheele, could be seen at full speed through the forest, heading to the location of your new goal.

During that time, each of them could recite Najenda's words, since it was the last time they heard of her before going on her mission.

"Everyone, there is a new request." Najenda announced. "The target this time is a blood relative of the Prime Minister, a man named Iwokaru, using the name of the Minister, kidnapping girls from the Capital and beating them to death, his five bodyguards also share their guilt in this."

"An important mission, for all to attack, which means that he's reincorporated to participate again in the missions, however, Ieyasu will have to stay behind for reasons that I will make clear when the time comes."

And so with that, the mission started taking place. The five members of the Night Raid mentioned above were placed in the location of the target while Tatsumi and Mine sat on two branches, with the first holding a single-eye telescope to look at the mansion in front of them.

"That's the mansion where Iwokaru lives..." Tatsumi said watching. "It's a shame that Ieyasu can't be here, he would love to see this place."

"You can't help it, he still needs to rest and his wounds are healed already." Mine said while preparing Pumpkin and looked at the mansion directly. "I won't be able to hit him at this distance, I'll have to wait until he leaves the compound to attack."

"And then it's my turn after the shot, right?" Tatsumi asked with an excited smile. "Leave it to me!"

"Hmph. Don't give yourself any illusions." Mine said, showing off a little in response.

At that moment, Tatsumi noticed something about the killer. He could see how his expression suddenly changed as he seemed focused on the mission he had in hand. It was surprising to see and consider that he was someone who didn't like him very well. But that didn't stop him from turning towards her, surprised by her attitude.

'Impressive concentration...' He thought admirably. 'I can even feel her willpower here.'

"He's going outside." Mine reported.

"Huh...What, where?" Tatsumi asked.

He had been a little surprised by her, but was able to recompose himself enough to use the reach of the eye to look through him. What happened after that, he saw what she wanted to say.

The relative of the Prime Minister, Iwokaru, had left, but along with many women marching on both sides. He was short, while he had black hair with a purple stripe left from his bangs.

He also seemed to wear small round glasses, as well as his outfit consisting of a green military uniform with a white fur collar, a red band and charret with this, he showed his taste for his wealth, as he wore expensive black boots and gloves while holding two women near him on both sides, as he seemed to be flirting with them.

"You can't attack now, a lot of people came with him." Tatsumi informed Mine urgently.

"Why's that?" Mine simply asked.

In response, Tatsumi was a little surprised by her attitude and turned to her in doubt. "What do you mean...?" He asked skeptically.

"Doesn't matter." Mine answered clearly. Now this became a bit serious for Tatsumi. That made Tatsumi feel worried at that moment, since he could see that Mine didn't back down from her target.

Therefore, he continued. "No way..." The teenager replied, "Tell me you don't intend to kill those innocent bystanders!"

However, Mine said nothing to him. She already had her finger on the trigger of her pumpkin, when he suddenly took the picture. The shot could be heard letting out an explosion sound as only energy bullet flew directly from the Teigu and headed straight towards Iwokaru.

The man from there on could only see the shot for a second before he was killed instantly as his body fell to the dead ground.

Therefore, it goes without saying that Tatsumi was baffled by the shot. His mouth and eyes widened, while his hand still clung to the eyepiece when he caught the incredible shot sent assassin. Speaking of said murderer, she smiled with satisfaction as she walked away with her Teigu still in her hand.

"You know, I'm a sniper genius." She said in praise to herself.

* * *

[In the Mansion]

Back in the mansion, about five guards with several swords ran through the woods in pursuit. "Catch the killers no matter what it takes!" One of them instructed.

"If we let them escape, the prime minister will kill us!"

"They shouldn't have come very far..." Unfortunately, they didn't get that far.

The reason for this was Night Raid, which had five of its members standing in their way, facing them ready for a battle.

Sheele was standing with her hand, while Akame was standing next to her with Murasame ready.

The same could be said of Leone, who was in her beast form, while Bulat stood as Incursio at his side, Lubbock standing next to him on his left.

"Well, well..." Leone said before the guards. It wasn't long after a smile formed on her face as she crushed her two fists against each other. "Now...Let's go crazy!"

* * *

[Back with Tatsumi and Mine]

With their own part of the mission accomplished, both Tatsumi and Mine made their way through the forest. The place was quiet since both crossed the diverse trees, marching on roots in spite of the worrying thing that was. But as they continued, one could no longer avoid complaining about the roots.

"Aw Geez..." Mine said as she placed a hand on a tree to keep his balance. "These roots are difficult to walk."

Tatsumi agreed with her. It was a bit disturbing to walk correctly on the roots that were in his path. However, his mind was on something else since he was Mine from behind. "Do you think our persecutors have already been eliminated?"

"Those enemies were trained in Koukenji." Mine reported as an answer. "They can't be taken out so easily, it's the best martial arts temple in the empire, if you're a relative of the level of your bodyguards it increases."

From there, Mine moved a little away from the explanation. Tatsumi noticed this as his voice showed a form of annoyance as he continued.

"Doing what you want, using your relative name to cover yourself is the kind of thing I hate most." The pink haired killer woman said.

Now that made Tatsumi think. He couldn't help but wonder about the murderous woman before him. Therefore, it made him think. "Has something like this happened in your past ...?" The teenager wondered.

At that moment, Mine stopped and looked at him annoyed. Not a minute has passed since he had asked that question in mind, and Mine was already watching him.

Mina sighed and said casually. "It's okay, it's fine, as a special service, I'll tell you a story about my past."

'I did't even ask!' Tatsumi thought in shock. However, none of that mattered then.

Mine still seemed open to explain a part of his past when a serious look came down on his face. Then when she started, Tatsumi paid good attention while talking.

"I was born and raised on the western edge of the empire, and half of my blood is foreign." She said explanatory. "They ridiculed me without mercy, nobody accepted me...it was a very hard childhood full of misery."

Tatsumi looks closely at Mine.

"But you know...the revolutionary army formed an alliance with the people of the west, if we made a new country, diplomatic relations would grow, many races would mix, and those who hate those who are like me will disappear...I will never again allow anyone be dis-unified!"

"Mine..." Tatsumi muttered, surprised at her behavior.

From the adolescent's perspective, this was something completely new. Mine had seemed tense, noisy and a nuisance since he met her. However, there she was, showing a new side of him that she would never have expected.

Too bad for him it didn't last very long.

Apparently, as much as Mine seemed determined, she was also proud. She showed this once she turned to Tatsumi, smiling grandly as she continued from where she stopped.

"Also, as someone who has so much to do with the revolution, I'll get a giant reward and live like a celebrity!"

And with that, Tatsumi couldn't help feeling depressed towards her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's the end of chapter.**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking. Now, if anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters, send it by a private message. Any idea is valid, but remember, it's only for this story.**

 **What do you think of my story? I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts.**

 **It would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say.** **Take care.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction** **Author's Note:** **Welcome to the next chapter of Kamen Rider Karasu: The Killer of the Dark.**

 **I hope you like it, if you can help me with ideas, some games.**

 **Sometimes I'm not good with english.** **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds.**

 **Thank you for your incredible support that's giving me confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story, now then.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below, they belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of my OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Talk takes 2 and too crazy?**

* * *

People moved aside while Yoshitsune walked with a bag of flesh and bone from the Apeman that he had trapped a few hours ago, sailed through the animated crowd or that was what we believed.

He decided to take another road to the Tavern to vary his journey... besides, he liked to bother Benkei whenever he's late. He walk to see the police station, full of corrupted police officers with some being exceptions, but they're really shortcomings.

He finally arrived at the station as he could see someone coming out, someone he's known for so long, and happy to see her again.

"Hey Seryu!" Yoshitsune said, raising his right arm slightly.

"Oh hello Yosh!" Seryu said cheerfully how she was going to start doing her usual job.

"Guess, you have work to do?" Yoshitsune said curiously about what the young woman would do today.

Before the eyes of the rider, Seryu hadn't changed much when they were little, her bubbly and cheerful personality remained intact, in addition to seeing that she is very dedicated to her work as a police officer of the Capital.

But he remained a little cautious with her, since he wanted to know to what extent, Ogre had corrupted her and if there was still something left of his old friend.

"Yeah, just patrolling the streets, why?" Seryu answered.

"I just wanted to know if you need any help." Yoshitsune said.

"Of course! Since you came back, I've been waiting for the moment to have a conversation with my dearest friend, you can also help me look for the bad guys too!" Seryu said in a cheerful way and a pretty sinister smile appeared on her face before disappearing quickly.

'I swear, I just saw something on her face for a moment.' Yoshitsune thought to himself when the girl left skipping.

"Let's go!" Seryu said with a smile as she excited to serve her big Capital.

Yoshitsune couldn't help but escape a small smile at her attitude, as he proceeds to follow her.

"What can we talk about...?" Seryu muttered, looking for a topic to talk about. "What have you been doing lately these days? I didn't see you yesterday! Where were you?" She asked curiously if she hasn't seen him anywhere a few days ago and not even during her usual patrols.

"I was busy at the time, I work in a tavern run by an old friend of my father. Benkei asked me to get some food for the customers. Seriously, these guys eat like animals, or pretty much how you eat, Seryu." He joked in the last part.

"It was only once!" Seryu said, being a little embarrassed to remember the time she had eaten most of the dinner and was excited to accompany her father to his work. "By the way, you really have changed a lot. I mean, when we were small, I was the tallest and you were a dwarf! And now you're taller than me!" She said with a pout.

"I was just lucky." Yoshitsune said with a little shrug. "So Seryu, how's your life as an officer for the Empire?"

"It's fun!" Seryu said with a big smile. "Not only did I meet Koro, but I can spread justice throughout the Capital! Which is why most of the time I do patrol, and eliminate the evil ones from the faces of the Earth. Unfortunately, Koro and I didn't find anything from the evil Night Raid." She said as she looked at the wanted posters of Night Raid.

"I still can't forget the fact that Ogre's dead, I'll bring Night Raid to justice!" She said as she's winning conviction to only herself.

"However, is Night Raid really evil?" Yoshitsune pointed out. "There's nothing completely wrong or good, any sane person has a reason for something, it's what separates us from animals that act only by instinct, nobody does anything with real bad intentions."

"What are you talking about?" Seryu asked, confused by the words of her friend. "Evil's evil, and good's good, that's all there was right?"

"Okay let's think of this way, if I were killed, is the murderer really guilty and evil?" Yoshitsune said confusing the girl even more, who only nodded. "Now, if I told you someone attacked me but I killed him, does that make me evil?"

"Of course not, you're my friend and it that would be self-defense." Seryu answered as they patrolled the streets to reach a fairly lively area.

"But, what happens if I attack someone and kill him just because that person has done something wrong, does that make me evil?" Yoshitsuno asked.

"No." Seryu denied. "What you did was justice! By arresting an evildoer and eliminating him so that he wouldn't harm an innocent person ever again."

"But...what is justice? What would be your sense of justice, Seryu?" Yoshitsune repeated the same topic's important question.

Seryu took a moment to think about it. "Logically, defeat the evil ones." She responded after thinking a bit.

"So, what would you define as evil?" Yoshitsune asked, wondering about his friend's opinion on the subject of good and evil.

"Those who oppose the empire." Seryu replied immediately without thinking about it. "You've been asking many of these questions..."

"Well, I'm curious to know about your opinions on this." Yoshitsune explained. "To be honest, I don't necessarily agree with the Empire, does that make me a bad person?"

"No no no!" Seryu denied before pausing to think again about what her friend said. "You're a good person, especially about Night Raid, they do something terrible."

"Really? And the Capital is peaceful and happy?" Yoshitsune replied obliging Seryu to reflect more on the question.

"Well, they only do that kind of thing to criminals and evildoers." She naively told Yoshitsune.

"But, how do you think the loved ones from the so-called criminals and the bad guys think about their deaths? They're still people after all." Yoshitsune said.

"Well, I guess they would feel really sad about their deaths..." Seryu said as she tried to stop remembering the people she loved die. It was quite painful just to imagine the events of seeing her teacher dead, or hearing the news that her father died in combat for the Capital.

"It seems quite controversial that the Capital's killing its own people for expressing their opinions, and in a rather painful way such as crucifixion, dividing families and friends. At least, from what I heard about Night Raid, they kill quickly without allowing their victim to suffer." Yoshitsune said deliberately so that Seryu would listen who doubted a bit about the city she was protecting.

Yoshitsune shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry for saying this out loud. Anyway, how do you feel about the things the Capital does?"

"Honestly, I don't know now..." Seryu said hesitating about what the Capital did.

"Well, think about it a bit later. Anyway, I have to go to the tavern to work, I hope we see each other again." Yoshitsune waved his goodbye as he left.

"Likewise, take care of yourself!" Seryu said as well with a wave of goodbye, going to their separate ways.

'Step 1 complete, Now, I just hope this helps you see the reality of the Empire. In case if this talk didn't work, then I'll have to use step two, and that's something I don't want to have to do...' Yoshitsune thought to himself as he frowned thinking about the second step as he looked at the moon high in the sky.

* * *

[With Night Raid]

With a strong blow to the face, Leone hits her opponent with blood spilling out of his head. The fight had taken a little longer than one would've expected, considering that guards weren't common guardians.

But after all that, Leone threw back her arm and smiled happily in a caricatured satisfaction. "A~Hah I feel so refreshed!" She exclaimed.

Sheele agreed as she tied her Teigu, Extase on her back. "They were pretty strong right?" She agreed with the blonde with her sigh in satisfaction.

However, Akame had a different mentality. She has a suspicious feeling that something's wrong, as she turned to the different guards on the ground somewhat skeptical. "Strange." She said suspiciously. "There should be five bodyguards..."

Unfortunately, her words were taken too well.

Apparently, during the fight there was a person who didn't participate in it. That person was Lubbock, who seemed disgusted as he looked at Leone. "I haven't even killed one!" He whined.

"That's because you're slow." Leone said. "Which means that your reward will be half, dear."

"Eeehhh?!" Lubbock reacted in shock with more tears coming on his face.

However, Akame wasn't aware of their conversation, nor did she care.

She was still thinking about her suspicions before, when suddenly the idea of a person came to mind. It wasn't unexpected from her. But it did worry her so much that she looked up at the night sky and let the wind blow her hair.

"Tatsumi..." She murmured.

* * *

[With Tatsumi and Mine]

"We're almost at the meeting place." Mine said, sounding satisfied. "That means mission accomplished."

"Not yet." Tatsumi interjected with a broad smile. "You're still on a mission until the moment you give your report."

"Hmph." Mine smiled.

Tatsumi was right, even though she didn't say it. The two finally arrived at the root of the forest, when they approached at the meeting point, which was cleared with a tree in the center. And as no danger sensed, the two continued talking.

"Those are Akame's words, right?" Mina asked.

However, the answer never arrived. The reason for that was due to Tatsumi, who turned to Mine, only to then express his surprise when he noticed someone behind Mine.

"Watch out!" He yelled.

However, there wasn't enough time for Mine to evade. The person who was brave enough to follow them had closed the gap between him and Mine, when suddenly fist to Mine.

But then, in what seemed like a good reflex, Tatsumi was fast enough to push Mine out of the way, before receiving the full brute force of the enemy blow. Therefore, without a way to stop it, Tatsumi was sent flying through the surface of the earth until his body stopped in a seemingly immobilized state.

"Tatsumi!" Mine yelled in shock.

It occurred to her immediately that the teenager had taken the blow for her. But instead of focusing on that, she turned her attention to the responsible man with a scowl and looked at him.

"This...this guy's the assistant instructor for the last ten years...he's strong as expected." She said

The enemy smiled. He was about six feet tall with a braided hair on the back of his head with his eyes directly on Mine.

"My skills have surely been dull." The man commented to himself.

However, Mine wasn't impressed. She had Pumpkin in her hand as a little petulant formed on her face before preparing to shoot the enemy.

"Full of yourself, right?" She questioned rhetorically. From there, she lifted her Teigu to him and started firing. "I'll have to get off the fumes!"

Unfortunately, there's a problem. The enemy had been a permanent target, until he began to move. Therefore, when Mine shot him, he smugly skirted her shots with ease, while addressing Mine, who was shocked.

"No way..." Mine said.

However, the enemy didn't care about her reaction. He already went to finish off Mine, where he then stopped, ready to defeat the pink-haired girl.

"It's time to get rid of evil!" He said bravely. "I'll deliver you to the Minister, I hope you're ready."

"Don't mess with me!" Mine replied, clenching her teeth.

At that sudden moment, Tatsumi hurried to stand up. He didn't seem to react to the blow he had received before, nor did he allow himself to be stopped. Instead, he drew his sword, before attacking the enemy, who became alarmed at his presence.

Then with that, they both found themselves facing each other.

Tatsumi had defeated the enemy with his sword, only for that person to raise his armored dolls to block him. However, it didn't stop there. Tatsumi's still full of adrenaline as he faced the enemy before him. Before the man knew it, he released his sword and wrapped it around his waist, holding it in place with all his might.

"This little brat!" The man cursed in shock.

"Now, Míne!" Tatsumi shouted. "Shoot!"

"Tatsumi..." Mine mumbled. She's surprised by his act, as it seemed clear that he was willing to risk his life for her. "Are you going to sacrifice your life for me...?"

"I'm not sacrificing myself, idiot!" Tatsumi yelled offensively. But that then changed when a smile formed on his face as he looked at her. "You're a genius sniper, right? I have faith in you."

"Hmm Rookie..." Mine said feeling confident. "I'll do what you ask!" She said next as she held her Teigu with both arms, before turning it on while aiming at the enemy.

Now the enemy really feared for his life. He realized that moment the teenager and the girl had him in a tight position. He couldn't say a word since his time was running out quickly.

'It's...wait a second!' He thought frantically.

But it's too late for him now. Mine pulled the trigger of her Pumpkin, which sent a shot so powerful that it let out a great rumble and went through the upper part of the subject's chest leaving a big hole in its place

"GUH...AH!" The enemy reacted with pain. His eyes widened as blood came out of his mouth as he looked at Tatsumi in front of him. "You...since you got involved with the Prime Minister, don't think that this is over...!"

With that, the last breath of the enemy left him. Tatsumi finally released the guy, as he falls to the ground, with the fight now over.

Mine approached him as she escaped a sigh of relief and looked at Tatsumi. "You have guts. The truth is, you've impressed me...a little." She said before being interrupted when Tatsumi hits her on the forehead. "What!?"

"Say what you want, but that shot was too close!" Tatsumi said angrily as he pointed to his head as now a large part of his hair had disappeared as the smoke came out of there. "I EVEN GET SMOKE FROM THE HEAD!"

"Ah!" Mine said as she was now furious. "WHAT'S WITH YOU? AT THE END I ACCEPTED YOU!"

"SHUP UP! YOU'RE NOT A GENIUS! YOU DON'T ARRIVE ON YOUR APPRENTICE BEING HURT!" Tatsumi yelled back.

"WHAT?! I'M A GENIUS!" Mine responded with a yell outraged.

"AND CERTAINLY, A GENIUS WOULDN'T CALL HERSELF A GENIUS!" Tatsumi said back.

Meanwhile, the two were being watched by Leone and Akame. They were certainly worried about them, but it seems that their arrival wasn't necessary.

"It seems they're fine, looks like you didn't have to come." Leone said, smiling as she watched the duo continue to argue.

"..." Akame said nothing but glad to see that two of her friends are fine.

* * *

[Meanwhile, in the Capital]

Somewhere in the Capital, you could see some imperial policemen running through the streets. A day had passed since Ogre the Demon had been killed, and most people took news in their own way. So it wasn't surprising that two Imperial officers were running down an alley in search of the killer.

"We must find the killer of Ogre-sama no matter what!" One of the officer shouted.

"Right!" The others shouted, agreeing as they were all following behind him.

Unknown to them, however, lies a suspicious man. He stood in the dead end of the alley, while he had a broad psychotic smile on his face as he looked at the wanted posters on the wall, particularly one that had Akame's face in.

"The same as me...a user of Teigu...a murderer." The stranger said, pleased by his discovery. "Happy, happy, can I really go this way?"

Suddenly, the two Imperial officers noticed the man in the alley. They didn't know what his objective was, nor could they determine what it was about. But from the fact that he suspected, one of them drew their fire arm while the other drew his sword, ready to attack the suspect muscular and tall man if necessary.

"Hey! You there!" The officer shouted who's aiming at the man with his gunu "You look suspicious! Don't move from there!"

Apparently, both officers had cornered the man. They had their weapons ready to face him and the mind to kill him if necessary. However, his threats only caused the suspect to turn to them, before he did the most unexpected thing.

He passed them at an invisible speed and cut off their heads with the blades in his hands. The heads only showed when they fell to the ground. As for the suspect man, he didn't seem disturbed by that.

He kept walking with the swords out when he came to a conclusion, while the bodies of the officers fell to the ground. "It seems that..." He giggled maniacally. "The Capital is the perfect place to live in. I kill and kill and there's always more to kill! Happy! Happy!"

* * *

[Elsewhere in a small village]

In a small village north of the capital a group of soldiers were commissioned to recover a Teigu that was in discovered in that town, and were allowed to use lethal force to eliminate any civilians who stand in their way.

They've been there all night, and every time it was more risky, because of the dangerous beasts that come out of the night to hunt for meat. They needed to move quickly while several armed guards entered the village.

Without noticing the figure that looks at them. A guard suddenly disappeared without making a sound.

Another guard is grabbed by armored hands and dragged into the shadows.

Behind the others, a guard is grabbed from above, but unlike the rest he screamed in terror, alerting others.

They heard footsteps and drew their weapons, and they noticed someone in armor and a pair of swords behind them.

He suddenly attacks the soldiers as he quickly disarms one of them and knocks him away before throwing the weapon in the face of another Imperial soldier. Then, with a dizzying speed, hit one in the back before throwing a strong kick, sending him to one of his fellow members.

The rest finally have the opportunity to fire their weapons, but the armed youth ran around to avoid the bullets. He runs along a wall and pushes it to send him flying over the happy trigger. He spins a little in the air before extending his arms, throwing stars to the weapons, disabling them.

He lands in their midst, grabs one of their arm and locked them before kicking someone who tried to attack him from behind.

He throws the one he was holding towards the one in front of him, then spreads his arms and hits two in the face. One approached him with a sword, but he took the blade in his hands before throwing it and nudged his enemy in the ribs, causing him to fall in the ground in pain.

3 more attacked, some that were pretty good fighters. The boy held them up pretty well, hit one in the throat, making him pull back by grabbing him.

He gave them one of soldiers face and left him unconscious. The boy fought against the other 2 and forced one to retreat, causing the other to draw a knife and get tired of hitting him, but he only blocked the attacks with his armored part, before grabbing the arm that was holding him with the arm twisting and making him fall the knife.

Then, he threw the soldier on the ground and with a swift movement, breaking his arm. The soldier screamed in pain, clutching his arm. The latter roared with rage and attacked with all his strength but the battleship blocked all his attacks and then hit him in the stomach, making him cringe.

He lifted his leg in the air and kicked the soldier's head, and threw his face to the ground, which was broken by the impact.

The subject of the armor was suddenly caught and thrown to the other side of the room The boy looked up and saw a much taller soldier who glared at him.

"You will suffer for this!" The soldier grunted in anger, taking out a ball with spikes.

The one in the armor rose slowly and drew his sword. He jumped from side to side, avoiding the attacks and those he could not dodge simply deflected with his sword.

He threw in more stars, which were easily deflected by a chain with a spiked ball at the end of it.

The armed young man closed the distance and launched a kick, but the soldier stopped with his arm and forced him back. The soldier then tied his chain around the young man's sword, which quickly slammed him into the ground, holding the chain before rushing forward and threw a barrage of blows at the soldier's chest.

The same tall soldier growled and returned the young man's hand, rolling him across the floor. He tore off his chain, ripping the sword from the ground in the process that flew into the air. The armed young man jumped and caught him, only for a big chain attack.

But the force of the impact was enough to send him to some heavy boxes that collapsed on top of him.

The Soldier walked towards the rubble, wanting to make sure that the rat was dead, it swung long before knocking it down, breaking the debris and creating a large cloud of dust. It was several seconds, waiting to see if something was about to happen.

But nothing moved, so he assumed that everything was over and started to move away...until he heard something.

" **Cho Ninpou! Fenikkusu no moeru Katto!** " ( **Super Technique! Flaming Phoenix Cut** )"

The soldier turned and saw that his armored enemy was coming towards him, his sword now glowing red with small flames coming out of it.

He tried blocking the attack, but the bright blade neatly cut his chain and was sent sliding across the floor.

The armed young man stood over him until he was sure he was down counting and then slowly put away his sword.

His armor soon disappeared leaving traces of flames in the wind. The light of the moon shined upon his body, showing that he was a young man with black hair tied in a small ponytail and deep blue eyes that showed great determination and a burning passion.

"Now I can see the truth, this world wasn't like that, the only way to make the world better is to attack the same evil." The black hair ponytail young man started to move away from the town. "It's almost time to get to the Capital...get ready Empire, because Hattori Hanzo will arrive and punish the wicked!"

He declared as he's walking the moon was on him. His destiny would soon put him on the road, he'll always walk no matter what crosses his path.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter.**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this just like the previous chapter wasn't to your liking. Now, if anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters, send it by a private message. Any idea is valid, but remember, it's only for this story.**

 **What do you think of my story? I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts.**

 **It would be honorable if you could wait for the next chapter, if possible. Now, w** **ithout more to say.**

 **Take care.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I appreciate that you help me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the ocean**

 **ps: this chapter is in an alpha state since I have a beta reader that corrects the grammatical errors of this story, which you saw in previous chapters ... this chapter and the following are the ones that I try to translate into English so there may be mistakes and I'm sorry in advance ... but I promise you when my beta fixes those chapters, I'll replace this one and the next one to the improved versions ... just be patient and thank you**

 **Chapter 12: The crow against the serial killer**

[Night Raid Base]

It was early in the morning Tatsumi and Ieyasu went to see her friend Sayo who was still deeply asleep. It has been weeks since she has awakened and they were wondering if she could wake up ...

After spending some time they went to train with their respective partners, Ieyasu went to train with Bulat and Tatsumi was training with Akame again.

Things were progressing well for Tatsumi and Ieyasu. They would spend most of their days training with Akame and Bulat. They exchange them every so often. Currently Tatsumi was fighting with Akame in the training camps while Bulat had Ieyasu try to do 100 push-ups

"Faster." Akame ordered as he swung his training sword towards Tatsumi. - "The objective of this exercise is to anticipate my movements and prepare an effective counterattack". Said the killer while pointing to Tatsumi's legs.

However, Tatsumi was prepared for this and blocked with his sword. In order not to lose the initiative, Tatsumi followed with a blow. Akame skipped the attacks just in time, but was surprised at how quickly Tatsumi's attack was. He was progressing quite well.

"Well, that last attack was much better, but you still have a way to go, until you can hit me, we will continue these training sessions." Said Akame

Tatsumi let out some strong breaths. They had been in this for a while- "Do not worry, Akame, I'll get you one of these days."

Akame smiled slightly- "I'm looking forward to it, you still have some energy left, so let's go again"

On one side, Bulat placed some weights on Ieyasu's back to strengthen his body

"Come on Ieyasu, that's all you can give, remember that after this we will do an exercise where you will be attacked with murderous intentions and you will have to exquire them" said Bulat

"Yes, yes, I know". Ieyasu replied. "It seems I'm not making progress."

"Do not worry, you are, you can not say yet," Bulat said.

"How long does this take on average?" asked Ieyasu

"Hmm ... It depends on the person, but under normal circumstances, it takes about a month, but I have to admit that you make a lot of progress, if you follow a good rhythm you can reach your current level in less than a month" said Bulat

"Thanks, aniki" said Ieyasu

"I think that's enough for now." Said Akame lowering his sword .. "You've done well Tatsumi, you'll soon be a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield."

"Well ... you know ..." Tatsumi said between breaths. "I could not have done it without your Akame training, you really are amazing"

"You have finished training?" I ask Bulat

"Yes, how are you going to Ieyasu?" I ask Tatsumi

"He still has a way to go but without a doubt he will also be a great warrior" said Bulat before seeing Ieyasu fall to the ground exhausted - "It seems that you tired very fast Ieyasu, it does not matter, you deserve a break for your effort"

"Thanks Aniki" said Ieyasu taking heavy breaths

"Tatsumi help me prepare breakfast" said Akame

"Understood" Tatsumi replied as things went well

And now what are Yoshitsune and the other members of Crows Rebelds doing?

* * *

[Crows Rebelds underground base, training area]

"Come on, Ken! Strike back!" Yoshitsune yelled as he unleashed a series of blows on Ken

The teenager barely managed to dodge or deflect the blows as several managed to nick his body,

At that moment Tao appears and makes a revolving kick but the young rider blocks it with his arm, without turning to face his attacker, Yoshitsune grabs the leg of the cat girl and the spear crashing against Ken causing both youngsters to fall to the ground ...

"It would have been a great surprise attack but you should improve in that the enemy does not feel your presence Tao" Yoshitsune informed while Sylvie watched a few meters away, he turned around to see her - "Do not you want to join in the training?"

"Nah, it's more fun to see these rookies get beaten up and I want to spend a little more time with these cute guys" Sylvie admitted caressing one of Tao's brothers, Mika while Pochi and Yaru were eating some sweets by their side

"What about you Gaurry? You will need to train if you want to protect Aria," Yoshitsune said to the former soldier who was also watching the training together with Aria.

"O-Okay" Gaurry said a little nervous as he took one of the barracks weapons that was a spear

"Good luck Gaurry-san" said Aria

"Thank you Lady Aria" Gaurry said with a slight smile as he was facing Yoshitsune- "I'll do my best"

Yoshitsune nodded but before his practice would begin, Ken and Tao decided to make another attack attempt by taking advantage of the small distraction but it did not work as the rider jumped on the attack and rushed forward. While he was in the air, he kicked in the back pair of Tao's head that sent him stumbling over Ken.

"Not bad but not enough" said Yoshitsune

The duo recovered quickly and took a stand as they prepared for the next round but this time Gaurry stood next to them to participate

Yoshitsune signaled for the three to attack, what the aforementioned did with pleasure. Tao and Ken attacked with a kick each one but were easily blocked and thrown back as they quickly drew their sword to blockade the attack of Gaurry's spear

Both weapons collide as Yoshitsune blocked the onslaught of Gaurry

"You have good strength but you need to work it more" said Yoshitsune moving his sword disarming the former soldier and with a sweep leaves him on the ground

Ken tried to get behind Yoshitsune's guard with a big slash, he responded by swaying down and knocking Ken's kukri out of his hand. Seeing this, Tao raised his hands as his nails lengthened and tried to root him

The rider decided to simply dodge everything directed towards him as he strayed between the claws wondering how hard they can cut, missing them by only a hair's breadth. Both Ken and Gaurry recovered their respective weapons and joined the fight.

After a while, the three of them were lying on the ground breathing heavily ...

"Damn ... this was exhausting" said Ken

"I do not feel my muscles nyasu ..." Tao said

. "I have not even warmed up yet, if you were fighting against me with all my might they would be dead" said Yoshitsune

"There really is more to it than any soldier I've ever seen" said Gaurry getting up with difficulty

"Well, this is the end of training and I can say that they still have a lot to learn but with my training method I am sure they will be great warriors" said Yoshitsune as he gave a slight stretch - "All agree," I call as the group listened to their leader - "According to some Benkei sources, there is a serial killer who has been terrorizing the capital, suddenly appearing at night and cutting off the heads of his victims, it is not known how many dozens of people he has killed now but it is known that 3 of those he killed were part of the imperial guard "

"He has to be strong to do that." Ken said

"There's no mistake, it has to be Zank the Executioner" said Sylvie taking a puff of smoke from one of her cigars

"And who would it be? I've never heard of him nyasu." Tao asked with Ken nodding

"Zank the executioner". Sylvie began - "Originally he worked in the Empire's largest prison, like his executioner, because of the minister ... there were never any prisoners left to run ... All day ... all over and over ... They say they beheaded all this People who begged and begged for their lives ... After years of that ... beheading was as natural as breathing. "

"Holy shit ..." Ken said as he felt a sudden chill running down his spine.

"So the boys lost some screws, with that kind of work who would not have gone crazy" commented Yoshitsune

"Then ... beheading jail no longer satisfied his blood thirst, so it seems he went out as a serial killer." I finish explaining Sylvie- "I'm surprised ... I never imagined that I would appear in the capital".

"What a horrible guy!" Ken shouted with clenched fists. "We need to find him and hit his ass!"

"Keep your horses child." Said Sylvie taking out another cigarette- "As I heard, Zank stole a tegu that belonged to the prison chief who has the ability to read the mind, and now he's loose in the street with that."

"Then we need to work in a group to stop him nyasu!" said Tao

"Indeed, but unfortunately you and Ken will not participate in this work," Yoshitsune said to the two young men. "Zank could be at a level beyond what you can imagine, for this work only me and Sylvie will take care of it, I'm sorry but They are not ready for something this big yet but I promise that the next will come "

"It's understandable, if you really mean it then we can not do anything but make you and Sylvie-san lucky" said Ken and Tao grimaced but understood the reasons ...

"Ok Sylvie prepares your things, I have a plan and if things work we will have the victory assured" Yoshitsune said as his work was about to start

* * *

 _[The capital / at night]_

The hour was late in the Imperial Capital. During this time, people were sleeping in their homes, while some people could be seen around the streets of the fortress as imperial guards or simply ordinary people doing their business late at night.

But lately there has been a rumor that has been circulating, since it involved the death of a caused by a supposed serial killer, who at that time was in it again.

Then, currently, a decapitated body of a young man was on the ground. It did not take long since it happened, mainly because it was only a minute when it happened. And now that responsible was holding the woman who had accompanied the dead man by the neck, while making fun of him.

"Please ... Please do not kill me!" The woman cried fearfully.

"Oh, come now." The man laughed with a malicious smile. - "It's your fault for walking at this time of night, after all, did not your parents warn you about the fearsome monsters after dark?"

"I will do anything!" The woman screamed louder. She was a dark woman and wore a good plebeian costume while she was in the air. Along with that, she was holding the man's arms, her tears running down her cheeks.

"For real?" The man asked maliciously.

"Yes, I will, I will, please!" The woman pleaded.

"What if I told you that I want to see your head separated from your head? Would you be willing then?" The man asked.

Now, at this point, the woman's fate seemed sealed. The serial killer was just playing with her, playing with her and making her believe that he had the chance to live. But if that was not obvious, he turned that way when he moved his sword quickly to his neck, ready to behead her as his lover.

However, the blond buffoon noticed that someone was charging against him and threw the girl harshly to dodge the attack

. "I'll have to kill you later, but for this person to carry recklessly, it would be interesting." The man scoffed before looking at the mysterious man, he noticed that he wore a black armor that looked like a crow with big yellow eyes- "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am the crow that makes the night, I am Kamen rider Karasu" the rider presented himself as he took a fight pose - "You surprised me when I managed to dodge my attack but the next one did not fail"

. "Oh, could you face me ?!" The blonde blond mocked him taking out his second Katar preparing to attack, both knowing one of them would go alive.

The girl with long brown hair breathed heavily from the pressure that the blonde had on her neck. She wanted to run away but can not because of her savior and hoped that he would simply have ended up as her boyfriend

. He wanted to scream at the man about how desperate it was to stop him, but fear prevented him from doing it, what young man to witness and see the scene in front of her. The blond buffoon smiled and shouted at his opponent that he would soon be killed:

"You can never face me, Zank, the Executioner!" said the man known as Zank

"Okay, Zank, but I know you'll regret this sooner or later ..." Karasu replied in a monotonous voice, taking out his katana - "For your crimes and tonight, stop here! Let the Judgment begin!"

Zank and the rider jumped at each other sending a flurry of attacks as their weapons sparked at the contact. The two returned from the force and Zank came forward putting Karasui on the defensive. Zank was not at full speed as he again sent a flurry of attacks to the rider as he blocked each attack out of the way with his katana

Zank finally managed to disarm the rider

"You can not fight without weapons now can you hmmmm ~?" Zank asked as he prepared for a hurried attack.

"I have other ways to attack," said Karasu

Zank activated his teigu conesido as Specter and used his X-ray vision to find any hidden weapon. He discovered the appearance of the rider under his armor which would be perfect to read his thoughts, but not other weapons.

What did you mean in other ways?

Zank lunged forward but was suddenly interrupted by a shot in the shoulder, canceling his attack and his teigu.

"What?" said Zank surprised

"I had a feeling you would use your teigu's ability, so take a backup" said Karasu recovering her katana

. "Then you're not alone in this ... where is he?" said Zank

"Correction, it's her, as far as the location is concerned, let's say it's firing from afar," Karasu said, pointing to his left in a building several meters away. Sylvie with her eye in the sights, pointed her sniper rifle at her current location.

Zank tried to run forward, but his leg was shot, causing it to fall. "How?" I ask

"Silver Raptor, a Teigu that is said to knock down any opponent at any distance, and was originally used as a method of killing dangerous opponents," said Karasu

"Damn, I'll show you somebody dangerous!" shouted Zank, lashing against his opponent, dodging every shot that came towards him.

The bullets slammed into the blades while Zank kept moving forward with his defenses still up, going in a race, slipping under Karasu and going for a cut behind him- The rider skipped dodging the attack and then counterattack with his own attack and try to impale Zank however, the serial killer blocked the katana

Yoshitsune was surprised how hard it was to face off against the assassin who, even with his wounds, kept his strength as if nothing while he was now on the defensive because of Zank's quick attacks

'It's strong ... I'll have to change strategy, I have to use the new form that develops' Yoshitsune thought, jumping backwards with distance between him and the serial killer - "You really are a hard rival Zank, I'll have to get serious" I say taking something out In your bag

Zank analyzed it was a kind of whitish yellow sphere. The rider inserted it into his belt emitting a sound

 **[Sakkaku (Illusion)]**

A white mist surrounds his body as something came out of there was a yellow metallic fox or kitsune and white chest with the symbol of a moon on his chest

"Dai Henshin!" Karasu shouted closing his belt as the white haze covered his body completely and the kitsune split into several pieces

 **[The great illusionist has arrived! Do not let that fool you!]**

When the fog disappeared Karasu was in new armor, his chest was white with yellow rims with a crescent moon on his chest, his shoulder pads were yellow skin and one more wrapped around his waist, he wore white gloves with silver metal plates, four Wispy fireballs were in his hands and feet glowing brightly at night. His mask now had the face of a kitsune with his tail turned into a ponytail behind his head

"Kamen rider Karasu, illusionist mode ... complete" declared the rider as his yellow eyes changed to blues breaking out slightly

"Do not mess with me!" Shout Zank attacking with great speed and marking his knife

The rider took a leap dodging his attack as the moon shone his body with elegance ...

"I'll finish with this" Karasu said already losing much of his time

Zank was getting very angry so I activated the second ability of his teigu. Yoshitsune soon began to see two people, one was similar to him but older with a lush beard, next to him a woman with white hair and yellow eyes ...

"Father ... Mother ..." Karasu said seeing the figure of his parents

Taking that opportunity the serial killer runs to the rider and decapitated him with a blow, his head falling to the ground. "Hahaha ... jajajajajajajajajajaja!" He maniacally of his death. .

The brown-haired woman looked in horror as the killer was now going for her, however ...

"Was that the best you can do?"

Zank stopped laughing. He turned around, only to discover that Karasu's body disappeared.

"It was a good trick to use my parents' image to lower my guard, but you made a serious mistake in doing it" Karasu said "Do you remember how you tried to cut my head off? You did not do it, and you fell in my illusion

. "Mirage?" said Zank surprised

"Now I will show you a real illusion that you will feel it as if it were real" Karasu said as he hit the blade of his katana to the ground emitting a sound - "Body of burning paper ..."

Before Zank's eyes the space was dyed in the darkness, he suddenly felt his body and was surprised that it was as if it were made of paper, since his feet began to burn and he was unable to do anything-

In the real world Karasu saw that his technique worked like Zank was quiet

"Now for the end" Karasu said taking out a new sphere and inserting it

 **[Doku (poison)]**

His kitsune armor disappeared as now a metal spider appears in its place that comes off in the poison armor

 **[Killing everything with a lethal touch! He is the master of poisons!]**

Karasu wasted no time and opened his belt and quickly closed it

 **[Final]**

The right arm began to bubble as its claw squeezed a poison forming a blade ...

"Murasame's poison" Karasu said recreating the poison of Akame's teigu and charging towards the killer making a cut in the chest as he was behind him- "Shinguru katto no shi (death of a single cut)"

"I thank you ..." Zank said as he had recovered from the illusion - "The voices are gone ... Thanks Kamen rider Karasu ..."

"Even though you were corrupted by darkness, I hope your soul finds the peace you desire, so rest ..." said Karasu

Zank's body fell to the ground without life ...

"Judgment finished" he finished saying Karasu as he then placed his hand on his aching head - "Damn, it seems that using Sakkaku takes a lot of my energy" he growled to himself. I ignore the pain as I walk towards the body of the murderer and take the teigu located in his head - "It is better to take this before they fall into bad hands"

After taking the teigu decided to see how was the woman who saved. By then, he would have expected her to leave but was surprised to see her still on the ground and looking at him with fear.

"Please ... Please, do not kill me." The woman whimpered.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Said Karasu for sure. As I decide to leave - "It would be better if you go back to your house, it is very cold at night"

"Wait ..." The woman called in a soft voice. The rider did what she said. I had heard her clearly despite how low her voice was- "Who are you? Are you ... part of Night Raid?"

"Do not." Karasu said. "I'm just a guy who is a hero because it's the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do?" The woman questioned.

Now at this point, the woman was no longer afraid of him. I was not sure why he did not feel that way; Maybe it was because of the way he talks.

"Yes, because that's what heroes do." Said Karasu - "I will fight for justice, and the good of man, because being one is doing the right thing and making a difference."

The woman was amazed to hear this. He did not seem as hungry for power as the Imperial Arms users had heard them speak, nor did he seem emotionless as some people would be. He seemed fair, honest and nice, to the point that he made him wonder who he was in the face.

Unfortunately for her, the woman did not ask since the mysterious hero had disappeared into the shadows,

"A hero." The woman said softly. Then she smiled warmly. "Thank you ... hero."

On the roofs Yoshitsune sat down as she breathed deeply, still feeling the headache, at that moment Sylvie had come down from her location to meet with her leader ...

"Mission accomplished, I suppose" said Sylvie lighting to cigar

"Indeed, Zank was neutralized and his teigu confiscated" Yoshitsune said showing the teigu - "It's time to go home" he got up as soon he collapsed but was caught by Sylvie

"Hey boy, are you okay?" she said

"I am, it's just an exhaustion to use the illusionary form, I just need a good dose of rest and I'll be as good as new" Yoshitsune informed as he started walking but was stumbling until Sylvie caught him again

"Let me help you walk" she said

"Thank you" Yoshitsune said as they both walked back to the barracks

* * *

[The next morning at Nigh Raid]

The day finally came at the end of the night, with people fully awake and attending to other things. In general, this was not new to anyone who was human, as it was part of the embargo, the news about Zank's death began to spread throughout the Capital.

Najenda found out when Tatsumi and Akme informed her that they found the dead body of the murderer and without his teigu, the strangest thing that the cause of death was a single cut on his chest.

Now Najenda called a meeting with her subordinates while sitting in her usual seat.

"It was recently concluded that the serial killer was murdered." Najenda announced: "Before, late at night, According to the eyewitness, he was saved by a mysterious masked man named Kamen rider Karasu"

The name got everyone's attention. However, it did not mean that they were not listening before; they had all been vigilant since he started talking. However, the fact that he mentioned the masked man was something that surprised some.

Akame, on the other hand, did not seem dazed by the news. It was true that listening to the news was surprising, since it was unexpected. However, the murderer seemed to have a doubt in something that had bothered her when she heard this news

. "Does it mean that you have joined the empire?" She asked.

"Do not." Najenda said calmly- "The witness said that he did not claim to be on anyone's side or express any ulterior motive, but said he saved the eyewitness and defeated the murderer because it was the right to do so"

That seemed to better calm the red-eye murderer

"This guy again, he's seriously becoming a threat, it has nothing to do with the empire or the revolution, but it's a power that walks in the middle of everything, we'll have to eliminate it." Mine growled annoyed

"Mine remembers that we agreed to give him the opportunity to join us," reclined Leone

"That's right, I want to meet the young person in person and recruit him, so the next time you see him, persuade him without strength to come to the hiding place, it's very important now that we have him on our side." Najenda said

"Yes Boss." Everyone recognized it

* * *

[With Crows Rebelds]

"So this is Specter," said Ken looking at the teigu on the barracks table. "So if I put it on, I can read the minds of the people?"

"Yes, but you have to be careful because a Teigu is dangerous, both for the people around you and for someone who tries to handle it, it has to be compatible with a person to be able to use it or, otherwise, it could have some ... side effects "said Yoshitsune

"What kind of side effects?" asked Ken

"They vary from teigu type but they usually kill" said Sylie causing Ken to be scared

"Now let's try it, Ken put it on" said Yoshitsune

. '' You are kidding, right? '' Ken asked with a fearful look.

"Do not". Yoshitsune answered easily

At first, Ken thought about speaking against, only to discover that it was too late. His teacher had already closed the distance and had the Teigu tied around his head

"Ok Ken, try to read our minds" said Yoshitsune

Ken tries it by putting his forehead and trying to read Yoshitsune and takes his mind off, but there is nothing, try with others but could not read their minds

"Nothing, I can not read your mind" said Ken but without realizing the eye opens and all he sees is that everyone was in their underwear,

"Aaaahhh!" shouted Ken as he could see Sylvie, Tao and Aria in their underwear and blushed deeply

"You do not have to scream" said Sylvie

At that moment Ken felt a headache and grabbed his head.

"Shit is rejecting him!" Yoshitsune said as he quickly removed the teigu

"Man who really hurt" said Ken rubbing his head in the headache

"Well Ken was not the right one" said Yoshitsune as he came up with an idea - "Aria, your turn!"

"What!" the blonde girl shouted

"Everyone needs to cooperate including you, help us fight the evil of the empire, you will benefit us all if you have a Teigu ... After all, Night Raid has Teigu users, the same as the empire" said Yoshitsune

"But why me and can not it be Gaurry?" Aria asked

"I have a hunch that you are the one to use it and my hunch is never wrong" said Yoshitsune placing the teigu in her without being able to say anything

"Now calm down, Aria." Ben said quietly. "I need you to close your eyes and breathe deeply, then try to think about Teigu and what you want him to do."

"Quiet Aria ... If something happens, I'll take it out immediately but I know it will go well, I trusted you" said Ken

"O-Oh, it's okay." Aria said hesitantly with a small blush

Up to this point, the blonde girl had learned to trust Ken more than anyone else in this place. He could be a fool but he has learned to be nice to her

He closed his eyes and took some breathing exercises until he found that his heartbeat relaxed. However, a peso came to her once she achieved the first part.

"So, what should I do to do the Teigu?" She asked.

"Try to read some of our minds as I try to do Ken" said Yoshitsune

"Ok I will try." Aria said

She began to focus on what he said, focused on Tao as he heard his thoughts ...

'I'm waiting for the teacher to bathe to sneak in and give him a big surprise nyasu' pneso the cat girl

"Perverted cat!" shouted Aria surprising the aforementioned

"What did you hear?" Sylvie asked

"This perverted cat planned to sneak into Yoshitsune when she bathed!" shout Aria

"Nyasu!" Shouted Tao blushing as her plan was discovered

"Omitting this it seems that the teigu chose you as your carrier, congratulations" said Yoshitsune

"Good job, Aria." Ken said.

"Okay, now Aria opens her eyes to try another approach" said Yoshitsune

"UM is fine." Aria replied.

Then with that, the blonde girl did what they told her. Slowly he opened his eyes, keeping his mind focused, before witnessing the same thing that happened to Ken

He was seeing everyone in his underwear, but his attention was directed at Ken

"Oh my God." Aria said with wide eyes.

"Aah" Ken said covering himself knowing what she was seeing

. Aria could see Ken's slightly muscular body and feel her cheeks beginning to warm up .. She looked away from Ken turning to her other side with the intention of clearing her mind. But he realized something ...

"Stupid pervert!" Aria shouted now to Ken giving him a blow to the head

"Hey, it was an accident I did not intend!" said Ken

"That's no excuse, damn pervert" shouted Aria

While the two were discussing Yoshitsune, Sylvie, Tao and Gaurry did not understand anything of what was happening ...

"I have no idea why they are shouting nyasu" said Tao

"Me neither" said Sylvie, sighing a little

"My three" said Gaurry

"Whatever it is, it's better to ignore it and continue as usual" Yoshitsune said as the others nodded as they read the two young men argue as a married couple

Another normal day at Crows Rebeld ...

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that would like to see in the following chapters send it by a private message ... .Any idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	14. Chapter 13

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the oc**

 **Chapter 13: The blind girl and the fire shinobi**

The crystal clear waters of the river shone brilliantly with the light of dusk as someone was swimming in it ...

This person was Tatsumi but instead of his swimsuit he was wearing a heavy metal armor while swimming; He was using the front drag technique to swim. The brown-haired killer swam to the edge of the lake where Sheele was looking at him with a smile on his lips when he reached the edge Tatsumi used his arms to get out of the lake when his body was completely water, dropping his body to the ground and panting.

"It's not bad to have swum in armor! Good job, Tatsumi!" congratulate Sheela with a smile

Tatsumi got down on his knees with an exhausted expression- "Sw ... Swimming at night without stopping by the river is very difficult ... where are we?" He asked breathlessly.

"We are near a village near the capitial ... umm ... uuum" said Sheele trying to remember the name of the village, but it was useless, she had completely forgotten- "Sorry, I forgot the name of the village". She said embarrassed as she scratched her right cheek nervously

Tatsumi looked at Sheele with a surprised expression on his face.

"Anyway, we have to come back soon, since they already know who you are" said Tatsumi, standing cross-legged

"We'll turn around once you're resting," Sheele ordered and then sat on a rock. "I thought you'd be hungry for so much swimming, so I brought some bread." He commented with a happy smile, then started looking for something inside a picnic basket, so he pulled out some bread.

"Really, thanks so much!" said grateful Tatsumi

Then, Sheele tries to divide the bread into two pieces with his hands, but ends up breaking into two pieces of different sizes, so he looked at the pieces of bread with a disappointed expression

"Oh ..." Sheele said in a sad voice. "Here takes the biggest half, this little piece is good enough for someone like me," she said with tears in her eyes. Sheele extended her left arm, offering the big m to Tatsumi

"You do not have to be sad about that" Tatsumi said with a drop of sweat

After this, Tatsumi began to eat the bread while Sheele sat looking at Tatsumi with a warm smile on her lips

"You do not have to eat so fast!" Sheele said in a motherly voice as she smiled. "And even as you eat, you still need to pay at least some attention to your surroundings." she advised Tatsumi

Then, suddenly, a hawk passed by and grabbed the bread that Sheele held with her claws and flew away with Sheele's bread.

"Otherwise, something like this will happen." conclude Sheele with a tearful voice and a sad expression

"I've bitten him a bit, but ... Do you want my piece of bread?" said Tatsumi offering his piece of bread

After they both finished eating, Tatsumi took off the armor he was wearing, tied it with a rope and put it on his back, so he and Sheele started walking back to hide and seek Night Raid with Tatsumi carrying the armor on her back.

"Even though we have a full moon, the road is dangerous at night, so be careful," Sheele said with a happy smile on her face.

'Saying something like that will only make ...' Tatsumi thought

Then, suddenly, Sheele ends up stumbling over a rock and her body began to fall forward. "Waah." she exclaimed surprised.

Tatsumi instinctively threw the training armor on the ground and stood in front of Sheele holding it and preventing it from falling to the ground.

"I ... I'm sorry you have such a clumsy instructor." Sheele said sheepishly and her face flushed.

"Nothing happens" Tatsumi replied as his face flushed.

'' GYAAAAAAAAAAAH! ''

Both Night Raid killers were interrupted when they heard a desperate cry from someone.

"A voice!" Sheele shouted.

"Yes!" shouted Tatsumi, drawing his sword

In another part of the forest there was a girl cornered in a tree as in front of her there were two men

The first man was tall and muscular, had a prominent chin, and his hair was black and short, wearing a sleeveless shirt with a black zigzag stripe on his chest. The second man was shorter and had straight, black hair, with bangs falling over his eyes. He wore a short-sleeved shirt with a pocket on the left side, large teeth and a red scarf around the neck.

"I ... I thought you were going to take me to the capital ..." said the apprehensive girl.

The smaller man was looking at the girl with desire; He had dribble dripping from his mouth- "Of course we'll take you there, right?" He said

. '' Yes, but not free. '' The highest man completed.

"We're very kind, are not we? We're even teaching you not to trust anyone before you get to the capital," said the lower man with a grim look.

'' It's okay. You should be grateful that ... "The taller man was speaking with a mischievous expression and a jocular voice, but was interrupted by a voice

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a new person appears and throws a kick by hitting the chest of the man who sent him flying, fell backwards to the ground several meters away Inconsistent.

The smaller man was surprised by the sudden arrival of Ben; he turned and was surprised to see who was attacking them

It was a young man with black hair tied in a small ponytail and deep blue eyes. He wore a tight black suit highlighted by metal plates on the shins, forearms, shoulders and chest, as well as a long red scarf with flame designs

"Wh-Who the hell are you supposed to be?" asked the little man

"I am the feníx whose flames burn until all remain in ashes, the fire shinobi! Hattori Han-" the young man said turning before realizing the man was on the ground as Tatsumi had hit him in the stomach ...

"Tatsumi?" said the young man with black hair

"Hanzo?" said Tatsumi recognizing him

* * *

[Hide and seek of Night Raid]

Najenda hit a blackjack on Tatsumi's head with her mechanical arm, causing it to fall to the ground with a huge blow to the head.

"Why did you take that two people back to our hiding place, idiot?" Najenda questioned Tatsumi with a lot of anger.

Tatsumi was kneeling while massaging his head and Sheele was standing a few meters behind him with a worried expression.

'' But how can we just leave a simple girl? "Said Tatsumi

"Tsk, and you say you're a murderer?" said Najenda

"B-But even if we are murderers or not, we are not part of the revolution that exists for the country to improve ?! Perhaps not exist for the people ?!" Tatsumi asked with a determined look

'' And if the location of our hiding place reveals that the revolution will disappear as the morning did, what part of that do you not understand? "Najenda shouted angrily as she squeezed his neck trying desperately to get away, Sheele saw that scene worried but could not do anything, knew that Najenda was right

'' Ow, oh, oh, I'm so sorry, '' said Tatsumi desperately. '' We verify that the girl is really blind, and we plugged her ears on the way here. '' Sheele smelled of her and did not have a suspicious smell, and no one told us. I was following, "he explained

'' I do not care how much you've checked, there's absolutely no good reason for you to bring a commoner here! Do not do this again! "Najenda ordered with a lot of anger until she let go -" And what about the boy, why did you bring him too? "

"I brought it to him because he could help us in our cause" Tatsumi answered as Najenda let go

"Explain" ordered Najenda

"You see, I know him ... his name is Hattori Hanzo, he and his sensei came to my town three years ago to find supplies for his trip, he was the one who gave me some advice and taught me how to use the sword and also helped Ieyase and Sayo in his abilities even for a short time and I have not seen him again, until now "said Tatsumi

"And do you have any idea that it is possible that he is on the side of the empire and could reveal our hiding place ?!" Najenda asked

"Hanzo would not do that! Even though I only knew him for a few days, he was a great person, dedicated and proud to help people no matter how difficult the situation was, he never gave his word back. sensei taught him important values in life especially in helping the needy, my words may not be worth anything because I do not know if he is the same person that my friends and I knew but I will take the risk even if it costs me my life! " said Tatsumi

Najenda growled a bit before sighing, even Tatsumi has a lot to learn but he gave the green light to his decision - "I will overlook your decision for this occasion but ... Do not ever do this!", she ordered with much anger.

"Yes ... Yes, ma'am." Tatsumi pleaded for forgiveness on his knees.

'Well, if the girl is blind, we can make Akame watch her closely and hide our true identity, we'll be fine, but ... In the case of Tatsumi's friend, we'll have to be alert for any movement he makes, I'll entrust him Leone to watch ... 'Najenda thought apprehensively.

* * *

[Night Raid Hideaway: Dining Room.]

Everyone was sitting at the table, everyone had had dinner and there were only leftovers on the plates.

"They not only saved me, they even gave me this delicious meal ... thank you very much." Nea was grateful for a bit of embarrassment. '

"Well, we are hunters ..." Lubbock lied- "... but where are you from, Nea?"

"I am originally from the village of Enn," replied Nea.

'' Enn ... '' Mine said trying to remember- '... I think that much more to the south of here' '

"Yes, I wanted to visit my father, who left the village to earn money ..." Nea said with a bowed head

"And who were those men who bothered you?" Sheele asked.

. "They said they would take me to the capital, but their attitude suddenly changed on the way ..." Nea replied.

'' That's terrible, '' Mine said angrily.

"But you should not have tried to do this on your own with your physical condition in the first place." Lubbock criticized Nea with a reproachful look.

"But ... my father is the only family I have left ..." Nea said with a sad look.

"Well, if he's in the capital, then it's simple," Leone said carefreely. '' Tell us your father's name and how it will look later '',

. "I'm going to go to the capital tomorrow anyway, so I'll help you look for it," Lubbock said as he got up from his chair.

'' No ... you do not have to ... if you take me there, I will ... '' Nea spoke while waving her arms nervously.

"It's not a good idea," Sheele said in a serious tone of voice as she drank coffee in a cup.

'' Is right ''. Lubbock said he agreed with Sheele. "Nea is very pretty, so people like those men from before could take advantage of her again,"

. "Either way, you're tired from your trip, right? You can rest here," Leone said as he winked at Nea.

'' Is he really well ...? I do not have money for me ... '' Nea spoke in a sad voice.

'' We do not need any. We just want to help. "Bulat said with a smile, he was standing with his arms crossed.

'' Thank you very much. Thank you very much. '' Nea had no words to describe how grateful she was.

'Anyway, now that she's here in the lair, we can not let her go until we're absolutely sure she's innocent.' Lubbock concluded mentally.

"Well, you probably want someone to play with while you're here, right?" Bulat asked. '' Aka- ... '' but was interrupted by Sheele, who raised her hand quite animated.

'' I! I will do it! Sheele exclaimed excitedly.

'' Oh? You seem anxious. '' Comentos Bullat.

'' Tatsumi and I were the ones who brought Nea here, and I have pretty much nothing else to do while we're in the lair, '' Sheele said enthusiastically.

Mine looked at her with astonished expression, why was she so interested in playing with that girl? Then Mine turned his face to an anger. "If that's what you want, Sheele, it's fine with me." He said a little annoyed.

'' Míne ... '' Sheele said as she watched Mine's tantrum with a smile on her face.

"You're so nice with Sheele," Leone said with a provocative look. Mine glared at Leone angrily.

"I'll help you in case you need me" Akame said as behind her was the image of a creepy forest

"Yes, now that I think about it, Nea would have had a bad time if you played with her," said Bulat. "Well, then, it's decided, we'll leave it to you, Sheele,"

"You'll probably be here for a while, let me show you!" Sheele said pulling Nea by the arm.

'' Yes ... yes, if there is anything I can do to help, I will". said Nea.

Sheele smiled and caressed the top of Nea's head.

"We're going to take it easy and quiet, okay?" Sheele said with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Good." Nea nodded her cheeks, the warmth she was receiving from Sheele was embarrassing her. "But really, if there is anything, please let us know, I can also cook and wash my clothes simply," she said with a happy smile.

"What ?! Do you know how to do more things than me ?!" Shouted Sheele surprised.

"Nea is more useful than Mine," Ieyasu said in a provocative tone.

"What did you say, newbie?" Mine yelled angrily at Ieyasu

Then, the two began one more of their discussions.

Sheele and Nea ignoring the discussion of the two were walking together through the hiding place, Akame saw them walking away while they smiled as they ate a piece of roast beef

"Now as for you" Bulat said as the atmosphere changed to a serious as all eyes turned to Hanzo who was sitting in a chair leaning against the wall with a plate still with food in it - "I see you did not touch your food "

"I did not trust any of you," said Hanzo angrily. "I know very well who you really are ... you are Night Raid, some damn assassins."

"Hanzo ..." Tatsumi said

"Tatsumi, Ieyasu, I'm really disappointed I thought you were different but it seems I'm wrong" said Hanzo

"What the hell are you saying? We're fighting for a good cause, what's not good?" Ieyasu said to grab Hanzo but he catches his hand

"Do not touch me!" Hanzo growled as all the other assassins prepared to attack, he just released Ieyasu's hand and replied again- "Regardless of the reasons, killing is not the answer! It will only do more harm than good!"

"We know our mistakes and we will accept our retribution when the time comes, we are not heroes" said Bulat

"Even so, it does not justify killing people" Hanzo replied

"We only take care of killing rotten and corrupt people who cause harm to people, idiot!" said Mine angry

"From my point of view they are just as corrupt as those people who kill" said Hanzo

"What are you saying ?! Do not compare us to them!" Leone shouted as she began to lose patience with that subject, friend of Tatsumi or not, she did not allow anyone to insult their friends or especially their ideals

"What I see is a group of killers who get paid to kill people, I'm wrong?" Hanzo began - "Even if your objectives are people who damage the empire, even if what they do is supposedly the right thing to do according to their morality ... You benefit by taking advantage of the suffering of others who do not have to eat accepting your money ... This is also corrupt that those noblemen who murder besides all the innocent people who kill if they are in the midst of their objectives as the guards, there are some who only do it to earn money for their families or to live, just by doing their job they are a threat and They deserve to die? You are stupid! " I insulted before Leone quickly grabbed him by the scarf but he did not care

"Shut the fuck up!" Leone said with deep anger - "I'm tired of hearing your shits! We're not heroes! In this world it's the survival of the fittest! The people who paid us want us to kill the corrupt for what they did!"

"And what about your children, huh? They will also kill you because they are also a threat!" Hanzo replied

"If they participate in what their parents do and enjoy doing it, then they also deserve to die!" said Leone

"Tsh, then you really are not so different than your goals" Hanzo said coldly - "You would kill a child there without regret or remorse, since it was his way of thinking just killing anybody even if he or she was a bad person, they are still young and could give you time to learn to do other things, which results in you can change your way of thinking, instead, I waste any possibility of doing it "

His words reacted to the group as it reminded them of the same words that Karasu told them, especially Akame ...

"You guys are great idiots. People can have reasons to do it or they have no choice but to do it. Have you ever thought about that?" Hanzo said.

Nobody answered

"They silence is the answer he needed ... you are the same as the people who kill" said Hanzo

"Damn," growled Leone, about to hit him

"Leone, it's enough" a voice interrupts the moment as everyone including Hanzo look to see Najenda in front of them

Hanzo took advantage and managed to break free of the blonde woman's grip - "I suppose you are the leader of this, right?"

"My name is Najenda and you should be Tatsumi and Ieyasu's friend" said Najenda

"Ex friends to say the best," said Hanzo, stretching his muscles a little. "My name is Hattori Hanzo."

"Nice to meet you, Hanzo," said Najenda calmly. "Listen to what you said and even if you say that, that does not mean we will simply change our way of doing things" he replied - "The empire itself has done more bad things than us, so we do what we do to put an end to it, it's only natural that we hate each other, but it's the only way we can face the empire. You must be cruel to be nice. "

"Tch. My sensei would say otherwise" said Hanzo mumbling the last in a low voice before looking at Najenda - "Well, do it your way, I will not join you, but I just hope you refrain from killing women or children, even if they are bad. "

"You have our word" Bulat reassured the ninja

"Anyway, I'm more inclined to know what you can do" Najenda questioned while taking out a cigarette- "Tatsumi and Ieyasu told me that you were the one who taught them how to use their weapons but I can see that you have other hidden abilities, they also said that you had a teacher who taught you, I want you to tell me about this "

"I'm not willing to tell you," Hanzo replied immediately receiving a shout from Mine - "A ninja never reveals his tricks or less who was the person who taught him first, I will not say anything"

"It's understandable ... We will not force you to join us, but we need you to stay with us, please understand, we take care of our own problems, or take care of yours, okay?" The Nightraid leader raised his metal arm

Hanzo arched the seja as he escaped a sigh as he shook her hand, finally an agreement was reached- "As long as you can keep your hand on the deal, then I am inside" he replied - "I will not also tell that girl named Nea about who are you really, I just hope you really meet in finding her father "

* * *

(Some time later)

Najenda, Lubbock and Leone were gathered around a table in the hiding room meeting room, there were several photos and papers about a man on the table, his name was Silly, he had a blond beard and mustache, he wore round glasses. Glasses, and dressed like a Hippie.

"The newest objective that we have been asked to eliminate is Tonto, who runs a curio shop," explained Najenda.

"He is supposed to be a popular shop owner in good standing who even donates his money," Leone said.

"Another guy with a hidden face?" Commented Lubbock.

"He arrived in the capital about a year ago, and his business is fine, but this startup fund came from robberies throughout the country, a survivor of one of his robberies tenaciously sought out who was behind him and made a request. '' Najenda explained while smoking one of her black cigarettes.

"So, is it another case of a seemingly honest man with a dark past?" Lubbock commented with a confident smile.

"Okay, I will investigate and find evidence of these crimes," Leone said.

"This is our first job in a long time," said Najenda.

* * *

(With Sheele and Nea)

Sheele and Nea were bathing together in the hot springs of the Night Raid den.

"Fwaaah, this feels great!" Nea commented with a satisfied smile.

"I also love taking baths." Sheele said according to Nea.

"I'm sorry you had to be with me all the time, Miss Sheele." Nea apologized a little embarrassed that Sheele had to be careful with her all the time.

"No, no, it's nothing," Sheele replied.

"I wish I could move more easily, but I've only been blind for two years," Nea commented with a sad expression.

"Are your eyes, because of an illness?" Sheele asked apprehensively.

'' Oh no. After my father left to earn money ... '' Nea began to tell her past, her expression changed to an anguished expression, those memories saddened her. '' Someone stole our house; my mother resisted and was killed. I also hurt myself severely and lost my sight, "he said with a pained expression on his face.

At that, Sheele made a serious expression, could this criminal be Silly? The current goal of Night Raid? She asked herself.

"That's why my father is the only family I have left and I wanted to tell him what happened to the mother, so that's why I wanted to see him." Nea said feeling even sadder. "But they almost liquidated me and it cost me a lot to get to the capital," he said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Nea ..." Sheele approached Nea stroking her head, trying to comfort her.

After finishing her bath, Sheele and Nea went to Sheele's room, both put on sweaters and were preparing to go to sleep.

"Um, are you really good at sharing even your bed with me?" Nea asked embarrassed.

"Of course, please, do not worry about anything, and rest well at night," Sheele said as she made the bed.

"Thank you, Miss Sheele." Nea thanked him with a sweet smile on her lips.

'' You can just call me Sheele, '' said Sheele, turning around with a motherly smile on her lips.

* * *

'' What? Sheele let that girl sleep with her own bed? '' Mine asked surprised

"Yeah, she really takes care of her, right?" Tatsumi replied

Tatsymi and Mine were sitting together at the table; Mine was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Actually, she's too kind to a killer." She complained.

Tatsumi looked at Mine and quickly realized that she was jealous of the attention Sheele was giving to Nea. "Are you jealous? That a stranger stole from Sheele. "

When Mine heard what Tatsumi said he immediately hit him right in the face. Mine with anger is aleka while Tatsumi is on the ground

"The truth is that you deserve a good punch from time to time" Bulat said as he and Ieyasu approached Tatsumi, who was lying on the ground with his hands covering his face, where Mine had hit the blow.

"Yeah, Sayo usually hit him every time he did a stupid thing" said Ieyasu

"N-No ... I did not know he was right ..." Tatsumi said still on the floor

"It's not a romantic love, but Sheele is like a sister to me, of course, she can get jealous too." Bulat concluded with a smile. "Well, I would not judge anyone who has a romantic love between himself. genre! "He said with a cheerful smile and a glint in his eyes.

Both Tatsumi and Ieyasu remained motionless with an exhausted expression on their faces, they had decided that it was better to go to sleep, he did not have the slightest interest in the direction of this conversation.

'' I'm going to sleep too. "Tatsumi said and went to his room with Ieyasu doing the same

* * *

(With Hanzo)

After a few hours they left Hanzo in the workshop, thinking about things. Truly, it was annoying to him because he is in a difficult situation, of course. Night raid seemed to like a mediocre prison with people sometimes, they were looking to make sure the ninja did not do anything funny. This results in he can not escape, since they still had their belongings and had a Night raid member with him, Akame ... There was no interaction just looks ...

Akame was eating the leftovers of meat that they had left during their surveillance to their "guest"

"You can stop looking at me like that, it's scary" said Hanzo, initiating a dialogue with the red-eyed girl

"It's my job to keep an eye on you so you do not plan to escape" Akame replied monotonously

"And kill me if I do, no? Typical of the murderers" Hanzo growled, turning around

"Although that does not change the way you see us, we are doing this to make a better world by eliminating those that have caused damage to the Capital and creating a world where injustice and evils do not exist. Once our mission has been completed "said Akame -" We agree that we will not force you to join us but keep in mind that if you get in our way, we have no choice but to kill you "

"I do not care! I do not agree with their methods and although they threaten me with death they will not scare me, I will not get involved in their affairs but I will fight for my own principles in changing the capital without killing!" said Hanzo

Akame looked at the young ninja as his words reminded him of Yoshitsune, although he has killed only people who could not be forgiven like the others to whom he gave them another chance. Hanzo was something identical only that he would not kill anyone even if they were completely bad ... different but at the same time they can be similar if you think about them ...

"You remind me of someone," Akame said, drawing attention to Hanzo. "He does not approve of our methods either, although he has also killed people but it was only those who could not return to the way they were before but he gives those people second chances. that they learn from their mistakes and change ... "

"I guess I would not have problems with the people you mentioned ... My sensei taught me to only kill when there was no alternative, if the lives of millions are at risk ... I do not like it but my sensei is right, there are people who can not get out of the darkness but there are people who can change their behavior if you give them a chance "said Hanzo before making a slight glance at Akame -" What's your friend's name? "

"Yoshitsune Minamoto" answered Akame

"Minamoto? That name sounds familiar ..." Hanzo mumbled as he closed his eyes to sleep as things will become interesting tomorrow even if it is to his displeasure

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that would like to see in the following chapters send it by a private message ... .Any idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	15. Chapter 14

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the ocean**

 **Chapter 14: They really had to do this!** (note: bad title, I'm very sorry)

A new day began again in Night Raid, Tatsumi and Ieyasu walked to meet Akame to prepare breakfast for the group however they realized that Akame was waiting on the wall outside of Sayo's room ...

"Akame, does something happen?" ask Tatsumi

Akame did not say anything, just pointed to the room where the two young men looked where Sayo was next Hanzo as he saw the black-haired girl in her "eternal" dream. Although he was focused on seeing his former friend, he realized that Tatsumi and Ieyasu entered ...

"Akame told me about what happened to Sayo and that the girl who tortures her is still alive" said Hanzo

"Do not worry, we will find it and receive the death it deserves" said Ieyasu

"No," said Hanzo seriously.

"Why not ?! How can you say this! She tortured Sayo, she must pay for what she did!" answered Ieyasu

"Revenge is not the answer ... It will only make their lives worse and they will not be better than her" Hanzo said as he started to leave - "You are not the same as I was years ago ..."

"Hanzo ..." Tatsumi said when he saw his old friend who left the room and looked at Akame

"Where is the kitchen?" Hanzo asked

"Why do you want to know?" said Akame

"I'm going to make breakfast," said Hanzo.

Akame looked at him for a while before nodding - "It's fine I'll take you there but I'll be watching you" she said

"Okay" Hanzo said as the two went to the kitchen leaving the two young people behind

"Seriously what happens to this fool, what we are doing is the right thing but he is still stubborn" Ieyasu said frowning

* * *

(Time after)

"What's he doing in the kitchen ?!" shouted Mine as the group ready for breakfast when they noticed Hanzo taking care of it

"Do not you see I'm making breakfast?" said Hanzo

Mine ignored his answers and looked at Akame - "Akame, why do you leave a stranger to cook ?! He is not on our side, it is possible that he will poison the food and kill us!"

"Calm your chewing gum hair, I have not poisoned the food, Akame has been watching me all this time" said Hanzo

"It's true and he has not done anything suspicious" said Akame

"Mph, I still can not believe we let him live with us!" said Mine

"Ya Mine, relax a bit ... who knows what I can cook something good" said Lubbock

"I can not believe they trust him" said Mine frowning

"We do not do it, we are attentive to his movements but at the same time we relax ... you should do the same" said Leone

"Breakfast is ready" Hanzo notice as the plates were on his table - "Serve yourselves"

The group looked at each other because they were alert for anything, Tatsumi took the initiative and tried the breakfast, the others watched until they saw a smile on the face of the brown haired boy as he continued eating his breakfast normally ... Knowing that nothing has happened the rest began to eat, while Hanzo ate not far from them

After breakfast, Tatsumi rubbed his swollen belly after that great meal while Leone stretched

"Whoa, that's the place!" said satisfied Leone

. "Oh, my poor stomach," said Lubbock in pain, now noticing the two empty chairs that were sitting in front of him,

"Wait, are Sheele and Nea still in bed?" Asked Ieyasu

"Oh yes, Sheele occasionally sleeps so late," Akame said, eating her two bowls at super-fast speeds, surprising Hanzo.

"Interesting" he said to himself

"Tasumi, let's serve tuna and rice for lunch," Akame said, standing up.

"Akame, behind you," Tatsumi warned as Sheele and Nea walked behind Akame ready to eat only to find an empty bowl.

"Hey, what happened to my breakfast?" Sheele asked.

Everyone had to leave the room to avoid confrontation, all except Hanzo ...

"Well, that was weird," Sheele said, her attention turned to Hanzo, "Hey?"

"Hmm?" look Hanzo

"Are not you the guy we picked up yesterday?" Sheele asked

"Um, yes. Yes," Hanzo said. "Why?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering," Sheele said. "Do you know what happened to my breakfast?" she asked.

"Your friends ate it all but neglect leave some dishes for you and Nea" said Hanzo delivering two plates with food

"Thank you, sir" Nea said as she did her best to feel the cutlery to eat - "And again thank you for saving me from those men"

"Do not mention it" Hanzo smiled - "It would be better to eat before it got cold, but if you need more I can give you a new batch"

"You cook?" Sheele asked

"Yes." Answered Hanzo

"That's great!" Sheele said before making a face- "Then you decided to join us" I ask

"No, work as" hunter "is not my thing, I'm sorry but I do not want to join your group" said Hanzo lying about the hunters since Nea was present and did not want him to know the truth of them

"I see," said Sheele

"And how do you find Nea?" Hanzo asked

"Well, Sheela nee-chan is a great person" said Neo

"That's good" said Hanzo as he looked at Sheele - "I have to say that unlike your friends, you seem to be good people to take care of her"

"It's what I could do, besides, it's the only thing that could be useful" said Sheele with a shame of embarrassment as Hanzo noticed his words- "I do not know ... I mean ... I do not know, it's just that every time I have the task of something always ruined it, "she explained.

"You know, there's a famous quote that my sensei said," said Hanzo. "The only thing that does things right is to be wrong."

"It's a very wise phrase" - said Sheele,

"Also ... Do not ever say you're not useful, everyone is useful in something" said Hanzo, showing a genuine smile

"Do you think I can be useful?" she asked.

"Well, yes, wait for the right time, and then you'll see how clever you really are, I do not know your fighting style, but I can say you're very powerful, just hold your head up, smile and listen to you. said Hanzo

"If Sheele nee-chan, I'm sure you're good at something" said Nea

"It's okay," said Sheele.

"Great, now I have to leave that blonde girl does not stop looking at me" said Hanzo as he noticed Leone watching him- "Take care"

Hanzo came out of the kitchen and left Sheele blushing in the dining room. "Do I have resources?" she asked, her eyes widening, "Wait!" she ran out the door. ~ 'I never got his name' ~ she thought

Leone looked at Hanzo - "You're very nice with what you said to Sheele, maybe you're not a bad person after all"

"I only said it to support her, unlike you she has a big heart, I can see it under her eyes" said Hanzo

"Even if she is a murderer like us?" I ask Leone

Hanzo did not answer and went on his way, Leone was bufo as she accompanied him ...

* * *

(two days later)

They were Bulat, Tatsumi and Ieyasu training in the dojo while Hanzo was sitting on a tree not far from them as Lubbock was at his side watching him ...

"Three days and you did not commit anything suspicious, I'm surprised you have not escaped yet" said Lubbock

"I'm not stupid, if I tried to escape they would kill me without hesitation ... Besides I want to make sure Nea is well" said Hanzo, taking out a wooden flute - "Any clue about her father?"

"Not yet, but Leone and I will find it" said Lubbock

"You better ..." Hanzo said as he started playing a melody on his flute (insert The Song of Animaria)

Lubbock looked at the music with amazement and was not the only one

"It's a beautiful music that you played, what's your name?" Nea asked me to walk next to Sheele when they heard the melody

"It's called" the song of nature ", my sensei played that song during training, it's very good at relaxing the muscles, and it's relaxing to touch it" Hanzo replied

"Do you know another song?" I ask Nea

"Some ... you want to hear them?" Hanzo said as the girl nodded cheerfully causing him to smile too - "This has no name but it is one of my favorites" I point before I start to play (insert the song of lugia)

The wind blows on them as the birds typed as the melody was, Nea felt joyful for the song while Sheele sees the magical nature around her passing, until the song is over ...

"What do you think?" Hanzo asked

"Is very beautiful" Nea said with Sheele wiping her eyes that shed some tears

"Thank you" said Hanzo stroking the girl's head as the sun began to hide

* * *

(Two more days later)

"Do I really have to do this?" asked Hanzo who was in the dojo along with the other members of Night Raid and Nea who was next to Sheele ...

"We just want to know the fighting skills you have, Tatsumi and yourself said you had a sensei so we want to evaluate your fighting style" said Najeda, he had to make sure how dangerous Hanzo can be since he has been calm these days and He has not tried to escape a single chance, but he might have a plan and that's why he hides his skills so it's better to know how he acts in a fight

'They just want to know if I will be a threat. * sigh * I will have to show part of my skills just to think that that is all my potential, only to be surprised that it is not true 'Hanzo thought before looking indifferently - "Okay, I will fight but only for this time and then do not ask me this again "

"Alright" Najenda nodded and looked at her team and chose Leone - "Leone will be your opponent"

The blonde woman smiled as she got to the other side to be face to face against Hanzo, she cracked her knuckles - "I hope you're ready"

"A ninja is always ready" Hanzo did not say as he got in position for a hand-to-hand combat

"Jaa, do not know" you just got in, Leone will give you the beating of your life, "Mine mocked as she thought Hanzo was going to lose, but the ninja just ignored her -" Hey, do not ignore me " she was shouted but he did not answer which made him angry more.

"Now calm down, do not get mad, Mine" said Sheele who put her hand on her friend's man to try to reassure her.

"It's okay, but when you lose I'll reproach you every time" Mine said again shouting at Hanzo but was still ignored.

Leone noticed his posture and smiled even more - "You will not use your sword ... Well, I like a fight with your fists" she prepared - "Hey, if you're lucky I can leave your pretty face intact"

"So much arrogance ... this fight will be short" Hanzo replied with a look at his opponent with a cold expression.

"I see, so sure are you of your abilities that you think that you will win me, I do not know if you are stupid or that" said Leone

"Attack whenever you want," said Hanzo as he put no expression on his face.

"As you like but you yourself looked for it," said Leona, throwing herself confidently into the attack

When Leone was ready to hit Hanzo's chest directly, in contact the ninja's body was split into several pieces or that was what it seemed ... the pieces fell to the ground turning out to be wood

"Wood?" asked Leone as now Hanzo was behind her

"Replacement technique, complete ..." Hanzo said surprising everyone

"How did you do that? Do not tell me you have a teigu?" I ask Leone

"Maybe yes, maybe not, it's just a trick that my sensei taught me, it took me a years to achieve it but it pays off when you use it" said Hanzo shrugging his shoulder

"You always talk about your sensei, can you say what he was like?" asked Leone to try to get some information

"He was a great man who lived to the end of his life through old age, I inherit his will to use it to protect the innocent" said Hanzo as he returned to his pose - "He taught me everything to be a great person and I thank you for everything you have given me, finish talking with you and I will finish this fight "

"Do not underestimate me" Leone said as she prepared to launch another blow but Hanzo disappeared and appeared quickly in front of her causing him to back off

"It's over," Hazo said as he lifted two fingers in both hands (the index finger and the middle finger) and began in quick movements to hit certain areas of Leone's body.

"What the hell?!" she said as she felt her body paralyzed - "What did you do?"

"Press your pressure points, now good night" said Hanzo making a clamp pressing the neck of Leone causing it to crumble to the ground

Everyone else who was watching the fight worried about their partner when they saw her passed out so they went to help her.

"You, damn you've done Leone," Mine said as he watched with anger and some terror at Hanzo for how easy defeat Leone

"As I said press your pressure points, the latter is a Neuro Feston grip, ideal to subjugate all kinds of prey" Hanzo informed as he looked at the others- "Do not worry, just leave her unconscious"

"It's true, only this unconscious, will wake up in a while" said Bulat affirming what the ninja said after taking the pulse of the blonde

"You have to take her to the lair as soon as possible so she can recover," Lubbock said.

"Tatsumi" Tatsumi said as he and Ieyasu started to load Leone's body

Najenda frowned when she saw Hanzo. "A neuro festo grip ... there's only one person who knows that movement. You have to be very attentive to Hanzo 'she thought to herself as she continued her way back to the base

* * *

(Two days later)

It was a quiet day as the members of Night Raid did their routine, Hanzo was sitting playing with his flute a melody next to Nea and Sheele who wanted to enjoy the music.

Not only them, the rest seemed to like the sound of the song

The dining room door opened suddenly, and Lubbock gasped into the dining room, when he stopped running, he had to bend over on his knees out of exhaustion- "Nea! Good news! We found your father! '', He announced, still panting.

Nea turned to look at Lubbock, she had a surprised expression on her face. "What are you doing? Are you doing well?" She asked rather interested, she was very happy, she finally could check her father after all this time .

'' He's working happily under a carpenter. I can take you there in the afternoon! "Lubbock said with a happy smile as he raised his thumb with his hands.

"I found my father." Nea celebrated with great emotion.

"That's great, Nea," Sheele said with a happy smile.

'' Yes, thank you very much! '' Nea said hugging Sheele very happy. Sheele wrapped her arms around Nea's waist as she gave Nea a warm smile.

"Hey, it's me who wanted a hug!" Lubbock protested angrily.

'' Um, Sheele ... '' said Nea

"Yes?" Sheele asked.

'' Um, well, even after I start living with my father, are you coming to visit me? '' Nea asked enthusiastically, she could not wait for Sheele to visit her and her father. - "I want to introduce you to my father!" He said with a happy smile.

However, Sheele knew that this would be impossible, he was a wanted criminal for the empire he could not walk, and also if the empire discovered that Nea had a connection with someone from Night Raid, she and her father could be arrested, tortured. and executed by the empire. Sheele let out a sad sigh, Nea made a confused expression, she did not expect that kind of reaction.

"Sorry, I can not do that". Sheele said with a sad smile.

'' Oh '' Nea replied sadly.

'' We are hunters. When the seasons change, we will go to look for other prisoners, "Bulat explained with a serious tone of voice.

"I ... I see," Nea said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Do not worry, Nea, they are not saying goodbye permanently, but later," said Hanzo, taking the floor. "I'm sure that someday you and Sheele will meet again because they share a strong bond of friendship that will not even be in the strongest situations."

"For real?" I ask Neo feeling a little better

"It's a hunch and my hunches are never wrong." Hanzo smiled

Sheele smiled at the words of the ninja, no doubt to be of his same age can be wise ...

"And to make sure of this, here you are," said Hanzo, placing on his neck a wooden amulet carved in the shape of a phoenix. "It's a lucky charm, a sign that we'll see each other again one day."

"Thanks Hanzo" said Nea embracing the young black haired

"There was nothing suspicious about her, we just need one of our disguised spies to take her to her father, and that will be the finale." Akame concludes mentally with a serious expression, was in the next room listening to the conversation. 'I hope nothing happens ...' she mentally wished.

* * *

(Time after)

Nea and her father walked through the streets of the capital of the hand, both were happy to be reunited

"Dad's house is a bit small, but you'll have a deal with that, okay?" Said Nea's father.

'' It's okay! If I'm with my dad, I do not care where we live! "Nea responded nonchalantly, she did not care about the size of the house, what was important for her being with her father.

"Yes, we will always be together," said Nea's father with a happy smile and eyes full of happiness for finally being able to stay with his daughter. - "I will do everything possible to give you your share of happiness that you should have received from your mother ... Nea",

However, what they did not know was that Fool, the man who had killed Nea's mother, was passing them on the street, looked at Nea's face and recognized her instantly. Silly made a face I thought the girl was dead, but now I was in the capital, and if I have denounced him, I could be arrested and lose his store.

'That was, there's no confusion! It's that girl from that house I stole from Enn! Damn ... she was alive. Why her in the capital? Could it be her? ' Fool thought desperately. The expression on his face changed from a desperate one to a somber one, if that girl had come to the capital to denounce him, he had to finish with her

* * *

(Then)

Nea and her father were inside a small humble house, both were sitting at the table, but they had little food on the plates. '

'Sorry, I said we would celebrate, but this was the best I could do ...' 'Nea's father said embarrassed that he could not give his daughter a better dinner.

'' It's okay! It's really good, father! "Nea replied cheerfully, he did not care about the lack of food." "I'll help you cook next time!" She promised very cheered.

Nea's father looked at his daughter with great happiness, feeling fortunate to have such a caring daughter.

However, they did not know, but there were three men approaching the door of the house, dressed in a red coat and white berets on their heads. There were mischievous looks in his eyes.

"Okay, as required, we're going to kill the father and the daughter." The first man said he was the shortest of the three and had short black hair.

'' But, it's okay if we had a little fun before doing it, right? '' The second man said while he was drowning with a wicked look, he was the tallest of the three, he had straight black hair and a sword on his back.

'Hey, let's make the girl right in front of her dad! "The third man commented in a somber tone, he was the fattest of the three and he had wavy black hair.

"Okay, let's go!" The taller man said, put his hand on the doorknob, but before he could open it, something hit his right wrist.

'' Ugyoh !? '' The taller man cried out in pain as he looked at his injured wrist.

Who had hit the man was Leona, then revealed his position, was hanging upside down holding on the roof of the house with his legs, and she was already transformed into his form Then his legs were loosened from the ceiling and turned in the air before to land on the ground. Leone pulled his left fist back and hit the taller man; the blow sent the man flying backwards until he hit the other two men, knocking everyone to the ground.

"Who are you?" Questioned the inferior man, surprised.

"I'm a garbage collector," Leone responded with a provocative smile. "I heard there were three pieces of degradable garbage here, so I came to pick them up." He joked with the men with an evil smile on his lips.

Upon hearing Leone's insult, the three men changed their expressions from frightened to extremely irritated, got up and started running towards Leone.

"FUCK YOU! DIE, BITCH!" The three men shouted at the same time.

"Actually, I do not hate people like you," Leone said.

The fat man walked towards Leona wielding a dagger, tried to stab Leone in the face, but she swerved easily, so she threw back her right fist and hit the face of the ho blow instantly broke her nose and some teeth, He fell back on the floor unconscious.

"Because I can beat you up without stopping," Leone said with an excited smile as she moved toward the other two men with her left fist closed.

* * *

(Imperial security squadron: in front of the station)

The three men were bound and their bodies were bruised.

'' Who are these suspicious types? 'Seryu asked when he was going to meet his childhood friend before he met these three people with suspicious looks at the entrance of the station- "I'm sorry Yosh but this requires a thorough investigation in the name of justice" said she with a determined voice.

'' We will not leave stone raised '', said one of the men

'' If you're really evil, '' Seryu said in a sadistic tone, his expression changed from a determined girl to a sadistic girl with a grim expression.

The dog in his lap that before had no expression at all, now had a wicked expression and a wild smile on his mouth, letting his sharp teeth appear.

The three men looked at the girl in horror, they were surprised by the sudden change of personality.

* * *

"And, when I followed the thugs hired by our target, it turned out that they were heading to Nea's house," explained Leone.

"Then that girl was also a victim of Tonto, she must have sent assailants to her house to silence a witness of her past exploits." Najenda concluded with a pensive expression while smoking a cigarette.

"This is terrible, and besides that, he tried to kill them just to get rid of the evidence," Hanzo said angrily. He just wanted to fool the Imperial Guard to arrest him and try him, but considering that he could pay bribes to get him released, this option was useless, and now that he tried Nea and his father, he was extremely upset.

Sheele had a grim expression on her face, Mine was looking at Sheele worried about knowing when her partner was upset about something.

"There was other definitive proof that he is guilty, we are going to shoot him down," Leone said with a serious expression.

'' All right. If the target is only one man, we do not need to send the whole group, Tatsumi and Sheele will take care of this! '' Najenda ordered.

"Damn, why does the rookie go with Sheele and not with me?" Mine asked angrily.

"Because it was the two who brought Nea here, I think it's better that this mission be his." Najenda replied.

"Thank you very much!", Thanked Sheele

"I also want to go" said Hanzo as the group looked at him with surprise - "Although I am not with you, Nea is also my responsibility"

"We can not allow you to go, you may just say this in order to escape from us and inform the empire of our location," Mine declared to the ninja.

"I will not do it, I assure you," said Hanzo - "If I turn my back on Nea or any innocent person, I would betray myself and everything my sensei taught me, I would risk my life to protect people I do not know without import where they are from "

Everyone looked at Najenda since she was the one who would decide that request. The leader of Night raid looked into Hanzo's eyes that showed an inextinguishable determination ...

"I'll let you go alone if you join us" declared Najenda

"Tch," Hanzo growled as he had no choice now to accept that Nea's life would remain in danger if he did not stop Tonto - "Well, I will join you, but with one condition".

"What condition?" Najenda asked.

"I will not kill anyone, I will help you fight the bad guys, but without killing, do we have a deal?" Hanzo asked with determination extending his right arm to Najenda for a handshake

Najenda looked at the ninja's outstretched hand, then got up and squeezed Hanzo's hand with his metal hand. "Yes, we have an agreement, now you Hattori Hanzo is officially a member of the Night Raid. he announced with a satisfied smile

Hanz made a slight grimace at those words but there were more important things to do - "We have already lost time, we have to leave," said Sheele and Tatsumi.

"Okay" Tatsumi said as Sheele had a serious expression as they went along with Hanzo

. 'Nea ...' thought the three left

* * *

(Tonto's apartment)

Silly was sitting on the sofa in his apartment while drinking a bottle of whiskey; It was already quite messy, so he hit the bottom of the bottle on the table.

''Shit! '' Fool shouted, '' Those thugs have not come back yet! They should have run away with my money, "

He snarl angrily

"Gaah ... now I am an honest man ..." Tonto said apprehensively- "I even donated my money ... so, why does my past come back to persecute me ...?", She asked herself desperately as she placed her hands on his head.- '' I have compensated for my mistakes! My past sins are forgiven, right? "Scream

. "I'm sorry, but that's not how it works."

Tonto's moan was interrupted by a female voice, he became surprised to see who was the owner of that voice, and then was even more surprised when he saw a woman with purple hair wearing a large scissors on her back, a young man brown hair with a sword and a black-haired boy with a long scarf next to this woman.

'' NOOOOOOOOOOOO! '' Cried fool of fear. He got up from the couch and ran to a shelf, took a revolver from one of the shelves and pointed it at Sheele, but before he could fire his weapon, a shuriken was nailed to the hand that caused him to throw his weapon to the ground . ,

. "Eek." Silly moaned with tears in his eyes holding as he pulled out the shuriken nailed to her

Sheele looked at Tonto with a deadly look. Foolish then grabbed a black bottle with his right hand on the shelf, was going to throw the bottle in the direction of Sheele, but she was faster and with a quick movement using her Extase short the eyes of Foolish

. '' GYYYYYYAAAAH ''. Silly cried out in pain when his eyes were cut off.

"How do you feel, Mr. Tonyo? Can you see me?" Sheele asked in a calm tone of voice.

'' I can not see ...! I can not see anything ...! "Tonto said desperate

'' P-please, I'm sorry ... '' Silly was going to plead for his life, but Sheele interrupted him, opened his Extase and closed in the region of Tonto's waist, cutting his body in half, half The upper body flew across the room until it fell to the ground and the lower body fell backwards.

Tatsumi had turned his face with his eyes closed, as Hanzo widened his eyes slightly before returning to his serious expression, he was not used to that kind of butchery, but decided that he would not protest at having made a deal with Najenda, that he would not kill, but it would not prevent any Night Raid member to kill.

The floor was quickly covered with blood; Sheele had a deadly expression on her face now covered in Tonto's blood.

Sheele then shook Extase's blade in the air to cleanse her blood.

"No matter how many good deeds you do, your past sins will never be erased, I'm sorry." Sheele said very calmly, she was calm even though she had just committed a murder.

'Sheele becomes different when she's going to commit a murder, it's like she's a completely different person. 'Tatsumi thought with a surprised expression.

'She really is a professional killer'. Hanzo thought before closing his eyes and sighing

* * *

(On a lake, hours later)

Nea and her father were sitting together fishing on the edge of a lake.

Away from them, there were Hanzo, Tatsumi, Mine and Sheele, watching Nea and her father.

"A picnic?" Tatsumi asked

"It seems that they get along very well as father and daughter." Mine answered

. Sheele looked at Nea with a sad expression, she was happy to be with her father now and happy, but at the same time she was sad because she knew she could never get close to Nea.

"I'm really happy," said Sheele sadly.

"Sheele remembers what I said, this is not a goodbyel but a see you later. You can see her again once the country changes" said Hanzo in a calm voice

"Hanzo is right, even if Nea knows what you have to do, I think he will understand" said Tatsumi

"It's another reason for this revolution to be successful," said Mine, agreeing with the two boys, which was quite rare.

Sheele turned with her cheeks flushed to look at the three of them

. "You ... I'm sorry, for worrying you," she said. "Sheele then threw herself on Tatsumi, Hanzo and Mine hugging them, so they lost their balance and the four fell to the ground.

Tatsumin and Mine exchanged glances.

"What are you happy about? We just point out the obvious." Mine commented

"Uh, obviously you're happy." Tatsumi commented, which caused Hanzo to laugh at his surprise bothering Mine.

"STOP! And you stop laughing" Mine shouted

'I'll see you again when the country is reborn, Nea ...' Sheele promised with a smile.

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that would like to see in the following chapters send it by a private message ... .Any idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	16. Chapter 15

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the oc**

 **Chapter 15: The spirit of a warrior and the awakening**

The sky was cloudy as the strong icy winds blew in a distant field, there were three presences walking as the wind touched their bodies ...

"It's really cold, nyasu" Tao said as Kuro was hidden under her hood

"It's just a breeze, thank you it's not raining" said Ken walking beside her before looking at his boss - "So what is our mission?"

"Let me tell you a little about this place," Yoshitsune said as his hood covered his head - "Usually the empire sends some of its military troops to train in these camps, but they never return." No matter how many troops came to investigate, they never returned. rumors saying that there was a dangerous beast that can become invisible, others say it is something supernatural ... regardless of whether the rumors are true, this place is known as "the field of the lost" ... "

"And the reason we came is to discover the reason for the disappearances, nyasu?" ask Tao

"Exactly," Yoshitsune said, glancing at the cat girl - "I do not believe in the rumors that people say but my curiosity is calling me so let's discover this mystery, and the reason I asked you two to accompany me is as part of your training, be attentive since you do not know what surprises will come along the way "

The three rebels walked a few meters until Tao's ears recoiled when he heard something ...

"Anyone else listen to that, nyasu?" she asked

"What thing?" said Ken

" _**Come ..."**_ a voice was heard through the wind

"That" Tao said as now everyone heard the mysterious voice

"Be alert team, be ready for what will come" said Yoshitsune grabbing the handle of his katana as he asked to continue on his way

When walking another couple of meters the voice was heard again

" _**Come ..."**_

The group tensed as they looked around as there was no one

"Who's there!" Yoshitsune said looking at some trees only to see that it was just an owl that came out of there

" _**Come ..."**_

"Okay, it's already starting to scare me" said Ken swallowing from fear

"Keep walking" ordered Yoshitsune following the origin of the voice

The group kept walking as the voice kept repeating to follow her, soon they begin to run until it reaches a burned field.

"What happened?" Ken asked as he saw the ashes of the earth

"As always, an evil has arzadoado this land but to see carefully this happened a long time ago" said Yoshitsune

"It's true, its smell indicates that it has been in that state for a long time, nyasu ... I do not know how long, but it could be centuries, nyasu" said Tao

" _**Follow ... Come here"**_ the same voice was heard

Yoshitsune frowned as he made a signal to continue on the road and investigate, as they moved on they discovered what appear to be old ships and skeletal remains of warriors who died in combat.

"What horror" said Ken to his astonishment

Yoshitsune looks up to see a mountain in the distance - "Let's go to that mountain"

Ken and Tao nodded to get to the place as there were more remains of boats and skeletons around him in the gloomy ground

" _**Come ..."**_ said the voice on top of the mountain

"You have to climb" said Yoshitsune being the first to start climbing the mountain

Tao followed after him as she did without much effort but Ken seemed like he could barely make it up. The three reached the top where they entered through a cave and went down to a kind of floor

" _**Come ..."**_ the voice knocked inside the cave

Yoshitsune narrowed his eyes warily as he took a small step as soon several arrows came flying towards them. Quickly the three began to dodge them, Ken being the most difficult to dodge the multiple arrows

Soon the roof begins to approach and the three run. It looks like his exit will be blocked, but Yoshitsune uses his sword to cut the stone jacks to create an exit

"By God, we almost died!" shouted Ken as he held his heart feeling the beat rapids he was making

" _**Come ..."**_ the voice called again

"Ugg ... that silly voice keeps asking us to go farther, which is what you really plan, nyasu?" Tao complained

"It's definitely taking us like fools that will easily fall into their traps" Yoshitsune said until he saw the place was about to crush them again - "Run!" shouted as the three run quickly

"Tao, if we do not get out of this, I want to tell you that it was a pleasure to have met you" declared Ken

"Even though you were a freak, you were a great friend, nyasu" said Tao

"Stop talking and keep running!" Yoshitsune shouted as they managed to get out of the trap just in time as they slipped from the sloping area of the cave until they were in a stable area - "Take the good side of the matter.

Tao and Ken looked at their boss as they sighed from fatigue

" _**Come ..."**_

"That voice starts to annoy me, nyasu" Tao said annoyed

"We are already two, we do not know how many more traps could be hidden" said Ken as he moved a pair of cobwebs activating a trap as several darts made of glass shot out inside the cave that impeded his crossing - "Like this ..." feeling that this is already absurd

"How can we cross without turning into Swiss cheese, nyasu?" I ask Tao

Yoshitsune looked at his surroundings as he noticed two corpses of soldiers wearing shields - "I have a plan we will use these two shields to be able to cross"

"But I only have two shields and we are three ... four if we count the teigu of Tao" said Ken adjusting his glasses

"One of us will use one of the shields to block the arrows from one direction while the other does the same in the other direction while the third one stays in the center, we will have to be synchronized or we will be dead" said Yoshitsune - "I will take one of the shields, Tao you will have the other, Ken you must make sure to run as fast as possible and follow our rhythm "

"I do not think I can do it" said Ken

"If you can if you believe in yourself, we have reached this point so we can continue" said Yoshitsune looking at his comrade - "Ken, you have to break your limits if you want to change this world, do not give up and continue until the end ... I believe in you"

"Good master, I will try" said Ken

"Okay, everyone in his position" said Yoshitsune placing the shield on the right side while Tao took care of the left side and Ken in the center - "Ready, come on!" I order as he and Tao ran with speed and Ken kept up his pace

His heart accelerated and his legs ached but the young man in glasses did not give up and kept running. The glass darts bounced off the metal of the shields. When arriving towards which it seemed to be the exit of the cave they were surprised that there was nothing in the way and fell.

Yoshitsune quickly reacted by holding on to one of the rocks while with the other hand holding the hand of Ken who caught Tao making the three were holding on for their lives

The tip of the rock broke as the three came back but fortunately landed on the edge of another mountain, they noticed several bodies of soldiers pierced on the pebbles from under the mountain. The trio road staying on the edge of the mountain without looking down

However some gases leave the path, if one of those gases hit it they will suffer serious burns, so they ran once more avoiding the problem to find a new one that was a kind of mechanism that looked like the face of a demon that opened and closed the mouth and its entrance was on the other side ...

"tch, this is already bothering me" said Yoshitsune - "Tao, Ken, at the count of three jump at the same time ... 1 ... 2 ... 3!"

The three jump at the moment the trap was opened, to go to the other end, repeated the jump again avoiding a second identical trap

Finally they make their way on the mountain and the lava spills from above.

"Crapbasket / Shit! / Damn it, nyasu!" said the three members of crows rebels as they flee the lava until jumping from rock to rock until it lands in one that takes them across the river of lava and reach the heart of the mountain.

"No ... I can ... feel ... my body ..." Ken gasped from exhaustion as all his muscles were sore

"I share that feeling" said Tao agreeing

But before they could think it was over a crater erupted releasing a current of lava as a huge figure emerged.

It was a giant made of stone and magma. It had crystal tips protruding from his shoulders and was easily three times the height of Yoshitsune.

The creature raised its arm as it formed a weapon, a mallet with spikes of the same material as its body

" _**Welcome to their deaths"**_ the lava giant spoke

"You are the cause of many soldiers and warriors coming here to their end?" Yoshitsune said with his sword in his hand ready to fight - "Why did you do it ?!"

" _**My purpose ... My purpose is to fight"**_ said the lava monster initiating the attack, swinging his mace against the ground, Yoshitsune, Ken and Tao jumped, dodging the attack that left an impact crater

Ken and Tao were unable to fight because they spent all their energy trying to survive their traps but found that they were not the target of the monster but their teacher. The monster was fighting against Yoshitsune who dodged his attacks

The rider charges the Lava Monster with his sword and makes a cut on his side causing chsipas to come out of the cut

" _**Aaaaggghhhh!"**_ the monster shouted on his knees as the wound drained lava - _**"Yes ..." he**_ said, rising again - " _**At last, after all these years, a worthy rival for me ..."**_

Yoshitsune frowned before speaking - "I will not continue with this useless battle, I will not continue fighting with you" he said guarding his sword

The monster did not seem to like it- _**"I will not accept it" he**_ said giving a blow that Yoshitsune dodges jumping to the side as he still stood his ground to stop fighting

"I'm not going to fight with you for your fun, there is no honor in it" said Yoshitsune

" _**Honor, what do you know about honor"**_ said the lava monster standing up - _**"four centuries have passed and now the goal is within my reach, this battle will continue until the end" he**_ raised his hand invoking a sword and attacked

Ken and Tao could only watch as Yoshitsune dodged the creature's attacks ..

"I said I will not fight with you" said Yoshitsune seriously

The monster growled like a lava eruption jumped around the terrain, Ken and Tao dodged the lava that was coming towards them

" _**Nobody refuses to me!"**_ the lava monster screams and shoots heat rays from his eyes towards his opponent, but Yoshitsune still refuses.

"Attack me if you wish but I will not fight" said Yoshitsune sitting on the ground

Ken did not believe that his teacher was not going to fight, many people would now be fighting against that creature but he would not ...

'Master is becoming more interesting, I like nyasu,' Tao thought with a smile

" _**No**_ " said the monster as he did not attack - _**"I can not attack someone who does not defend himself This battle must be concluded by the warrior's code, I beg you to join, unleash your sword and continue this fight"**_

"Why?" I ask Yoshitsune

" _**For freedom ..."**_ replied the monster causing Yoshitsune to raise his eyebrow wondering what he was referring to - _**"Under this rock kingdom, it's just a man ..." he**_ said kneeling to the ground with sadness in his voice- " _**a cursed man trapped inside a rock body "**_

Ken and Tao noticed their expression as they could not feel bad for the creature. Yoshitsune looked at him calmly but could feel sympathy for him

"It _**happened a long time ago ... There was a time when I was also a man, a powerful warrior like you"**_ said the lava monster raising his hand causing a pillar to come out of the lava surprising the group ..

The pillar had a writing too old for these times ...

" _**Record an account of my past to never forget the life I had ... the man I was, so that my people do not get lost in the mists of time ... Let me explain you a trip from the past ..."**_ said the lava monster initiating his story of his old life- _ **"These lands were not always arid or parched, formerly there was a beautiful city in the middle of a fertile countryside, it was really something to be seen, a jewel among all the northern lands ... My happiness, a beautiful family with a wife, two children and a faithful canine ... They were good times, there was a lot of hunting and my town prospered ... It was on returning from a successful hunt when a bad omen appeared ... The arrival of invaders ... the darkness reached my town ... these invaders came from an Empire not very away from this area and decided to attack us for no reason ...My army responded to the attack but our efforts were in vain when they used their magical artifacts ... It was a massacre and the only survivor was me to defeat the invaders ... I fought with everything by eliminating several of them but they were too many even for me ... my attempts to Revenge caused amusement to the leader of the invaders who finally demolished me without much effort ... I raised myself before him, ready to fight for the last time but the villain did not destroy me ... No, I reserve a more cruel destiny ... I force myself to drink a strange liquid that made my body become rocky, enclosing me inside an unbreakable crystal ... Negándome the end of a warrior ... Contemplate helpless as the invaders destroyed what was left of my beloved kingdom ... then locked me inside this mountain punishing me for all the eternity ... that was his plan for me,I spent all eternity in it without being able to meet my comrades fallen in the Valhalla, the place where all the great warriors rest ... for countless centuries I remained immobile, but my will was strong, I found a way to manipulate the material that surrounded me From the rock form the body that you see now ... Then create a passage full of risks and dangers that only the greatest of the warriors could cross it, since the only way to enter the Valhala is to fall in combat against another warrior ... And you and your comrades are the only ones who have come but it was thanks to you that they survived realizing that you are the warrior destined to help me get rid of this stone prison that I call body ... My destiny is in your hands ... "the place where all the great warriors rest ... for countless centuries I remained immobile, but my will was strong, I found a way to manipulate the material that surrounded me from the rock, form the body that you see now ... Then create a passage full of risks and dangers that only the greatest of warriors could cross it, since the only way to enter the Valhala is to fall in combat against another warrior ... And you and your comrades are the only ones who have come but it was thanks to you that they survived realizing that you are the destined warrior that will help me to free myself from this stone prison that I call body ... My destiny is in your hands ... "the place where all the great warriors rest ... for countless centuries I remained immobile, but my will was strong, I found a way to manipulate the material that surrounded me from the rock, form the body that you see now ... Then create a passage full of risks and dangers that only the greatest of warriors could cross it, since the only way to enter the Valhala is to fall in combat against another warrior ... And you and your comrades are the only ones who have come but it was thanks to you that they survived realizing that you are the destined warrior that will help me to free myself from this stone prison that I call body ... My destiny is in your hands ... "I found a way to manipulate the material that surrounded me from the rock to form the body that you see now ... Then create a passage full of risks and dangers that only the greatest of the warriors could cross it, since the only way to enter the Valhala is falling in combat against another warrior ... And you and your comrades are the only ones who have come but it was thanks to you that they survived realizing that you are the destined warrior to help me free myself from this stone prison that I call body ... My destiny It's in your hands.."I found a way to manipulate the material that surrounded me from the rock to form the body that you see now ... Then create a passage full of risks and dangers that only the greatest of the warriors could cross it, since the only way to enter the Valhala is falling in combat against another warrior ... And you and your comrades are the only ones who have come but it was thanks to you that they survived realizing that you are the destined warrior to help me free myself from this stone prison that I call body ... My destiny It's in your hands.."since the only way to enter the Valhala is to fall in combat against another warrior ... And you and your comrades are the only ones who have come but it was thanks to you that they survived realizing that you are the warrior destined to help me get rid of this prison of stone that I call body ... My destiny is in your hands ... "since the only way to enter the Valhala is to fall in combat against another warrior ... And you and your comrades are the only ones who have come but it was thanks to you that they survived realizing that you are the warrior destined to help me get rid of this prison of stone that I call body ... My destiny is in your hands ... "**_

"That's so sad nyasu" Tao said feeling sorry for the old warrior

"It's true, it's a cruel destiny that has suffered" said Ken ...

Yoshitsune closed his eyes as he already knew what he had to do, took out his belt and placed it on his waist and pulled out his orb by inserting it into the driver. His comrades watched as the lava creature watches with curiosity

 **[Yoru (night)]**

He closed his mouth quickly as he opened his eyes ...

"Henshin!" He said how his body was covered by darkness and then leave with his armor ready

 **[The nightmare of darkness! The rise of the crow of the night!]**

He drew his sword as he prepared to fulfill the will of the old warrior - "Get ready" said

" _**At last ... The doors of the Valhala open for me"**_ said the lava creature initiating his attack

They begin to hit their swords and apply all their forces until it seems that the rider has been overcome when he was pushed back by the force of the monster.

The Lava Monster tells him _**\- "stand up warrior, can not surrender, since I must be honorably defeated"**_

"You can master / -nyasu!" they supported Ken and Tao cheering their boss

Kamen rider Karasu catches a second wind and continues fighting. The rider achieves several accurate cuts while dodging Lava Monster attacks. A blow took him by surprise but he manage to block him with his sword ...

Neither of them surrendered while each one made his attack. The lava monster tries to hit the rider, but dodges the warrior's onslaught and evades it quickly enough so that the warrior does not have time to react and defend himself,

"I'll finish with this ..." Karasu said activating his driver

 **[Final]**

The blade of the sword shines a purple aura as allowed through the monster with his sword and gets into the crystal

" _**After all these years ... my freedom has arrived"**_ said the lava monster in a voice as light as his rock body begins to decompose - _**"Monster, your curse is broken!"**_ I scream as his old self went back to being as before

Yoshitsune, Ken and Tao looked at the man who was once a lava monster, a young adult with blond hair, tall and muscular in build.

"I am free!" shouted the ancient warrior of victory - "I have finally recovered my flesh, the curse is gone" he said as something happened and his vitality quickly fades until he becomes an old man seriously fragile and decrepit

"What is happening, nyasu?" Tao said in shock

"Having been locked in the glass for centuries, the curse kept him away from the natural effects that time would have taken on his body - in other words, his body is returning to the age he is supposed to have ..." Ken explained. count the effects of the curse

Yoshitsune looked at the old warrior who barely able to move, his hand rattles until he drops his sword and collapses, about to die, the rider approaches ...

"Thank you very much young warrior for freeing me, I ask you for the last time to give me my sword" the old warrior asked

Yoshitsune nodded as he placed the sword in the body of the old man who held it, deactivated his transformation and gave a respectful bow to the warrior

"Thank you ..." said the old man closing his eyes ending his life and his body became dust ...

"It's over" said Ken

"Not yet ... there is something else that needs to be done" said Yoshitsune approaching the pillar and as a testimony of his life, the rider assures that the final destination of the warrior is recorded by carving the image of the warrior in a triumphant pose on the word "Free" in the pillar of the warrior's past, so that anyone who discovers it one day knows he received his salvation at last.

Their work done, Yoshitsune, Ken and Tao return home with their mission completed. Upon leaving the mountain, the warrior, now revitalized and glorified, is seen looking at the young rider from Valhalla with a proud smile, along with those of his comrades ...

* * *

(Meanwhile in Night Raid)

"Ugh ... my body is sore from training," moaned Ieyasu as Tatsumi was training together a small duel to see who was stronger and unlucky for him, Tatsumi won - "But next time, I'll win you"

"And I'll be ready to kick your ass a second time," Tatsumi taunted.

Suddenly, Leone came out the door that led from the base with a troubled look on his face. - "Boys, come fast!"

"What is the problem, Leone?" asked Tatsumi

"Yes, you look a little scared." Ieyasu added

"It's Sayo! He woke up!" said Leone

And that was all that needed to be said for both boys to get going, going directly to the infirmary. When they arrived they found Sayo lying on the bed, with her head held high talking to Hanzo who was with her when she woke up

"Sayo!" Tatsumi and Ieyasu shouted in unison as they ran to the side of the girls, pushing the ninja and hugging her.

"Tatsumi! Ieyasu!" she said surprised- "Oh, you have no idea how good it is to see you again". she spoke while returning her hugs.

"We could tell you the same thing!" said Tatsumi.

"Yes, we were starting to worry that you never wake up!" Ieyasu added

"Now, now, you two." Hanzo began- "Give him a little space, he's still recovering". He said

Tatsumi and Ieyasu gave Sayo space while she watched the ninja

"It's good to see you again Hanzo" she said with a smile

"Je, equally small winter flower" said Hanzo using the old nickname that he used to say a few years ago ...

"Hey I'm not that small! I'm almost the same height as Tatsumi and Ieyasu!" Sayo said angrily

"But compared to me, you are small ... a small winter flower to be exact" said Hanzo - "But changing the subject, remember what happened to you?"

"My mind is cloudy but the last thing I remember was a guy with crow-like armor that saved my life ... what happened after that ... place?" Asked Sayo, still somewhat traumatized.

"Well, these guys and their friends took us." Tatsumi explained as he pointed to Leone and Akame who were present - "Everyone is part of a group called Night Raid, you've been unconscious for a little over a month, we've all been taking care of you since then, you have to know the rest of the group. Everyone here is fighting for the improvement of the empire, I and Ieyasu really decided to join them "explained Tatsumi

"And also for a good reason, it's the good guys, unlike the bitch Aria and her family." Ieyasu added.

"Well, that's good." Sayo replied and looked at Hanzo - "And you also joined them?"

"Yes, but for other reasons I do not want to talk" said Hanzo - "But we can keep the rest of the explanations for later, right now you should lie down and wait for some food to be brought to you."

"Oh, you do not need to worry about me, I can get food for me." Sayo said as he tried to sit, but Habzo pushed him down.

"Try and be strong as much as you want, but I will not allow a crippled patient to strain to the point of injury. You're still recovering." said the ninja

"Crippled? What do you mean?" Asked Sayo.

Tatsumi stepped forward and grabbed Sayo's shoulder. - "See, Sayo ... your leg ... is ..."

"What's wrong with my leg?" Asked Sayo.

Tatsumi sent Ieyasu a look and nodded. Ieyasu then grabbed the blanket that covered Sayo and lowered it. When he saw the stump that was his leg, he let out a spooky scream.

There were many things to explain, you just have to wait for Sayo to take the information but it was definitely a surprise that I never expected

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this chapter came out short and possibly it was not to your liking ...**

 **I will do a small survey that will decide if this story will have or not, lemons ... I never wrote lemons before because I felt uncomfortable but I learned that I have to expand my horizons in fanfiction, so that's why this survey and I appreciated your input ...**

 **Now if anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters, send them by means of a private message ... Any idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	17. Chapter 16

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the oc**

 **Chapter 16: The** **white browns association**

Tatsumi, Hanzo, Akame and Bulat walked together on a path that is inside a forest, they carry enormous baskets made of straw on their backs.

"Man, those maye plants are hard to find." Tatsumi complained in an exhausted tone

"Well, they are rare items, but their effectiveness is much greater." Akame answered with a smile on her lips- '' Hm? '' She looked forward, her expression showing that she had seen something important.

'' Oh? Did you find one? '', Bulat asked.

Akame ran to a tree, she quickly climbed the trunk of the tree with a cheerful smile on her face, stood on one of the branches and picked a fruit with her right hand, quickly began to eat the fruit.

'' This fruit is good. I'm going to fill my stomach a bit, "Akame commented cheerfully.

"Was it just a meal?" Bulat asked with a disappointed expression on his face

"Does this happen often?" Hanzo asked Tatsumi ...

"You have no idea" said Tatsumi, he was happy that his friend decided to join them but Najenda ordered that they had to watch him anyway, he wondered what happened to act in this way, he did not find problems that he still decided not to kill , that's something you can respect but I do not know that Night Raid is doing the right thing and still sees them with a bad face ...

'' Akame, if you want you can go back, you'll feel hungry, right? '' Bulat questioned.

"No, I can pick up food as it goes as we go, I'll come too." Akame answered in a low voice.

'' Well ... '' Bulat sighed disappointedly, '' Let's go ... the three of us, '' he said in a depressed voice.

'Why did Aniki say that as if he was disappointed?' Tatsumi thought as he looked at Bulat with a surprised expression.

Akame jumped off the branch and landed on the ground near Hanzo ...

"It will take us a lot to find that rare plant" Hanzo deduced until he noticed a bird in one of the trees - "Or maybe not"

Akame raised an eyebrow at what he said - "What do you mean?"

"Just watch" Hanzo said as he whistled causing the bird to come towards him and sit on his arm. The ninja made several sounds as if he were communicating with the bird, and to Akame's surprise the bird responded and flew off his arm - "Okay, Akame I need you to give me a sample of the plant"

"What do you plan?" I ask Bulat with curiosity

"Just trust me, they want" said Hanzo

Akame looked at him as he nodded and handed over the last plant of Maye that had

Hanzo took the plant and whistled again as the bird looked at the plant - "Do you know where it is?" I ask the bird

The bird looked at the plant before twinkling like a yes and flew to the right

"Let's follow this bird that will guide us in what we are looking for" Hanzo said, starting to follow the bird with the others following him until the bird took them towards a huge stone staircase and they began to climb the steps, as it approached the end of the stairs stopped- "According to my little friend, the plant of maye inside this temple and also told me that there are four old things living there", he said as he turned his gaze to the members of Night Raid who were a few steps behind him

''Seriously? I had no idea that there was such a deep temple in the mountains, "Bulat commented with surprise

"Hanzo, how were you able to talk to a bird and understand it?" asked Tatsumi

"My sensei taught me to communicate with animals because they were ideal sources of information as spies or to search for materials ... It's a pity that I can only communicate with small animals but at least it's something," Hanzo replied.

'' What is this? Visitors? It's something we do not get every day "

The assesins and the ninja heard a deep voice behind them. They gave their eyes to see three elders walking towards them

The first was taller and more muscular, bald and had a large white beard, no shirt and only wearing white pants, and had a big smile on his lips.

The second was a thin man with gray, pointed hair who wore a monkey similar to a ninja outfit as popularly represented, along with a handkerchief.

In addition, the third was an old man dressed in a samurai outfit. He was balding, but his hair was long and gray in the back of his hair, a small mustache and a long one. He had a marked scar on his right eye, as well as long eyebrows.

'Something stinks with these three' Hanzo thought intuitively

Bulat looked at the third man with a confused look; I had the feeling that I knew him.

"Ma ... Master Gensei?" Bulat yelled surprised.

'' Hm ... do you know me? You were my student? "Asked the old man while scratching his jaw -" Wait, are you Bulat? "He asked in shock-" How ... you've changed ",

'' Please, call him '' Become sexy '', said Bulat while doing a pose.

Tatsumi looked at Bulat with a look of astonishment as Hanzo sighed

* * *

(Inside the temple)

Hanzo, Tatsumi, Akame and Bulat were kneeling in front of a boiling pot, and behind that pot was Gensei sitting in the lotus position, in his hands was a pot where he was grinding some Mayas with a fouet.

"I see, then you are looking for the Maye plant," Gensei said. "This temple keeps them in the inventory, take all you want,"

"Great, since they live in the depths of the mountains, they do not seem to know that Akame and aniki are wanted." Tatsumi thought. "Aniki, who is he ...?" He asked curiously.

"The old master of martial arts of the imperial army, Gensei." Hanzo replied knowing very well who the old man was - "My sensei told me things about you, he told me that in his best years he was known as the strongest Empire besides being the former carrier of the teigu known as Incursio "

"Indeed, I'm surprised you know a lot about him" Bulat said with a smile

"Hey?" Tatsumi looked surprised, he realized that the old man was someone very important and strong.

"That was decades ago, Budo did not exist at that time either," Gensei said with a smile on his lips. "But now I'm just a retired old man" he said as he let out a small laugh

"When I was a new recruit, you subjected me to all kinds of rough training," Bulat said as he scratched his chin with his right hand. He was remembering his difficult training with Gensei in the imperial army.

'' I did not know you had a past like that ... '' Tatsumi commented

"Of course I had it, nobody starts being strong" said Bulat a little irritated

Gensei started looking at Bulat, was analyzing Bulat, and realized that he was much stronger than in the past- "Bulat, you seemed to have improved your skills, and this girl seems to be very capable too, the same for that young man with scarf, "he said as he released his killer aura

Akame, who was kneeling over a cup of tea, felt the aura that emanated Gensei, stopped immediately to drink her tea and turned her gaze towards Gensei, had a scary face expression, that aura was very frightening. Hanzo also felt that aura but he remained calm but alert to any movement ...

"Yes, I'm sure I've actually become stronger," Bulat replied as he looked at Gensei with a confident look. "But we have not finished growing yet, neither I nor these three," he said as he crossed his arms. in front of his chest with a confident smile on his lips.

"Aniki" said Tatsumi

"Very good, very good," Gensei said with a grim expression on his face. "Then, when you've honed your skills, I'd like to train with you," he suggested.

"Who are the other elders who are with you?" Bulat asked curiously.

'' Oh, they are my old friends with similar ideas who can not stop training '', answered Gensei with a smile on his lips.- "Here there is also a dojo, so we train together",

'' They're so fit, even when everyone must have passed seventy ... '' Bulat commented impressed.

Hanzo and Akame looked suspiciously at Gensei.

* * *

(Capital / Main Street)

In the middle of the street there were several corpses on the ground, they had received innumerable cuts and there was a huge amount of blood scattered on the ground. There were some imperial soldiers who scanned the bodies, isolated the area with a cordon of isolation, around several citizens observed the scene with horror. One of these citizens was Lubbock

Mine was running down the main street, until he got to where Lubbock was, he was standing next to him. '' What's going on?! They killed more people? '' she ask

"Yes ... apparently some victims bled suddenly and collapsed, without witnesses," Lubbock said with an angry expression on his face.

"It's the same mode of operation as the other incidents that have been happening recently." Mine commented as he approached the isolation cordon. What she observed were the corpses lying on the ground and they noticed that one of them was a child

'' Even the children ... '' Mine commented with a horrified expression on her face.

"This is the work of the 'White Browns Association', they are even more active than Night Raid recently, '' Lubbock said with a grim expression.

"Hi ... Can you lend me some money?" Leone asked as she approached Lubbock and Mine; She waved her left hand while she had a cheerful smile on her lips.

"Ah, the happy unconscious is here." commented Irritated Mine

"If you want us to lend you more money, first give us back the loan we gave you before!" Shouted Lubbock to Leone

"I bet you squandered it on bets again, is not it?" Mine said, bored

Leone smiled wryly at both of them.

In fact, he appeared behind them and linked them by the neck with her arms, Mine with her left arm and Lubbock with her right arm, Mine made a surprised expression, while Lubbock's animated expression felt on his cheek from the right chest of the Leone.

"This time, I actually used it to investigate," Leone said.

'' Then that means ... '' Mine said with a surprised expression on her face.

"Yes, we have an request." Leone responded with a malicious smile.

* * *

(Next, Night Raid meeting room)

All Night Raid members met except for Ieyasu who was taking care of Sayo for today and could not participate in the mission

"Our goal this time is the '' White Browns Association, '' Najenda said as she lit a black cigarette with her lighter." The famous assassins who are causing quite a stir in the capital recently, "she explained as he smoked his cigarette.

"So they're in the same line of work as we are," Sheele said with an innocent smile.

"The fundamental difference between us is that they will kill anyone, as long as they are paid, they get a lot of animosity from several people," Leone explained.

"But ... if we do not know where the affirmation of the white eyebrows is, what can we do?" Tatsumi questioned with a thoughtful look while scratching her chin with her right hand

Leone then rested her left elbow on Tatsumi's head, this caused him to change his expression to an expression of anger when a vein throbbed in his forehead.

"Do not worry, your One-san, managed to immobilize them," Leone said with a sure smile- "Four older men who live in a temple in the mountains near the capital, that's who and where they are," she explained.

Immediately, Tatsumi, Hanzo, Akame and Bulat looked at Leone with surprise, he knew who these four elders were.

"Damn, I knew I had a bad feeling about them four and I was right," Hanzo cursed softly.

'' Unlike us, who make great efforts to cover our tracks, their actions are too striking, '' said Leone.

"They are too careless, I found someone bragging that he made a request to them in a slum bar, and he spilled everything." Leone explained everything with a smile of satisfaction in her remembering how she had defeated the man until he revealed everything she wanted to know .- "And the information I received from the information agent was more or less the same"

"We've met those old people before, when we were talking to them, I felt a murderous intent for a moment," Akame commented with a thoughtful expression.

'I have also felt them, they are certainly dangerous,' said Hanzo- '' He has been bothering me ever since ''

"Yes, but was not it just a light provocation because he was anxious to fight against us?" Bulat asked.

"No, I was too strong for that," Akame replied.

Bulat looked at Akame with a surprised look.

"And if those teachers were the culprits, then the mysterious method of murder also makes sense," Akame said. "'' If they are cut fast enough, the victims will not realize what happened to them and will take several steps afterwards. '' he explained with a grim expression on his face. - "If that is the case, bystanders would not see the precise moment in which the deadly attack occurred, and when the victims fall, the culprit will not be with them, so there are no witnesses."

"I understand what you say but ... they are strong" said Tatsumi

"Kill for fun ... that disgusting" growled Hanzo clenching his teeth

"If they can do all of that, they are incredible! They are formidable enemies." Mine commented with a worried expression on her face.

Bulat had an empty look when he remembered his teacher. "Well, it was always frightening ... but it was not someone who killed indiscriminately, he was a bastard so heterosexual and stubborn when he was a teacher that even some of the senior officers hated said in a somber voice- "So ... why ..." he said as he gritted his teeth, felt a great rage inside his body, clenched his fist furiously.

Tatsumi looked at Bulat worriedly. "Aniki ..." he said in a weak voice.

* * *

(Hours later in the Temple)

The moon shone in the night sky as the wind blew quietly or that was what it seemed, inside the temple was the teacher Gensei meditating, I hear the sounds of footsteps making him open his eyes to discover that he was his former student

"Bulat," he said calmly as Bulat released large amounts of murderous intentions - "That's an awesome killing intent, so you found out I'm part of the White Browns Association and you came to kill me."

"Before I start, I can ask why are you doing something like this?" ask Bulat

Gensei escaped a small smile - "When I was young, I was taught the sword in a life-and-death environment, and I grew up fighting against the foreign tribal nation ... Even when I was the master instructor of martial arts, there were many possibilities to fight. experience, and use it for the nation, and win many achievements ... for someone like me ... LIVING IN THE RETREAT, WAS NOTHING MORE THAN THE VACUUM! " He said releasing his hatred - while Bulat stood firm - "Once I lost my reason for living, I sought to expand my vision and travel throughout the empire, I met many people and experienced many things ... but nothing changed" he gave a twisted smile while looking at his old hands - "It became painfully obvious to me, that it was empty and had nothing ... Apart from the fight ... One day, I met some bandits on my trip. In order to defend myself, draw my sword once more and fight. What do you think happened? ... The ecstasy that I felt when I sliced them! I felt like I was young again! While I was standing on top of the sea of their corpses, I finally understood ... ** _The only way to feel alive, is to take the lives of others_** ... Finally the time between each murder became shorter, and I began to care less and less who I killed and on my trip ... while working as a bodyguard or murderer ... I found three companions who were in the same circumstances as me. We five are the White Browns Association. We travel all over the country, and now that we have returned to the capital to have our fun here "

'Five? Leone had said that there were only four, then there is one more member that we do not consider ... 'Bulat thought before speaking "... I heard that you even kill the children"

"old, young, man, woman, life is a life, Bulat, sinner or saint, there is no difference ... not at all" said Gensei, wielding his sword - "I wield my sword without discrimination towards my objectives" his eyes looked towards a extreme - "Hey young man who has been listening to all this talk, have you anything to say about it?"

Bulat turned his head to see Hanzo come down on the roof with a grim look - "Hanzo, so you decided to help us in this mission"

"I was curious about the reasons that your old teacher had and I have to say" Hanzo said looking at Gensei with anger - "He is a hopeless old man and it seems that he is missing some screws"

Gensei escaped a laugh as he stood up - "On the contrary young man, they are well screwed up, they are simply screwed in the wrong direction from the human point of view, I know I am wrong ... but I can not break my habit that has taken root throughout my life ... There's no reason ... for the sake of murder "

"I guess I can not make you change your mind ... damn," Hanzo cursed, sighing. "As someone with honor I can not interfere in this fight, it belongs to you to fight and although you would not mind fighting against both of us, you should still honor to have a one-to-one duel, right? "

"Indeed, there is nothing more honorable than a one-on-one duel but I can not allow you to be here without doing anything, that's why ..." Gensei said snapping his fingers as the walls of the temple opened like a figure came out. all my colleagues, this has waited a long time looking for a worthy opponent to kill and from the first time I saw you I could see that you are the right one for my friend "

Leaving calmly was a thin man wearing an indigo coat exposing the right side of his body where he was covered by several bandages, wearing on that same side a shoulder pad black with silver details, both arms have armored gloves. His head was also covered with bandage and covering his face is a white mask with horns and red markings forming the face of an oni (demon), and from his head just a few strands of white hair go gray coming out of the bandages. On his back he held a long katana ...

"It's a pleasure to meet you child, my name is Fūma Kotarō and according to Master Gensei you must be the worthy person that my sword has the desire to slice" said the masked man in a thick voice

"According mummy, we will fight on the roof so as not to interfere with the fight of the two of them if it seems right" said Hanzo

"It's okay with me" said Fūma disappearing in a shunshin to be on the roof

"Good luck in your fight Bulat" said Hanzo disappearing in a second ...

Bulat now only with Gensei prepared for his fight - "Master Gensei ... I can not say that I understand what you are talking about, but I do know how you can be freed from her" he said, drawing out Incursio from his case

"Demonic armor Incursio ... How nostalgic" said Gensei balanced his sword full of emotion - "A worthy opponent for a demented swordswoman like me! COME!"

"INCURSIO!" Bulat shouted activating his teigu while charging against his opponent

A collision is heard as teacher and former student battles until one of the two triumphs while the other will perish ...

* * *

(With Hanzo)

"It seems that the two of them have started their fight, are you worried about your friend?" Said Fūma as he and Hanzo were on the roof of the dojo.

"He is not my friend, he's just a partner in a group that I'm forced to be," Hanzo declared. "I would have just taken advantage of escaping but I could not allow you and your group to kill more innocents, I'll stop you here and now."

"Great words for a child like you I hope you give me the fun I've been looking for" said Fūma brandishing his sword with both hands

"What you will get is to have your butt kicked" said Hanzo as he pulled out of his bag a silver belt with red details shaped like the head of a phoenix with its wings extending but its appearance showed that it was not perfect as if it were a kind of unfinished prototype - "I can not take this fight lightly, I'll have to use it ..." placed the belt on his waist and pulled out a red orb with the fire kanji (火)

Fūma looked curiously wondering what the ninja is planning, he was watching as he opened the jaws of the phoenix and inserted the orb ...

"Ninpou ... Shinobi henshin!" Hanzo shouted as he hit the belt as the jaws closed and his entire body was consumed by a powerful column of fire

 **[Fiery passion! We are brave! Turn your enemies into ashes with your mighty fire!]**

Soon he waved his arm and scattered the flames. When he did, he revealed a new figure.

He seemed to be wearing a kind of ninja suit, deep red, looking light but resistant, gloves shaped like flames frozen in time but radiate their intense heat. His chest was covered by a diamond-shaped breastplate but there is an area on the right side as in parts of his left shoulder and right leg missing plates showing circuits as if the armor had not been finished, hanging between his shoulders are two black cloths that swayed in the wind while on his back he had wings. - His head was covered what looked like a red helmet shaped like the head of a phoenix with its wings located on the sides of the helmet and its claws were joined where they would be. cheeks of the face.

"The infinite power flows in my body like the intense flames of the sun, a fantastic technique! The armed shinobi ... Hokage!" Hanzo announcement as he emanated heat from his body

"Very interesting ... very interesting" said Fūma as he smiled under his mask while preparing his sword - "You have really caught my interest, boy! I will undoubtedly delight in this battle!"

The masked old man quickly charged his opponent as his battle has already begun

* * *

(With Bulat)

The battle of the former imperial soldier against his former master exploded everywhere. His blades collided with each other in an outburst of strength, Bulat pounced but Gensei elusive and with a quick movement makes a vertical cut that Bulat manages to dodge however to his surprise he realized that a piece of his armor was cut

'The strong armor of Incursio is supposed to give an advantage over sword users ... but he is so skilled that he can cut through the armor. So this is what it means to master the sword by the man who lived only by the sword all his life ...! ' Bulat thought while standing away from his opponent, but Gensei approached in a blink near Bulat and swings his sword as Bulat dodges it and gets defensive blocking the attacks of the old swordsman

Take a step back to be back at a distance while recovering the air

"You are enduring my sword attack, because I have never failed to kill, you have grown Bulat, it is a test that you have been honing your skills without depending on the armor! I am impressed" said Gensei praising the skills of his former student

"It's too early to praise me" Bulat replied taking a big leap and throwing his halberd with all his might - "Now it's my turn!"

Gensei dodges it but realizes that Bulat was no longer there - "This is it!" He said how his reflexes acted and blocked Bulat's surprise attack that used his teigo's trump card to get closer to his opponent. The old swordsman is dragged a few meters from the ground ...

"I know this is a poor move but I will win" said Bulat

"Invisibility will not work on skillful opponents, on the other hand, I know everything there is to know about Incursio!" Gensei said with a grim smile of emotion.

* * *

(Meanwhile in a waterfall)

One of Gensei's classmates was meditating under a waterfall. The muscular old man opens his eyes as he jumps avoiding an attack that would have killed him. I look at his opponent who turned out to be a member of Nihgt Raid, Leone

"A murderer!" said the old man taking out his sword charging against it - "Die!"

Leone blocks the attack by holding the blade with both hands, the old man applied a lot of force to Lenone's surprise so she uses her own strength to break the sword

"Damn!" shout the muscular old man kicking Leone

'Even if his sword is broken, he can still fight like that ... what a strong old man' thought Leone

In these moments Tatsune appears in a surprise attack taking the old man unawares

"Other?" said the old man - "Even if my sword is broken I still have this!" I declare using his broken sword to block Tatsumi's sword

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!" shouted Tatsumi still without surrendering

'He even though he's still just a boy ...' thought the muscular old man as Tatsumi's sword cut him diagonally killing him

"Jaa, it's not bad, Tatsumi!" Leone said congratulating her friend who responded with a slight hand movement

* * *

(Elsewhere, in the forest)

Sheele had difficulties against her goal, the old man in ninja clothes was too fast for her. The purple haired assassin was on the defensive against the strong attacks of the old man

"Haha, you're so weak, young lady," the old man scoffed.

"Extasis!" Sheele shouted, activating the trump card of her teigu releasing a blinding light causing the old man to cover his eyes before the intense light

"That light again? It's not going to work on me ..." the old man said until he felt a pain in his chest as he now had a hole there causing him to fall to the ground in the act

"Finally an opening appeared" said Mine

"bitches!" cursed the oldman before this less honorable method before passing away

"We're not swordsmen, we're killers, I apologize for not doing this a fair fight," Sheele apologized to the old man's corpse as Mine sighed at her friend's innocent attitude.

* * *

(On Bridge)

Now it was Akame's turn to face her opponent as ahe walked on the bridge, her red eyes open to face off against the old swordsman

"The moment a human blooms with the flower of blood, is the final beauty" said the old man - "Come ... your flower ... it will be very beautiful"

Akame did not move, she stood still looking at her opponent

"If you do not make the first movement, then I will do it" said the old man running towards her, before he could unsheathe his sword, Akame made his movement without realizing it -'Have you made your move at this precise moment ?! ' he thought of surprise

Then in a stroke of the old man's sword, Akame was on the other side of the bridge, seconds passed until the old man succumbed to the wound in his chest by Akame's sword

"The red flowers, in serious are beautiful ..." were the last words of the old man falling dead on the floor

* * *

(With Hanzo)

The sound of the metal hitting the metal was heard as Hanzo and Fuma fought in equal conditions, without losing their position. Hanzo blocks the old man's sword with his forearm and slashes his other free arm to swing his sword making a slight cut in his opponent's clothes

"Good move kid, you really make me turn on the emotion!" He said Smoke with emotion

"Eww, I did not want to hear this ..." Hanzo said of the disgust as he quickly reacted the attack of Fuma disappearing leaving traces of fire ...

'Tch, again that trick, besides that posture ...' Fuma thought blocking Hanzo's attack - "Tell me child, why are you still hesitating to attack me? It's not fun"

"I made a promise not to kill anyone, I think people deserve second chances, including you," Hanzo admitted - "However, I am in conflict because your group kills for fun and that does not deserve forgiveness ... so I do not know what do"

"pff ... what a pathetic" grumbled Fuma calling the attention of the armed ninja - "By chance were you trained by Fujibayashi Yasutake?"

"Yes, that's the name of my sensei" Hanzo replied

"Je, so the old crane decided to have an apprentice" said Fuma "Listen kid! I can tolerate that you do not kill anyone but you must understand that there are people who will never change their way of being, that includes me. countless people from old, young, women and men to satisfy my thirst for blood in finding a dignified fight Your sensei taught you well but you yourself must think about your actions and consequences that can generate ... Killing is everything in life but one decides the purpose he makes in killing, as I do for fun ... tell me what is the purpose you have when you wear that armor? "

"I do it to protect people" said Hanzo

"Then when you face people like me, unable to change their actions ... When you kill him think that you do it to protect those people who may be your future victims ... you have no other options, kill to protect thousands" said Fuma as he prepares for your attack

Hanzo clenched his fist analyzing his words, they were true ... When he heard them his sensei's first time he could not accept them but when he heard them again he had to accept reality ... Not all people deserve a second chance, that was clear to him ...

"Thanks for your words Fuma-san, now I have my mind clear" said Hanzo

"Well, enjoy them as long as it lasts because you will not live to tell them!" Scream Fuma

They both rushed against each other, colliding their blades together once again, which resulted in an even bigger boom than before. Hanzo kicked Fuma in the chest, and the old man responded with a big punch to the face, which caused a crunch in the mask of the armed ninja. Fuma hit him once again, this time in the ribs but Hanzo began to shine, covering himself with extremely hot fire, improving his strength and range, allowing him to see Smoke in slow motion. He needed to do this quickly.

He started attacking the old swordsman with his sword, much, _much_ faster than before, a lot of flashes shining, with sparks flying from Fuma's metal frame. Finally, Hanzo kicked Fuma's face, causing the old man to stumble and slide backwards.

"I'll finish with this!" said Hanzo, opening the jaw of his belt and closing it tightly.

 **[Charge attack!]**

"Chou ninpou ... Fenikkusu no moeru katto! (Super ninja technique ... Flaming phoenix fire)" declared Hanzo running in a flash of fire and appearing at the other end closing his sword in its holster ...

"Well ... you're certainly impressive ... It's a shame I have to end up like that" said Fuma as a scorching mark was on his chest along with the cut - "Thank you for giving this old elder the fight he has been waiting for for long years "with his last words he collapses as he escapes a last breath before dying

"Even if you were a bad person you really helped me think clearly so I hope your soul will find eternal peace" said Hanzo as he watched his trembling hand. "So that's how it feels to make my first death and I hope it's the last ..." he told himself deactivating his armor as he watched the moon ...

* * *

(With Bulat)

Bulat recoils at the blockade of Gensei's attack as both were spending their forces although they could not be noticed

"So the endurance is over, that has always been the weakness of invisibility," Gensei said.

Bulat escaped a smile before speaking .- "I feel good, who is running out of resistance?" I ask

Gensei reacted before his words and frowned

'I know you can not defeat him with invisibility. But if I prolong the fight, that's enough for me 'thought Bulat carrying what could be his last attack - "If I do this a battle of attrition, and his movements become a little slower ..."

Clink

"I will win!" Bulat said meeting the other end while Gensei suffered a huge wound spitting blood in the process

'Old age is really ...' thought Gensei using his sword to keep his knee but knew it was his end, he looked at his former student who deactivated his teigu and looked at him- "Well done Bulat"

"I do not know, you seem to be happy when you're on the verge of death, you make me feel like you're the person who won," Bulat said.

"Jo! Jo! For my life that ends at the end of a duel?" There is no greater satisfaction "Gensei said with a smile but notes that Bulat did not understand it -" His face says he does not understand ... **_If a person keeps killing, his heart transform into a demon without them even noticing "_**

Bulat's eyes widened slightly at the words of his ex-teacher

 ** _"Bulat ... I am what you will become ... this ... is your destiny ..."_** Gensei said closing her eyes as her life came to an end as the candles went out in the breeze of the wind

Bulat came out of the dojo like Hanzo under the roof at the same moment as the others approached ...

"Aniki!" shout Tatsumi

"They are fine!" said Akame

"Yes, it's over" Bulat said with a smile, giving Hanzo a look who answered with a slight smile

"And the mission is complete," Lubbock said.

"Even though Lubbock did nothing, let's get out of here," Leone said as Lubbock was telling him he was doing reconnaissance.

"We have to be careful not to get lost along the way," said Sheele.

"You're the only one who has to worry about that, Sheele" Mine said with a smile to her friend

Bulat smiled at how his friends acted before looking seriously -'Gensei ... I'm not like you ... I'll continue to live, like who I am 'he thought as everyone left after a successful mission

However, there was someone watching in the treetops without them noticing

"So there was the prototype of the driver that my father designed besides the orb of fire ... Well done Night Raid to win me in this mission but be careful as it seems that they have a small crack between you is forming" said Yoshitsune looking at them especially Hanzo - "Without a doubt he will be a great ally that I must have in my team but I will have to wait for the right moment for him to voluntarily join me and the next phase of my plan can begin ..."

 **End of chapter**

 **"Hello everyone, first an apology if this chapter came out short and possibly it was not to your liking ...**

 **I'm going to do a small survey that will decide if this story will have or not, lemons ... I never wrote lemons before because I felt uncomfortable but I learned that I have to expand my horizons in fanfiction, so that's why this survey and I appreciated your input ...**

 **Now if anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters, send them by means of a private message ... Any idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	18. Chapter 17

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the oc**

 **Chapter 17: Anabichi syndrome (wasp excavators)**

"Finally, a village," said a young traveler as he entered the quiet village.

As he passed, he noticed the looks he was receiving. He shrugged. He was a stranger, so obviously they would stare at him.

He saw them looking at him from the windows as he made his way to the inn. It was quite recognizable and even had a signal.

"Excuse me," said the traveler as he entered the inn.

"Oh, welcome," a woman, the innkeeper, smiled when she received him. "Can I help you?"

"I just need some food and a comfortable bed to sleep tonight," the man said.

"Very good, please sit while I prepare something for you"

. When he sat down and became comfortable, the young man realized that everyone was looking at him before returning to the food. The innkeeper returned from the kitchen with a key and a bowl of stew.

"Here, please, enjoy," she said

. The man smiled as he savored the delicious food. He picked up his spoon and searched.

"So, where are you heading?" the innkeeper asked.

"Oh, I just headed to the capital for a better life." The man said

"The capital, huh, is there here to make your dreams come true?" asked the woman

"Sure, wow, this is good!" he said- "What's in there?"

"Oh, nothing just a simple family recipe ... the last you tried in your life," the innkeeper said casually.

The man stopped, "What?" I look when someone was behind him and then his eyes opened when he saw that in his hands he had a big machete

The man screamed and ran to the door, but was blocked by the men inside. He heard a sadistic laugh and turned to the woman once more. He screamed as she pounced on him and blood splattered the entire wall.

* * *

"Hinamizawa?" Ken said curiously as in the secret base of Crows Rebellion there was a meeting for a next mission

"It is a small town located beyond the west of the capital where there is a swamp, they stay away from other towns in the capital and rarely accept foreigners to live in their community ... I have known this place during some of my missions and without a doubt it is a quite strange town "commented Sylvie while smoking a cigarette -" Above all it says that the town is cursed "

"Curse, nyasu?" I ask Tao

"It is known as **The Curse of Oyashiro-sama** (Curse of the Sanctuary of the Goddess) is an old superstition that some of the villagers believe in. The belief is that anyone who angers the guardian spirit of the village will be cursed. it is intended with the curse is unknown, but usually it seems that the damned ones die or disappear.A way to be cursed seems to be leaving the village without intending to return "explained Yoshitsune escaping a smile -" Oh that's what they want the other peoples create "

"What do you mean with that?" asked Gaury as he and Aria were also called to the meeting

"It's too weird to think that a curse can cause so much damage or at least be someone who is causing it" said Yoshitsune

"Are you suggesting that the Empire is behind it?" asked Sykvie

"It is a possibility but it can also be someone else and that is what we will discover" said Yoshitsune - "Our mission is to investigate the events of the Hinamizawa people and discover the supposed mastermind behind these cases" I look at the group - "For this we will all have to participate in this mission, including Gaury-san and Aria-san "

"M-Me?!" Shout Aria surprised

"If you'll excuse me Yoshitsune, Lady Aria would be in danger if she would participate in something like this" said Gaury

"That's why you'll also go to protect Aria," said Yoshitsune, looking at the blonde-haired girl. "Since Teigu Spected accepted her as her carrier, in addition to the fact that she accepted to help our cause, she points it out as part of the team and therefore must also participate in some missions "

"But," said Gaury before being interrupted by the Crows Rebellion leader

"I understand that Aria does not have combat training even with the private lessons that Ken has given him in secret" Yoshitsune said with a smile watching the young man in glasses blush a little and was about to deny - "You can not hide anything from my view Ken, I've seen you teaching Aria some combat stuff. "

"So I ..." Ken said with embarrassment looking to the other side making Yoshitsune laugh at his reaction before turning serious again and looked at Aria

"The point is that it's time to see what you're done, Ms. Aria. I will not force you to participate in the mission if you think you're not ready but keep in mind you're an important part of this team even if you think otherwise ... you're a crows rebelds, our comrade and friend until the end "

Aria looked at the sweet words of the young black-haired as her heart was divided in accepting or not in the mission ...

"I ... agree to participate in the mission" said Aria decided in time with them she learned a lot about herself as a person and now it was time to pay them to give them a second chance -Don't disappoint you, leader! "

"Lady Aria" said Gaury as Ken and Sylvie smiled especially Yoshitsune

"Good, team... let our mission begin!" said Yoshitsune putting on his hood to start the operation

* * *

"How much longer? My legs are getting tired ..." Aria complained after several kilometers traveled

"It's almost time to get to the village, you can wait ..." Sylvie replied

. As they walked further, Aria asked- "Are we there yet?"

"No, nyasu," said Tao

. "Are we there now?"

"Nop." Ken said

"What about now?"

"Not yet!" raise the voice Yoshitsune losing his patience - "Seriously Ken, have your girlfriend shut up to be able to think clearly!"

"Yes ... Wait ... How many times do I have to tell them that she is not my girlfriend!" Ken said with a little flush - "I'm not interested in her either"

"With that blush you say the opposite, heart" scoffed Sylvie

"S-Shut up!" Stutter Ken as Aria looks at him and blushes a little while looking the other way

"According to the map, we are already close" said Yoshitsune as they could see the town

When they arrived they noticed that the place seemed very dry and dead. The earth was hard to the point of feeling like they were in a desert. Trees, bushes and dead leaves were everywhere. There was a layer of what he supposed was a very dirty, swampy air. The smell of the area looked as if something was rotting and the houses looked very old and did not look good.

"Boys, is it just me or do you feel that this place has a bad thorn?" asked Ken

"I agree, you feel an air of death and putrefaction" said Sylvie as Aria was holding Gaury

"We have to investigate, to see if any of the villagers can tell us about that curse" Yoshitsune said when a person suddenly left a house.- "Sir, can you ask him something?" he said, but then, when the person confronted him ...

His face was full of blood and his clothes were tattered and torn, in his hand he held a sickle as he swung it with the intention of attacking Yoshitsune, the leader of crows rebellion stepped back avoiding the swing when Sylvie drew his rifle, shooting the person in the knee.

The person falls to the ground but keeps crawling towards the group ...

"This is very strange" said Yoshitsune when he notices that the man's eyes were completely white with marks but suddenly the man's mouth opened as it reveals a wormlike head comes tearing out the man's skull - "And this is even more rare!"

Sylvie reacted by shooting the larva killing him while pieces of the man's head flew down to the ground

"Okay ... what the fuck was that ?!" the sniper said as she did not get an answer until soon ...

"KKKKYYYYYAAAAAA!"

"That yelled came very close to where we are, nyasu" said Tao

"We have to go immediately, it could be someone who needs help" said Gaury as the group ran quickly towards the origin of the scream

* * *

"Get out of me!" shouted a young girl as she was attacked by a man with an ax, while he was on top of her.

The woman struggled at first but could not help but to his relief, Gaury pulled the man with his spear, the man was going to attack him but Gaury impaled him with his spear in the chest killing him and his body falls to the ground

Gaury turned his head to see if the girl was well

You could clearly see the woman, she was young with a short emerald green hair with two long black tufts in the center. His eyes are brown that are underneath round glasses. She was also very gifted since she has extremely large breasts

Gaury soon heard a sound and saw that the man's body was rising as his mouth was open showing a head of a worm equal to the previous man ...

The body without life began to wobble until I hear the sound of a shot, the man's body falls to the ground with a bullet hole in his skull.

Gaury sighed in relief and looked at Sylvie and the others- "Good shot Miss Sylvie"

The worm came out of the body but was stabbed by the Yoshitsune katana

"Are you okay?" Ken asked the young lady

"Y-Yes, thank you very much for saving me" said the woman - "I have never seen them before in this town, are they foreigners?"

"In a certain way, we came from the capital when we heard that strange events were happening in this town and we came to investigate" said Yoshitsune looking at the larva corpse .- "Maybe this will be the work of some dangerous beast"

"You're wrong! ... This is undoubtedly the curse of Oyashiro-sama!" The woman said as she began to feel fear - "Now I am cursed because I anger the spirit of the village, I will be found and they will kill me! I do not want to be kill me! I do not want to!" sob containing the tears

"Lady, please calm down" Gaury asked trying to calm the lady while some villagers walked towards the group with weapons in their hands including rakes, sickles, knives, etc.

"Guys," Ken said as he heard a buzzing sound.

Next to the villagers were emerald-blue excavator wasps the size of a watermelon ...

"That wasps so big nyasu!" shouted Tao feeling disgusted, hated some insects and the wasps are the ones she hates the most

"What is the plan, leader?" Sylvie asked as she was about to fight against these things

"We can eliminate those insects but we can not harm people because they are being controlled by those worms ... maybe there is a way to return them to normal" said Yoshitsune as he wielded his sword - "But first we have to find a place where hide

Ken started to look around and find an inn- "there! We can get in there before they can invade us!"

"Perfect," said Yoshitsune, cutting a wooden pillar causing beams of the same material to fall to the ground blocking the pass of the controlled villagers. "Quick to the inn!"

"You do not have to tell us twice!" said Sykvie, firing at the wasps flying towards them on the way.

"Madam, I'll take her to a safe place" said Gaurry, carrying the lady

Some villagers stood in their way, but Tao and Ken using non-lethal force took them out of the way. Yoshitsune quickly kicks the door when everyone came running before closing the door bang, the villagers tried to enter.

"Quick! Prepare a barricade at the door!" said Yoshitsune

Quickly the group grabbed some furniture, even a large shelf when they began to close the doors with barricades, Sylvie observed in case some of those wasps managed to pass in some way. Once they had finished, they moved slowly away from the barricaded doors and windows when they heard the tapping until little by little the silence began to fall.

"I think we're safe for the moment, nyasu," Tao said.

"This was crazy, we're going to die here somehow!" Ken shouted in panic.

"Get a control of yourself!" Aria said slapped him in the face.

"Oh!" shriek Ken from the pain but it really worked he did not feel panic - "Thanks Aria, I feel better"

"We do not know how long they can return but it's safe to say that those things will find their way sooner or later." Yoshitsune said looking at his team - "Gaury, how is the lady"

"She is fine, she seems unaware of the fear but she is well" informed Gaury

"Bad news, I can see that the villagers are moving away but even those wasps are still around the area" said Sylvie looking out the window as the wasps kept flying but did not approach - "The funny thing is that they are just flying and looking at us ..."

"He's suspicious if you ask me," Aria said.

Tao raised his head, looking around. "Guys, I think I heard footsteps, nyasu" she said

. "H-Hello?" A female voice sounded from above, which descended was a young woman with long, straight silver hair. Her eyes are clear purple - "Who are you? I have never seen them in this village"

"Sorry lady, what happens is that we are travelers and we heard strange noises and that girl was attacked by one of the villagers and suddenly my friends and I were chased by giant wasps and villagers" explained Yoshitsune

The woman looked at the unconscious girl - "So Kuramoto made the guardian spirit angry, I told him that it would happen but he did not listen to me"

"Sorry but can you tell us who you are?" asked Ken

"Sure, my name is Kurokawa, I'm the innkeeper of this inn," the innkeeper replied. "I suppose there are barricades because of the wasps, right?"

"You know what's going on, nyasu?" I ask Tao

"Of course, even though I look young, I have lived in this village for several years," Kurokawa said. "Please sit wherever you want and I'll tell you what you need to know."

Several minutes have passed as the group was sitting, there were still villagers walking around, the same with the huge wasps ...

"It started more than five years ago when at first the curse was supposed to be just an assumption left by our ancestors but we were so wrong" Kurokawa began with his story - "People did what they wanted, there was no order and that was our anger. guardian spirit ... the excavator wasp Oyashiro-sama, I know it sounds strange that a people admires an insect but that's how the customs are ... Continuing when everything was a disaster was when the curse became reality and the wasps arrived killing everyone in the village while the rest hid in their homes not to receive the same fate ... There were days when the wasps did not attack and helped people while they did not leave the village or they did not because they should already know about the rumors that this village got ... "

"And the villagers who attacked us, they seemed to be controlled by worms," said Ken

"Those are the larvae of the excavator wasps, you will see another punishment for those who have angered the guardian spirit ... those selected become slaves as the larvae nest in their bodies controlling their vital functions, when the larva has reached adulthood they kill their host emerging in an adult wasp "Kurokawa explained

"This is horrible, why have not you contacted for help?" Aria asked

"Because if they did the curse would attack foreigners the moment they step on this place, right?" said Yoshitsune

"It's true, that's why the village is infamous throughout the capital and no one has come to help us while the few who remain can not leave their homes for fear of being killed by the guardian spirit" Kurokawa said looking at the group - "And now You, like Miss Kuramoto, are the targets of the curse once you leave this inn, you can stay in some of the rooms I have to spare. "

"It would be nice, sorry for the inconvenience we could have caused" said Gaury gratefully

"Neglect, I like to help people" Kurokawa smiled rising - "I'll go prepare their beds" he said as he left the group

"I will take Miss Kuramoto to one of the rooms, I will stay by her side until she wakes up" said Gaury

"understood" Yoshitsune nodded

"I will also help you Gaury-san" said Aria accompanying him

The time advances as the sun was hiding, crows rebellion were devising a plan to discover the cause of the supposed curse ...

"Okay, so far this place keeps us safe however we can not trust the innkeeper" said Yoshitsune

"You do not have to repeat it to me, that woman gives me a bad spine since I saw her" commented Sylvie

"They suggest that she is behind what happened in the village?" Asked Ken

"We can not draw hasty conclusions" said Sylvie

"Then what will we do, nyasu?" Tao said with Kuro in his lap

"Ken, I want you to stay at the inn and help Miss Aria and Gaury, I want you to protect them in case something happens" Yoshitsune said as the eyeglass boy nodded "Sylvie, Tao ... you will come with me to investigate the surroundings of the inn, there could be something related to the curse "

"Understood / ok, nyasu" said both girls

* * *

Soon the group started with the operation, Ken stayed with Aria while Gaury attended to Kuramoto while the second group went to the south side of the inn, to find some indication ...

Soon Tao and Kuro catch a certain smell entered his nose ...

"Eww" Tao said covering his nose

"What happens?" asked Yoshitsune

"I smell ... something rotten ..." Tao replied as Kuro did the same and covered her nose

"Rotten ..." said Sylvie

"If he comes over there," Tao said, pointing in one direction.

The trio walked out of the building and found a door under the floor, they were prepared for what they could find while Yoshitsune reaches for the knob and opens the door, revealing a staircase that seems to lead to a basement.

"It's coming from down there ..." Tao said, still covering his nose

Slowly they went down the stairs, but when they did, the smell grew stronger to the point where Yoshitsune and Syvie covered their noses.

"Bleh, this sucks worse than shit ..." said Sylvie with disgust

After a few more steps, you could hardly see beyond. They found a flashlight in which he turned the key to turn it on. Once there was light, they saw what could have come out of a nightmare

The basement was full of rotten corpses

"Oh my god ..." Tao said in horror, looking away from what he was seeing.

Yoshitsune approached some bodies as he saw marks and cuts, the nails torn and organs ripped out - "These people have died from the loss of blood from the cuts but they indicate symptoms of bruising, in addition to that they tore off their nails like some non-vital organs ... There is no doubt that these people were tortured to death, "he said grimly.

"What kind of monster would do something like this?" Sylvie asked

"The same person who is behind the curse of Oyashiro ... or I'm wrong, Miss Kurokawa" Yoshitsune said looking back as Tao and Sylvie turned their heads as the innkeeper was behind them

"I do not understand what you're talking about?" said Kurokawa confused

"We are not from your games, the only reason that the infected villagers and those wasps do not attack this place is because you control them, you are responsible for those deaths and to torture these people, do not lie as we found your secret "Yoshitsune said

Kurokawa seemed confused for a moment before smiling and laughing softly, as it quickly turned into a laugh

"Hehehe ... I guess I should have done everything possible to make sure you did not find my playroom." She said with a twisted smile

"Then you are the cause that controls those wasps and the inhabitants of this village?" Sylvie said pulling her gun with Tao behind her in fighting position

"Obviously because I am they queen" Kurokawa said as her eyes turned red, antennae came out of her head and on her back wasp wings, a long abdomen with a long sting appeared on her waist, her forearms also stinged and his skin became an opaque emerald tone

"What the hell, she became a wasp ?!" Sylvie said surprised - "Is she a teigu user?"

"Teigu? No no no, you're completely wrong" Kurokawa said with a shake of his head - "See... I used to belong to the Gravekeepers!"

"What is it can not be possible ?!" Sylvie shouted surprised

"Sylvie do you know about them?" ask Yoshitsune

"I had heard about them, they are a group of guardians who guarded the tomb of the first emperor in Putra, they are characterized by their secret art, which transforms parts of their bodies to use the skills of animals and plants. eliminated all its members "said Sylvie

"Well, it seems they forgot one" Kurokawa said, taking off - "Well, they would not have found me because I had left the gravekeepers because I was getting bored and wanted to leave, luckily I had the opportunity when I had heard of some intruders in the grave and it was my chance to escape ... I hid in this town where they conveniently believed in their guardian spirit that it turned out to be an anabichi (wasp digger) so this was the perfect place where I could have fun and make this place my nest "

"And you killed the villagers who were trying to flee the village and tortured the foreigners who entered your domain," Yoshitsune said.

"Exactly, it was glorious to cause fear to the people and the sound of the pain ... oh, it was completely exciting" Kurokawa said with a lunatic smile - "But I have already spent my time in this discussion, it's time to have fun" I snapped my fingers as several Controlled villagers and wasps approached the three rebels - "Since they know my secret I can not let them get out of here alive, and then I'll take care of the others inside the inn ... maybe I could use their bodies as future nests for my descendants, kukuku! "

"Crazy bitch crazy, nyasu!" Shouted Tao angry and Kuryo grunted

"What if I am, now my subjects kill these three intruders!" said Kurokawa

"Sykvie take care of the wasps- Tao, you and Kuro take care of the villagers but without using lethal force, they are innocent being controlled" ordered Yoshitsune taking out his belt - "I take care of they queen" he inserts it in his waist and pulls its orb

 **[Yoru (night)]**

He closed his mouth quickly as he placed both arms crossed ...

"Hen ... shin!" shouted activating the transformation sequence

 **[The nightmare of darkness! The rise of the crow of the night!]**

Kurokawa looked amazed at the boy who now wears armor, she smiled ominously- "Interesting ... You will definitely be a perfect member for my hive ..." She said

"Over my dead body!" I declare Yoshitsune

"It can be fixed!" Kurokawa said flying towards the rider

"Puddle in hell, insects!" scream Sylvie using silver raptor shooting the avipas and dodging their stingers

"Come on Kuro nyasu!" Tao said as Kuro acquired his humanoid form and repelled the villagers by blocking their weapons and neutralizing them as best he could

"You will be mine!" Kurokawa laughed, throwing his fists with his stingers, Karasu blocks them with his sword before jumping and giving him a behind-the-line "Maybe your mother did not teach you how to treat a lady ?!" she growled as got up

"Are you a lady?" asked Yoshitsune causing irritation to the wasp woman

"You are dead!" she shouted throwing her wasp hive towards the rider

"Ole!" Yoshitsune said dodging the swarm and cutting them at the same time but some managed to avoid it and attack from behind

"You will not escape!" declared Kurokawa as his wasps surrounded the rider and itched but his armor was difficult to penetrate

"Pray!" shout the rider cut the wasps by a circular bar

"You have the potential to be one of my soldiers, but it's a pity that I should kill you just like your friends said Korokawa

"Not if I kill you first" said Yoshitsune charging towards the wasp queen

The villagers blocked his path, but he easily knocked them down with a quick movement of his arms. Kurokawa was about to fly to dodge the attack but he lost his objective in the blink of an eye ...

"Where did he go?!" she said until she realized it but it was too late

Karasu was on top of her and with a movement of his sword he cut her but to his surprise she managed to avoid it by leaving a not so deep wound tearing his clothes showing his bare chest with the bleeding cut

"Damned!" she shouted angrily.

"Seriously do not you have something more original to say?" I question Karasu

"I FUCK YOUR CRANEO!" Kurokawa shouted rushing towards the rider

"The anger will only cause you to be predictable" Karasu said jumping up to be behind her and turning her body kicks in the back of the wasp woman crashing into some bushes

"grrr ... I'm not going to lose to someone like you" Kurokawa said rising but then felt something piercing her chest, the blood came out of her mouth as she saw the rider's sword piercing her torso before he recoiled- "No ... I will not die easily ... Long live the anabichi queen! What did you- "Her words were cut off when she was cut diagonally as both parts of her body collapsed to the floor ...

The villagers stopped as the wasps continued flying without doing anything ...

"Is it over, nyasu?" I ask Tao

Unfortunately, that was not how the villagers continued their attack with their friends and the wasps rolled them ...

"What the hell is going on, we kill their leader but they still want to attack us?" said Sykvie without understanding what was happening

"That means that Kurokawa was not controlled the wasps and villagers but was one of his soldiers ..." Yoshitsune concluded - "So, where is the real wasp queen?"

* * *

(With Ken, Aria and Gaury)

A pair of eyes open as Kuramoto got up on his bed ...

"Where I am?" she asked

"Miss Kuramoto has woken up" Gaury said looking at the young lady - "Are you okay?"

Kuramoto smiled at him - "I feel fine, thanks for asking"

"Do you need something? Water? Food?" Aria asked

"Not yet, I will let you know if I need anything" said Kuramoto

"I understand, if you need something you can count on us" said Ken a smile

"They really are very kind" said Kuramoto

"We will leave her alone for a moment while she recovers, again ... if you need something she tells us" said Gaury

"I'll keep it in mind, thanks again" Kuramoto said seeing the three rebels leave the door, when it completely closed Kuramoto's sweet smile took on a darker tone - "I'll definitely have a lot of fun with them ... kukuku"

* * *

 _ **Coming soon….**_

 _The legendary teigu called pandora, whose power grant the user to fulfill his greatest wishes_

" **Our mission is to find it before the empire or else the world as we know will be covered by a great darkness"** said Yoshitsune to his team

 _However, something will stand in your way ..._

 **What are these creatures, perhaps they are dangerous beasts ...**

 _And a new threat will come in your world ..._

 **I will show you what a true dark rider is and destroy all existing Kamen rider of the multiverse ...**

 _An evil represented in a simple mortal_

 **My name is Dark rider ... Hajime (Start or start of something)**

 _But to face this great threat is not alone ..._

" **Who are you" asked Karasu**

 _A warrior with the power of beasts of darkness ..._

 **My name is Kurayami and I am Kamen rider Grimm**

A team conformed with the power of the dark riders but they fight to protect the world

 **My name is Daimon Violet and together with my friends we are known as Team DARK**

 _From three different worlds ... What do they have in common of having their own savior ..._

 **We are ... Kamen riders!**

 _They will fight together to stop the mysterious warrior of darkness ..._

 **Everything will be consumed in darkness!**

 _Will they succeed? ..._

 **We will not let you destroy our homes!**

 _or will they perish? ..._

" _**Aaaah!"**_ **shouted the riders as they were covered by a big explosion** ,

 _Join us to discover them ..._

 **A horde of monsters approaches as Kamen rider Grimm, Karasu and Team DARK were to face each other**

" **Let's make this a showy show!" shout** Ouja as the group attacks as the hordes of monsters charge towards them

 _TEAM DARK ..._

 _KAMEN RIDER GRIMM- ..._

 _KAMEN RIDER KARASU_

SUPER CROSS HERO TAISEN: KAMEN RIDER HAJIME AND THE PANDORA BOX!

" **This is the beginning of his end" said Hajime with his eyes shining with malice**

For this 2018

* * *

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this chapter came out short and possibly it was not to your liking ...**

 **I will do a small survey that will decide if this story will have or not, lemons ... I never wrote lemons before because I felt uncomfortable but I learned that I have to expand my horizons in fanfiction, so that's why this survey and I appreciated your input ...**

 **Now if anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters, send them by means of a private message ... Any idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	19. Chapter 18

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the oc**

 ** _(Note:_** To warn you after that chapter is the movie since it is located between this chapter and the next but as team dark and kamen rider Grimm need to have a chronological location, kamen rider karasu will be paused until both team dark and Grimm have the chapters indicated before this movie ... if you wonder how much is missing for team dark is located at the end of the arc phantom lord while Kamen rider Grimm is located near the end of volume 1 ... without more to say continue with this chapter)

 **Chapter 18: Stop the true wasp queen**

"Then our work not yet full term?" Gaury said as he, Aria and Ken heard what happened with Kurokawa, they were surprised about what he did but even more since she was not the cause of the curse but a puppet of the true mastermind ...

When Yoshitsune, Tao and Sylvie managed to escape from the villagers and wasps they took refuge in the inn since it was the only safe place since despite its deteriorated appearance it was quite resistant ...

The sound of knocking between the barricaded doors while Sylvie went into the shed and shooting at any wasp trying to enter the inn, was still possible to find some way to enter and it's only a matter of time before that happens ...

"We have no indication of who is the person behind all this but I have my suspicions" said Yoshitsune taking a cup of coffee - "It is possible that the culprit is a teigu user, or that is another seriouskeepers like Kurokawa anyway we are in a complicated situation since every minute more villagers and wasps are here waiting for us to leave "

"Then we have no way to escape to investigate what happened ?!" Aria asked

"Nope, there's a way out but we have to be very quick and stealthy to avoid the villagers like the wasps. Unfortunately, only me, Tao and Kuro can get out," Yoshitsune said. "While Sylvie is our rooftop observer, we three We will go out to find the culprit ... Ken, Aria and Gaury will still be Sylvie's support and do not let anyone in "

"Understood, leave us" said Ken

"I will also make my effort and be super stealthy to help you master, nyasu!" said Tao

Yoshitsune smiled before moving on to the next point - "Gaury, did you manage to get information from our survivor?" I ask

"A little bit, Miss Kuramoto could hardly answer my questions because of the fear that happened in the event so I did not press her and I told her to take her time, all she said is that there is a temple in the village swamp where the curse originated, it is possible that the culprit is using that temple as their base of operations "said Gaurry

"I see ..." Yoshitsune said - "Okay ... Tao and I are going to investigate that temple." Gaurry tries to ask him about Kurokawa since what happened in the village began since she arrived.

"I'll do what I can" said Gaurry

Aria stood with her arms folded causing Ken to move beside her - "Something happens to you, Aria?" he asked

"I do not know why but I feel I can not trust that woman" said the blonde girl scratching her head - "Maybe I'm getting paranoid because this is my first mission"

Ken puts his hand on her shoulder and looks at her with a smile - "You do not have to worry, nothing will happen to you because I'll make sure nothing happens to you"

"You promise?" asked Aria they had a blush on her cheeks

Ken smiled broadly - "I promise, this is a promise I will not break even if it costs me my life" he said with determination

Aria began to smile at the boy with glasses remembering the turbulent start from their meeting until this day that they are now friends - "Thank you very much" she said feeling her heart speed up a moment

Yoshitsune looked at the reaction of the girl and could make a joke but decided to leave that moment as it is ... but there was something that could agree with Aria, it is in that feeling about Kuramoto ... there is something strange about that woman

* * *

While Crows Rebellion were discussing their next moves. Kuramoto was in one of the few high windows of her room, she looked through the glass panel towards the village ... The people walking like living dead and those wasps flying around ... she was unable to stop looking at them.

A firm knock on the door brought Kuramoto out of her thoughts and she looked towards the white door. Sliding his hands on her clothes, Kuramoto made sure he looked presentable and walked to the door. When he opened it, she saw Gaurry's face

"Good evening, Miss Kuramoto," said the former soldier politely with a smile

"Good morning, Mr. Gaurry" said Kuramoto

"I brought him some tea and a muffin, I thought he would be hungry" said Gaurry with a tray with the mentioned

Kuramoto had a slight smile that slid into her face- "Thank you very much," she said as opened the door letting Gaurry enter and leave the tray on the bed - "You know something"

"Hmm?" Gaurry looked confused

"Despite everything that is happening, I can not stop thinking that all this is my fault" said Kuramoto

"It's not his fault" said Gaury looking at the lady - "What is happening in the village is someone's work but do not worry, my friends will stop it as soon as possible"

"I hope so" Kuramoto said sighing

"Miss Kuramoto, I need you to answer some questions if it is now ready," said Gaury.

"I'll do my best to answer them," Kuramoto said as he sat on his bed and sipped his tea. "Now my sorry list."

Gaury nods - "Tell me what you know about Miss Kurokawa?"

"I met her a while ago, she had come to the village, she needed a place to live and I offered her a place in this inn that belonged to my family" said Kuramoto

"How strange, she had said she owned this place," said Gaury

"Well, Miss Kurokawa was like saying it ... a little bit of a lie but she did it to protect herself, you know many have their secrets" Kuramoto commented - "But I did not care since my other things were to attend the inn, so I I gave the job to Kurokawa to be the innkeeper "

"And you have not noticed anything strange about her?" asked Gaury

"No, apart from the occasional lie, Miss Kurokawa was a great friend" Kuramoto said before looking sadly - "I can not believe that she became a monster" was about to sob

"You do not have to feel sorry Miss Kuramoto, we will find the person responsible to pay for what she has done" said Gaurry trying to calm her down - "Everything will be fine ..."

"I'll believe in your word Mr. Gaurry," Kuramoto said as to the ex-soldier's surprise, she hugged him- "I really appreciate everything for what he's doing for me, I do not know how to pay him for his kindness" his eyes took on a sinister tone with a smile

"It really is not necessary-" Gaury said but was cut off when Kuramoto put his fingers on his lips.

"I insist, a man like you deserves something special for you help" said Kuramoto seductively

"I ..." Gaurry was going to say but soon he felt a throbbing pain in his neck. He moaned in pain as his whole body felt slow and indifferent. Gaurry closed his eyes and shook his head- "W-what did you do ..."

Kuramoto just smiled as she approached the ex-soldier placing her hand on the man's body, dancing along his muscles

 **(Danger! From now on a lemon starts, the first one I do if you do not want to see it, skip that part ... seriously, it's the first time I do this ... I do not know if I can get used to it)**

"Now, now-" Kuramoto said as her hand went down to Gaurry's pants and began caressing his crotch.

Gaurry could barely process what was going on as his a bulge began to form inside his pants

"Arrghh, stop!" Gaurry said although he could barely speak

The closure of his pants was heard to be lowered as Kuramoto had easily found and explored the male member. Gaurry could not move away, his body was unable to move, but he could feel the intrusion. It hurt.

"Please," he pleaded.

She ignored him and started rubbing the male member. Gaurry gasped as he could feel the woman's fingers, touching and rubbing delicately with her fingertips his penis

"Although you are not my first choice, you are still a perfect material to my plans" said Kuramoto rubbing even the man's penis

"Please let me go." Gaurry prayed. This had to be the most uncomfortable thing he had experienced. After a long minute, he finally got his hand on his member. He let out an exhale with a tremor- "What was this all about?"

"You're a perfect man, Gaurry-san ... You'll make a great gift for my son," Kuramoto said, gently rubbing Gaurry's penis once more before finally letting him alone. "For this, I need your full attention."

Gaurry watched as the woman slowly approached his face. His lips brushed hers. The kiss did not match her soft touches. A strong burning sensation arose on his lips before entering his mouth. He felt as if they were pouring lava into his mouth. She kept her mouth open with her tongue moving inside of him and sinking her venom deeper into her throat.

He cried out in pain before a sudden relief dragged him out making him moan. When it was over, she set her kiss and called her lips.

Gaurry could feel a strange sensation coming down his throat slowly and into his chest. The ex-soldier turned to the woman, watching her smile and touch her lips seductively with desire. She gracefully crawled between his legs, held them out before her and then leaned over him.

"I'm sorry if it hurts, Gaurry-san," Kuramoto said. "But this will eventually hurt."

Her hands moved over his abs, making gentle caresses. Gaurry trembled at the incredible sensation. All sensible reason had disappeared from his brain and replaced by a total peace and a lustful and sudden intention grew at every touch.

Gaurry felt his cock move and stop once more

"I apologize, I want your body to feel immersed before continuing the process," said Kuramoto.

"What process ... what are you talking about? ..." asked Gaurry

This was not right, but every time suggested it, another part of him kept it quiet. Gaurry moaned, feeling her hand move up and down along its axis and then rub the tip sharply. She came closer until her lower half was against his

"This is only going to hurt for a second." Kuramoto said with a malicious smile. She moved closer and placed both hands on her knees, keeping them bent and close to her body. Gaurry moaned, without something pressing against her entrance but it was not her hand ... She entered inside without warning, stretching him beyond his limit and burying himself in her ass.

Leo moaned in pain, tears streaming down his eyes as he brought his hands to his face. He felt an uneasy feeling of fullness inside him. Whatever was inside him was incredibly big.

"Just relax, handsome gentleman." She calmed down. She moved her hips, pulling the big appendage along with her and then pushing towards him once more. She continued to push inside him, but slowly and at a pace. The pain began to diminish and quickly replaced with family excitement.

Gaurry watched the woman as she lunged at him, her breasts bouncing in every thrust and noticing her teeth peeking as she bit her lip. He was confused about how this was happening. He rolled his body, trembling and moaning as he quickened his pace and clung tightly to it. Suddenly, she stopped. He could feel her tremble and then push himself completely. Until he felt something hard and a big pressure until he succumbed as his mind had disappeared ...

 **(End of the lemon)**

"Oh ... so fast it cum to me, ... ok, I do not care" Kuramoto said, lowering himself as he smiled mischievously - "The important thing is that now I have a new pawn ... Gaurry-san, get up"

Gaurry's eyes opened as they were glassy as if he did not control his body, he got up - "What do you need, love" he said without expression

Kuramoto grinned ominously as it was time to finish the aliens and get more members to his nest ...

* * *

(In the temple)

"And I thought the village was stinking, this smells much worse, nyasu" Tao commented covering her sensitive nose as she and Yoshitsune managed to reach the temple undetected although they were almost almost discovered when she accidentally stepped on Kuro's tail- "In Seriously, I'm sorry for stepping on the Kuro tail, nyasu. "

"Nya!" Kuro said accepting the apologies

"The entrance to the temple is near," said Yoshitsunen, looking at the dead trees and an unpleasant smell of death, then he saw in the distance, a building that seemed to be the abandoned temple that had seen better days. Both rebels approached the entrance of the temple and noticed that there were some stone symbols in the shape of wasps over the entrance

As they climbed the stone steps to the entrance of the temple there were more wasp decorations of different species

"This village really appreciates the wasps, nyasu" commented Tao

"I had read that wasps have two meanings, the first represent the order within their community, but they are also related to evil," explained Yoshitsune - "Possibly the village venerates the wasps so that there order in their lives, pity what that means to be slaves without minds "

They entered the room of the temple where there were to their surprise they found more corpses ... According to the clothes they wore they must be the monks that live in the temple. The bodies were pure bone with areas that would have been torn inside ...

"This is horrible ... nyasu" said Tao

Yoshitsune walked a little further inside where he found a cup with a strange symbol ...

"This symbol ..." Yoshitsune muttered out of his bag his little notebook where he kept from small notes that his father told him about the teigus - "If I remember correctly, this symbol belongs ..." he muttered changing the pages until he found the same symbol of the copa- "Here is ... kisei suzumebachi (parasitic hornet), a lost tegu that gives the bearer the ability to become a dangerous beast known as Sting Queen, a dangerous beast type extinct insect ... according to the data, the user is characterized by acquire an emerald hair tone ... "

"Emerald hair, maybe Kuramoto-san, does not have the hair of that color, nyasu?" said Tao

"That means that others are in danger!" Yoshitsune concluded - "We must return to the inn as soon as possible!"

* * *

(At the inn)

"Gaurry has taken a long time" said Aria as she and Ken were in the kitchen

"Miss Kuramoto is still talking," said Ken taking a glass of water

"I still have the feeling that she is hiding something" said Aria

"For Master Yoshitsune said that human beings, like animals move or react to the instinct of survival, there are times when the body moves involuntarily in the presence of danger or sometimes you feel the feeling that something might happen ... although generally It is not always a good option to let your instincts take over the body, Yoshitsune said it is important from time to time to pay attention to him since it is possible that he can save not only your life but also that of your friends "said Ken

"Wow, you've really become smarter since we first met" said Aria surprised

"That's all thanks to the training of our boss, I still do not know how much I have improved but no doubt I am not the weak one I used to be in the past" said Ken looking at the blonde girl - "And who knows, you may have also turned strong without you noticing "

"What do you mean?" Aria asked

"Well, because you have the teigu spectador and recognizes you as its user, although you have not used it yet, it is a sign that you have strengthened yourself mentally, an achievement for someone without training" said Ken

"Thanks ... I guess" Aria said not knowing what to say - "I'll go see if Gaurry finished talking to Kuramoto"

"I do not think it's necessary," Ken said, noting that Gaurry was present with them. "How did it go with Miss Kuramoto?"

"..." Gaurry did not answer

"Gaurry?" Aria said but her bodyguard did not respond - "Gaurry, something happened?" began to approach slowly, worried about what could have happened

Ken noticed that Gaurry squeezed his spear as his eyes were glazed - "Aria, get away from him!" scream without hesitation

Before Aria could realize the situation, Gaurry swings his spear with intentions to kill it however Ken draws his kukri knife blocking the blade of the spear

"Gaurry!" Aria said in shock as her bodyguard tried to kill her

Ken continued to block Gaurry's attacks but soon the sound of breaking wood was heard when the controlled villagers managed to break through the entrance. They grabbed some of the items we used to block the entrance ...

"Damn, they managed to break the barricade," growled Ken.

"Aaaahhh!" Scream Aria as she was caught by the villagers

"Aria!" shouted Ken as he was also caught - "Let me get damned!"

"Kukuku at last the little annoyances are before me" said Kuramoto walking next to Gaurry

"Miss Kuramoto, what's he doing ?!" shout Aria before the older woman

"You have not noticed, you little brat," Kuramoto said raising her arms around her. "You are seeing the queen wasp of this hive."

"Then you are the cause of what happens in this town" said Ken

"Right, during these years I have turned this village into my game kick, causing its inhabitants to kill each other as well as getting me new suitors for my descendants" said Kuramoto- "At the beginning when you arrived, I thought you were just some foreigners Without value, however, they showed me that I was wrong, so now you decide that you will be part of my hive. "

"Do not even think that would happen," growled Ken trying to escape but the villagers prevented him from moving

"There is my sweet heart you are very wrong" Kuramoto said placing her hand on Ken caressing his cheek - "Everything in this village is under my control and soon you will be too but I knew I could not if that boy who can transform was present, he it's strong if I can easily kill my biggest soldier Kurokawa ... "

"So we told him about the temple to get it out long enough to make your move," said Ken

"Exactly but I know he will be back soon and when he does he will have the bad luck to face his own friends ... oh, this exciting to see you kill your boss" Kuramoto said with a smile - "Now which of you will be the first to I'm going to control? "

Her eyes fixed on Ken as she licked her lips ...

"I think I'll start with you boy, you have to be very lucky to receive something from a beautiful woman" Kuramoto said holding her hand on Ken's head but resisted - "Do not resist, you'll like it though it will possibly hurt a little"

She moves her head slowly approaching Ken as his lips were about to play with his own however the sound of a shot is heard as a bullet pierces the woman's chest causing her to fall to the ground ...

"You're a fool to come up with plans" said Sylvie with her rifle fuming - "You forgot that I was also at the inn and it was a fatal mistake"

"True Kukuku I had forgotten about you, what a fool I am but I will not make that mistake" Kuramoto said standing up to Sylvie's surprise since she had pointed to her heart but is still alive- "Very good Gaurry-kun, kill her ! " she pointed and snapped his fingers and Gaurry started attacking Sylvie swinging her spear at her

Sylvie tried to dodge the attacks as she tried not to hurt her comrade - "Damn it!" Growls raising her leg to catch the spear and throws it to the ground however Gaurry immediately pounced with his fists trying to hit her- "Seriously ... what that Fuck, Gaurry ?! " shouted him

"Oh how I love to see two friends fight, but I have other things to attend" Kuramoto said changing his attention to Ken - "Now, where are we staying?"

"Well, we're in the part of ... we escaped from here!" Ken shouted jumping and turning his body to break free of the villagers' grip and jump on them - "Aria!" yelled kicking two villagers before holding Aria and jumping away from them

"Good play kid" applauded Kuramoto - "Catch them!" order as the villagers' cjuerps ripped apart making new mature wasps come out and fly towards the two young men, although that surprised Kuramoto a little- "Who would say it ... so quickly they hatched ... oh well" she shrugged

Both Ken and Aria ran to the main room as the wasps came after them ...

"They are too fast, we will never escape" said Aria

Ken growled inside as he looked for ways to eliminate those wasps at the time then noticed the central chandelier, there were possibilities that would not work but he was going to bet on his luck - "I hope that luck is on my side" he said throwing his Kukri with all his strength towards the candelabrum cutting the rope that binds him and falling towards them - "Aria, hold on!"

Aria does as the two of them jump to the ground as the candelabrum falls just as the wasps were passing and are crushed by the weight of the candlestick

Ken raises his head to see that his plan worked - "Yipi ka yei ..." was about to sing victory but the wasps were still standing - "Oh motherfucker!" cursed

"Good plan, genius" said Aria sarcastically

"Oh as if you had planned something better" Ken complained as he had no other option than the wasps approach him to cross them with his weapon - "Aria stay behind me, I promised to protect you during the mission and that is what I will do"

Aria's eyes opened as her friend still held her word but a part of her felt that what she was doing was being a burden - "No" she said taking one of the pieces of wood from the candelabrum and using it as a weapon - "I can not be a burden, I will fight too"

"Aria, but-" Ken said

"Ken appreciate what you do" Aria interrupted as she squeezed the piece of wood hard - "However, I am also a member of this team and I do not want one of my friends to die because I did not do anything to prevent it, especially someone like your Ken "shouted as take a deep breath -" So I will not hide and I will fight ... because I am Aria I am a crows rebellion and I will not let anyone hurt my friends "

"This girl, hey" Ken said smiling as he pulled out a second kukri that he kept on his back - "Better use this, it's more effective than a piece of grimy wood"

"Ken ... okay" Aria nodded taking the long blade as the two look at each other

"Ready to crush these bugs?" asked Ken

"I'm ready!" said Aria as both charged at the same time

But then Sylvie is thrown breaking a piece of wall and rolls towards the two young people

"Who would have thought that Gaurry was stronger than he looks" said the sniper shaking the dust off her clothes

"Kukukuku, it really is so fun, I wish I would have made some popcorn" said Kuramoto walking along with Gaurry - "Although it is a little boring maybe we do something interesting" I raise his hand pointing to Aria - "Gaurry-kun, kill the girl!"

"Rwahhhh!" rugio Gaurry charging towards them

"Aria be careful!" Ken said pushing him to avoid the charge as then the wasps attacked the unison but the shots were heard as Sylvie drew her rifle stopping her attack

"Hey insects, why do not they come for someone with more meat" said the sniper

The wasps buzzed among themselves and changed their address to Sylvie as others attacked Ken ...

"Gaurry-san, please ... you have to get out of that ... I do not want to fight with you, please listen to me" Aria said to her scythe but her words were ignored - "I'll have to use it, Spectador!" scream activating the teigu as the ornament of her head opens and just in time when she read Gaurry's muscles to predict his movement and dodge it

"Oh, I did not know she was a teigu user, more reason enough to kill her," Kuramoto said.

"Damn!" shout Ken cutting one of the wasps and runs towards Kuramoto, moves his blade to stab her

Kuramoto did not move and let the blade pierce his abdomen - "Kukuku, do you think that could hurt me?" he scoffed as he gives a simple slap but with enough force to push back Ken - "I think you need a good lesson in manners"

Suddenly her body begins to change into something that is more reminiscent of a wasp with an enlarged abdomen. She has two pairs of arms on each side of her body being two of them larger with a stinging appearance. Likewise on her back they form insect wings. She has lost any humanoid resemblance.

 ** _"It's time to eat!"_** Kuramoto roared open her wasp jaws

"And just when I thought those wasps were ugly but this ... you win the jackpot," declared Ken

 ** _Rwaaaahhhh_**

"Shit, shit, shit!" shouted Ken as the queen wasp attacks by stabbing his stinger into the ground where the young man in glasses was before continuing to try to stab him

"I really wish our boss was here now!" said Sylvie shooting killing the wasps

"Ken, resist!" Aria said, avoiding a blow from Gaurry- "Gaurry remember, we're your friends, do not let that bitch drive you away from us, it's not you, remember what your side is, remember who you really are, you're our friend, a comrade, a member, and above all you are my family! " her eyes began to sob - "Even with what my family was doing in the past, you were still here to protect me, you treated me with kindness and you smiled at me ... You are someone important in my life, you were like an older brother ... no, you were like a father, a better father than my supposed father so please wake up ... Gaurry! "

Then something happened to Gaurry, his red eyes slowly began to return to their normal colors- "Lady ... Aria ... " He said in a calm voice.

 ** _"I'm tired of waiting, if you want to see a girl die, it's better to do it yourself"_** declared Kuramoto, unlocking his stinger and flying towards Aria a great speed

"Aria!" shout Ken

 ** _"Go dead!"_** scream throwing his arm stinger until you hear the sound of the flesh being pierced ...

However it was not Aria who received the fatal blow but Gaurry who moved placing herself in the middle protecting the blonde girl

"Gaurry" said Aria in shock ...

"Lady ... Aria ..." Gaurry said coughing up blood as the sting had pierced his chest - "I'm sorry for attacking her ... but now I remember who I am ... and my duty was to take care of you" spat more blood and looked at Aria with a slight smile - "It was a I wish I had served you, Lady Aria ... thank you for these moments ... "his arms came down as the last drop of blood dripped from his mouth as the ex-soldier's life has faded

"Gaurry-san" Ken said clenching his fist

Sylvie cocked her head as she shot another wasp right in her head

Aria's eyes sobbed again at the loss of the first person who was important to her

 ** _"That stupid one"_** said Kuramoto throwing the corpse of Gaurry like a rag doll - ** _"I had given one of my children and he only sacrifices himself for a spoiled girl ... that pathetic excuse for a man ..."_**

"You ..." Aria mumbled, squeezing the knife tightly. "Stupid ... Ugly ... bitch." she looked up in hate. "I' KILL YOU!" yelled with murderous intentions

However, that made Kuramoto funny - " **_Kukuukukuk! It's a good little joke! But seriously you can not even hurt me, you're just a little fly in front of a big wasp!"_**

"And what about a spider!" a voice interrupted

 ** _"Oh!"_** Kuramoto said as she was caught by a cobweb by surprise and notices Yoshitsune in her alter ego Kamen rider Karasu venom mode

"I regret the delay but the distance between the village and the temple was too long even for my speed" said Yoshitsune pulling the web, throwing Kuramoto against the wall

"Kuro, take care of those insects, nyasu!" Tao ordered his teigu, Kuro took his battle form and launched himself into the wasps by cutting them with his claws. Tao joined in the attack repelling most - "Seriously sorry for being late, nyasu!" He apologized

"Do not worry kitty, at least they arrived on time" said Sylvie killing another wasp with a shot

"Master ... that woman, that is the cause of everything in the village, she did it for fun and shows no regrets!" Ken said angrily- "And above all, I kill our friend Gaurry"

"I see ..." Yoshitsune said clenching her fist - "Then forgiveness is not an option for her"

 ** _"They really are idiots, they can not stop me!"_** Kuramoto said breaking the web - ** _"I will make you my pawns and I will enjoy watching you kill each other!"_**

"It will not happen" Yoshitsune said as he did and sign breaking the chains of the sealed sword and emitting an aura of death - "People like you, deserve death assured"

 ** _"And you think you're capable of killing me, even with that spider form ... there are wasps that hunt spiders and you'll be one of my prey!"_** said Kuramoto very confident

"Maybe you can against a sugar but ... what about a chameleon" said Yoshitsune taking out a new green orb with the stealth kanjis (ス テ ル ス) and insert it into the belt

[ **Suterusu (stealth)]**

The armor of the spider disappears as a metal chameleon appears

"Dai Henshin!" declared Karasu closing the jaws of his belt

 **[The camouflage of stealth! Capture your goal in a blink!]**

The chameleon separates forming a new armor, the upper part and its head turn the right shoulder pad while the lower part is the right shoulder pad, its chest was a yellowish white with green scales, its mask has a ninja style visor with a tail horse or rather chameleon behind his head, finally a tongue of chameleon appeared out of nowhere and became entangled in his neck forming a scarf ...

The armor had a ninja essence to the naked eye

"And now," said Yoshitsune, guarding his katana to take out the one he had released, one could see that it had a jagged orange-colored blade and a demonic handle with an eye adorning the center - "You will be one of the few people who they will perish before my teigu! "

"Teigu? Then this is the boss teigu" said Ken with surprise

"You will feel the cut of Tsumi no gisei-shai! (devourer of sins)" declared Karasu pointing his teigu to his opponent

 ** _"I do not care if you have a teigu, I will devour you!"_** shout Kuramoto

"Let the judgment begin!" Yoshitsune declared before the great wasp charged against him causing a crash as the dust floated in the air, when cleared Yoshitsune was not in sight

 ** _"Eh!"_**

Suddenly he felt a cut on her back and turned hers body and there was no one, then felt another and another until in each direction felt someone cutting it

 ** _"Where are you hiding, you bastard! Show yourself!_** " Kuramoto roared until a figure was changing its colors

"Here !" Karasu said taking off his camouflage and jumping, cutting the wings of the wasp queen, knocking it to the ground

"I will not waste my time and I'll finish with this" Karasu said pressing the lever

 **[Final]**

The chameleon head of his shoulder paw opened releasing his tongue that caught the sword and began to swing it

"Kamereon no chigire! (A thousand cuts of the chameleon)" Yoshitsune said as the tongue makes rapid movements as the blade of the sword cut the flesh of Kuramoto into multiple parts

 ** _Rwaaaaahhhh!_**

Kuramoto's body was shattered as an orb floated and went to Yoshitsune's teigu and absorbed, the curious made a sound like swallowing

"Judgment over" said Yoshitsune guarding his sword as the chains automatically sealed it

The wasps that were left soon began to fall dead assuming it was Kuramoto who was their source of life and without it, they died ... It was over

* * *

The mission has failed since there was no survivor in the village, Kuramoto had turned all the inhabitants into nests of his wasps leaving nothing but bodies ...

The best that Crows Rebellion could do was to bury the bodies of the inhabitants ...

Lastly and the most important thing was to give a worthy burial to one of his comrades and friends Gaurry

Aria began to cry as Ken embraced her understanding the feeling of losing someone ...

Sylvie ducked her head in respect to her fallen comrade and a simple tear spilled on her cheek

Tao is doing the same but could barely contain the tears while Kuro looked sadly at his mistress

"Gaurry was a loyal member of the team and your death will not be in vain, we will remember the good times we had and pray that your spirit will find eternal peace and happiness ... Goodbye good friend ..." said Yoshitsune placing the last of earth to complete the tomb of Gaurry with his spear embedded at his side

The loss of a member was the last thing he did not want to happen and that is why he must improve so that something like that does not happen again ..

Crows Rebellion left the village as the black clouds began to form giving beginning to the rain ...

The sky was also crying at the loss of so many innocent people ...

May their souls find peace and they will never be forgotten

No one will be forgotten ... that was all Yoshitsune had in his mind as he was never going to forget this event in all his life ...

 **End of chapter**

 **"Hello everyone, first an apology if this chapter came out short and possibly it was not to your liking ...**

 **I'm going to do a small survey that will decide if this story will have or not, lemons ... I never wrote lemons before because I felt uncomfortable but I learned that I have to expand my horizons in fanfiction, so that's why this survey and I appreciated your input ...**

 **Now if anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters, send them by means of a private message ... Any idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	20. note

**I have bad news, due to my time in the university they will require more of my time so until further notice all my stories are in hiatus at new notice ...**

 **I'm sorry to inform you but I'm really busy and I can not waste my time writing stories ...**

 **But do not worry, I'll come back in some future moment, just be patient**

 **And for Doom Marine 54 or as you call yourself now, besides all the stupid trolls of this site ... If you think you won, you're wrong I'm not leaving this site and if you think that a few hurtful comments you think will make me angry because you you are wrong ...**

 **Unlike you, I have a life of my own with people who appreciate me instead you and all those trolls, you are the cause of not only their countries but the rest of the world is in decline, for being complete idiots who believe themselves superior to others but listen carefully ...**

 **The ones I see in you doom marien 54 or other trolls that are seeing this message ... you are a lot of shit born by your prostitute mothers and alcoholic parents, who waste their time insulting others and without social life ... that nobody wants them and they can go to hell because they are a lot of shit of people and the day of their deaths will be the joy of the world to get rid of human garbage like you, trolls ...**

 **With no more to say, we'll see each other sometime in the future ...**


	21. ultimate back

**Hello, good morning, afternoon or evening ...**

 **At this point you should already be tired of me leaving and then go back to fanfiction. I feel the same too ...**

 **However after a long time thinking and concentrating on my studies at the university I decided to do this ...**

 **This will definitely be my last chance to go back to fan fiction and make fic, of course I will not start to take up my stories immediately, I still have to finish this semester in u and there I will write again ...**

 **But pay attention, if it happens again with trolls that continue bothering me or give me unconstructive criticism, it will be the final goodbye of fanfiction and I will leave my account closed forever ...**

 **also several stories of my account will be erased either because I did not like them as they were, those that I do not know how to continue them or those that I think someone else can do better than what I could have done ...**

 **without saying more, I retire and I hope for your support those who have always supported me and those trolls who already bother me at this moment, who try it because people that ruin a site that tries to unite people, you trolls are a misfortune to humanity ... I'm not threatening anyone, I just make a promise not to tolerate more of their actions ...**

 **now if magna ryunoid is dismissed and this last return to fanfiction**


End file.
